


All Stories Are Echoes

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A Dangerous Amount of Introspection, Character Study, Even's Perspective, Love Stories, M/M, Mental Illness, Original Characters - Freeform, Post Series, Reconciliation, Slow Burn, Tragedies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 113,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Это рассказ о потенциале - реализованном и нет - о воспоминаниях, о смелости, о фильмах, о несчастных случаях и о сущности историй. И, конечно, о любви, потому что о чём же может быть подобный рассказ?





	1. Фрейя и Од

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Stories Are Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180960) by [sebastianL (felix_atticus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_atticus/pseuds/sebastianL). 



**_Фрейя и Од_ **

_Фрейя была богиней любви и секса, соблазнительницей, волшебницей. Она была богиней красоты и смерти, и это кажется справедливым совпадением, потому что в смерти есть своя особая красота, а вещи красивы лишь потому, что обречены на конец. Она носила ожерелье, у которого было своё имя, и плащ, сделанный из перьев сокола, она была иконой стиля. Её домашним питомцем был кабан, и никто особо не говорит о её дочерях, потому что их мать всегда была гораздо более интересной._

_Её мужем был Од. Он был рассказчиком, сказочником, человеком вдохновения, творческой личностью и международной иконой поп-культуры. В другой жизни он, возможно, был её отцом, но не здесь и не сейчас. Од был тем мужчиной, что встречается один раз в жизни, как и Фрейя была той женщиной, что встречается один раз в вечность, и вместе они горели ярко и сильно, и когда их тела сливались, они возводили горы, и рождали поэзию, и ослепляли обычных смертных силой взаимного блаженства._

_Их любовь была непохожа на других, впрочем, так о своей истории думает каждый влюблённый; и у них были счастливые дни, яркие дни, дни, когда существование рая казалось бесконечной величиной в элементарной математике, потому что они были особенными, такими чертовски особенными, и лучше их любви не существовало ничего, потому что они постигли её тайну, недоступную для других. Их любовь была своего рода манией, и они погружались в неё всё глубже и глубже, настолько глубоко, насколько могли терпеть, и ещё немного._

_Как и все истории любви, их история не была счастливой._

_Од уходил. В его голове вдруг появлялось столько мыслей, и Фрейя просила его вернуться в постель, но он не мог, потому что, когда у него рождались идеи, он не мог их остановить; вы не можете остановить хорошие идеи, большие идеи, сумасшедшие идеи. Идея – это рак, грозящий вырваться из-под контроля и разнести вас на части, если вы пытаетесь её сдержать. Единственное, что можно сделать, – это покориться ей, и Од покорялся, позволяя идеям заполнять свою голову, и если приходила одна мысль, за ней следовали другие, а когда в твоей голове тысяча мыслей и идей, невозможно оставаться на месте. Поэтому он скитался, обдумывал каждую из них, и некоторые ярко вспыхивали, а потом угасали, а другие обретали форму и уносились вдаль, а Од всё шёл, и бежал, и танцевал в разных уголках земного шара, потому что никто не может сидеть на месте, когда голова полна мыслей. Никто не может удержать свои ноги, когда в голове масса идей, иначе мозг взорвётся, и тогда в нём уже не возникнет новых мыслей, если содержимое черепной коробки окажется на стене. Идеи – это сумасшествие, но ещё большим сумасшествием было бы отрицать их._

_Так что он уходил, а Фрейя оставалась. Именно так происходит в некоторых историях. Один человек уходит, а другой остаётся. Она оставалась, потому что у неё не было идей. Она знала так много, чего не знал Од, но она не знала, каково это – когда твой мозг испытывает подобную атаку, и она не могла понять, почему он уходил. Она осознавала лишь свою печаль и его уход. Поначалу она могла только плакать. Даже её агония была прекрасной, потому что она плакала так сильно, что слёзы превращались в золото._

_Он возвращался, когда мысли в голове наконец затихали, и их радость была восторженной, и тревожный ропот в сердце Фрейи сходил на нет, и на какое-то время она забывала, что это не продлится долго. Такие вещи не могут продолжаться долго, это не в их природе. Они лежали на своей постели, и касались лиц друг друга, и произносили слова своих любимых песен, и она рассказывала ему о павших воинах, которых забрала в свои чертоги, а он смотрел в её глаза, из которых лились золотые слёзы, и снова и снова говорил, как обожает её._

_Потом он снова уходил._

_Иногда наступали времена, когда Фрейя не могла больше этого выносить и отправлялась на его поиски. Она надевала свой плащ из перьев сокола и обувь для сражений, придумывала себе новые имена и отправлялась в новые земли, где ей никогда не приносили жертвоприношения, и спрашивала, не видел ли кто её возлюбленного, не встречал ли кто её мужа, и иногда в ответ она слышала «да», а иногда – «нет». Они пересекала землю, орошая её слезами из золота, забыв обо всём остальном: о детях, о воинах, о других богах – всё ради единственной вещи, волновавшей её, ради этого мужчины, ради этой одержимости. Иногда ей удавалось настичь его, и она вела его домой, пока он рассказывал ей о своих мыслях, и она оплакивала эти идеи тоже, идеи, которые отнимали его у неё; и он наконец возвращался в свою постель, и она в изнеможении склоняла голову рядом, но боялась спать, потому что, что если его снова не будет здесь, когда она проснётся? Они делали это веками, и Фрейя любила своего мужа, но и ненавидела его тоже, чувствовала это в первые моменты его возвращения. Потом она снова забывала об этом и любила его всем сердцем._

_Истории любви – грустные истории, потому что люди расстаются или умирают, но эта история по-настоящему ужасна. Од снова ушёл скитаться, и Фрейя не могла его найти, а потом наступила гибель богов, апокалипсис, когда на земле не осталось ничего кроме одного дерева, двух людей (что означает, что мы все являемся продуктом первобытного инцеста) и Фрейи. Она была единственной выжившей богиней, такова была её судьба._

_На этом история заканчивается, и именно поэтому она самая ужасная из всех. История закончилась, и Фрейя по-прежнему существовала, но больше не было_ **ничего** _. Лишь безграничное пространство без любви, и без воинов, и без постели с измятыми простынями, без его голоса, шепчущего ей на ухо слова любви. Была лишь она, одна, и двое людей, слишком занятых воспроизводством населения, чтобы обращать на неё внимание, и её воспоминания, и никакого движения вперёд. История закончилась, но её героиня осталась._

_В общем-то, люди могут решить, что я ассоциирую себя с Одом, но я думаю, что в равной степени вижу себя в них обоих. Я безумен, и я знаю, что может сделать с человеком рой мыслей, но я также знаю, каково это быть единственным, кто остался, когда история закончилась. Я знаю, каково это, когда великая любовная сага завершается, и не остаётся ничего, лишь большое пустое пространство, выжженная земля и тёмное небо, но при этом все ожидают, что жизнь должна продолжаться. Продолжаться. Только люди, не являющиеся рассказчиками, могут такое предложить. Они не понимают._

_Впрочем, полагаю, как и я._

_Неважно. Я многое здесь выдумал. Но это не значит, что это неправда._


	2. Глава 2

Мне нравится трость.  
  
Моя трость — удивительно скучная. Просто трость. Деревянная и местами немного блестит, там, где полировка не слезла, но её уже очень давно не полировали полностью.  
  
 _Эта_  трость выглядит как что-то из кино.  
  
Я продолжаю слушать Метте. Правда. Но я поднимаюсь на ноги и подхожу к стене, слегка опираясь на свою скучную трость, чтобы сделать это. Вдоль стены развешены старые костюмы, рядом скопились груды коробок с бутафорией. Это такое место, которое я бы считал маленьким раем, и Метте знает об этом, я знаю, что она знает.  
  
Я пристраиваю свою трость у коробок и беру другую. На мгновение я задумываюсь, не окажется ли она фальшивой — просто пустышкой, которая будет хорошо смотреться со сцены. Но она настоящая. Тяжёлая в моих руках. Чёрная, за исключением серебряной рукоятки, которая окислилась и потемнела по краям.  
  
Охуенно шикарная.  
  
Я чувствую на себе взгляд Метте и говорю:  
  
— Я слушаю. Но ты должна была знать, каким я буду, если ты снова приведёшь меня сюда.  
  
Я смотрю на неё, и она криво улыбается. Она поворачивается, сидя в своём кресле, чтобы посмотреть на меня. — Я признаю, — говорит Метте, — что  _действительно_  жду от тебя монтаж о Джулии Робертс начала 90-х в течение получаса.  
  
— В  _«Красотке»_  или в  _«В постели с врагом»_?  
  
Она играет с кончиками своих чёрных локонов, обдумывая мой вопрос. — Скажем, в  _«Красотке»_. Ей совсем не подходит роль в  _«В постели с врагом»_.  
  
— Но это и делает её восхитительной.  
  
Я поворачиваю трость, верчу её в руке. Возможно, нога у меня и больная — в какие-то дни больше, чем в другие — но всё остальное работает прекрасно. О, эта трость идеально сбалансирована. Иногда оказывается, что я бездумно кручу свою, когда сижу в публичном месте, и не осознаю этого, пока не замечаю взгляды, направленные в мою сторону. Если люди достаточно близко, я улыбаюсь и говорю им, что готовлюсь к выступлению в мюзикле. Они никогда мне не верят, но часто улыбаются в ответ.  
  
— Значит у тебя хорошие новости, — говорю я, подбрасывая трость и ловя её конец на ладонь. Я стараюсь удержать её в вертикальном положении, вижу, как она шатается.  
  
— У меня хорошие новости, и мне очень хочется поделиться ими с тобой.  
  
— Хорошие новости, которые заслуживают специальной обстановки.  
  
— Возможно. Я… Возможно, ты немного на меня разозлишься. Так что я подумала, что сначала впечатлю тебя приятной обстановкой.  
  
Я поднимаю на неё взгляд, продолжая удерживать трость на ладони. Окей. Интересно. Я люблю, когда интересно. Мне нравится, когда подруга приводит меня в реквизиторскую и говорит, что у неё есть новости. Мне нравится это достаточно, чтобы даже не волноваться, что же это за возможно нерадостные новости.  
  
— Хм, — говорю я. — Хорошие новости, из-за которых я, возможно, немного на тебя разозлюсь. Я официально заинтригован.  
  
— Так ты хочешь услышать мои новости?  
  
Я киваю. — Я хочу услышать твои новости.  
  
Метте делает глубокий вдох, цепляясь рукой за спинку кресла. Когда она обычно смотрит на человека, она смотрит прямо в лицо, и во взгляде её чёрных глаз редко можно увидеть нерешительность. И я обожаю это в ней, несмотря на другие недостатки. — Помнишь сценарий, над которым я работала?  
  
Э-э-э…  
  
Точно. — Да, — отвечаю я. — Помню. Ты постоянно задавала мне все эти реально грубые вопросы.  
  
— Ах ты, сукин сын, ты говорил, что всё нормально.  
  
Я смеюсь и качаю головой. — Я просто тебя дразню, всё было нормально.  
  
Метте закатывает глаза. — Видишь, ты ужасный друг. Мне вообще не стоило бы рассказывать тебе о моих новостях.  
  
Я снова ловлю трость и использую её, чтобы подойти к Метте. — Нет, нет, нет. Расскажи мне свои новости. Я хороший друг. Я хочу всё узнать.  
  
Трость идеально выдерживает мой вес, что не особо показательно, потому что я всегда был худым. Я немного наклоняюсь к ней. Нет, по-прежнему идеально. Я сажусь напротив Метте, удерживая трость коленями и сложив руки на рукоятке. Поднимаю брови, глядя на неё.  
Метте поворачивается так, что мы находимся лицом друг к другу, кладёт руки на бёдра.   
— Ладно. В общем… Я написала тот сценарий. И я говорила тебе, что у одного из героев биполярка, и поэтому я задавала тебе те грубые вопросы, чем ты меня сейчас дразнишь.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Дело в том, что это был не просто один из героев. Это главный герой.  
  
— Ладно. — Она явно к чему-то ведёт. Я рассказчик, как и она, и обычно именно так ты и заманиваешь кого-то.  
  
Метте глубоко дышит. — В общем… В главном герое много от тебя.  
  
Многие люди, наверное, решили бы, что это странно. Но я вообще-то несколько польщён.   
Мои губы растягиваются в улыбке, и я говорю:  
  
— Ты написала сценарий, где я — главный герой?  
  
—  _Нет_. Я написала сценарий, в котором у главного героя много общего с тобой.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Ну просто… Черты характера, — она замолкает, потом добавляет, — Ещё я на 100% украла твою тираду о Шерлоке Холмсе и рассказ о том, как ты вломился в бар.  
  
У меня падает челюсть, и я поднимаю на неё притворно обиженные глаза. — Ты украла всю мою жизнь!  
  
Метте разводит руки в стороны. — Ну, у тебя интересная жизнь.  
  
Я несколько не согласен с этим. Внутренне. Но я не позволяю ей это увидеть. — Ну, я уже много раз растаскивал собственную жизнь на истории. Вполне логично, что и другие люди решили это сделать. — Я произношу эти слова, но я не уверен, что действительно так думаю. На самом деле у человека есть две вещи — его имя и его история. Всё остальное эфемерно.  
  
Она щёлкает пальцами на руках, и я понимаю, что она на самом деле сильно нервничает. Обычно она так делает, когда её по-настоящему что-то беспокоит. — А теперь сложная часть. Часть, из-за которой ты, возможно, немного на меня разозлишься.  
  
— Ты уже украла мою жизнь. Я не уверен, что ещё ты можешь сделать.  
  
— Я продала.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
Метте снова делает вдох, как будто достаточное количество воздуха сможет защитить её изнутри. — Я продала сценарий.  
  
Я не уверен, что правильно понимаю, но для этого и придумали вопросы. — Ты написала сценарий, и кто-то заплатил за него деньги?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошие деньги?  
  
Метте усмехается и пожимает плечами. — Нет, но это лучше, чем ничего.  
  
— Итак… — Я киваю в направлении сцены, расположенной за стеной. — Они покажут это здесь или…  
  
Она снова щёлкает пальцами. О-о. — На самом деле это… — Её плечи поднимаются выше подбородка. Словно это вопрос. — Это будет фильм, — говорит Метте.  
  
Я молча смотрю на неё какое-то мгновение.  
  
Потом я вскрикиваю:  
  
— Боже мой!  
  
Я поднимаюсь на ноги, используя новую красивую трость, словно мы уже целую вечность вместе, и преодолеваю два метра, разделяющие нас. Я обхватываю её руками и раскачиваю из стороны в сторону. — Это потрясающе! Я так счастлив за тебя! Я так тобой горжусь!  
  
Это невероятные новости! Изумительные. Метте так талантлива. Она может сделать всё. В этом театре она и ставила спектакли, и готовила декорации, и писала пьесы, и шила костюмы — делала абсолютно всё, вплоть до мелочей, в те несколько месяцев, что была здесь, а теперь она будет снимать фильм! Моё сердце готово разорваться от счастья за неё.  
  
Когда я отстраняюсь, то чуть не задеваю её тростью. — Прости! Прости… — говорю я.  
  
Она смеётся, вскинув руки. — Всё нормально! Всё хорошо… Садись…  
  
— Боже, да я нормально могу стоять… — Я протягиваю руку назад, хватаю стул и двигаю его вперёд, чтобы мы могли сидеть ближе друг к другу. Я падаю на сиденье, и теперь наши колени практически соприкасаются. — Расскажи мне всё, расскажи мне всё с начала и до конца, и то, что было в середине. Расскажи мне обо всём.  
  
— Так ты… Ты не злишься на меня.  
  
— Почему я должен на тебя злиться? — в недоумении спрашиваю я. Метте приоткрыла рот и выжидающе смотрит на меня. Я думаю об этом. Неужели она имеет в виду… — Ты что, думала, я расстроюсь, потому что ты будешь снимать фильм, а я так ничего и не добился в жизни?  
  
Она шлёпает меня по колену. — Эвен! Не говори так. Ты так много сделал…  
  
— Но не фильм.  
  
— Ты снял фильм, это был очень красивый фильм…  
  
— Он шёл всего пять минут.  
  
— Он был  _красивый_ …  
  
— Я не расстраиваюсь, что у тебя появился шанс снять фильм. Я счастлив за тебя. — Я протягиваю руку и касаюсь её щеки. — Это  _хорошие новости_. Я так счастлив, что это происходит с тобой.  
  
И это правда. Может потом, если я задумаюсь об этом, то буду завидовать и думать обо всём, что я сделал и не сделал, но всё равно это не будет так, как было раньше. Я не буду зацикливаться, я не увязну в болоте этих мыслей. Это просто станет чем-то, что есть сейчас и пройдёт потом, потому что именно такова сейчас жизнь.  
  
На данный момент.  
  
Как бы то ни было, Метте заслуживает этого. Я не завидую успехам моих друзей. Никто не будет болеть за неё громче и дольше, чем я.  
  
Голос Асвальда хочет шептать мне в ухо, хочет говорить разные вещи о Метте, но я игнорирую его. Я научился мастерски его игнорировать.  
  
Метте на мгновение закусывает нижнюю губу, потом говорит:  
  
— Почему ты всегда должен быть таким?  
  
— Каким?  
  
Она берёт меня за руку. — Лучшим из нас, — тихо говорит она.  
  
Я фыркаю и чувствую, как у меня слегка розовеют щёки. Я ни в чём не лучший.  
  
— Расскажи мне всё, — говорю я, потому что я хочу знать всё.  
  
И она рассказывает. Она рассказывает, как сценарий попал в руки друга её друга, который передал его ещё одному другу, который показал его Фруде Оффердалу, чей фильм я смотрел в кино в Стокгольме, и он был хорош. Не великолепный, но уверенно хороший, из тех хороших первых фильмов, которые гарантируют, что ты будешь снимать следующий. Метте рассказывает мне, как они встретились и поговорили, и как всё замечательно прошло, и я ловлю каждое слово. Я всё запомню. Я всегда всё помню.  
  
— Продюсер, — повторяю я, и она кивает. — Ещё больше хороших новостей!  
  
Метте пожимает плечами, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольной собой, но она должна быть очень счастлива, и я знаю, что так и есть. Я думаю, что она старается не показывать этого из-за меня, но ей не нужно этого делать. Я охуенно за неё рад. — У меня есть подобный опыт благодаря работе здесь, плюс ещё фестивали короткометражек каждое лето. Но это моя первая полнометражка. И это что-то, что я  _придумала_. Эвен, это… Не думаю, что могу описать это словами.  
  
— Когда я смогу это прочитать? — Она морщится, и я слегка пихаю ей. — Ты обязана дать мне прочитать! Я всегда даю тебе читать то, над чем работаю.  
  
— Я должна была дать тебе это прочитать до того, как продала. Я знала, что должна, но когда всё случилось, всё было так быстро, и я ждала, когда ты вернёшься обратно в Осло, чтобы у нас было _это_. Чтобы мы могли вот так сидеть вместе и говорить об этом.  
  
Типичная Метте. Не знаю, сколько уже раз она бросалась в омут с головой, стараясь поймать удачу, не думая о последствиях или просто наплевав на них. Я видел, как из-за подобного отношения она несколько раз попадала в неприятности. Однако на этот раз у неё наконец получилось.  
  
— Ну… Теперь я здесь. И тебе придётся дать мне его прочитать.  
  
— Я так и сделаю.  
  
— Постарайся звучать более уверенно.  
  
— Я готова дать его тебе! — Метте смеётся. — Но… — Она несколько раз хлопает руками по бёдрам и смотрит мне прямо в глаза. — Я хочу кое о чём с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Ты вдруг стала очень серьёзной. — Я тыкаю её в колено, ожидая продолжения.  
  
— Я говорила об этом с Фруде, и, будучи продюсером и сценаристом, да и вообще всем, но в основном будучи продюсером… Я… я бы очень хотела привлечь тебя.  
  
Хм.  
  
Я пристально смотрю на неё. Я иногда так делаю. Буравлю кого-то взглядом, не понимая, в какой момент следует прекратить. Я слишком пристально смотрю на других. Вот что говорят мне люди, когда я их раздражаю.  
  
— Привлечь меня, — повторяю я. — Что это значит?  
  
— В качестве продюсера. — Должно быть, Метте заметила что-то в выражении моего лица, потому что она поспешно продолжает. — Или помощника продюсера, или просто упоминание в титрах, потому что я действительно использовала часть твоей жизни, и будет несправедливо, если твоё имя нигде не будет указано. Но если ты захочешь… Я бы очень-очень хотела, чтобы ты занимался этим со мной, Эвен.  
  
Я откидываюсь на спинку.  
  
— Вау, — наконец выдаю я. — Это… Тут есть над чем подумать.  
  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, что последние шесть месяцев… — Она останавливается, потом поправляется. — Последние несколько лет были нелёгкими для тебя. Просто… Я всегда чувствовала, что ты мог бы сделать миллион разных вещей, если бы у тебя был шанс. И теперь, когда у меня есть шанс… Я не собираюсь тебя бросать. Ты один из моих лучших друзей. Этот фильм — это… Это какое-то сумасшествие, поверить не могу, что всё это происходит, но так и есть, и единственное, что могло бы сделать всё происходящее ещё лучше, — если бы ты работал со мной. Я бы правда очень хотела, чтобы ты согласился делать этот фильм со мной.  
  
И я боюсь.  
  
Это глупо — бояться, когда такая возможность сама плывёт тебе в руки. Только вот мой опыт говорит о том, что ничто не случается просто так. Что бы это ни было, всё пойдёт не так. В конечном итоге. Большинство вещей, к которым я прикасаюсь, они… в результате заканчиваются плохо. И я не хочу похерить шанс Метте. Я не хочу, чтобы моё сердце разбилось.  
  
Только вот я не могу сказать ей об этом. Она будет стоять на своём и не отстанет от меня, но самое главное — она выглядит сейчас такой счастливой. Она выглядит такой счастливой, что сложно представить её какой-то иной, и если я сейчас скажу ей твёрдое нет, тогда она будет несчастной. И это будет моя вина.  
  
— Это, — осторожно говорю я, — было бы очень серьёзным решением.  
  
— Фруде видел твои короткометражки. Он был в восторге от  _«Мальчика, который…»_  
  
— Это мило, но пятиминутная анимация отличается от…  
  
— Эвен. Тебе необязательно отвечать прямо сейчас. Я знаю, что прошу сейчас о многом. О том, что ты, возможно, не готов мне дать. Но если бы ты был на моём месте, я знаю, что ты сделал бы то же самое. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя это было. Я хочу дать тебе это. — Метте закатывает глаза и лениво пожимает плечами. — Я немного могу тебе предложить. Деньги ничтожны. Но твоё имя будет в титрах настоящего фильма. Вот что я могу тебе дать.  
  
Мне двадцать шесть лет. Я сумасшедший, я калека, и у меня очень мало вариантов, хотя люди любят говорить мне, что я могу делать что угодно.  
  
Наконец я говорю:  
  
— Давай так. Ты отдаёшь мне вот это, — я поднимаю трость. — И дашь прочитать сценарий. И если он мне понравится, тогда мы поговорим ещё.  
  
Её лицо, кажется, готово треснуть от широкой улыбки. — Справедливо. — Она протягивает руку. — Договорились.  
  
Я пожимаю её руку, кивая. — Договорились.  
  
Я надеюсь, что сценарий ужасен. Я знаю, что это не так.


	3. Chapter 3

— Я сам справлюсь, — пытаюсь сказать я, но мама уже хватается за дверь у меня за спиной. Я хмуро смотрю на неё сверху вниз.

Она непоколебима. Она моя мать, она знает, как справляться с миллионом настроений и выражений, отражающихся на моём лице. — Давай, проходи, — говорит она, удерживая коробку в другой руке. — Ты что, заставишь меня ждать вечность?

Моё раздражение временно. Я не могу злиться на неё — она моя мать, и во всей вселенной нет никого, кто любил бы меня сильнее. И я её боготворю. Есть небольшой список неизменных вещей в моей жизни, благодаря которым я до сих пор жив, их меньше, чем пальцев на одной руке, и мама всегда была одной из них. Она, наверное, была бы большим пальцем на той руке, жизненно необходимой частью.

Я захожу внутрь и, держась рукой за стену, хромаю вверх по лестнице, другой рукой прижимаю коробку к бедру. Я оставил трость в квартире, потому что идти с коробкой в руках и так неудобно. А попробуйте сделать это ещё и с тростью.

— Ты не мог найти что-нибудь на первом этаже? — снова говорит мама.

— Нет. Я просмотрел все предложения, и во всём городе не нашлось ни одной сдаваемой квартиры на первом этаже.

— Ты смешной мальчик. Смешной, смешной, смешной.

— Жаль, что я некрасивый, — отвечаю я, — потому что тогда я по крайней мере знал бы, в кого я такой.

— Невозможный, — бормочет она, но я слышу улыбку в её голосе.

Моя квартира прямо рядом с лестницей, я оставил дверь открытой. Я добираюсь до дивана, ставлю коробку рядом с ним. Там нет ничего особо важного. Просто остатки моих вещей из родительского дома. Даже не все остатки. Только вещи, которые мне, возможно, понадобятся. Всё остальное на чердаке в доме. Мама казалась грустной из-за моего переезда, хотя ничего не сказала, и я подумал, что будет неплохо оставить ей напоминание о себе.

Она ставит свою коробку рядом с моей. Книги. Она не позволила мне нести более тяжёлую коробку, и мне стоило бы чувствовать раздражение по этому поводу, но то, что я злюсь на людей, считающих, что я не в состоянии с чем-то справиться, расстраивает её. — И что, из-за того, что мне пятьдесят и я женщина, я не могу это сделать? — сказала бы мама, и да поможет бог тому, кто пытается с ней спорить.

Мама кладёт руки на бёдра и выдыхает. Она вчера подстриглась, и мне это нравится. Её светлые волосы подстрижены «под мальчика». Мама часто экспериментирует с волосами. Не то что я, не изменяющий одной и той же стрижке с десяти лет.

— Ну вот и всё.

Я киваю. — Ну вот и всё.

У меня немного болит голень. Трость — шикарная трость, что я выменял у Метте — стоит у двери. Но я не беру её. Боль всегда ощущается сильнее в конце дня, но если я могу не пользоваться тростью в собственном доме, то я не буду.

— Не хочешь воды? — спрашиваю я, проходя по маленькой квартире к кухоньке. Мои движения слегка порывисты. Однозначно конец дня.

— Хм, думаю, да.

Я беру с полки два стакана и наливаю в них воду из-под крана. Когда я оборачиваюсь, мама стоит позади меня с тростью в руках. Я многозначительно смотрю на неё, и она пожимает плечами, прислоняет трость рядом со мной. Она берёт стакан, и мы вместе опираемся на стойку.

Я в этой квартире всего две недели. До этого я месяц жил в доме у мамы. Всё время после аварии я был в Карлстаде* со своим кузеном Видаром, но даже до случившегося я думал о том, чтобы вернуться в Осло. Мне не нравится, что мама теперь здесь одна.

Но мне важно, чтобы у меня было своё жильё. Я люблю её, я благоговею перед ней, но мне нужно немного свободы. Плохо уже то, что ей приходилось беспокоиться за меня из-за БАР. Теперь к этому беспокойству добавилось всё остальное. Я бы предпочёл не зависеть от других. Было бы слишком просто полагаться на других людей, ожидая, что они мне помогут. Я не могу продолжать делать это всю свою жизнь.

Она дёргает меня за свитер. — Он мне нравится. Правда, он слишком большой.

Он серый и мягкий, и тёплый. — Он удобный.

— Может, я его у тебя украду.

— Собственная мать крадёт у меня.

— Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом?

— О чём об этом?

Она кивает на мою книжную полку. — Чей же это экземпляр  _«Homo Falsus»_? **

Я замолкаю, глядя на неё.

Мама фыркает и кивает. — Вот-вот. — Она обхватывает себя рукой, отпивая воды из стакана.

Какое-то время мы ничего не говорим. Это одна из многих причин, почему я люблю свою мать. Лучшие люди — это те, с кем ты можешь молчать. Мне трудно молчать с людьми. Мне обязательно нужно как-то занимать их. В противном случае я начинаю нервничать, и ситуация привычно выходит из-под контроля. Однако я могу молчать с матерью, а она — со мной.

Спустя минуту или две я спрашиваю:

— Ты будешь в порядке?

Мама хмурит брови, глядя на меня, будто я задал наиглупейший вопрос. — Я всегда в порядке.

— Да, — бесстрастно произношу я. — Я тоже.

Она улыбается, и я отвечаю тем же. Мама протягивает руку и на какой-то миг сжимает мой подбородок. Она так иногда делает. Это потому, что у меня такая же улыбка, как была у отца.

— Со мной всё будет нормально. Я знаю, чем заполнять своё время.

— Между прочим это звучит немного мрачно.

— Вот и нет. Это просто выражение. У меня своя жизнь, Эвен. У меня есть работа, и мои друзья, и книги, которые можно прочитать, места, которые можно посмотреть, дом, который нужно убирать… — Она слегка пихает меня в бок. — Мой красивый сын снова живёт со мной в одной стране. Всё хорошо.

— Это хорошо, — кивая, говорю я.

Мама выдыхает через нос. — Отвечая на вопрос, который ты не задаёшь, — конечно, я скучаю по тебе. Каждый раз, когда я делаю паузу, я вспоминаю.

Я снова киваю. — Я знаю, как это бывает.

— Но я в порядке. — Она гладит меня по руке. — И я рада, что ты здесь. Я очень рада, что ты решил вернуться домой.

Я обнимаю её за плечи и целую в макушку. Я помню, когда впервые понял, что достаточно вырос, чтобы это сделать. Мне было четырнадцать, и я был в совершеннейшем шоке. — Я тоже рад, что я здесь.

Это правда, иногда. В остальное время я пытаюсь понять, какого чёрта я делаю. Где-то там существует огромный мир, но по какой-то причине я прихромал обратно в Осло. Серьёзно? Это лучший вариант для меня?

Неважно. Теперь я здесь.

Когда я отпускаю её, мама кивает на трость. — Где ты это достал? И где другая трость?

— Я произвёл обмен. Кое-кто очень хотел скучную трость для старикашек, а я хотел ту, что мог бы использовать Дракула Гэри Олдмана. Конечно, когда он был горячим. А не когда у него были эти пышные белые волосы. Хотя кому-то, наверное, и это нравится.

— Сколько она стоила?

— Я же тебе говорю, это был обмен! — Мама мне не верит, так что я пожимаю плечами и говорю: — Мне её дала Метте.

— Метте, — повторяет мама. — Она всегда была странной. Она мне нравится, но… Ну, ты понимаешь. Тебе следовало сказать, что ты с ней увидишься, я бы попросила передать привет.

— Я и так передал ей от тебя привет. Она передала ответный.

— Вы когда-нибудь с ней встречались? Мне всегда было интересно.

— С Метте? Нет. — Я замолкаю, потом продолжаю: — Мы не  _встречались_ , но…

Мама поднимает руку. — Не продолжай. — Я смеюсь, и она легко пихает меня локтем.   
— Почему вы не встречались?

— По той же причине, почему я никогда не встречаюсь с людьми, которые мне действительно нравятся. К тому же у нас с Метте это было… дважды? Когда я только переехал в Стокгольм. Я тогда был не в лучшем состоянии. Мне нравится, что мы просто друзья. Я её люблю. Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива.

Мама бросает на меня тот взгляд, который я видел уже бессчётное количество раз. —  _Ты_  мог бы сделать кого-то очень счастливым…

— Ага, — говорю я, неловко пожимая плечами. — В любом случае у неё всё хорошо. Мы снова увидимся на следующей неделе.

Я ничего больше не рассказываю маме. Сценарий ждёт меня в почтовом ящике. Я воздерживаюсь от суждений, оставляю всё при себе, пока не решу, что хочу делать. Это на меня непохоже — обычно я бросаюсь вперёд очертя голову — но последние полгода научили меня быть осторожным, чего я никогда не делал раньше.

— Передай ей от меня ещё один привет.

— Хорошо.

Мама несколько раз облизывает губы, и я знаю, что сейчас сорвётся с её языка. Всё легко может пойти не так. Если я буду честен. Я мог бы соврать. Я мог бы.

Но я слишком много вру. Это всегда было проблемой.

— Как Ирене? — спрашивает мама.

— Хорошо, — отвечаю я, кивая.

Я пью свою воду и смотрю в пол. Мне скоро нужно будет сесть. Я это знаю, и меня это бесит. Я сегодня слишком нагрузил себя, и меня раздражает, что я так думаю. Так должны думать взрослые, но я не чувствую, что так думаю _я_.

Мама смотрит на меня. Я смотрю на неё. Ей этого достаточно, чтобы понять.

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать?

Сегодня странный день. И рано или поздно мне придётся это сделать. Будет хуже, если я не скажу, а она догадается сама. Тогда она решит, что я не обдумал это, что не было многочисленных обсуждений. Что это было импульсивное решение.

Но это  _не было_  импульсивным решением.

Я ставлю стакан на стойку и, заведя руки за спину, опираюсь на твёрдую поверхность. — Э-э-э… Ну… В общем, я… снижаю мою дозу лития.

Это могло бы значить, что я уже её снижаю, а не только готовлюсь к этому. Я уверен, она решит, что это второй вариант, хотя… В общем, я снизил дозу ещё до возвращения сюда.

Я наблюдаю за её реакцией. После более десяти лет, в течение которых ей приходится жить с этим, мама не может быть беспристрастной. Мне нужно быть готовым, что бы она ни сказала. Я знаю, что она не поймёт, и я не могу её заставить. Всё просто будет так, как будет.

Спустя мгновение она ставит стакан и поворачивается ко мне. Она старается, чтобы её голос звучал ровно. Но я всё равно чувствую её тревогу.

— Снижаешь насколько?

— 900 мг.

Мама барабанит пальцами по стойке, пытаясь придумать, что ответить. — Это… это мало.

— Всего на 300 мг меньше.

— Всего на 300 мг меньше… — Она останавливает себя. Поджав губы, мама несколько раз кивает головой. Она поднимает на меня глаза, глаза, которые являются отражением моих собственных, и говорит: — Но ты на этом остановишься, да?

Я ничего не отвечаю. Просто смотрю на неё.

Мама начинает качать головой. — Нет. Нет, Эвен… — Она закрывает лицо руками.

— Послушай…

— Не делай этого, — роняя руки, умоляет она.

— Я не отменяю приём лекарств сразу, я сокращаю…

— Почему ты это делаешь?

Вздыхая, я поворачиваюсь к ней. — Мам…

— У тебя был… Ладно, прошлый год был тяжёлым, но если бы ты не принимал литий, насколько хуже всё было бы…

— Я не прекращаю терапию, я по-прежнему хожу к Ирене, мы говорили с ней об этом несколько месяцев…

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не делай этого.

— Мам…

Она поражает меня, когда поворачивается ко мне спиной и направляется к двери. — Я не могу так.

Я стою, открыв рот. — Мама.

— Нет, — говорит она и выходит в дверь. Она даже не закрывает её за собой.

А я даже не могу побежать за ней.

.

Если моя нога может это выдержать, иногда по вечерам я сажусь на подоконник и читаю. Сегодня это невозможно, так что я устраиваюсь с ноутбуком на кровати.

Не уверен, как описать, что чувствую относительно сценария. То есть я чувствую сразу много всего. Он хорошо написан. Он принадлежит Метте, так что, разумеется, он хорошо написан. Сюжет не кажется предсказуемым, и я говорю это как человек, который пытается каждый божий день смотреть по фильму. Образы персонажей интересны и достоверны. Если оценивать его по существу, то, конечно же, я бы хотел быть частью команды, работающей с этой историей.

Но главный герой… Признаюсь, читать о нём чертовски странно.

Его зовут Андерс, ему 23, и он только что вышел из психиатрической лечебницы и пытается вписаться в обычную жизнь. Он заводит друзей, возвращается на учёбу, пытается ходить на свидания. Всё летит к чёрту, когда с ним случается острый приступ мании.

Он пробует всё и зацикливается на определённых людях и вещах. Людям он нравится, но они его не понимают. Он хочет как лучше, но не всегда видит, как некоторые его поступки влияют на других. В его описании упоминается, что он всегда носит джинсовую куртку. Это вызывает у меня самый большой дискомфорт, это воспоминание. Я делал это долгие годы, пока не умер отец и со мной не случился тот отвратительный эпизод, после которого мне пришлось изменить кучу всего.

Я вижу многое от себя в мелочах, в темпо-ритме речи, поэтому любое отклонение приносит облегчение. В истории Метте он натурал, и, хотя я до потери сознания готов возражать, что она решила не делать его пансексуалом, в данном случае мне просто нужна дистанция между вымышленным персонажем и мной. Он у неё наполовину алжирец, как и она сама, так что я рад угадывать в нём и её тоже.

Когда сценарий заканчивается возвращением героя в лечебницу, это не кажется грустным. Это то место, где ему нужно быть, учитывая всё, что привело к подобному финалу. Это обещание, что он получит помощь, которой избегал до этого.

В общем, странно читать, как мой призрак оказывается в психиатрическом отделении, когда я сам пытаюсь слезть с лития.

Всё в этом странно. Мне нужна передышка.

Я сворачиваю файл, чтобы видеть обои на рабочем столе. Это альтернативный постер к фильму «Восход солнца»***, который я нашёл в интернете. Вязанки тростника.

Осторожно выдыхая, я роняю руки себе на голову. Полагаю, сейчас мне следует думать о том, как это странно, что части меня войдут в фильм. Возможно, я слишком самонадеянный, но это не кажется мне невозможным.

Определённо самонадеянный.

Метте следовало поговорить со мной, прежде чем продавать сценарий. В нём есть вещи, которых я бы предпочёл там не видеть. Личные вещи, вещи, которые, как я надеялся, останутся между нами.

Только вот это её видение. И я не собираюсь вмешиваться в её видение. Человек в сценарии — это не я. Тот, кто даст ему жизнь на экране, создаст кого-то нового. Метте лишь задавала мне вопросы, и я отвечал на них, и она думала обо мне, когда решала, что может сделать её герой.

Не уверен, что я хочу иметь к этому отношение. Это было бы странно.

Хотя я всегда хотел быть частью фильмов. Я думал, что сниму собственный. Таков был план. У меня повсюду лежат сценарии, и я снял много короткометражек за прошедшие годы, но каждый раз, когда что-то начинает вырисовываться, всё снова разваливается. Такова моя жизнь. Она всегда будет такой.

Мои идеи для фильмов всегда слишком сумасшедшие. Ну то есть когда у меня есть идеи. Литий как бы убивает их ещё до того, как они успевают оформиться. Когда у меня были идеи, они всегда были грандиозными и странными, и люди косились на меня и смеялись. В общем, это были не те идеи, на реализацию которых кто-нибудь выделил бы деньги. Не то, что люди пошли бы смотреть в кино.

Но кусок жизни биполярного парня смешанной расы, живущего в Норвегии — это достаточно серьёзно, чтобы получить финансирование. Достаточно серьёзно, чтобы люди захотели на это посмотреть.

Я не знаю, сколько шансов у меня будет. Они уже выпадали мне раньше, но я каждый раз их проёбываю. Я делаю что-то не так, или у меня случается эпизод, или происходит что-то совершенно случайное. Но результат всегда один — полный облом.

Это лучший шанс, появившийся у меня за долгое время. Моей подруге вдруг невероятно повезло, и, так как она прекрасный человек, она хочет, чтобы я стал частью этого. Это потрясающе. И я люблю Метте за это. Конечно, люблю.

Только вот…  _Боже_ , если уж мы говорим о неловкости…

Есть ли у меня для этого силы?

Я сейчас более уравновешен, чем буду в обозримом будущем. Чем меньше лекарств я буду принимать, тем менее уравновешенным буду. В данный момент я могу со многим справиться и просто отмахнуться от неприятностей. Это не та уверенность, что я ощущаю, когда у меня гипомания или мания. Я могу столкнуться с трудностями, и справиться с ними, и идти дальше. Но без лития, если произойдёт что-то плохое, я на этом зациклюсь. Я буду слишком агрессивным, или я начну сомневаться, или сделаю что-то непредсказуемое.

И любой другой воспринял бы это как огромный мигающий знак, чтобы принимать лекарства до конца жизни. Только вот…

Я чувствую, будто история остановилась. История остановилась, а я всё ещё здесь. Такова жизнь в данный момент.

Так что если это так, то я должен согласиться на предложение. Я должен заставить себя. Я не могу постоянно бояться до усрачки. Если это вообще страх. Я больше не могу сказать, что именно чувствую. Мои чувства превратились в съёжившиеся, задыхающиеся ошмётки, и я это ненавижу.

Я измотан. И это тоже литий. Он заставляет меня чувствовать себя уставшим. А ещё я постоянно хочу пить, а это значит, что я несколько раз за ночь встаю отлить, что не слишком помогает в борьбе с усталостью.

Мне придётся подумать об этом завтра. Я не хочу принимать необдуманные решения, как раньше. Часть меня скучает по этому. Не знаю, была ли это мания, или я просто был моложе, или и то и другое вместе.

Я чувствую себя странно. Беспокойно.

Я стараюсь не слушать эту песню часто — лишь тогда, когда у меня тяжёлый день. Сегодняшний день не был тяжёлым. Не особенно. Мама вела себя довольно жёстко, но я знал, что она не обрадуется. И все же я чувствую себя выжатым, мне нужно это.

Так что я закрываю ноутбук и выключаю свет. Я наощупь нахожу свой iPod, вставляю наушники. Пролистывая плейлисты, я морщусь от боли в левой голени. Из тянущей она превратилась в острую, и ещё полгода назад я даже предположить не мог, что какая-то часть тела может испытывать столько различных видов боли.

Открыв свой наиболее часто прослушиваемый плейлист, я выбираю композицию номер один. Это песня, которую я написал для короткометражки. Только я и гитара. Я включаю режим повтора, чтобы она играла три часа подряд. Си минор.

Какой-то миг я смотрю на маленький экран, двигая его вверх и вниз. Как я и говорил, это только для очень плохих дней. Как когда умер папа, или когда умер Асвальд, или для дней, когда я не могу встать с кровати.

А ещё бывают такие дни, как сегодня, когда я не знаю, почему мне это нужно. Просто знаю, что нужно.

Я не Фрейя. Я не плачу о своей потерянной любви и не пытаюсь его отыскать. Бога ради, я бы ни за что не вернулся в Осло, если бы он был здесь. Последнее, что я слышал, — он в Дании. Между нами хорошее безопасное расстояние.

И тем не менее, потому что я — сплошная странность, я слушаю песню Исака до тех пор, пока не засыпаю.

**Примечания:**

* Карлстад - город в Швеции  
** Книга "Человек фальшивый, или история идеального убийства", автор Ян Хьерстад  
*** <https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0018455>/


	4. Нарцисс и Эхо, и Аминий, и Эхо

_Нарцисс был сыном речного бога и нимфы, но никто не помнит об этом. Люди помнят его, потому что он стал словом, потому что он стал полным его олицетворением, вот почему он всегда будет известен._  
  
_Нарцисс был красив. Он был воплощением всего, что люди считают красивым. Он был грациозен и бледен, и у него были жёлтые вьющиеся волосы. У него была смуглая кожа, жирок на талии и тёплые глаза. Он был среднего роста и среднего веса, а волосы такого оттенка — что-то между каштановым и русым — который в результате кажется сероватым. Представьте себе красоту, что бы это для вас ни было, и таким был Нарцисс для каждого, кто его видел._  
  
_Люди любили Нарцисса. Но они не любили Нарцисса. Они любили его красоту. Это не то же самое, что любить человека. Это значит любить вещь. Это обман. Это иллюзия._  
  
_Нарцисс тоже жил во власти иллюзий. Он думал, что его любили, что он заслуживал любви. Но он не заслуживал любви. В нём не было ничего достойного кроме его лица, его фигуры, а этого так ничтожно мало, что не хватит даже заполнить чайную ложку. Нарцисс считал, что красота делает его лучше других. Никто не разубеждал его в этом. На самом деле люди, наоборот, поощряли подобные мысли, и это было чертовски глупо._  
  
_И когда человек думает, что он лучше других, он неизбежно становится жестоким. Нет торжества в превосходстве. Стоит в это поверить, и ты проиграл._  
  
_Когда люди говорили Нарциссу, что любят его, он ужасно вёл себя с ними. Он был настолько красивее их, разве они его достойны? Я не испытываю жалости к Нарциссу, и мне хочется взять за плечи людей, соблазнившихся его красотой, и встряхнуть их. Я хочу сказать им, что это всё иллюзия. Он ничем не лучше, почему вы этого не видите?_  
  
_Но люди любили его внешность, и они говорили ему, что любят его, и так как они использовали слово «любовь», это уже по умолчанию грустная история._  
  
_Эхо любила Нарцисса._  
  
_Аминий любил Нарцисса._  
  
_Эхо следовала за Нарциссом, куда бы он ни пошёл, но Эхо была проклята. Она могла лишь повторять последние слова, которые кто-нибудь говорил ей. Она не могла рассказать Нарциссу о своих чувствах. Когда она показалась Нарциссу, он оттолкнул её. Она была недостаточно хороша. Все были недостаточно хороши. И Эхо скиталась, и её сердце было разбито, и душа была сломлена, всё во имя красоты, и когда Немезида услышала эту историю, она решила наказать Нарцисса за его жестокость. Она заманила его к пруду, где он увидел собственное отражение, где он наконец нашёл кого-то настолько прекрасного, кого мог полюбить, и он **полюбил** , ну или по крайней мере считал, что это любовь. Любовь в рамках его понимания. Когда он понял, что это лишь отражение, он с горя убил себя, поняв, что никогда не встретит никого настолько прекрасного, как он сам, никого, кого он мог бы любить._  
  
_Аминий следовал за Нарциссом повсюду, поражённый его красотой. Когда он признался Нарциссу в своих чувствах, молодой человек фыркнул. Он дал Аминию меч и сказал, чтобы тот убил себя. Вот каким человеком на самом деле был Нарцисс. Тем, кто даёт бредящему человеку оружие и говорит ему убить себя. Аминий так и сделал, и его последней мыслью была молитва богам, чтобы Нарцисс понял глубину его боли. Вскоре после этого Нарцисс проходил мимо пруда, где и увидел своё отражение, где он наконец нашёл кого-то настолько прекрасного, кого мог полюбить, и он **полюбил** , ну или по крайней мере считал, что это любовь. Любовь в рамках его понимания. Когда он понял, что это лишь отражение, он с горя убил себя, поняв, что никогда не встретит никого настолько прекрасного, как он сам, никого, кого он мог бы любить._  
  
_Эхо следовала за Нарциссом, куда бы он ни пошёл, но она была проклята. Она могла лишь повторять последние слова, которые кто-нибудь говорил ей. Она не могла рассказать Нарциссу о своих чувствах. Однажды Нарцисс гулял по лесу и увидел своё отражение в пруду. Он был так потрясён красотой того, что увидел, что он сказал: «Ты прекрасен». И Эхо сказала: «Ты прекрасен». Поверив, что это невероятной красоты создание говорит с ним, Нарцисс присел на берег и больше не вставал с него. Он неотрывно смотрел на отражение в воде, говорил ему, как он красив, и его отражение эхом повторяло его слова. Он не ел, он не пил. Он сидел там, пока не увял, пока не умер, слишком очарованный собой, чтобы двигаться. И Эхо осталась с ним, пока сама не покинула своё тело, оставшись лишь голосом._  
  
_Неважно, сколько раз история рассказана, или какой голос её озвучивает. История повторяется, потому что таков её закон._


	5. Chapter 5

— Эвен.  
  
Я поднимаю глаза. Чёрт. Задремал на минутку. — Извини, — улыбаясь, говорю я.  
  
Ирене смотрит на меня несколько секунд, потом говорит:  
— Большинство людей, о которых написали сценарий, которые вдохновили автора, вероятно, были бы более сфокусированы на этом. Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты нет?  
  
— Я сфокусирован.  
  
Она мне не верит.  
  
—  _Правда_ , — настаиваю я.  
  
Я сижу за маленьким кухонным столом, за которым могут расположиться только двое, не больше. Ирене сидит в своём офисе в Стокгольме. На книжной полке у неё за спиной я вижу маленького дракона, которого подарил ей на прошлое Рождество.  
  
Сейчас середина дня, солнце высоко в небе. Я сижу без штанов, потому что одно из преимуществ того, что мой психоаналитик находится в другой стране, — отсутствие необходимости надевать штаны во время наших сеансов.  
  
— Я не могу заставить тебя рассказывать мне что-то, — мягко говорит Ирене.  
  
Я пожимаю плечами, чувствуя неловкость. Она, не отрываясь, смотрит на меня, и даже нахождение в разных странах не мешает мне сбросить с себя этот груз.  
  
— Как ты считаешь, как я должен поступить с фильмом? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Это не так работает.  
  
— Ты — нейтральная сторона. Вот почему я прихожу к тебе. Так что ты думаешь?  
  
— Я не могу думать или чувствовать за тебя, Эвен. Я не поэтому здесь.  
  
— Верно, но если бы ты была…  
  
Она лишь улыбается и качает головой.  
  
Я долго и обиженно выдыхаю. — Ладно, что я думаю и чувствую по поводу фильма… Я думаю, что это потрясающе, и я очень счастлив за Метте. Я испытываю смешанные чувства, потому что она использовала события из моей жизни, которыми я не очень-то горжусь. Я хочу участвовать, потому что это фильм, и никто не любит фильмы больше меня, возможно, во всём мире, ну или по крайней мере в Норвегии, и, сколько я себя помню, я всегда мечтал снимать фильмы. Я думаю, что это будет охуенно  _странно_  по вполне понятным причинам.  
  
— Вероятно, это было бы странно. Но разве это не было и интересно? Увидеть, как всё выглядит со стороны?  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я должен в этом участвовать.  
  
— Я не это сказала.  
  
— Нет, это. Я знаю, как ты обычно говоришь. Почему ты считаешь, что мне стоит сделать это?  
  
— Я думаю, что здесь есть свои за и против. Я думаю, что это было бы хорошо для тебя по тем причинам, что ты упомянул. Это твоя мечта, это то, чего ты всегда страстно желал. Я думаю, это была бы возможность для тебя посмотреть в лицо аспектам твоего заболевания, которые ты предпочёл бы избегать. — Ирене поднимает руки и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Я также думаю, что это может стать триггером для определённых вещей, для тебя, а ты обычно стараешься держать негатив в себе и подавлять его до тех пор, пока всё не взорвётся. А я не фанат взрывов, особенно когда они происходят внутри людей.  
  
Я подпираю голову рукой и улыбаюсь. — Как насчёт взрывов в кино? Они тебе нравятся? Какой твой любимый? Мой, возможно…  
  
— Эвен, я знаю, что ты делаешь. Вернись ко мне.  
  
Почёсывая бровь, я быстро пожимаю плечами и говорю:  
— Эй, но ведь ты сама сказала, что для меня хорошо испытывать воодушевление… — Я смотрю на выражение её лица и сдаюсь. — Ладно, я здесь. Я здесь.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Более или менее.  
  
— Если ты не здесь, то где?  
  
У меня должна быть заготовленная цитата. Существует цитата из фильмов для всего, для любой ситуации. Но вместо того, чтобы выдать что-то, я стучу пальцами по столешнице.  
  
Она произносит моё имя. — Прости, — я хмурюсь. — Я здесь.  
  
— Скажи мне, где ты сейчас.  
  
Я несколько раз потираю костяшки. Потом откидываюсь на спинку стула и взлохмачиваю волосы. — Э-э-э… Сегодня шесть месяцев.  
  
Глаза Ирене проясняются.  
  
Прежде чем она успевает что-то сказать, я её опережаю:  
— Я не особо хочу об этом говорить. Я знаю, что по идее мы должны говорить об этом, но я… Я думаю, что предпочёл бы справиться с этим сам. Если ты не против?  
  
— Не против. Это твоё шоу. Но не мог бы ты мне рассказать, что ты действительно чувствуешь сегодня?  
  
Мне приходится взять паузу, и я не могу смотреть на неё. Я царапаю край стола ногтем большого пальца и смотрю вниз на свою ногу. Она полностью вытянута, я теперь всегда так делаю, когда сижу. Шрам не такой уж длинный. Примерно пять сантиметров, чуть левее середины голени.  
  
— Я скучаю по своему другу, — вот что я говорю. Я киваю, кусая губу. — Вот что я чувствую сегодня.  
  
Я не поднимаю голову, когда Ирене задаёт свой следующий вопрос. — На прошлой неделе ты сказал, что выяснишь, есть ли кто-то из тех, кого ты знал…  
  
Вздёрнув подбородок, я обхватываю себя руками и заставляю себя посмотреть на неё. Прямо в глаза. — Да, вообще-то я написал Соне. Она сказала, что будет рада, если я её навещу.  
  
— Она в городе?  
  
— Нет, они с мужем живут в Тронхейме.  
  
Ирене поднимает брови. — А кто-то из тех, кто в городе?  
  
— А, — равнодушно говорю я. — Я виделся с Метте. Учитывая, что за сюрприз она приготовила, мне кажется, этого более чем достаточно.  
  
Ирене изучает меня. Она знает меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, когда на меня стоит давить, а когда нет. — Продолжение следует, — обещает она.  
  
Я кривлю лицо. — В то же время на том же канале, — бормочу я по-английски. Я закатываю глаза, замечая выражение её лица. — Да, я перевожу стрелки, используя отсылки к поп-культуре. Да, я в курсе, что делаю это слишком часто.  
  
— Кажется, тебе сегодня неуютно.  
  
— Просто это отличается от того, когда у меня мания. Тогда я могу говорить, и говорить, и говорить. А вот сейчас… Меня тошнит от звука собственного голоса. И делать это каждую неделю, мне кажется… Не знаю, блядь, это как-то самовлюблённо?  
  
— Эвен, — раздражённо говорит Ирене. — Нет никакой самовлюблённости в том, чтобы заботиться о себе…  
  
— Я знаю, я знаю. Я просто сказал, что у меня такое ощущение.  
  
— Как ты вообще себя чувствуешь? Ты уже заметил какие-то изменения?  
  
— Нет. Всё по-прежнему.  
  
— Ну на самом деле это необязательно плохо. И твоему телу нужно какое-то время, чтобы приспособиться к более низкой дозе. — Я продолжаю жевать губу, и Ирене продолжает: — Мы об этом говорили, Эвен. Снижение дозы — это не решение всех твоих проблем.  
  
— А для всех моих проблем есть решение? Ты это скрывала от меня? — Она не удостаивает это ответом. Я не жду этого. Я несколько раз провожу пальцами по волосам, потом говорю: — Кстати, говоря о нарциссизме…  
  
— Эвен.  
  
— Нет, я не просто так об этом говорю. Возвращаясь к фильму. Я всё думаю о Нарциссе и Эхо. Ты знаешь эту историю?  
  
— О, у меня был период увлечения древнегреческими мифами, когда я была подростком. Существует много вариантов этой истории.  
  
— Знаешь, из этой истории вышли два слова, и так просто думать, что они означают два разных понятия, но нарциссизм — это просто эхо, разве нет? Эхо самого себя? И я нахожу… Я думаю, что стать частью фильма — это попытка потешить самолюбие. Потому что это повышает самооценку, о, я такой крутой, что кто-то взял кусок моей жизни и решил снять об этом фильм — пусть герой и оказывается в психушке, что, конечно, не круто, но ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю. И к тому моменту, когда этот проект начнёт набирать обороты, я буду принимать совсем мало лития или вообще не буду его принимать, и, вероятно, я не буду… в состоянии провести грань… блядь, я не знаю, что говорю, Ирене, я просто несу бессвязную чушь.  
  
— Бессвязная чушь — это нормально. Это говорит о большем, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Я пытаюсь выразить свои мысли словами. Но это одна из вещей в литии, которая, блядь, сводит меня с ума. Он забирает у меня идеи, и он забирает у меня  _слова_. — Многое из того, что я написал или нарисовал, — это части моей жизни. Я беспокоюсь, что я слишком погружён в себя. Это нездорово. Всё становится особенно плохо, когда я болен, я знаю об этом — мы об этом говорили, и, может быть, что-то пойдёт не так, может быть, у меня будет эпизод, и всё будет плохо, и, может быть, будучи частью проекта, я увижу, как люди будут притворяться, играя с вещами, которые случились в моей жизни, и это кажется… рискованным? Я не хочу попасть в ловушку своего собственного отражения.  
  
Ирене задумывается на мгновение. Мне нравится, что она это делает. Мне нравится, что у неё не всегда есть готовые ответы, что ей нужно подумать, чтобы подобрать правильные слова.  
  
— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — говорит она. — Это не  _единственное_  отражение. Метте сделала что-то, на что её вдохновил ты, но это не о тебе. Подумай об этом как… как о дюжине зеркал. Это просто одно из этих зеркал. И да, во всём этом будет какая-то правда. Но это не единственная правда. Это не точное твоё отражение. Смотреть на самих себя, видеть эту правду о самих себе — это не нарциссизм, это не эгоизм. Это понимание. Это принятие. Не существует лишь одной правды о человеке, их очень много, и до тех пор, пока ты помнишь об этом, мне кажется, тебе будет интересно попробовать себя в этом проекте. Неважно, будешь ли ты непосредственно задействован в работе над фильмом или будешь участвовать как-то иначе.  
  
Спустя мгновение я широко улыбаюсь. — Так вот почему ты сидишь в таком красивом офисе.  
  
— В этом? — говорит Ирене, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Вообще-то я не знаю, чей он. Просто он всегда свободен с двенадцати до часа, так что я тайком проникаю сюда. — Она выжидающе смотрит на меня. — Есть над чем подумать?  
  
Я киваю и соглашаюсь:  
— Есть над чем подумать.


	6. Chapter 6

На улице холодно, поэтому людей не особо много. Да и к тому же это довольно странное время для посещения парка скульптур. Я не уверен, что именно привело меня сюда. Я просто шёл, потом сел в трамвай, потом снова шёл. И теперь я здесь, у воды, и солнце начинает клониться к горизонту.

Я вижу, как несколько туристов фотографируют  _«Глаза»_ *. Глаза. Ну да. Именно так мы и думаем, глядя на них. То, как туристы посмеиваются, фотографируя скульптуру, говорит мне, что мы с ними на одной волне.

Я опираюсь на трость, направляясь к воде. Мне не стоит садиться. Мне будет тяжело снова встать. Но не думаю, что смогу долго держаться на ногах.

Каждый день я стараюсь ходить как минимум час. Час в общей сложности. Думаю, что могу ходить без остановки примерно полчаса, потом возвращаюсь в квартиру. Когда я вернулся в Осло, мама не поверила, что мне не нужен физиотерапевт. В конце концов она моя мать, и за 26 лет она научилась распознавать мою ложь. Но она чувствовала себя лучше, когда видела, что я хожу на прогулки, думая, что я не перегружаю себя.

Но дело в том, что в действительности я слишком усердствую. У меня и так достаточно проблем. И хромота до конца жизни не станет ещё одной из них.

Иногда я вспоминаю то время, когда я заставил Исака думать, что у Сони протез вместо ноги. Он тогда не знал меня, не знал, как часто я вру, и поверил моим словам. Тогда это казалось смешным. Оказавшись в больнице после аварии, я вспомнил об этом, впервые оставшись один, и тогда это совсем не показалось мне смешным.

Окей, пора присесть. На прошлой неделе шёл снег, но он сразу растаял. Земля холодная, трава кажется замёрзшей, и я падаю на задницу немного жёстче, чем намеревался. Я кладу трость рядом с собой, словно она — моя спутница, потом откидываюсь назад, опираясь на руки.

Здесь красиво. Вообще я никогда не жил в ужасных местах — Стокгольм достаточно милый, и даже Карлстад неплох — но здесь я родился, и здесь существует своего рода магия. Это холмы, и улицы, и даже вода, которые мне знакомы. Я знаю точный оттенок сине-серого, который можно найти только здесь и только в это время года, если взглянуть на фьорд. Я знаю, каков на вкус воздух, как он ощущается на моей коже. Возможно, это разочарование для меня — вернуться к тому, с чего я начинал, но в этом есть и положительные моменты. Быть там, где всё до боли знакомо, где всё — часть меня.

Шесть месяцев.

Мне интересно, что бы он сказал. Вообще-то я могу представить. Он был бы в бешенстве. Что Метте сделала своего главного героя биполярным. Впрочем, Асвальд и так всегда ненавидел Метте. Мне никогда это в нём не нравилось, несмотря на то как близки мы были. Он ненавидел всех, кто отличался от нас, и я не осознавал этого, пока всё не зашло так далеко.

Как-то раз мы оказались на пляже. Я понятия не имею, как он назывался и где находился, даже примерно. Иногда мы просто садились в машину и ехали куда-нибудь. В зависимости оттого, как далеко мы уезжали, иногда мы возвращались в город. В остальных случаях мы спали в машине или на улице. Я научился всегда брать с собой спальник в подобные путешествия.

Вода там была достаточно чистая, настолько, что, когда я опустил руку в озеро, я не видел поверхность воды, лишь чувствовал её. — Здесь красиво.

— Неплохо.

Я повернулся к нему, открыв рот. — Что это было?  _Практически_  комплимент?

Он толкнул меня, и в результате мои кроссовки оказались полны воды.

Шесть месяцев. Я даже не знаю, как это произошло.

Это решение, которое я должен принять сам. Всю свою жизнь я боролся с собой, позволяя другим людям принимать мои решения. Те, кто мало меня знают, считают, что я независимый, что я уверенный и твёрдый, но большую часть времени, когда я способен рассуждать здраво, я до смерти напуган. Я делал то, что хотели родители, потом Соня, потом Исак, а потом какое-то время я был ходячей катастрофой.

Это хуёво, но единственное время, когда я принимаю свои собственные решения, — когда я болен. Только вот я сейчас не болен. Возможно, буду через несколько месяцев, потому что я сам выбрал этот путь — потому что даже когда я принимаю лекарства, я, очевидно, сумасшедший — но в данный момент всё зависит только от меня.

Боже, что ещё я делаю? Пособие по инвалидности держит меня на плаву, но меня это не волнует. Последние несколько лет я жил на него, потому что моё состояние было слишком нестабильным, чтобы иметь постоянную работу. Я много писал, и снимал свои маленькие фильмы, и сочинял песни, и рисовал комиксы, и это нормально, но разве я хочу заниматься этим до конца жизни?

Нет. Я знаю, что нет.

Часть меня жалеет, что нет человека, с которым можно было бы поговорить об этом. Конечно, есть Ирене. Собственно, для этого она и существует в моей жизни. Но для меня всегда было практически невозможно говорить с людьми о важных вещах. Даже с теми, с кем я особенно близок. Это как пытаться пробить брешь в стене внутри себя, чтобы сказать неприкрытую правду.

Единственным человеком, с которым я действительно мог это делать, был Исак, и даже тогда это походило на вырывание зуба. Настолько проще общаться с другими людьми с помощью текстов песен и цитат из фильмов. Другие уже прекрасно сказали то, что хочу сказать я. Однако с ним я иногда мог заставить себя сказать то, что не хотел говорить, но что было необходимо.

Но это осталось в прошлом. Я чаще о нём думаю, просто потому что я снова оказался в городе. Прошло четыре года с нашей последней встречи, нашего последнего разговора. Я не общаюсь с людьми, которые его знают.

Я шевелю пальцами в ботинках. Нога болит, но невыносимо. С каждым днём я становлюсь сильнее. Я должен помнить об этом. Иногда трудно помнить, что я сильный.

Ох, да пошло всё. Что ещё мне делать со своей жизнью?

Я вытаскиваю из кармана телефон. Не давая себе возможности передумать, я пишу сообщение Метте.

_«Могу я встретиться с Оффердалом? Если он горячий, я всерьёз подумаю над предложением»._

Я нажимаю «отправить». Я жалею об этом, но таков уж я на данный момент. Это ненадолго. Я должен помнить об этом.

Это нормально — увидеть части себя, которые мне не нравятся. Это нормально, если другие люди тоже их увидят. Это не конец света. Я уже несколько раз переживал конец света. На данный момент понадобится гораздо больше, чем публичное презрение, чтобы остановить меня.

Я говорю это себе, но кто знает, верю ли я в эти слова. Я падаю на спину и смотрю на облака, лениво ползущие по небу.

**Примечания:**

* Скульптура Луизы Буржуа, расположенная в парке скульптур Тьювхолмен  
<https://www.flickr.com/photos/teresa_grau_ros/18814386943>   
<https://www.flickr.com/photos/littledutchboy/8489751897>/ 


	7. Франческа да Римини и Паоло Малатеста

_Второй круг ада — для прелюбодеев. Второй круг — это лишь вихрь, вихрь, который никогда не останавливается. Он горячий, словно дыхание на шее, он в постоянном движении, закручивает в своём водовороте людей, как те страсти, которым они поддались при жизни._  
  
_Вот где Данте нашёл Франческу и Паоло, путешествуя по аду._  
  
_Франческа вышла замуж за Джованни Малатеста по политическим соображениям. Он был богат, её семья тоже была богата, но они ненавидели друг друга, убивали друг друга, и, очевидно, только тело молодой женщины могло залатать эту прореху. Так что, недолго думая, Франческу отдали Джованни, не придавая этому большого значения, словно она скот или кусок земли._  
  
_Джованни был злодеем. Он был старым и уродливым. Он участвовал в сражениях, и люди использовали такие слова как «храбрость», но они говорили это из страха. Есть мужчины, которые сражаются, потому что должны, а есть мужчины, которые сражаются ради забавы, и Джованни относился не к первой категории. Он был недобрым. Он был жестоким. И мы знаем, что он был злым, потому что был калекой. Вот так в историях описывают ужасных героев. Потому что, если у человека изуродовано тело, значит изуродована и их душа._  
  
_Так что Франческа оказалась связанной со злым, кровожадным калекой. И что же она нашла? Его брата. Паоло был красив, и его тело было цело, и он был добр. Конечно, он был женат, но кого и когда это останавливало?_  
  
_Франческа старалась не поддаться искушению, и Паоло старался не поддаться искушению, но есть вещи, не поддаться которым невозможно. Когда они отдались наконец своим страстям, это напоминало разгул стихии._  
  
_И это случилось снова. И снова._  
  
_И снова._  
  
_Это продолжалось десять лет, и люди не дураки. Джованни тоже не был дураком. Он знал, чем занимается его брат, чем занимается его жена, но не мог причинить ей вред из страха возобновления конфликта с её семьёй. Однако десять лет ему пришлось оставаться в тени, пока его красавица-жена и его здоровый брат вытрахивали друг из друга душу в каждом уголке замка, полагая, что им удаётся ловко скрываться._  
  
_Когда он их убил, всё шло так же, как и обычно. Франческа была в своих покоях, куда Паоло приходил много-много раз. Джованни жил с их предательством много дней, и месяцев, и лет, и по какой-то причине выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы действовать. Возможно, он и сам не знал, почему было принято это решение. Не всегда существует ответ на вопрос «Почему сейчас?»_  
  
_Неистовость, с которой он их убил, немногим отличалась от неистовости страсти, поглотившей их, и двум любовникам она показалось лишь длинным продолжением их мании. Два тела, отчаянно желающие друг друга. Два тела, растерзанные, извивающиеся, цепляющиеся за жизнь, хотя бы за ещё одно мгновение жизни посреди криков ярости и страсти. Две души, пробудившиеся в иной реальности, соединённые навеки в яростном вихре преисподней._  
  
_Никто больше ничего не говорит о Джованни, потому что он сыграл свою роль монстра, отправив Франческу и Паоло в пантеон известных влюблённых._  
  
_Однако, интересно, что никто никогда не упоминал имени жены Паоло._


	8. Chapter 8

Я думал, что могу подготовиться ко всему, но я был слишком самонадеян.  
  
Я оделся с максимальной тщательностью: обтягивающие чёрные джинсы, и синий свитер, добавляющий выразительности моим глазам, и оливковый бушлат, который я недавно купил из-за меняющейся погоды. Я побрился, что мне приходится делать нечасто, и даже умудрился не порезаться. Если бы кто-то спросил, сколько времени я потратил на свои волосы, я бы дал им правдивый ответ, выдав его за шутку, но, боже, я возился с ними сегодня какое-то невероятное количество времени.  
  
Я погуглил Фруде Оффердала, стараясь не переступить черту, после которой это уже было бы странно. Я снова посмотрел его фильм, прочитал всё, что смог найти в интернете. Я спросил у Метте, какой он, и мне даже удалось сделать так, чтобы не выглядело, будто я допрашиваю её, хотя именно это и делал.  
  
У меня в сумке лежит сжатая версия моего портфолио. Несколько комиксов, несколько историй, которые я опубликовал, ссылки на сочинённые песни и снятые короткометражки. Я переживал из-за этого несколько дней. Прошлым вечером, когда время близилось к полуночи, а я так и не мог перестать заниматься этим, я заставил себя просмотреть список, который мы с Ирене написали для тех случаев, когда я не могу перестать что-то делать.  
Здоро́во ли это? Зациклен ли я? Наступит ли конец света, если я остановлюсь сейчас или вернусь к этому позже? Ответы были «да», «да» и «нет», так что я засунул альбом в сумку и с тех пор не открывал его.  
  
Я поговорил с матерью, и она подбодрила меня. Приятно, что она на моей стороне, учитывая, как она расстроилась из-за новостей о моих лекарствах. Метте особо не замечает, как сильно я нервничаю, но она обняла меня и сказала, что очень счастлива, что я хочу быть частью проекта. Всё было хорошо.  
  
Так что, по сути, я должен был быть готов.  
  
Но потом я иду с Метте в кафе, и чем ближе мы подходим, тем сильнее у меня сводит желудок, и когда я понимаю, где мы, всё это превращается в какой-то абсурд, когда хочется кричать:  _«Что за хуйня, не поступайте так со мной»_. Я останавливаюсь посреди улицы, глядя на вывеску над входом.  
  
Метте уже собирается войти внутрь, когда понимает, что меня нет рядом. Она оглядывается и коротко смеётся. — Всё в порядке?  
  
Я моргаю, медленно приходя в себя. Только вот тяжкий груз охватывающего меня ужаса пытается утянуть моё сердце в желудок. — Да, нет… Я часто бывал здесь много лет назад. Здесь раньше был бар. — Я качаю головой, следуя за ней. — Вот в чём проблема в возвращении сюда. В воспоминаниях.  
  
— Мне ли не знать, — говорит Метте. — А меня не было ещё дольше, чем тебя, так что всё кажется чертовски странным.  
  
Только не это место. Боже, какое угодно место, только не это, не  _здесь_.  
  
Может, и хорошо, что это странно. Когда Метте представляет меня Фруде, я испытываю когнитивный диссонанс от нахождения в месте, по форме напоминающем то, где я бывал когда-то, но теперь здесь другие цвета, и столики круглые, а не квадратные, и меня отвлекает факт, что я ненадолго забрёл в параллельную вселенную.  
  
Мы садимся. Фруде привлекательный, с густыми каштановыми волосами и аккуратно подстриженной бородкой, и очками, достаточно громоздкими, чтобы быть заявкой на претенциозность. Как человек, много раз прибегавший к подобному за прошедшие годы, я их за километр чую.  
  
Он первым проявляет инициативу, говоря:  
— Рад встрече. Должен признаться, я вчера немного погуглил тебя.  
  
Я на мгновение прекращаю попытки пристроить свою сумку. — О-о.  
  
Фруде ухмыляется. У него скол на одном из передних зубов, и я хочу услышать историю о том, как это произошло.  
  
— Метте… В общем, она мне сказала, что у тебя много увлечений, но в последнее время я был очень занят, так что у меня не было возможности по-настоящему поискать информацию о тебе. Но вчера я себе сказал — давай, тебе нужно это сделать. Так что… Да, у тебя и правда  _много_ увлечений.  
  
Я перебарываю желание вцепиться в мою трость. Она остаётся на своём месте — прислонённой к столу. — Я много чем интересуюсь. — И боже, ну надо же было сморозить такую тупость. Соберись, Эвен.  
  
— Мне понравилась твоя короткометражка. Метте показала мне её, когда рассказала о тебе, но я вчера посмотрел ещё раз. Ты сам всё сделал, верно? Всю анимацию, музыкальный ряд, всё? Все рисунки от руки.  
  
— Да, сам.  
  
Скрещивая руки на груди, Фруде, не скрывая любопытства, спрашивает:  
— Сколько у тебя ушло на это времени?  
  
— Примерно три месяца.  
  
Вскинув брови, Фруде переводит глаза с меня на Метте и обратно. — Три месяца. Ты сделал всё это за три месяца.  
  
Я пожимаю плечами, решая рискнуть, и говорю:  
— Мне помогло то, что в тот момент у меня была мания.  
  
Повисает тишина, потом он начинает смеяться.  
  
Я обычно не шучу по поводу своей биполярки. Ну, может, иногда с людьми, которые мне дороги, но с незнакомыми — это совсем другое дело. Но этот человек собирается снимать фильм о биполярном парне, так что, если я не могу шутить с ним об этом, то он, возможно, не относится к категории хороших людей.  
  
Я перевожу стрелки от себя, говоря:  
— Кстати, я смотрел  _«Маленькие крылышки»_ , когда фильм шёл в кинотеатрах.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, в одном из трёх кинотеатрах, где его показывали?  
  
Но это отвлекает внимание от меня, слава богу, и я слушаю и смеюсь, пока он рассказывает историю о Харальде Алфссене — актёре, исполнившем главную роль, который напился во время фестиваля и ударил швейцара. На самом деле в этом нет ничего смешного, но Фруде рассказывает об этом так, что невозможно сдержать смех.  
  
При этом я всё равно очень нервничаю. Шанс. Шанс наконец делать то, частью чего я хотел быть, сколько себя помню. Когда мне было восемь, родители подарили мне видеокамеру, чтобы я мог снимать собственные фильмы. И я снимал. Многие часы моей жизни я потратил на то, чтобы со всей тщательностью передвигать кукол, кадр за кадром, ради минуты экранного времени. Я доставал друзей, чтобы они снимались в моих фильмах, и заставлял всех, кто приходил к нам домой, садиться и смотреть на результаты моих трудов.  
  
Даже когда я нахожусь на самом дне, фильмы — это то, что у меня есть. Истории — это то, что у меня есть. Предполагалось, что я уже что-нибудь создам к этому моменту. Люди ждали, что я уже что-нибудь создам. Я могу это сделать.  
  
Я совершенно точно могу это сделать.  
  
Независимо от того, где мы, блядь, сидим сейчас.  
  
.  
  
Примерно полчаса и один капучино спустя разговор возвращается ко мне. Всё нормально. Мне нравится слушать истории других людей, и,  _конечно_ , я хочу послушать истории Фруде о съёмках.  
  
Но когда он обращает на меня свой весёлый взгляд и говорит: «Ну так что, Эвен! Расскажи мне историю своей жизни», я чувствую ужас, и всё же я готов к этому, пусть и чуть-чуть.  
  
— Да она не особо интересная, — отвечаю я. Метте фыркает, и я быстро перевожу на неё взгляд.  
  
— Думаю, это неправда, но всё равно расскажи.  
  
Я поднимаю плечи и втягиваю воздух сквозь зубы. — Родился и вырос здесь. Всегда был одержим кино, сколько себя помню.  
  
— Какой фильм был первым, что ты запомнил?  
  
—  _«Красотка»_ , — не стыдясь, говорю я, и мы все смеёмся, но я не возражаю. — Возможно, из-за этого я на всю жизнь влюбился в Джулию Робертс.  
  
— Как и все. Такие ноги!  
  
— Что до истории моей жизни… Ну… Я два года учился в Национальной академии искусств, но потом у меня случилось болезненное расставание, и всё закончилось тем, что я уехал отсюда в Стокгольм. К учёбе так и не вернулся, просто потому что… — Я пожимаю плечами. Я знаю его биографию. Он тоже не закончил обучение.  
  
Фруде кивает. — Иногда проще научиться чему-то самому.  
  
— Именно. А Стокгольм… Там я познакомился с Метте… — Я легко пихаю её ногой под столом, и она отвечает тем же. — И последние несколько лет я работал везде, где мог. У меня не было шанса участвовать в каких-то больших проектах, поэтому я занимался своими собственными. В прошлом году умер мой отец, и вот это случилось… — Я киваю на трость. — Автомобильная авария в начале года, довольно страшная, так что я был готов вернуться. Здесь моя мать, да и я как-то утратил вкус к жизни в Швеции. Вот, в общем-то, и вся очень скучная история моей жизни.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты умалчиваешь обо всех интересных деталях.  
  
— Я пока тебя не знаю. Вот расскажу тебе что-то интересное, а это потом обернётся против меня.  
  
Он снова смеётся, и мне нравится, что он смеётся. Мне нравится, что человек, который будет снимать этот фильм, — не какой-то мрачный интроверт. Он не сделает его слишком серьёзным. Готов поспорить, что он найдёт что-то забавное даже в самом абсурдном. Это хорошо. Когда речь заходит о биполярном расстройстве, иногда лучше смеяться.  
  
Фруде быстро барабанит пальцами по столу. — В общем, если тебе это интересно, и ты не возражаешь поделиться какими-то историями, я бы хотел с тобой пообщаться, наверное, ещё несколько раз. И если ты не против, то, может, поговоришь с актёрами, когда мы подберём каст. Конечно, до этого ещё далеко. Всё как-то хитро с финансированием, которое предложил этот литовский ублюдок, а у меня не слишком хорошие отношения с Норвежским институтом кино, так что, кто знает, откуда мы получим деньги.  
  
Я нахмуриваю брови. Я что-то пропустил? — Прости… Поговорить о чём?  
  
Фруде коротко улыбается, глядя на нас. — Метте сказала, что тебе было бы интересно ответить на вопросы. Быть нашим… консультантом? Мы можем использовать это слово?  
  
Какое-то мгновение я смотрю на него. Потом я смотрю на Метте.  
  
Она, не отрываясь, смотрит на Фруде. Потом на секунду переводит глаза на меня, потом кладёт руки на стол. — Фруде… Я сказала, что хочу, чтобы он был частью фильма.  
  
— Да. Ты сказала, что он будет готов отвечать на вопросы… — Он прищуривает глаза. Качая головой, он наклоняется вперёд. — А о чём  _ты_  говоришь?  
  
— Фруде, я сказала, что хочу, чтобы он был частью фильма — не консультантом, нет — мы же говорили об этом, я спросила, не может ли он быть продюсером…  
  
— Что? — вскрикивает Фруде. Он выглядит совершенно ошеломлённым. — Метте… Мы говорили об этом, когда напились. Единственный раз, когда мы обсуждали это трезвыми, ты сказала, что он ответит на наши вопросы, как отвечал на твои. Не было никакой… — Он смотрит на меня, открыв рот. — Послушай… Метте, я понимаю… Но мы не говорили об этом…  
  
— Мы  _говорили_.  
  
— Не говорили, и другие продюсеры не согласятся на это. Как ты думаешь, что скажет Грете? Я знаю, что скажет Грете, я с ней четыре года работал. Ей сошло с рук увольнение постановщика, потому что у него был рак, так что она без вариантов не позволит… — Он замолкает и зарывается пальцами в собственные волосы.  
  
Метте перегибается через стол и понижает голос, как делает всегда, когда начинает сердиться. — Ты шутишь? Ты, блядь, шутишь сейчас? Это истории о парне с биполяркой, и ты говоришь мне, что, боже сохрани, мы не можем допустить, чтобы над фильмом работал тот, у кого есть это расстройство?!  
  
— Я…  
  
— Но ты именно это сейчас говоришь…  
  
Я протягиваю руку и кладу её на стол, и они замолкают.  
  
Кровь стучит у меня в ушах. Я не знаю, горят ли у меня сейчас щёки или нет, но мне кажется, что должны бы. Мне кажется, меня сейчас вырвет.  
  
Коротко улыбаясь, я говорю:  
— Совершенно очевидно, что тут возникло какое-то недопонимание. Всё… в порядке. Мистер Оффердал, было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, но я вынужден отклонить ваше предложение быть консультантом. Никаких обид по этому поводу. Я очень счастлив, что история Метте оказалась в таких умелых руках. — Я отодвигаю стул. — А теперь прошу меня простить, но, думаю, мне пора удалиться.  
  
Они оба говорят что-то, просят меня не уходить, но я не слушаю. Я поднимаю сумку с пола, перекидываю ремень через плечо, потом поднимаюсь на ноги. Я придвигаю стул к столику, а потом направляюсь к двери, опираясь на трость.  
  
Мне практически удаётся исчезнуть, когда Метте дёргает меня за руку, заставляя остановиться, и я мгновенно отшатываюсь от её прикосновения. Она смотрит на меня, широко распахнув глаза. — Эвен… Я всё исправлю… Я не осознавала…  
  
Я поднимаю руку, чтобы она замолчала. Я стараюсь говорить ровно, но она не может не видеть, что я на грани. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты держалась от меня подальше.  
  
Я открываю дверь и выскальзываю на улицу.  
  
Мне удаётся пройти два квартала, прежде чем я с уверенность могу сказать, что никто не бежит за мной. Остановившись посреди улицы, я сжимаю губы и качаю головой.  
  
—  _Блядь_ , — шиплю я.


	9. Chapter 9

Мне следовало уйти в ту же секунду, когда я увидел, что мы оказались там, где раньше был бар. Он находился в нескольких минутах ходьбы от квартиры, где мы жили, и они пускали Исака и его друзей — наших друзей — даже когда им ещё не было восемнадцати.

И, разумеется, я виню Метте — всегда бросающуюся вперёд очертя голову, не спрашивающую заранее, сделавшую меня поводом для ужасной, жестокой шутки — но и я виноват в том, что зашёл в это заведение.

Я не религиозен. Я не верю в высшие силы или что-то подобное. Но нет никаких сомнений в том, что случившееся не может быть просто совпадением. Кажется, в жизни существует какой-то хитрый план. Со мной слишком многое произошло, чтобы я мог сказать, что всё это — случайность.

Быть так жестоко униженным в месте, где раньше располагался  _The Cay_ , — достаточное тому доказательство. Хотя в этом есть логика. С тем местом связано столько счастливых воспоминаний и больших надежд, хотя последний мой раз там был хуже некуда.

Так что да, естественно, я зашёл внутрь, надеясь на лучшее, со своим нелепым портфолио в сумке — я выбросил его в воду, когда в ярости ретировался — лишь для того, чтобы у меня выбили почву из-под ног. Вот как устроена вселенная.

Мне следовало знать. Мне следовало доверять себе, своему опыту. Мне следовало понять, куда мы идём, и сразу уйти. Это была ситуация с жёлтыми занавесками. Я использую это название, когда возникает воспоминание о том, как что-то было раньше, но в настоящем это не так, не сейчас, возможно, никогда больше. Я продолжаю сталкиваться с подобными вещами по всему Осло, но ни разу ещё не было так, как сегодня.

Это был бар, куда мы отправлялись, чтобы что-то отметить, когда мы просто хотели побыть с друзьями. Мы занимали столики в конце зала, и в зависимости от количества выпитого, Исак прижимался к моему боку, и я обнимал его за плечи. Именно туда мы отправились после его выпускного. Все были так счастливы, и я чувствовал радостное возбуждение внутри, и, как практически каждый день, меня переполняло осознание, как сильно я его обожаю. Мы были вместе полтора года, и я только-только смог перестать беспокоиться, что он вдруг поймёт, какую совершил ошибку, выбрав меня.

В тот день он раньше, чем обычно поднырнул под мою руку, но я не возражал. Я всегда жаждал публичного проявления чувств, это он обычно сдерживал себя. Наверное, потому что так ведут себя нормальные люди, но, боже, разве я когда-то знал, что такое нормально. Спустя какое-то время я заметил, что он ведёт себя тише чем всегда. Он делал так иногда — затихал, находясь в шумной компании, и просто наблюдал за людьми.

— Всё нормально? — пробормотал я ему на ухо.

Он кивнул, и мне пришлось протянуть руку и зачесать его вьющиеся волосы назад, так, чтобы я мог удержать их на месте подбородком. В противном случае они бы щекотали мне щёку, а моя обычная месть за такое — щекотать его в ответ. Однако мне не хотелось смущать Исака на глазах у его друзей, это была та черта, которую я боялся переступить, хотя он убеждал меня, что я никогда этого не делал.

Я легко гладил его по волосам, забыв о шуме, окружающем нас. Щёлкнув пальцами, мы могли создать свой собственный маленький мирок. Там были только он и я, и больше никого, и я думаю, каждый, кто молод и влюблён, чувствует так же. Я даже спрашивал людей, испытывали ли они подобное, когда впервые по-настоящему влюблялись, и они говорят, что да. Так что я знаю, что мы не были уникальны, неважно, чем это могло казаться тогда.

— Я так тобой горжусь, — тихо сказал я, и так и было. Он очень хорошо учился в школе. Я с трудом сдал экзамены, оказавшись на волосок от того, чтобы не набрать необходимых баллов для университета. Но Исак был моим гением, и оценки на официальной бумаге это подтверждали. Мне они были не нужны, я и так знал, что он умный, но если другие люди благодаря этому документу оценят его, то всё к лучшему.

Он откинул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на меня. На его губах появилась короткая, забавная улыбка. Мы практически всё время вызывали друг у друга улыбку, но это было какое-то новое выражение на его лице.

Когда он поцеловал меня, я забыл обо всём этом. Это был не обычный быстрый поцелуй, который он дарил мне в общественных местах или в компании других людей. Это был поцелуй, похожий на те, что мы делили ленивым воскресным днём, развалившись на кровати, довольные тем фактом, что нам не нужно делать ничего, лишь касаться друг друга.  
Не думаю, что когда-то был более счастлив, чем в тот момент, когда Исак уютно устроился под моей рукой, а я гладил низ его подбородка, пробовал на вкус его язык и отдавал ему свой, скользя кончиком по щербинкам между его зубами. Таким было настоящее счастье. Не пик мании, не высший уровень кайфа, вызываемый болезнью. Это было что-то сокровенное, и маленькое, и  _наше_ , и чертовски идеальное, и настоящее.

И когда его друзья начали свистеть и отпускать шуточки, Исак отстранился от меня, смеясь и краснея, но потом скользнул рукой вниз, положив ладонь мне на бедро и сжимая, и так и сидел до конца вечера, продолжая пить, держа пиво другой рукой. Потом его пошатывало, и когда я поддерживал его по дороге домой, он сказал: «Тебе когда-нибудь придётся на мне жениться», и я засмеялся и сказал, что, разумеется, сделаю это.

Вот чем был для меня этот бар. Воспоминанием о том, что я был человеком, реальным человеком, который делал реальные вещи: учился, имел бойфренда и планы. А ещё в этот бар Исак отправился в последний день, когда мы были вместе. Это тот бар, куда я заглянул и увидел, что он и правда имел в виду то, что сказал — что для него не будет иметь значения, если я исчезну.

Места, истории — они отдаются эхом. Нет такого понятия как оригинальное произведение, мы живём в мире ремиксов. Этому месту было суждено причинить мне боль, и так и случилось. Я был достаточно глуп, чтобы вернуться туда, поэтому оно ранило меня снова.

Моя собственная грёбаная вина. Вот и всё.

.

Сначала я отправился к маме, чтобы сразу же максимально избавиться от испытываемого стыда. Когда я сказал ей: «Они не были заинтересованы в том, чтобы я работал с ними, они просто хотели, чтобы у них был свой постоянный псих», она вспыхнула и начала так яростно их проклинать, что я наконец улыбнулся.

После того, как она потратила двадцать минут ненавидя их и превознося мои добродетели, я почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, а мама немного успокоилась. Потом мы посмотрели « _Маску_ »* — один из её любимых фильмов — и было что-то правильное в том, что мы смотрели фильм о матери, готовой на всё, чтобы защитить своего сына.

— Ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать? — спросил я в какой-то момент. — Ты думаешь, что я уродливый?

Она шлёпнула меня по руке и сказала, что я должен с бо́льшим уважением относиться к умершим, а потом заставила съесть ещё один сэндвич, потому что думает, что я слишком худой. Так и есть.

Теперь, когда моя мать заставила меня почувствовать себя лучше, я сижу в такси и еду домой. Водитель родом из Эритреи, поэтому мы говорим с ним о Хелен Мелес**. Мы примерно одинаково владеем арабским, что, кажется, ему нравится, и мне грустно, что дорога домой такая короткая. Мне просто не хотелось идти пешком.

Когда мы останавливаемся у дома, и я вижу, кто сидит на ступеньках перед входной дверью, я тяжело вздыхаю.

Водитель оборачивается ко мне и говорит:

— Симпатичная девушка.

— Да, — мне приходится согласиться. — Это так.

Я расплачиваюсь и пожимаю ему руку, и выбираюсь из машины. Метте уже поднялась на ноги и стоит с внутренней стороны ворот. Я несколько раз двигаю плечами, направляясь к входу.

Когда между нами остаётся всего метр, я поднимаю на неё глаза. Метте пристально смотрит на меня, наморщив лоб, и говорит:

— Ты должен меня простить.

— Почему?

— Потому что я твой единственный друг в Осло.

Я начинаю смеяться.

— Эвен… Я поверить не могу, что поставила тебя в такое положение. Я думала, мы с Фруде поняли друг друга…

— Ты мне не сказала, что вы с ним разговаривали, когда оба напились. Один раз.

— Я говорила с ним не один раз. — Она закрывает глаза, сердито хмурясь. — Нет, это хреновое извинение. Я должна была быть с ним более конкретной. Просто я… Я в ужасе, что сделала это с тобой. Мне физически плохо от этого. И ничто уже не будет хорошо, если только ты не скажешь, что не ненавидишь меня. Так что просто… Просто скажи, что ты меня не ненавидишь.

Я несколько раз стучу тростью по земле. — Я тебя не ненавижу, — вздохнув, говорю я.

Я хочу сказать ей, что я не в восторге от произошедшего, что я не помню, когда в последний раз мне было так неловко. Что в моей жизни и так достаточно поводов для смущения, и мне не нужна для этого чья-то грёбаная помощь. Только вот Метте, моя смелая, сильная Метте, начинает плакать. Она прижимает пальцы к векам и опускает голову.

Так что я делаю единственное, на что способен, — обхватываю её рукой и притягиваю к себе.

.

— Фруде ужасно себя чувствует.

Я усмехаюсь, обхватывая пальцами вторую бутылку пива. — Ну да.

— Нет, серьёзно. — Метте вытаскивает что-то из заднего кармана и кладёт это на кухонный стол. — Он пришёл ко мне домой и попросил передать это тебе. Он хороший парень, просто он… Просто произошло недопонимание. Это я виновата. Просто для меня это впервые, и… Боже.

Я открываю пиво и, хромая, возвращаюсь к столу. Я протягиваю ей одну бутылку, потом опираюсь рукой о стену, чтобы сесть.

Метте наблюдает за мной. — Как твоя нога?

— Лучше, — говорю я, хотя я и не уверен в этом. Лист бумаги сложен в аккуратный прямоугольник с чёткими сгибами. Я прижимаю к нему кончики пальцев, медленно поворачиваю по кругу. — Что там внутри?

— Я не читала. Он сказал, это для тебя.

У меня из горла вырывается нерешительный звук.

— Эвен… Это я облажалась. На 100%. Я думала, что обойду Грете, если сразу обращусь к Фруде, и это моя вина. Я никогда раньше не снимала фильм, я должна была… — Метте ставит локти на стол и подпирает голову руками. — Не могу поверить, что я такое сделала.

— Ладно, хватит уже. Что сделано, то сделано. — Я пододвигаю к ней бутылку. Фыркнув, она откидывается назад и начинает пить. Она не делает паузу, чтобы вздохнуть, пока не опустошает бутылку наполовину. Я коротко улыбаюсь и делаю глоток своего пива. — Я не обижаюсь. Ты права. Ты мой единственный друг в Осло. Мне нужно быть очень осторожным в принятии решений.

Метте смотрит на сложенный лист бумаги на столе и говорит:

— Ты не мог бы просто прочитать? Я хочу быть уверена, что ты прочитал. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ему жаль. По-настоящему жаль.

— Мне не очень хочется делать это сейчас. — Она кивает и кусает губу, глядя мне прямо в глаза, как она обычно это делает, а я сажусь боком, опираясь спиной о стену. Какое-то мгновение я обдумываю, стоит ли ей рассказывать, а потом решаю, что почему бы и нет. — Это не только твоя вина, или его. Это и моя вина.

—  _Нет_ …

— Мне следовало догадаться…

—  _Нет_ , что за хуйня. Эвен, ты один из самых талантливых людей, которых я знаю, и ты должен был бы… Ты должен был бы делать это, это то, чего ты хочешь, и ты заслуживаешь всего самого хорошего…

— Это очень мило, но я не об этом сейчас говорю.

— А о чём ты сейчас говоришь?

— О том месте?

— Каком месте?

— О кофейне. Помнишь, как я остановился? Как сказал, что там раньше был бар, куда я ходил? — Метте кивает, и я продолжаю. — Это был бар, куда я ходил со своим парнем и нашими друзьями. Одно из наших любимых мест. Но с ним связано одно из самых ужасных моих воспоминаний. Когда я понял, куда мы идём, мне следовало догадаться, что ничего не выйдет. Словно бы вселенная посылала мне огромный сверкающий знак, а я сказал — нет, мне лучше знать. Правда, в результате вышло, что ничего я не знаю. — Я вижу, что она собирается возразить, и криво улыбаюсь. — Ты думаешь, это глупо, но я был прав. Ничего не вышло, не так ли?

— Учитывая, как всё сложилось, может, в этом и есть что-то.

Я вижу, что она хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается. — Что?

Метте хмурится. — Я… я сделала тебе больно? То есть я понимаю, что я причинила тебе боль сегодня, но сценарий… Тебе было больно, что я взяла так много твоего?

Я обдумываю её вопрос. — Ну… я бы не сказал, что больно.

— Но что-то другое.

— Просто это… — Я делаю большой глоток пива, прежде чем продолжить. — Ну вот как сегодня, когда… Единственное, что люди по-настоящему замечают в моей жизни, — что я биполярен.

— Это не…

— Это то, как я чувствую. Иногда. И я знаю тебя, я знаю, что ты так не думаешь. Но тот факт, что это произведение искусства — более грандиозное, чем всё, что я когда-либо делал — увидит свет, и что единственное, чем я с ним связан, — это… моя болезнь. Вот это… неприятно. — Я ловлю её взгляд. Метте не знает, что сказать, и это нормально. Она не обязана что-то говорить. — Я просто сейчас жалуюсь. Хотя мне не следовало бы ныть о своей тяжкой доле женщине, являющейся дочерью иммигранта.

— У всех свои проблемы, Эвен. Я хочу сказать, что ты выиграл в лотерее жизни, родившись белым мужчиной, но… — Метте пожимает плечами, хитро улыбаясь. — Полагаю, у тебя тоже есть свой крест.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я не сержусь на тебя. Я злился днём. Я был в ярости. Но… Ты мне слишком нравишься, чтобы я продолжал сердиться. Я по-прежнему счастлив, что ты будешь снимать фильм. Мне нужно, чтобы ты знала об этом. Я очень за тебя рад, и я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждалась каждой секундой. — Я делаю паузу, затем продолжаю. — Я этого не  _увижу_ , но… — Она фыркает от смеха, и я заканчиваю. — Но я очень за тебя счастлив.

— Но я не смогу этим наслаждаться. Зная, что… Зная, что я заставила тебя чувствовать себя ужасно из-за того, в чём ты не виноват. — Она это не всерьёз, и это нормально. Она забудет, она снова погрузиться во что-то с головой и забудет. И я не тот, кто будет за это бросать в неё камни.

— Ой, но такова жизнь. Так что позволь мне проживать её через тебя.

— Я просто хочу… Я просто хочу сказать… Если бы я могла прилечь тебя к работе так, чтобы ты не чувствовал, что мы эксплуатируем твою болезнь…

Я тычу в неё пальцем. — Я сказал, что не злюсь, но сейчас не лучшее время для подобной дискуссии.

Метте кивает. — Справедливо. — Она вздыхает и отодвигается от стола. — Вообще-то я целый час сидела на ступеньках, так что мне сейчас очень нужно в туалет. Но потом мы ещё выпьем.

Я киваю. — Потом мы ещё выпьем.

Она встаёт и отправляется в ванную, которая расположена прямо за углом — единственная комната, отгороженная стенами в моей маленькой квартирке.

Мне стоит включить какую-нибудь музыку. Или, может, мы посмотрим фильм. У меня сейчас нет телевизора, так что придётся воспользоваться ноутбуком. Не лучший способ смотреть кино с подругой, которая собирается снимать собственную картину.

Сложенный лист бумаги на столе… Просто лежит там.

Закатывая глаза, я протягиваю руку и разворачиваю его.

_Эвен!_

_Прежде всего хочу извиниться за то, что случилось сегодня, мне очень жаль. Я чувствую себя полным дерьмом, и так и должно быть. Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня простить, но в сложившейся ситуации мне это представляется сомнительным._

_Я хочу сразу подчеркнуть, что я очень хочу работать с тобой. Возможно, не в этом проекте. НО я не шутил, когда говорил, что изучил твои работы, и то, что я увидел, впечатлило меня. Комикс, который ты нарисовал о безымянной жене Паоло, был охуенно гениальным, а когда кто-то делает что-то охуенно гениальное, разумеется, тебе хочется работать с этим человеком. Внизу я прикладываю свою контактную информацию, а также контакты людей, которые, я уверен, оценят твои работы и заинтересуются тобой. Да, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, они заинтересуются твоей работой, а не только тем, что ты можешь предложить, учитывая твою личную историю._

_Я ещё раз извиняюсь за сегодня, и у меня предложение. Если ты хочешь участвовать в этом фильме, я буду счастлив привлечь тебя любым доступным мне способом, если ты будешь чувствовать себя комфортно. Никаких личных вопросов! Если ты не ответишь, конечно, я пойму, но я надеюсь, что ты позволишь мне (и Метте!) загладить свою вину, потому что я считаю, что твоя работа должна увидеть свет, и я был бы счастлив помочь тебе, чем смогу._

_Всего наилучшего,_

_Фруде._

Внизу указаны его контакты и три имени, каждое из которых мне знакомо. Фильм одного из них в прошлом году участвовал в Каннах.

Я очень осторожно снова сворачиваю письмо и кладу обратно на стол.

Сколько раз человек может открывать всем свою душу? Сколько раз эхо боли может возвращаться, прежде чем её станет невозможно терпеть?

Я ловлю себя на том, что думаю, что бы сказал Асвальд. Он бы сказал — «да пошли эти люди нахуй». Что всё это закончится дерьмом, и я лишь снова разочаруюсь. Конечно, именно это он бы и сказал. Стоит моргнуть, и внезапно ты окажешься в грёбаном водовороте.

Я помню, что знал, что мне не стоит садиться в машину. Но я сел.

— Ты выглядишь серьёзным.

Я поднимаю глаза и слабо улыбаюсь, пока Метте усаживается на стул напротив меня. Я продолжаю думать об этом, обхватив горлышко бутылки пальцами. Я сел в машину. Всё говорило о том, что мне не стоило, но я сделал это. Только вот я всё ещё здесь.

— Эвен?

Я перевожу на неё взгляд и говорю:

— Тебе мог бы понадобиться ассистент?

Метте замирает, потянувшись за пивом. — Ассистент?

Я киваю с невозмутимым выражением на лице, как будто сердце моё не бьётся сейчас громче, чем дюжина барабанов. — Ассистент. Для фильма. Кто-то, кто будет тебе помогать. Я смогу быть на съёмочной площадке, получу какой-то опыт, буду помогать тебе чем будет нужно. Попробую это какое-то время, посмотрю, как будет получаться.

Она, не отрываясь, смотрит на меня, потом говорит:

— Серьёзно?

Я киваю, ожидая её реакцию.

Её рот растягивается в такой широкой улыбке, что, кажется, щёки сейчас треснут.   
— Конечно! Безусловно, я бы… Тебя это устроит?

— Конечно, — кивая, говорю я. — Хотя, если тебе нужно будет, чтобы я куда-то сбегал, с этим могут возникнуть проблемы.

— Я с удовольствием… Эвен, я бы, блядь, была так счастлива. И ты был бы моим ассистентом, то есть я смогу взять тебя на работу, и это будет только моё решение. И ты будешь указан в титрах, разумеется. Правда, я не знаю, о какой зарплате пойдёт речь, потому что финансирование такое чертовски незначительное…

Я качаю головой. — Не волнуйся о деньгах. Это может всё испортить с моим пособием по инвалидности. Я просто хочу приобрести опыт. — Я замолкаю, но потом решаю, что могу попросить о большем. — И упоминание, что история принадлежит мне.

Метте нужна секунда. Потом она фыркает и говорит:

— Разумеется. Это справедливо.

— Ты уверена? Не получится, что мы договоримся сейчас, а через пару дней ты передумаешь?

— Я разрежу ладонь и поклянусь на крови…

— О боже, это слишком круто. В следующий раз ты захочешь спалить церковь.

— Выбирая между нами, скорее тебя в этом заподозрят, белый парень. — Метте хлопает в ладоши и выглядит совершенно счастливой. — Блядь. Давай сделаем это.

— Давай.

Она поднимает свою бутылку. Я чокаюсь с ней своей, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как всё внутри дрожит. Это невероятно смелый поступок с моей стороны, и я не знаю, кто ещё кроме меня может оценить весь масштаб этого шага.

Метте сияет. Её энтузиазм заставляет меня почувствовать себе немного лучше, нервничать чуть меньше. Я знаю, что она позаботится обо мне. Это тот человек, который видел меня в психиатрическом отделении и каждую неделю приходил меня навещать. Я ей доверяю. Я  _хочу_  ей доверять.

Господи, пожалуйста, пусть всё получится.

Это нормально — надеяться на что-то. Мне нужно помнить об этом.

— Это так здорово, — говорит Метте. — Знаешь, что мы можем сделать вместе? Это моё первое настоящее задание, которое мне предстоит на следующей неделе, и я думала, что мне придётся делать всё с Грете.

— Что не так с этой Грете? Люди так говорят о ней, будто она ужасная.

— Да нет. Хотя… Неважно! Мы пойдём в университет, чтобы договориться о съёмках там.

Я замираю, поднося бутылку ко рту. Как ни в чём не бывало я спрашиваю:

— В какой университет?

Метте закатывает глаза. — В Академию ВВС. Пфф, нет, ну, а как ты сам думаешь? В большой***, чувак! Представляешь, как шикарно он будет смотреться! Колонны… Боже, а что если они нам разрешат снимать в атриуме? — Она подпирает голову руками и широко мне улыбается. — Это круто. Это, блядь, так круто.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ, потому что что ещё мне остаётся делать?

Только вот я застрял в отголосках старых историй, и я не могу не думать, не было бы лучше оказаться там, где их вообще больше не было.

**Примечания:**

* «Маска» 1985 г. - <https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/maska-1985-9606>/   
** Эритрейская певица <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen_Meles>   
*** Имеется в виду Университет Осло <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Oslo> 


	10. Рассказчик

_Жил-был человек, который, возможно, был не совсем человеком. Я так говорю, потому что его матерью была олениха. Ну или по крайней мере он говорил, что его матерью была олениха. Но это могла быть просто история, которую он рассказывал._  
  
_Вообще-то я готов поспорить, что так и было. В конце концов он же был рассказчиком._  
  
_Его однажды нашли на обочине, грязного и одетого в лохмотья, но на удивление прекрасно говорящего для кого-то настолько юного. Он сказал, что жил в лесу. Что он всегда жил в лесу. Он жил со своей матерью-оленихой, и иногда к ним приходил мужчина, мужчина, заставлявший его мать плакать, мужчина, который не разговаривал с мальчиком. Мать уходила с этим мужчиной, и иногда её не было часами, а иногда — целый день, а потом два, а потом она и вовсе не вернулась. С того дня мальчик жил сам по себе._  
  
_Его забрали домой, искупали, обрезали ему волосы, подобающе одели и выучили. Мальчик не сопротивлялся, потому что люди, кажется, так стремились ему помочь, и его покладистость радовала их. Но да, иногда он скучал по траве под головой, и по небу над его пальцами, и по речи животных, наполняющей вечерние часы._  
  
_Мальчик вырос и стал мужчиной. Он стал поэтом и воином, и, должно быть, это было тяжело. Думаю, что любой, кто по-настоящему понимает поэзию, не смог бы нанести смертельный удар. Но поэт делал именно это, крушил своих врагов бренчанием на гитаре, его имя одновременно вызывало страх и любовь._  
  
_Поэта любили. Его друзья любили его. Люди, принявшие его в семью, любили его. И он выбрал себе жену, которая тоже любила его._  
  
_Но._  
  
_Поэт-воитель хотел иного. Возможно, дело было в странном начале его жизни, заложившем в него подобное стремление. Откуда бы оно ни взялось, он не мог его заглушить. Ни битвой. Ни песней. Ни нежными прикосновениями рук жены в темноте. Ни смехом своих детей. Поэт жаждал чего-то нового, чего-то волшебного._  
  
_Он рассказывал истории о других мирах, о фантастических местах, которые рождало его воображение. О месте, где у мужчин и женщин вырастали крылья. О земле, где они жили в высоких башнях и никогда не использовали огонь для приготовления пищи. О мире, где боги и люди общались так близко, что их нельзя было отличить друг от друга._  
  
_Люди вокруг смеялись и поражались его воображению, и пересказывали его истории другим, но у них никогда не получалось так хорошо, как у него. «Что за потрясающий дар — выходить за пределы этого мира», — говорили они._  
  
_Однако в словах скрыто волшебство, и, возможно, когда ты произносишь их вслух — это своего рода заклинание. Однажды поэт гулял по лесу, где когда-то жил со своей матерью, и перед ним вдруг возникла женщина. Стоило ему лишь взглянуть на неё, как он понял, что она не такая как все. На ней было серебряное одеяние. Серебро, и серебро, и серебро._  
  
_Она протянула ему руку и сказала:_  
  
_— Ты хочешь уйти отсюда?_  
  
_Поэт подумал о своей жене и детях, о доме, который построил, о жизни, которую проживал. Но это была секундная мысль. Мимолётная. Зов его страсти оказался сильнее. Он так давно желал покинуть этот мир, и он не откажется от возможности, выпавшей ему._  
  
_Он взял её за руку, не сказав ни слова, и она утянула его в иной мир._  
  
_Нет числа чудесам, которые увидел поэт. Он подружился с животными более образованными, чем люди, и встретил женщину, которая говорила лишь цветами. Симфонии в исполнении оркестров звучали в десять тысяч раз сильнее. Тишина была такой громкой, что выворачивала его тело наизнанку. Боги и богини, поднимающиеся в небеса. Машины, и поезда, и космические корабли, путешествовавшие за пределы этой галактики и снова возвращавшиеся в центр вселенной. Он видел всё это и намного большее, и всё за, казалось бы, одно мгновение._  
  
_А потом он заскучал по своей жене. Заскучал по своим детям._  
  
_И женщина в серебряном одеянии спросила:_  
  
_— Ты несчастен? Разве я не дала тебе то, чего ты всегда желал?_  
  
_— Дала, — сказал поэт. — И я благодарен, и я люблю тебя за то, что ты дала мне. Только вот я так и не простился со своей семьёй, и я за них беспокоюсь._  
  
_— Ты сам принял решение следовать за мной._  
  
_— Это так, и я не жалею об этом. Я лишь спрашиваю, нельзя ли мне их навестить, ничего более. Я хочу быть здесь. Но я бы хотел знать, что у них всё в порядке. Я лишь хочу с ними попрощаться._  
  
_Он верил в то, что говорил, насколько человек вообще может быть уверен в том, что говорит. Так что женщина в серебряном одеянии подумала и сказала:_  
  
_— Ты не пленник. Ты можешь идти, если хочешь. Возьми мою лошадь и возвращайся, откуда пришёл. Когда будешь готов, ты можешь вернуться, и мы увидим с тобой ещё много интересного. — Прежде чем он ушёл, она продолжила. — Я предупреждаю тебя — ты должен оставаться на лошади. Если ты коснёшься земли, я узнаю, что ты решил там остаться, и моя магия покинет тебя._  
  
_Поэт кивнул, уверенный в том, что это будет просто._  
  
_Но, разумеется, его ноги коснулись земли. Эта история не была бы настоящей, если бы у неё был счастливый конец._  
  
_Рассказчик вернулся в свой мир, и, хотя женщина в серебряном одеянии сказала, что он вернётся в то же самое место, откуда ушёл, очевидно, что-то пошло не так. Вокруг не было деревьев, только серые просторы испепелённой земли покрывали холмы, а вдали виднелись развалины зданий. Он задумался, что это за уловка, не решила ли женщина в серебряном одеянии преподать ему какой-то урок, не придётся ли ему скитаться, чтобы найти своих людей, свой дом._  
  
_Он вдохнул полной грудью, и вот тогда он понял. Воздух пах домом._  
  
_Он помнил, как пахнет дом, но не помнил имени своей жены. Он не помнил имён своих детей._  
  
_Он не помнил собственного имени._  
  
_Руины в отдалении казались ему странно знакомыми. И тогда он понял._  
  
_Страшный грохот раздался откуда-то сверху. Словно та птица из металла, которую он видел в других мирах, парила в небе._  
  
_Лошадь встала на дыбы и сбросила его, и мужчина упал на землю. В то же мгновение он ощутил изменения в своём теле. Он не мог двигаться. За несколько секунд все годы, которых он избежал, находясь в другой реальности, обрушились на него._  
  
_Его последней мыслью было сожаление, в то время как он превратился в кости, а потом в пыль. Он думал о тех, кого любил, и понял, что стоит тебе пойти дальше, назад дороги уже не будет._  
  
_Ты делаешь свой выбор. А потом ты либо живёшь с ним, либо умираешь._


	11. Chapter 11

В первый день учёбы Исака в университете я разбудил его рано. Он не был в восторге.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — простонал он, натягивая одеяло на голову. — Сколько  _времени_?  
  
— Шесть часов, — ответил я, встав коленями на матрас.  
  
Он приподнял одеяло и, прищурившись, посмотрел на меня. — Шесть часов? — Я кивнул. Он посмотрел в окно. — Типа… шесть утра?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Да что ты вообще… нет. — Он снова натянул одеяло на голову, так что я услышал только приглушённое «нет».  
  
Я осторожно потряс его за плечо. — Исак, пора вставать.  
  
— Не раньше  _семи_ , у меня занятия начинаются не раньше…  
  
— Я приготовил завтрак. Я приготовил твой любимый омлет и всё остальное. — Я продолжал его трясти. — Ты не пойдёшь на занятия, пока нормально не позавтракаешь. Ну же. Просыпайся.  
  
Он продолжал ныть ещё примерно минуту, пока мне не удалось стянуть с него одеяло. Тогда он сделал то, что я любил — одну из миллиона вещей, которые я любил в нём — потёр кончиками пальцев уголки глаз. Я просто улыбнулся, сел на кровать и стал ждать, пока он снова почувствует себя человеком.  
  
Наконец Исак посмотрел на меня и сказал:  
  
— И как давно ты встал?  
  
— Час назад, — соврал я.  
  
— Час назад.  
  
— Угу, — кивнул я.  
  
— А этот час был скорее как три часа или пять?  
  
— Это что, твой способ сказать, что я выгляжу уставшим? — Я плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним, широко распахнув глаза. — Ты думаешь, я выгляжу так, что мне нужно больше спать? Я что, так отвратительно выгляжу?  
  
Он старался не улыбаться, но даже когда он сердился, мне всегда удавалось вызвать у Исака улыбку, да и в то утро он на меня не злился, лишь был немного раздражён. — Ты никогда не выглядишь отвратительно.  
  
— Спасибо. Я думаю, что ты тоже красивый. — Я подпёр голову рукой. — Я выгляжу уставшим?  
  
Он внимательно посмотрел на меня, потом покачал головой. — Нет. И я реально тебя за это ненавижу. — Я обиженно прижал руку к сердцу, а он закатил глаза. — Что ты там говорил про завтрак?  
  
Повернувшись, я снова встал на колени, схватил его за руки и потянул на себя.   
— Приготовил тебе завтрак! Вставай скорее!  
  
— Что же ты такой бодрый, — простонал Исак.  
  
— Ты знал, во что ввязываешься, когда влюбился в меня.  
  
— Я  _не_  знал.  
  
— Ну ладно, ты знал, во что ввязываешься, когда мы решили жить вместе.  
  
Театрально вздохнув, Исак сказал:  
  
— Полагаю, ты прав. Ладно, прекрати меня дёргать. Пойдём. — Я отпустил его руки и встал с кровати. — Нет, я передумал, дай мне руку. А то я не встану.  
  
Я широко улыбнулся и потянул его к себе, поднимая на ноги. На нём были трусы и одна из моих футболок, хотя это совсем не важно. Мы по очереди носили футболки друг друга. Со штанами так не получалось, потому что я был на несколько сантиметров выше него, но, когда речь заходила о футболках, у нас не существовало концепции «моё» и «его».  
  
Обняв его, я сказал:  
  
— Доброе утро, мой мальчик-студент.  
  
— Не знаю, почему ты в таком восторге.  _Ты_  уже год учишься в университете.  
  
— Да, но я не люблю учиться. А ты будешь великолепен.  
  
— Я тоже не люблю учиться.  
  
Потянув его за собой, я сказал:  
— Тебе не нужно передо мной притворяться, что ты не рад. Я не один из твоих друзей, перед которыми тебе приходится рисоваться.  
  
— Я не рисуюсь перед своими друзьями. — Я фыркнул, но Исак продолжил возмущаться. — Когда это я перед ними рисовался? — Я почувствовал, как он замолчал, увидев стол. Я закусил губу, с надеждой ожидая его реакции. Спустя секунду он сказал: — Окей.  
  
Я приготовил его любимую еду, а именно омлет с копчёным лососем, тем самым, который был слишком дорогим, чтобы мы могли его себе позволить обычно. Я разложил еду так, как было показано в видео в интернете, украсив ломтиками помидоров. Ещё на столе стоял апельсиновый сок, который я не любил, зато любил он. Я даже купил маленькую вазочку с вереском, ничего особенного, всего несколько веточек. Также приготовил для него подарок, завёрнутый в бумагу со « _Звёздными войнами_ », потому что… Ну, потому что я люблю « _Звёздные войны_ ».  
  
Исак почесал бровь, по-прежнему стараясь сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Ты доволен? — спросил я.  
  
— Я устал, — возразил он, — потому что сейчас грёбаные шесть часов утра.  
  
Я обхватил его руками и потёрся носом об ухо. — Но ты доволен.  
  
Он вздохнул и сказал:  
— Во-первых… Мы можем себе это позволить? — Он кивнул на тарелку.  
  
— Да. — Исак изогнул бровь, и я продолжил. — У меня была заначка.  
  
Исак откинул голову и, не мигая, вытянул у меня перед носом указательный палец. — Это раз.  
  
Я отклонился, потом сказал:  
— Я взял дополнительную смену.  
  
Он внимательно рассматривал моё лицо в течение нескольких секунд, потом добавил ещё один палец:  
— Это два.  
  
Мы смотрели друг на друга, слегка приподняв брови, ожидая, кто из нас сдастся первым.  
Это был я. — Я  _возьму_  дополнительную смену.  
  
— Да, возьмёшь, — сказал он, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы меня поцеловать. Я поцеловал его в уголок рта, туда, где образовывались складки, когда он улыбался. Я знал, что это одно из самых чувствительных мест и что он обожал, когда я целовал его там. Исак опустился на пятки и прижался ко мне. — Это мило, но… Ты не  _обязан_  это делать…  
  
Я подтолкнул его к стулу. — Я знаю, что не обязан, но мне хочется. И тебе придётся признать, что я в последнее время очень хорошо себя вёл. Я так редко тебя балую по сравнению с тем, как мне бы хотелось. Так что просто помолчи и наслаждайся омлетом, и позволь мне сделать тебе приятное этим утром.  
  
Исак плюхнулся на стул и посмотрел на стол. — Ты даже купил апельсиновый сок, — с благодарностью сказал он.  
  
— Да. Который мы  _не_  могли себе позволить. Так что тебе придётся возместить мне эти расходы. — Я сел на стул рядом с ним, так что моё колено касалось его, и подпёр голову рукой.  
  
Я мог просто смотреть на него. Бывало, мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Я мог бы делать это до бесконечности, но понял, что это, наверное, могло показаться странным. Так что если это я на него смотрел, пока он что-то делал, то я считал до десяти, прежде чем отвести взгляд.  
  
Если мог. В другие разы я просто спрашивал себя:  _«Как мне так повезло? Я этого не заслуживаю. Как это случилось?»_  
  
Исак отхлебнул апельсинового сока, потом убрал волосы, упавшие на глаза. Они снова отросли, и мне это нравилось. Я любил, когда они вились у него на висках и на загривке. Его кудряшки торчали из-под кепки, как в самый первый раз, когда я его увидел.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на меня, потом сказал:  
— Так, ладно, что это?  
  
— Ты о чём? — простодушно спросил я. — Я опустил взгляд на свёрток и невинно распахнул глаза. — О… это? Даже не знаю. Это уже было здесь утром. Я забеспокоился, что там может быть бомба, поэтому решил обходить стороной.  
  
Исак продержался целых три секунды, прежде чем взял свёрток, качая головой. Он был доволен, и это делало довольным меня. Я чувствовал себя жутким чудаком, как и всегда когда наблюдал, как кто-то разворачивает подарок, который я приготовил.  
  
Когда он сорвал обёрточную бумагу, то фыркнул. — Серьёзно?  
  
Я забрал обрывки и скомкал их. Это был ежедневник. За неделю до этого мы покупали канцтовары для учёбы, и я попытался уговорить Исака купить его, но он сказал, что это бессмысленно.  
  
— Слушай… Я знаю, что ты будешь записывать всё в телефон или в ноутбук, но нужно, чтобы у тебя было что-то бумажное. На всякий случай. Это важно.  
  
— Что в нём?  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Что в нём написано?  
  
— Ничего. — Он хотел открыть его, но я быстро положил ладонь на обложку. Исак широко улыбнулся, потому что он знал меня, и я слегка приподнял пальцы. — Ну ладно, я написал кое-что на каждый день, но тебе придётся подождать конкретной даты. Это правило.  
  
— Это правило, хм…  
  
— Да, правило. Я проделал всю эту работу, чтобы убедиться, что ты заглянешь в ежедневник, а теперь тебе нужно выполнить свою часть и начать его использовать.  
  
Исак кивнул, крутя тетрадь в твёрдой обложке в руках. — Ну можно мне по крайней мере посмотреть на сегодняшний день?  
  
— Да уж лучше бы тебе это сделать. А то как ты ещё узнаешь, куда должен сегодня пойти?  
  
Он открыл первую страницу и рассмеялся. — Ты переписал сюда моё расписание?  
  
— Только на первую неделю. После этого ты сам за себя. Я, конечно, иногда зацикливаюсь на чём-то, но я тебе не секретарь.  
  
— Жаль. Придётся опять терпеть моего старого уродливого секретаря. — Он наклонил голову и слегка нахмурился. — Ты кое-что забыл.  
  
— О-о. Что я забыл?  
  
Он перевернул ежедневник и показал на низ страницы. — Это.  
  
Я примерно секунду смотрел на пустое место, потом закатил глаза. Я встал и взял ручку со стойки. Забрав у него тетрадь, я сел обратно. — Ешь свой завтрак. Всё остынет.  
  
Я написал внизу страницы 21:21, и Исак взял вилку в руку.  
  
— А где твой завтрак? — спросил он.  
  
— Я уже поел.  
  
— Эвен, это раз…  
  
Сморщившись, я посмотрел на него и сказал:  
— Я почему-то решил съесть помидор, будто это яблоко, и это была  _не_  хорошая идея.  
  
Исак посмотрел на меня, потом начал хихикать. Я кивнул на тарелку, призывая его начать есть, и написал 21:21 на каждой странице ежедневника.  
  
.  
  
К тому моменту, когда он был готов к выходу, я уже валился с ног. Я не спал с трёх ночи, а до этого подремал максимум пару часов. Если бы я поставил достаточно будильников, то у меня был шанс проснуться к десятичасовой паре.  
  
Я не позволил Исаку увидеть, как устал. Когда он знал, что я не сплю, он старался составить мне компанию, а потом расстраивался, когда у него не получалось и он засыпал. А засыпал он всегда.  
  
— Куда делся мой рюкзак? — спросил Исак, выглядывая из-за угла. Я был на кухне и запихивал пластиковый контейнер в его рюкзак.  
  
— Я приготовил тебе ланч, — сказал я, застёгивая сумку и протягивая ему.  
  
Он криво улыбнулся и забрал рюкзак у меня из рук. — Ты чудесная домохозяйка.  
  
Я уронил руки ему на плечи, обдумывая его слова. — Как меня только ни называли в этой жизни, но, кажется, впервые кто-то назвал меня домохозяйкой.  
  
Исак улыбнулся и забрался руками мне под футболку. Он провёл ладонями вверх и вниз по моей спине, и какое-то мгновение мы стояли, прижавшись друг к другу.  
  
Мне не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что он избегает моего взгляда. Мне никогда не нужно было много времени, чтобы замечать мгновенные изменения в его настроении, если только я не терялся в мире собственных мыслей. Осторожно дёрнув его кудряшки, я спросил:  
— Всё нормально?  
  
— Да, — сказал он так, что мне сразу стало понятно, что он врёт.  
  
— Ты разве не рад первому дню?  
  
— Да нечему радоваться. Это просто учёба.  
  
Я нахмурил брови. — Ты боишься?  
  
— Я не  _боюсь_ , — фыркнул Исак.  
  
Он боялся, а я понятия не имел почему. Но я знал, когда стоит давить, а когда нет. Что-то, связанное с учёбой, беспокоило его, и он нервничал. Мой Исак, который всегда был таким смелым.  
  
Я подумал об этом, потом спросил:  
— Хочешь я пойду с тобой?  
  
— Нет, — быстро сказал он. Слишком быстро. — Нет, тебе ведь ещё рано…  
  
— Я не против. Давай посмотрим правде в глаза. Если я останусь здесь, то просплю весь день.  
  
— Лентяи из школы искусств.  
  
— Да. Так что? Давай-ка я надену штаны и пойдём?  
  
От того, как он посмотрел на меня, мне захотелось крепко его обнять и больше никогда не отпускать. Увидеть внезапно мелькнувшее в его глазах облегчение напоминало отблеск зажжённой свечи до этого скрытой в сжатых ладонях.  
  
— Ты уверен, что ты не против?  
  
Я не возражал, хотя за последние три дня спал, вероятно, всего шесть часов. — Конечно, нет, — сказал я, быстро целуя его. — Сейчас только соберусь.  
  
Я уже хотел отстраниться, но он удержал меня. — Тебе правда необязательно это делать.  
  
Я улыбнулся и кивнул. — Я знаю.  
  
Он улыбнулся в ответ и отпустил меня.  
  
.  
  
Когда мы столкнулись в трамвае с Махди, он лишь покачал головой и сказал:  
— Вы вообще ходите куда-нибудь не вместе?  
  
— Я не могу выпустить его из поля зрения, — ответил я. — Что если кто-нибудь его украдёт.  
  
Мы с Махди продолжали болтать по дороге в университет. Исак неожиданно притих, и, хотя он улыбался в нужные моменты, улыбка не отражалась в его глазах. Время от времени я незаметно проводил пальцами по его боку, и он кивал, не глядя на меня.  
  
В университете нас встретили примерно так же. Сана и Юсеф стояли у фонтана и оживлённо говорили о баскетболе, который, должен признать, интересовал меня гораздо меньше, чем я пытался изобразить. Когда она увидела меня, то сказала: — Это уже напоминает опасную созависимость.  
  
— Мой парень просто проводил меня в первый день, — ощетинившись, сказал Исак. –Причём здесь созависимость? — Она поджала губы так, как только Сана умела это делать. — Где вторая парочка?  
  
Выражение её лица могло говорить лишь об одном. — Как это возможно? — неверяще протянул Махди.  
  
— Они же вместе уже два года, — с изумлением подхватил Исак. — Как это они до сих пор не могут отлипнуть друг от друга?  
  
— Мы тоже вместе два года, — сказал я и многозначительно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Да, но мы не прогуливаем учёбу, чтобы… — Я изогнул бровь, вспоминая по крайней мере о полудюжине раз, когда опаздывал на занятия, потому что не мог оторваться от него или вылезти из кровати. Исак усмехнулся, а остальные рассмеялись.  
  
— Ладно. — Я мотнул головой назад. — Если я сейчас уйду, то, возможно, приду на пару вовремя, так что…  
  
Лицо Исака мгновенно стало непроницаемым. Он кивнул. — Да.  
  
Я замер, бросив взгляд на остальных. Очевидно, они тоже заметили его реакцию. Я закусил краешек рта, а потом пихнул его локтем. — Эй, иди-ка сюда. Народ, прошу прощения, но я должен сейчас произнести своему парню очень смущающую речь о том, как я им горжусь и всё такое.  
  
Исак застонал, а Махди, широко улыбаясь, несколько раз постучал по своим часам. Но Исак пошёл за мной, оставив друзей в стороне. Я шёл рядом и очень хотел взять его за руку, но это было новое место, его место, и я не хотел сделать ничего, что могло бы испортить его пребывание здесь.  
  
Засунув руки в карманы куртки, я повернулся к Исаку. Его рот был приоткрыт, брови нахмурены. Я подождал мгновение, потом решил, что пора его подтолкнуть:  
— Я ведь не умею читать твои мысли. То есть мне иногда очень этого хочется, но я не могу. Так что если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, то тебе придётся сделать это самому.  
  
Исак засунул руки в карманы, на мгновение уставившись себе под ноги.  
  
— Просто нервы, — сказал он.  
  
— Малыш, тебе не нужно нервничать. У тебя всё будет отлично.  
  
Он несколько раз покачался с носка на пятку, потом сказал:  
— А что если нет?  
  
Я покачал головой. — В каком смысле?  
  
— Ну… Я не такой уж умный.  
  
— Ну, конечно же, ты  _умный_ …  
  
— Нет. То есть… Я понимаю, что ты меня таким видишь, но на самом деле я не такой уж умный. Я… крепкий середнячок.  
  
Я криво улыбнулся. — Исак, я понимаю, что я необъективен, но среди множества вещей, которые можно о тебе сказать, середнячок не одна из них.  
  
— Но… Серьёзно, что если у меня не получится?  
  
— Получится…  
  
— Но что если нет? — Я наконец увидел, что он по-настоящему озабочен этим, и это застало меня врасплох. Исак всегда трезво оценивал свои сильные и слабые стороны в школе. Он никогда ничего не заваливал, и его оценок с лихвой хватило, чтобы обеспечить ему место в университете. Иначе и быть не могло. Почему же он был так напуган сейчас?  
  
Подойдя к нему ближе, я понизил голос. — Почему ты так беспокоишься?  
  
— Просто я… — Он покачал головой.  
  
— Исак.  
  
— Ты разозлишься, если я провалюсь?  
  
— Разозлюсь ли я… Конечно, нет, с чего ты так подумал? — Он выглядел таким несчастным, что это разбивало мне сердце. Я наклонил голову, пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом.   
— Эй. Конечно, я не разозлюсь. Как тебе такое в голову пришло?  
  
— Просто я… — Он запнулся, а потом добавил скороговоркой. — Мне нужно быть в состоянии заботиться о тебе.  
  
Я прищурился, не понимая, к чему он это. — Ты уже заботишься обо мне. А я забочусь о тебе. Так?  
  
Исак кивнул. — Конечно, заботишься. Я не знаю, что несу сейчас, забудь, что я наговорил…  
  
Только вот в тот момент до меня дошло, что он имел в виду.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я не могу позаботиться о нас, — сказал я, неотрывно глядя на него.  
  
Закрыв глаза на мгновение, Исак тихо сказал:  
— Нет, я не это…  
  
Я сделал шаг назад. Несколько секунд спустя я сказал: — Вау. Окей.  
  
— Эвен, я этого не говорил, я не имел в виду…  
  
— Да, ладно…  
  
Я попытался отойти дальше, но он схватил меня за футболку. Теперь он смотрел прямо на меня.  
  
— Эвен, я не это имел в виду. Дело не в том, что у тебя биполярка… — Я сердито зыркнул на него, и Исак поправился. — Дело не только в том, что у тебя биполярка, ясно? Просто… Я люблю то, что ты делаешь. Я обожаю, что ты хочешь снимать фильмы, и сочинять песни, и писать истории, и делать всё остальное, и я поддерживаю это. Я поддерживаю  _тебя_ , окей? Что бы ты ни делал. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что мы… удержимся на плаву. Понимаешь? Что ты сможешь заниматься тем, чем хочешь, и не волноваться об этом. Я хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что хочешь, и я хочу помочь тебе в этом, и что если… Я просто не хочу тебя подвести.  
  
Мне было очень трудно продолжать злиться на него. Даже когда я был в ярости, мне стоило лишь взглянуть на него, и я таял. Вот так всё было устроено между нами.  
  
Исак снова сжал ткань моей футболки в кулаке, подошёл ближе и поднял подбородок. У тех, кто видел нас сейчас, не осталось никаких сомнений, кто мы друг для друга.  
  
— Я могу позаботиться о себе, — сказал я ему.  
  
— Я знаю. Но  _я_  хочу заботиться о тебе. — Он тяжело вздохнул и нервно спросил: — Я тебя расстроил?  
  
Я задумался над этим на мгновение. Потом я вспомнил обо всём дерьме, с которым ему пришлось столкнуться из-за меня, и понял, что ещё легко отделался.  
  
Я положил руку поверх его снепбека и с улыбкой пробормотал:  
— Жизнь хороша, жизнь хороша, жизнь хороша.  
  
Исак улыбнулся и поцеловал меня. У него во рту по-прежнему оставался вкус апельсинового сока, но мне всё равно было приятно.  
  
Свист наших друзей нарушил этот момент, и Исак отстранился на несколько сантиметров. Его щёки пылали, но на лице было написано облегчение. — Это одна из серьёзных тем, которую мы должны обсудить снова…  
  
— Но тебе нужно идти на занятия.  
  
—  _Тебе_  нужно идти на занятия.  
  
— Я заканчиваю раньше тебя. Я подожду тебя здесь, и тогда мы обсудим, что я в состоянии о себе позаботиться. И… что мне нравится, когда ты тоже обо мне заботишься. — Я, поддразнивая, легко оттолкнул его. — Иди. Иди и блистай.  
  
— А где ты будешь?  
  
Я осмотрелся по сторонам, и первое, что привлекло моё внимание, — статуя, обращённая лицом к площади. — Я буду там, — сказал я, указывая на неё.  
  
— Ну, разумеется, — широко улыбнулся Исак, собираясь уходить. Сделав несколько шагов, он обернулся, чтобы попрощаться. Я остался стоять на месте, наблюдая, как он приблизился к своим друзьям, и помахал ему рукой, когда он оглянулся на меня в последний раз.  
  
Потом я нашёл студенческую библиотеку и проспал там до конца дня. Когда занятия Исака закончились, я ждал его у статуи ангела.  
  
И там я ждал его каждый день.


	12. Chapter 12

— Боже, — бормочет Метте, наверное, в пятый раз с тех пор, как мы оказались на территории университета, и я качаю головой.

— Ты считаешь, что тебе плохо, — говорит Грете, скользя по сторонам холодным взглядом. — А теперь представьте, какими они выглядят для меня.

— Младенцами? — предлагаю свой вариант я.

— Зиготами.

Мне нравится Грете. Не знаю, в чём тут проблема. Я так понимаю, что она — голос разума, тот человек, кто говорит «да», и, что ещё более важно, кто говорит «нет», когда необходимо отвечать на вопросы. Кому-то приходится быть таким голосом. У меня нет подобного таланта, но это не значит, что я не могу оценить тех, у кого он есть. Я и физику не понимаю, но при этом испытываю глубокое уважение к технарям.

Она старше нас лет на пятнадцать, в её светлых волосах видна седина. На ней кожаная куртка, настолько старая, что посинела на сгибах. Когда я впервые с ней познакомился, она осмотрела меня с головы до ног и сказала: «Симпатичная трость». Так что я моментально проникся к ней симпатией.

Мы приехали в университет за полтора часа до встречи. Я единственный из нас, кто когда-то бывал в Блиндерне*, хотя даже не был студентом. Но Грете решила, что было бы неплохо точно знать, где мы захотим снимать, так что я повёл их по старым, проверенным местам. По уголкам и закоулкам, которые вам не покажут во время стандартной экскурсии по кампусу.

Метте всю дорогу делала пометки, записывая всё, вплоть до того, что я раньше заказывал в турецкой пекарне. Видимо, она ожидала насмешек, и потому была готова защищаться, но Грете лишь пожала плечами и сказала: «Детали — это хорошо».

Сегодня прохладно, и облака мягко плывут над нашими головами. Листья окончательно сменили цвет и начали опадать. Ещё несколько дней, и всё станет выглядеть уныло. Но сейчас, когда я шагаю вместе с двумя потрясающими женщинами в этот яркий осенний день, я ни на что не жалуюсь.

Только на грёбаную ногу, но это не новость.

Грете вытаскивает телефон и говорит:

— Пора идти и узнать, как сильно нам придётся лизать задницы. — Она выпячивает подбородок, глядя на меня. — Не хочешь пойти посмотреть, как делаются дела в этом бизнесе, или предпочитаешь сохранить невинность?

Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как это происходит. Однако…

— Моя наивность относительно магии кино, единственное, что у меня осталось, — с улыбкой говорю я. — Так что я, пожалуй, останусь невинным в этой области и не буду тебе мешать.

Метте внимательно смотрит на меня и спрашивает:

— Как твоя нога?

Я вздыхаю.

— Ох, — говорит Грете. — Чёрт, я не подумала. — Она дёргает плечами. — В следующий раз просто скажи мне идти помедленнее, окей? Ладно. Встретимся у этого металлического уродства через час?

Да. Она мне офигенно нравится. Признаёт что-то, движется дальше. — Звучит отлично.

— Хорошо. Пойдём, котёнок.

Метте бросает на меня раздражённый взгляд, на который я могу ответить лишь широкой улыбкой. Мне очень нравится тот необъяснимый факт, что Грете называет Метте котёнком. Очевидно, за этим стоит какая-то история, но Метте отказывается мне рассказывать.

Я жду, пока они отойдут на достаточное расстояние, и лишь потом, стараясь не шататься, подхожу к месту, где можно присесть. Рано или поздно c ногой станет лучше. Обязательно. Я опираюсь рукой на бетонный выступ, чтобы не упасть.

Стоит мне сесть, я оглядываюсь и понимаю, что это она — ситуация с жёлтыми занавесками.  
Иными словами — охуенно тревожная.

.

Я заставляю себя видеть вещи такими, какими они являются сейчас, а не такими, какими они были раньше. Я гуляю по кампусу медленно, но уверенно.

Я играю в истории.

Люди играют в истории по всему миру. Я в этом уверен. Всё, что вам нужно сделать, — посмотреть на незнакомца и придумать историю о нём. Многие, с кем я играл, чаще всего используют как можно больше контекстной информации, прежде чем предложить свой ответ.

Я обычно концентрируюсь на какой-то одной детали.

Хрупкую блондинку назвали Даллас в честь сериала, но не потому, что её родители были фанатами, а потому, что его любили её бабушка и дедушка, которые погибли в автокатастрофе по пути в больницу, когда она родилась. И её мать дала ей это имя, прежде чем отец успел её остановить. Никто из друзей не знает, почему её так назвали.

Худой парень с дредами, спадающими на спину, из Бирмингема, и его самая любимая вещь в мире — запах карандашных стружек.

Мужчина с лысой головой на самом деле совсем не мужчина, так как он не ощущает гендерной идентичности. И они хотели бы рассказать всем правду, но они признались своей жене, а на следующий день она узнала, что у неё рак, и её последним желанием было, чтобы они никогда никому об этом не рассказывали, потому что если бы рассказали, то их детям было бы стыдно. Поэтому они по-прежнему носят костюмы и галстуки, и поэтому их лицо вечно нахмурено.

В каждом человеке, ставшем героем моей истории, есть что-то уникальное, потому что такова суть людей. Впрочем, это иллюзия. Не существует такого понятия как уникальность. Что бы это ни было, кто-то уже делал это раньше. Либо здесь, либо в параллельной вселенной, которая может выглядеть точно так же, как эта.

Они такие молодые. Я имею в виду… Все всегда так говорят. Но сколько бы ни говорили, мы всё равно каждый раз удивляемся, возвращаясь туда, где были молоды, и видя, что люди, находящиеся там теперь, просто  _дети_. Я ненамного старше многих из них. Мне 26, а студенты в основном начинают учёбу здесь в 19. Человек, которому исполнилось 79, не считает, что он чем-то так уж сильно отличается от того, кому 72.

Только вот я смотрю на их лица, улыбающиеся или непроницаемые, и странно молодые, и чувствую, что мы находимся на противоположных концах спектра. И я даже не знаю, что это означает.

Всё нормально. Пусть живут спокойно. Ты не знаешь их настоящих историй. В них явно есть что-то большее, чем тот факт, что они отличаются от тебя.

Я улыбаюсь от этой мысли и продолжаю идти. После небольшого отдыха нога чувствует себя лучше, особенно когда я иду в своём темпе. Хотя мои ноги и длиннее, чем у Грете и Метте, но, боже, как же быстро эти женщины носятся.

Когда я подхожу к площади, что было неизбежно, я останавливаюсь на секунду, чтобы осмотреться. Не так много изменилось за четыре года. Новый магазин, но, кажется, на этом всё. Фонтан по-прежнему на месте, как и скульптура Хаукеланда**. Студенты всё так же сидят на ступенях, хотя в это время дня здесь обычно затишье.

У меня есть здесь воспоминания — много воспоминаний — и, возможно, дело в погоде, или в свете, или в чём-то совсем другом, но, вопреки моим ожиданиям, они не ранят так, как я думал. Было легко ни о чём не думать, когда рядом были Грете и Метте, но, оставшись в одиночестве, мои мысли часто блуждают, в результате попадая в ловушку зацикленности.

Мне плевать на фонтан или « _Воздух_ »***. Я иду на восток, пересекая площадь. Я знал, что буду вынужден это сделать, когда Метте сказала, что мы направимся сюда. Я не смотрю, куда иду, лишь бросаю быстрый взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что она на месте. Я жду, пока группа студентов пройдёт мимо — одна из девушек окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом, и я улыбаюсь ей — потом прохожу остаток пути.

Впереди навес из лесов, который нужен лишь для того, чтобы создавать тень. Я прохожу под ним, снова выхожу на свет, и вот она. Статуя****.

Я упираюсь тростью в землю, складываю ладони на рукоятке и улыбаюсь каменной фигуре.  
— Привет, ангел.

Статуя стоит босиком на вымощенной булыжником платформе у стены. На ладони расположилась ещё одна фигура меньшего размера, облачённая во что-то, напоминающее то ли греческую, то ли римскую тунику. Вообще статуя довольно грубоватая — на лице не отображены какие-то тонкости или эмоции — но мне нравится, как ниспадают её рукава, и мне интересно, что за фигурку она держит в руках. Я никогда не изучал этот вопрос. Не знаю, почему люди довольствуются правдой, когда придуманная история обычно гораздо интереснее.

Облака немного смещаются, и на меня проливаются лучи солнца. Тепло в прохладный день. Совершенство.

Спустя мгновение я делаю шаг вперёд и отрываю руку от трости. Правая рука ангела поднята, практически благословляя. Я глажу его указательный палец, криво улыбаясь от мысли, что ангел делится со мной священным замыслом.

Потом, просто потому что я могу, я ставлю ногу на маленькую платформу, чтобы оказаться ближе, и протягиваю руку. Тыльной стороной я вожу вверх и вниз по его холодной щеке. У ангела скучный прямой нос, но изгибающиеся губы смотрятся чужеродно на этом обычном лице. Большим пальцем я глажу его по нижней губе, думая, что бы случилось, если бы я оказался Пигмалионом.

Очень смешно.

Я отступаю назад, снова складываю ладони на рукоятке и смотрю на это дорогое воспоминание, на это странное, сумбурное произведение искусства, и думаю, не потому ли я так его любил.

Моё имя.

Моё имя прозвучало. Два слога, произнесённые голосом неподалёку, и я понимаю, что думал, будто четырёх лет будет достаточно, чтобы защитить меня от этого чувства в груди. Но это не так. Слышать, как он произносит моё имя, похоже на удар острым копьём, пронзающим меня насквозь.

Мне удаётся снова сделать вдох, потом я поворачиваю голову, чтобы посмотреть на Исака.

Он стоит в нескольких шагах от меня. Полагаю, достаточно близко, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно я. Не знаю, удалось ли мне не показать то, что я сейчас чувствую — что бы это, блядь, ни было — потому что у Исака это определённо не получилось. Он поражённо смотрит на меня, практически не мигая, будто если его веки будут закрыты на милисекунду дольше, то я действительно окажусь миражом.

Я не знаю, как сказать ему, что я очень даже настоящий. Я не знаю, как он может быть настоящим.

Он как любое другое воспоминание, с которым я столкнулся в городе. Это он, но не совсем. На нём светло-серая рубашка и тёмно-серые свободные брюки, на ногах — очень симпатичные коричневые кожаные «оксфорды». Кажется, он чувствует себя в этом вполне комфортно, и я вспоминаю, как пытался заставить его одеться во что-то отличное от гардероба подростка, и как каждый раз сталкивался с сопротивлением, достойным отряда партизан. Его волосы снова отросли и теперь разделены на пробор. Это Исак из параллельной вселенной, если она когда-либо существовала.

В его руке, повисшей вдоль тела, пачка бумаг. Он сейчас их потеряет. Он их уронит, если не перестанет пялиться на меня. Возможно, мне тоже стоит перестать неотрывно смотреть на него, но это означало бы, что я знаю, что делать. А у меня нет ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше.

Проходит достаточно времени, чтобы я понял, что ситуация начинает выглядеть слишком драматичной. Так что я говорю первое, что приходит в голову. — Привет.

Прекрасно, Эвен. Понятия не имею, как тебе удалось сделать так, чтобы твой голос звучал  _настолько_  буднично, но, видимо, ты заслужил аплодисменты.

Исак кивает и машинально говорит: — Привет.

Его рот. Боже, как я мог забыть его рот? Я помнил его контуры, его необычность, его мелкие звериные зубы, но его реальность… Вот что ты теряешь, находясь на расстоянии. Всё покрывается блеском, словно защитный экран между тобой и прошлым.

Бумаги падают. Я смотрю на то, как Исак неловко их хватает. Они падают в трёх направлениях, но ему удаётся их поймать, пусть и смяв какую-то часть. Я наблюдаю, как он складывает их обратно, вижу его покрасневшие щёки.

Я критически оцениваю своё положение. Думаю, мне удалось сохранить невозмутимое лицо, и слава богу. Единственное слово, сорвавшееся с моих губ, прозвучало совершенно буднично, словно я ожидал, что столкнусь с ним. Я слегка передвигаю ногу, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом, и выпрямляю плечи. Уж в чём я всегда был хорош, если постараться, так это в том, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление. Я посмотрел достаточное количество фильмов, я знаю, как принять позу.

Но, блядь, я сжимаю свою трость до побелевших костяшек.

Исак держит бумаги в обеих руках. Я не уверен, насколько он сможет использовать их в качестве щита. Он снова неотрывно смотрит на меня, совершенно открыто. Об этом я тоже забыл. Как я всегда мог читать по его лицу.

Я ничего не говорю, потому что не знаю, что сказать. Я мог бы начать с « _Почему ты в Осло?_ », но это, кажется, несколько агрессивно. А убежать — это тоже для меня не вариант. Дайте мне ещё несколько месяцев, и, возможно, тогда мы снова сможем об этом поговорить.

— Я не знал… Не знал, что ты здесь, — говорит Исак. — То есть… — он морщится, — что ты в городе.

— Я мог бы сказать то же самое о тебе.

На секунду он хмурится. Его глаза сфокусированы на мне. Если бы я  _мог_  убежать и спрятаться, думаю, я бы захотел это сделать. Если уж кто и не приспособлен к тому, чтобы быть объектом пристального внимания, так это я.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, и это один из моих самых нелюбимых вопросов всех времён.

— Нормально, — вру я. — А ты?

Он коротко усмехается. — Нормально, — вторит он мне. Он кивает, и я не знаю, пытается он убедить в этом себя или меня. — Я нормально.

Я сжимаю губы и киваю. Словно он сказал мне что-то, что имеет какое-то значение. То, что мы оба сказали, что у нас всё нормально, не значит ничего.

Я киваю на окрестности. — Что тебя привело сюда?

Он снова немного хмурится. Словно я должен что-то знать, и он не уверен, почему я не в курсе. — Я здесь работаю.

— О. — Впрочем, я продолжаю цепляться за надежду. — Я вроде бы слышал, что ты живёшь… где же? В Орхусе? — Будто бы я не в курсе, что он переехал в Данию несколько лет назад. Пожалуйста, скажите, что он приехал сюда в гости. Не говорите мне, что мы живём в одном городе. Мой разбитый мозг этого не вынесет.

Исак выдерживает паузу, прежде чем ответить. — Нет, я… вернулся год назад.

Блядь.

Он прищуривается, потом спрашивает:

— Разве твоя мама не…?

Я наклоняю голову вперёд. — Моя мама?

Его взгляд проясняется, и он морщится. — Нет. Вау, я сказал то, что не должен. Это… отлично. Просто шикарно.

— Ты разговаривал с моей матерью?

Он смотрит на меня, пытаясь оценить, что ему может сойти с рук. Немного. Он никогда не умел врать. — Да.

Да вы, блядь, шутите. Я не могу этого сказать. Я бы выглядел неадекватно. Поэтому я говорю:  
— Окей.

— Просто я… — Он вытягивает руку, пытаясь что-то сказать, потом бросает эту затею. Вместо этого он взлохмачивает волосы, а потом снова их приглаживает. — А ты? Ты… вернулся?

— Нет, — без колебания говорю я. — Просто в гости. — Я оглядываюсь на площадь, надеясь увидеть там Грете и Метте, которые спасут меня от этой катастрофы. Нет… Они по-прежнему заняты жёсткими переговорами. — У моих друзей здесь кое-какие дела, и я сказал, что погуляю тут, пока они не закончат.

Конечно же, мы теперь оба думаем о том, как я всегда ждал на этом месте, когда у него закончатся занятия, и это совсем не входит в мои планы. Мне не нужно воскрешать ещё больше воспоминаний, помимо тех, что и так уже хотят накрыть меня волной и сокрушить.

Исак прижимает к груди пачку бумаг. Они его не защитят. Если моя трость не защитит меня, то от бумаг ему тоже будет мало пользы.

Если я буду молчать, то по моему виду станет очевидно, насколько меня переполняют чувства, а я отказываюсь позволить этой встрече победить себя. — И чем ты здесь занимаешься?

Эти глаза. Чёрт возьми, эти зелёные глаза, которые  _наблюдают._

— Я… — Он опускает взгляд. — Я исследователь.

Это прозвучало немного робко и, что пугает ещё больше, уклончиво, но единственная причина, по которой я продолжаю давить, — потому что я не хочу, чтобы он начал задавать вопросы мне. — Что за исследования?

На мгновение он выглядит огорчённым. Потом небрежно показывает на восток, будто я и так не вижу, что он не хочет отвечать. — Я работаю в NORMENT.

Я качаю головой, потому что эта аббревиатура ничего для меня не значит.

Я практически слышу, как он матерится про себя. — Это… э-э-э… — Исак делает глубокий вдох и продолжает, — Норвежский центр исследования психических расстройств.

Бейся, сердце. Тебе нужно биться.

В какой-то момент мне придётся моргнуть. Это то, что следует сделать моему телу.   
— Понятно, — говорю я, будто это совершенно логично, будто мне не хочется закричать.

Это официально: я навсегда сломал своего бывшего парня.

Возможно, теперь мы наконец квиты.

Это отвратительная мысль, и я не хочу быть человеком, который смотрит на жизнь подобным образом. Как будто все отношения должны сохранять баланс, и мы должны учитывать каждую мелочь с обеих сторон, чтобы убедиться, что ни одна обида не осталась без ответа, что каждый добрый поступок должен быть отмечен.

В любом случае, возможно, это не  _только_  моя вина. В конце концов у него есть ещё сумасшедшая мать.

Блядь, я иногда становлюсь отвратительным человеком.

Исак краснеет, будто представляет все ужасные мысли, которые крутятся сейчас у меня в голове, и думает, что заслуживает их. Он сглатывает и спрашивает: — А ты? Чем ты занимаешься?

Да, Эвен, чем ты  _занимаешься_?

— Всем понемногу, — слегка улыбнувшись, говорю я.

Исак кивает, понимая, и я ненавижу, что он знает, о чём я говорю. Потом он указывает пальцем в направлении моей трости и спрашивает:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он знает об аварии. Я не знаю, как много. Но он знает достаточно. И у меня отвратительное предчувствие, что это моя мать рассказала ему.

Спокойно.  _Спокойно_.

— Нормально, — ровно отвечаю я. Я опускаю глаза на трость, чтобы показать, что ничего не имею против её существования. Слава яйцам, что у меня эта красивая чёрная трость с серебряной рукояткой. Один взгляд на неё заставляет меня почувствовать себя более уверенно. Если бы я столкнулся с Исаком, когда у меня была предыдущая пенсионерская палка, это был бы полный провал. — Уже лучше.

Это, наверное, первые правдивые слова, которые я сказал за последние две минуты.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Исак. Он смотрит себе под ноги, и я даже не знаю, кому сочувствую больше — себе или ему. Мы исчерпали все темы для разговора ни о чём, и теперь не осталось ничего кроме неловкости. Правда, или прошлое, или кто знает что ещё. — Э-э-э…

Я смотрю на запад, надеясь увидеть Грете и Метте, и слава несуществующим богам и их бесконечным именам, потому что они там, мои грёбаные спасительницы.

— Вон мои друзья. — Я поднимаю брови, глядя на Исака. — Так что…

Он снова смущается. — Точно.

Исак открывает рот, и меня охватывает ужасное чувство, что сейчас он попросит у меня номер телефона или предложит встретиться, пока я в городе — возможно, я вернусь в Швецию после этой встречи — так что я быстро говорю: «Приятно было повидаться» и отворачиваюсь.

— Точно, — тихо повторяет он.

Если я ничего не скажу, то может показаться, что я пытаюсь сбежать. Так и есть, но я не хочу, чтобы это так выглядело. Поэтому я оглядываюсь, и когда начинаю говорить, он тоже пытается что-то сказать. Исак замолкает, не сводя с меня немигающих глаз. Его волосы горят золотом в лучах солнца.

— Хорошо выглядишь. Береги себя, — с улыбкой говорю я.

И иду прочь.

Мне нужно убраться отсюда. Мне нужно, нужно, нужно, нужно убраться отсюда.

Между мной и женщинами двенадцать метров, но я смотрю на Метте и отчаянно шепчу: « _Беги_ ». Она резко останавливается, а потом начинает разворачиваться. О, она такой хороший друг. Грете следует за ней, и они притормаживают, чтобы я мог их догнать.

— Пойдёмте, — говорю я. — Давайте, скорее, нам надо идти.

— Почему? — спрашивает Метте. — Кто это?

— Исак, — шиплю я.

— Исак…

— Мой бывший парень, который должен был жить в Дании.

— Твою мать, тот самый парень? — Метте берёт меня под руку и говорит Грете: — Пойдём. Нам нужно идти.

— Как скажешь, котёнок.

Сердце бьётся у меня в горле, и я не хотел этого делать. Я больше никогда в жизни не хотел видеть его лицо. Только вот мои желания и реальность крайне редко совпадают.

Да и совпадали ли  _когда-нибудь_?

**Примечания:**

  
* Блиндерн – территория университета Осло, где располагается бо́льшая часть факультетов  
** Арнольд Хаукеланд – норвежский скульптор <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arnold_Haukeland>   
*** «Воздух» – скульптура Хаукеланда, расположенная на территории университета <https://www.flickr.com/photos/skoddeheimen/31585231000/in/photostream>/   
**** <https://www.flickr.com/photos/brostad/5745163275/in/photostream>/ 


	13. Chapter 13

Я выпиваю одно пиво, прежде чем позвонить матери. Я думаю, что одного должно быть достаточно, чтобы сгладить самые острые углы моего расстройства. Два помогли бы больше. А три — тем более. Если выпить больше, я могу стать агрессивным. Но я не могу выпить больше одного, потому что я намереваюсь принять две последние таблетки болеутоляющего, те самые, что вырубают меня.

Если мне когда и был необходим сон без сновидений, так это сейчас.

Я ставлю бутылку на стойку с достаточно громким стуком, потом хватаю свой телефон. Да пошло всё, я сделаю это. Этого не может быть. Поверить не могу, что это происходит.

Раздаётся гудок, потом мама снимает трубку. — Привет, Эвен.

Я ничего не говорю, потому что я слышу. Я слышу, что она ждала моего звонка. И она знает, почему я звоню.

На мгновение меня охватывает такая ярость, что я реально не могу заставить себя произнести хоть что-то. Я описываю полукруг по своей кухне, понимая, что если изо всей силы ударю сейчас по шкафчикам, то, вероятно, сломаю себе руку.

— Ты что,  _издеваешься_  надо мной? — выдавливаю я из себя.

— Эвен…

— И что, он  _позвонил_  тебе после? И как давно вы с ним этим занимаетесь? Что, ты рассказываешь ему обо всём, что я делаю? Что за хуйня…

Я вцепляюсь в свои волосы. Приходится убрать телефон от уха, потому что мне хочется кричать. Я хочу наорать на свою мать, но я не могу это сделать, потому что в единственные разы, когда я кричал на неё, я был болен. Я не буду тем человеком, который кричит на собственную мать.

Вместо этого я швыряю телефон на пол.

У меня раскалывается голова. Очевидно, одного пива оказалось мало. Таблетки ждут меня на стойке. Взяв ещё одну бутылку из холодильника, я открываю её и делаю большой глоток. Я пью таблетки, и мне насрать, что это ужасное решение. Мне просто нужно, чтобы это  _прекратилось._

Они действовали у меня за спиной. И это не паранойя; очевидно, это факт. Много лет назад я, возможно, ожидал бы этого. Но что это продолжается до сих пор?

Невероятно.

Голос Асвальда снова вклинивается в мои мысли.  _«Конечно, они это сделали. Такие люди, как они, всегда так делают. Им плевать. Они просто хотят тебя контролировать»._

Я сжимаю пальцы в волосах и закрываю глаза, стараясь заглушить его голос.

_«Кто стучится в дверь ко мне?». «Берта по прозвищу «Товарный вагон». «Злые улицы». «Алиса здесь больше не живёт». «Таксист». «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк»*._

Мой телефон вибрирует на полу. Лучшее, что я мог бы сейчас сделать, — это не отвечать.

Я так  _взбешён_.

Я прохожу по квартире так быстро, как могу, и хватаю трубку. Резко проведя пальцем по экрану, я едва успеваю поднести телефон к лицу, как уже начинаю говорить. — Ты  _знаешь_ , какие у меня к нему чувства, и всё это время…

— Эвен, успокойся…

— Это когда-нибудь срабатывало? Сказать человеку «успокойся», это когда-нибудь срабатывало?  _Когда-нибудь_? За всю историю? Нет. Это нелепая фраза, пустая фраза, и я поверить не могу, я не могу поверить, что ты…

— Если ты не успокоишься, я повешу трубку.

— Ты позвонила  _мне_!

— Если ты не собираешься слушать, то я подожду, пока ты успокоишься. Таков уговор, помнишь? Нет смысла что-то обсуждать, если ты не собираешься слушать то, что я хочу сказать.

— Что ты хочешь сказать…

— Ты можешь начать, Эвен. Скажи, что хочешь. Я слушаю.

— Ты звучишь как мой грёбаный психоаналитик, только ты и вполовину не так хороша.

— Она профессионал, а я — твоя мать. Я стараюсь, как могу. Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, Эвен, давай. Не держи в себе. Ты знаешь, что я справлюсь.

Я не тот человек, который кричит на свою мать. Нет. Я взрослый, и я могу себя контролировать. Мне не нужно, чтобы другие люди делали это за меня.

_«Блюз Сен-Тропе». «Кровавый договор». «Этой ночью нет». **_

— Эвен.

— Я считаю, — с усилием произношу я.

Мама молчит. Мне нужно было выбрать кого-то с более длинной фильмографией. У Норвинд всего двенадцать фильмов в списке. В следующий раз я выберу Бергмана, богом клянусь.

Когда я дохожу до «Рождённый без», я делаю глубокий вдох и начинаю качать головой. Я могу говорить, и у меня дрожит голос, но я не чувствую больше, что взрыв неизбежен.   
— Как давно ты с ним общаешься? Всё это время? Что, всё это время ты рассказывала ему обо мне?

— Нет. Я разговаривала с ним несколько месяцев после того, как вы расстались, потому что он хотел знать, как у тебя дела. Потом он не давал о себе знать несколько лет, потому что ему нужно было двигаться дальше. Так обычно поступают люди. Он связался со мной в прошлом году после смерти твоего отца. Чтобы выразить соболезнования. Мы разговаривали. Мы поддерживали связь.

— Ты поддерживала связь. С Исаком.

— Да, с Исаком. Эвен… Я люблю тебя. Никого в этом мире я не люблю больше, чем тебя. Но Исак был частью нашей семьи, и то, что ты решил перестать его любить, не означало, что я тоже должна была.

— Да! Означало! Ты моя мать, а матери должны в подобных ситуациях вставать на сторону своих детей! А не на сторону человека, который их ребёнком не является!

— Эвен, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать, что никаких сторон не существует. Это очень упрощённый взгляд на мир, и я знаю, что ты сейчас расстроен…

— Он знал об аварии. Ты рассказала ему об аварии?

С её стороны наступает пауза. — Да.

—  _Почему_? Почему ты это сделала? Какой в этом смысл… Мы с ним расстались четыре года назад. Он был парнем, с которым я встречался, когда был ещё практически подростком. Зачем ему нужно было это знать?

— Потому что  _мне_  нужно было кому-то об этом рассказать. Ясно? Мне позвонили, и было три часа ночи, и я не знала, что ещё делать. Мы несколько раз встречались попить кофе…

—  _Кофе_? — взвизгиваю я.

— Я пытаюсь тебе объяснить. Он единственный известный мне человек, которой относился к тебе так, как ты того заслуживал… — Я фыркаю, а мама сердито продолжает. — Перестань. Мне нужно было поговорить с кем-то и… Я сделала то, чего и сама не поняла. Я позвонила ему, потому что мне нужно было позвонить кому-то. Так что я рассказала ему. Не всё в этом мире крутится вокруг тебя. Иногда случаются такие вещи, которые… Они больше, чем я могу вынести, и мне приходится что-то делать. Ты это понимаешь?

— Поэтому ты говоришь с единственным человеком, который знает, каково это — терпеть меня, — язвительно говорю я.

— Я говорю с кем-то, кому я могу доверять…

На этот раз мне приходится отложить телефон и проговорить это вслух. —  _«Фрейд уходит из дома». «Письма к Юнасу»…***_

Когда я заканчиваю список, я сажусь на краешек кровати. Я слышу тихий голос матери, доносящийся из телефона. Я держу его обеими руками и смотрю на экран.

Как она могла это сделать? Она знает, что случилось. Она была там.

Я подношу телефон обратно к уху, закрывая микрофон, и слушаю её.

— Эвен… Эвен, я знаю, ты на меня злишься. Я знаю, что ты, возможно, чувствуешь, будто… Будто я предала твоё доверие, но это совсем не то, что я пыталась сделать. Мы виделись всего четыре раза, с тех пор как он вернулся в город. Он иногда шлёт смс, чтобы узнать, как у меня дела, или рассказать о своих достижениях. Его мать… С ней всё не слишком хорошо. Он хороший человек… Я не сказала тебе, что общаюсь с ним, потому что знала, как ты отреагируешь. Что касается его… Я знаю, ты не хочешь это слышать, но ты воспринял тогда всё слишком остро…

— Слишком  _остро_? — у меня отвисает челюсть.

— Да, так и было, и ты теперь достаточно взрослый, чтобы осознать, что…

— У меня сердце  _остановилось_ , — говорю я. — Ты помнишь? Ты помнишь, что у меня реально остановилось сердце? И это я слишком остро среагировал?

— Я не… Боже, Эвен, я не говорю, что он не сделал что-то не так…

— Что-то.  _Что-то_. То, что он мне сказал… Ты когда-нибудь сказала бы мне такое?

— Ему было всего двадцать лет, дорогой…

— И я доверял ему, и моё сердце… остановилось. Вот что я получил. Вот как закончилась та история любви. И она закончилась, мам. Она закончилась, и мне не нужно, чтобы ты… Делала то, что делаешь, что бы это ни было. Не разговаривай с ним обо мне, не…

— Эвен, пожалуйста, если бы ты посмотрел на это разумно…

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что не рассказала ему, что я переехал обратно. Дай мне хотя бы это.

Она ничего не говорит.

— Мама. Мама, скажи, что ты не рассказала ему.

— Он… Кажется, он уже и так знал. Он спросил, когда ты переехал, поэтому я сказала ему…

Блядь. Он развёл её, а она даже не поняла этого. — Я сказал ему, что приехал в гости. Так что, что бы ещё он тебе ни говорил… Если ты хочешь думать, что можешь ему доверять, ради бога. Но если ты собираешься общаться с ним, не вмешивай, блядь, меня в это. Когда ты уходишь откуда-то, пути назад уже нет. Всё закончено, и я не хочу к этому возвращаться. Быть здесь… Вернуться назад было ошибкой. Я совершил ошибку, когда вернулся сюда.

— Эвен, нет, не вешай трубку…

— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать какое-то время.

Я заканчиваю звонок и включаю беззвучный режим. Я бросаю телефон под кровать и пытаюсь придумать, как заставить мысли в голове замолчать.

Время. Если я подожду какое-то время, таблетки выполнят свою работу.

Так что я иду за своим пивом и начинаю перечислять фильмографию Бергмана. Это лучше, чем считать овец.

**Примечания:**

* Эвен перечисляет фильмографию режиссёра Мартина Скорсезе <https://www.kinopoisk.ru/name/10988>/   
** Эвен перечисляет фильмографию актрисы Евы Норвинд <https://www.kinopoisk.ru/name/502732>/   
*** Эвен перечисляет фильмографию режиссёра Сюзанны Бир <https://www.kinopoisk.ru/name/123445>/ 


	14. Лейли и Меджнун

_Сумасшедшие люди влюбляются. Вообще они делают всё то же самое, что и остальные. Мы читаем книги, и ходим гулять, и глупо шутим, и составляем списки. Мы тратим слишком много денег на кофе, и недоумеваем, как платить по счетам, и жалуемся друг другу на бюрократию. И мы влюбляемся._  
  
_Конечно, когда это происходит, сразу возникает вопрос, действительно ли мы влюбились, или всё дело в том, что мы больны. Или влюблённость – та самая вещь, что свела нас с ума._  
  
_Лейли и Каис выросли вместе. Не было такого времени, чтобы они не помнили улыбку друг друга. С самого начала Каис был одержим словами, и Лейли поддерживала его. Он писал палочкой на песке, потому что слов было так много, что его родители решили, что им не потянуть стоимость пергамента. Песок забирал слова себе, поэтому Лейли принесла ему долото и сказала: «У тебя всегда есть камни»._  
  
_Они с самого начала любили друг друга. У них никогда не было сомнений в том, что они всегда будут вместе. Они были вместе с самого начала – разумеется, они будут вместе до самого конца._  
  
_Но детская логика мало что значит для взрослых. По мере их взросления родители пытались сказать им, что мальчику и девочке не подобает так близко общаться. Но Каису было плевать на то, что Лейли – девочка, а Лейли было плевать на то, что Каис – мальчик. Они были лучшими друзьями, и им суждено было быть вместе. Так было предначертано. Каис знал – ведь он сам высек это на камне._  
  
_Потом наступил день, когда Лейли запретили выходить из дома. Каис недоумённо стоял у входной двери c долотом и палочкой в руках. Он спросил, почему ей нельзя выйти на улицу._  
  
_– Негоже, чтобы женщину видели в обществе мужчины, который не является её мужем, – сказала её мать и закрыла дверь._  
  
_Двенадцатилетний Каис постоял у двери и сказал, обращаясь в никуда:_  
 _– Тогда я буду её мужем._  
  
_Предоставленный сам себе, не имея больше людей, с кем можно было бы делиться словами, он неустанно писал. Он писал везде, где находил место. На земле, на камнях, на стенах. Он писал пальцем в воздухе, издали глядя на окно Лейли, и она смотрела на него, и махала ему рукой, и пыталась понять, что он сказал. Каждое слово, которое он писал, было восхвалением Лейли._  
  
_Он писал, что женится на ней. Он писал, что ему всё равно, что надлежит делать ей или ему. Ему вообще было плевать на приличия, лишь бы они были вместе. Он хотел бы быть женщиной, чтобы иметь возможность быть рядом с ней. Он хотел, чтобы она была мужчиной и могла бы быть рядом с ним. Он без конца и стыда признавался ей в любви, это чувство переполняло его сердце, в нём жила лишь она._  
  
_Но неосторожно делать такие дерзкие заявления. Это было непонятно. Это было странно. Это было **неправильно**. Сначала люди стали косо смотреть на него, потом начали что-то бормотать, а потом впервые прозвучало слово – меджнун. Сумасшедший. Слово, произнесённое единожды, повторили в третий раз, и в седьмой, и в двадцать восьмой; а потом наступил день, когда больше никто не вспоминал его старое имя. Теперь его звали Меджнун, и только так. _  
  
_Наконец после долгих лет, посвящённых тому, чтобы доказать собственную значимость с помощью слов, пришёл день, когда Меджнун оказался у двери дома Лейли и попросил позволения поговорить с её отцом. Он наполнил мир вокруг себя любовью, жившей в его сердце, и знал, что никто и никогда не сможет соперничать с ним в глубине чувств, которые он испытывал к этой женщине._  
  
_– Я пришёл попросить руки вашей дочери, – сказал он её отцу. – Нет никого в этом мире, кто любил бы её сильнее, чем я._  
  
_Её отец внимательно оглядел его и усмехнулся._  
  
_– Ты? **Ты**  – сумасшедший. Ты опозорил себя и мою дочь своим безумием. Я никогда бы не позволил дочери выйти замуж за сумасшедшего. Она выйдет замуж за достойного человека. Держись от неё подальше._  
  
_Он собрался закрыть дверь, и Меджнун сказал:_  
 _– Но я люблю её._  
  
_Её отец покачал головой. – Ты одержим. Ты не знаешь, что такое любовь._  
  
_И Меджнун остался на улице у её дома, окружённый словами, восхвалявшими Лейли._  
  
_Вскоре после этого он снова пришёл к дому, намереваясь постоять за себя. Он заставит их понять. Если они не захотят слушать его, тогда они послушают Лейли. Она скажет им, что любит его. Они её семья, они послушают её._  
  
_Но когда её мать вышла к нему и Меджнун обратился к ней с мольбой, женщина сказала:_  
 _– Лейли нет. Она вышла замуж. За достойного человека, за человека, который может о ней позаботиться._  
  
_Эти слова не имели никакого смысла для Меджнуна, даже для него, вся жизнь которого состояла из слов. Мать сказала ему, что Лейли уехала несколько дней назад, чтобы выйти замуж за богатого купца с севера._  
  
_Всё, что он знал в этой жизни, разрушилось у него на глазах. Он верил лишь в одну вещь, в одного человека, так долго и так сильно, что не мог вынести жизни в прежнем мире. Он отправился скитаться по пустыне, без еды, без воды. Единственное, что он взял с собой, – своё разбитое сердце и свою палочку._  
  
_Люди иногда видели его, бредущего по песку. Они говорили: «Вон Меджнун, безумец, тоскующий по своей потерянной любви». Он приходил и уходил, скорее привидение, чем человек._  
  
_Вскоре после этого Лейли умерла. Говорили, что она умерла от разбитого сердца. Что её последним словом было имя человека, к которому никто не обращался по имени, а лишь по названию его болезни._  
  
_Меджнун двинулся на север, пока однажды его тело не нашли неподалёку от могилы Лейли. Всё пространство рядом с её могилой было исписано словами его любви к ней._  
  
_Последнее, что он написал, было: **«Я прохожу мимо этих стен, стен Лейли. И я целую эту стену и ту стену. Но моё сердце переполнено любовью не к стенам, а к Той, что жила в них».**_  
  
_Много раз их называли восточными Ромео и Джульеттой. Но они навсегда останутся Лейли и Меджнуном. И по сей день мы называем его безумцем. Это более важно, чем факт их любви._

_Вы не можете сбежать от безумия._


	15. Chapter 15

Я познакомился с Асвальдом в больнице. Он привлёк моё внимание, потому что, когда нам раздавали лекарства, он высунул язык, чтобы подтвердить, что проглотил прописанные ему таблетки. Потом он пошёл прочь, и когда я увидел, как он потянулся и выбросил что-то в вентиляционное отверстие, я решил, что мне стоит познакомиться с этим человеком. 

Как-то раз я уселся рядом с ним на диван. Он едва удостоил меня взглядом, устремив всё внимание на старую серию «Доктора Магга»*.

– Привет, – сказал я, и он проигнорировал меня. – Я подождал какое-то мгновение, гладя подлокотник дивана. – Я Эвен.

– И на хрена мне это знать?

Он был на несколько лет старше меня, с тёмными волосами и щетиной. Вокруг его рта пролегали глубокие морщины, видимо, из-за того, что он вечно злился. Ну уж точно не от улыбки. – Просто так. Мне просто интересно, как тебе удаётся не пить лекарства.

– Я пью лекарства.

– Нет, не пьёшь, ты выбросил их в вентиляционное отверстие. 

Он наконец посмотрел на меня. Белки его карих глаз были красными и воспалёнными. – Если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, я так тебя отделаю, что ты будешь ссать кровью, красавчик. Понял? 

Я поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, и он снова перевёл взгляд на экран телевизора, что-то бормоча себе под нос. 

Я выждал несколько секунд, потом спросил:  
– И всё-таки, как ты это делаешь?

– Убирайся, – сказал он, закатив глаза. – Перестань ко мне приставать. Пойми уже. Я сумасшедший человек. Я опасен. Ты разве не слышал? 

– Если бы ты был по-настоящему опасен, то не был здесь вместе с нами, скучными ходячими катастрофами. Расскажи мне, как ты это делаешь. – Он вздохнул, а я продолжил. – Они не выпустят меня отсюда, пока не поверят, что я принимаю лекарства. Но я не буду больше пить эти грёбаные таблетки. Я чувствую… будто задыхаюсь. Я не могу дышать. У себя в голове. Понимаешь? 

Он несколько раз постучал ногой по полу, крепко сжимая сложенные на груди руки. – Ты, должно быть, тоже пытался покончить с собой? В противном случае это грёбаное либеральное общество обычно позволяет нам, психам, шататься по улицам.

– Даже не пытался. Мне просто нужно было поспать, и я принял слишком много таблеток.

– Мания?

– Ага. Я не спал трое суток, и мне казалось, что сердце вот-вот взорвётся. Я даже не понял, сколько таблеток принял. Но никто мне не верит, потому что я уже пытался покончить с собой раньше.

– Должно быть, ты на самом деле не пытался, раз ты всё ещё здесь.

– Как и ты, – сказал я, подняв брови.

Он отдёрнул рукав на своей левой руке, и я ещё никогда не видел таких масштабных повреждений. – Я пытался.

– Кто тебя остановил?

– Сестра. А тебя?

– Мой парень. Ну… теперь уже бывший. Он не мог этого вынести. Всё нормально. Обычно они не могут. Да и он в любом случае заслуживал кого-то получше.

– Ты гей? 

Я покачал головой. – Я пансексуал. Встречаюсь, с кем захочу.

– Счастливый ублюдок. Я натурал. Мне никуда не деться от женщин.

– Я люблю женщин. Почему тебе не нравятся женщины?

– Потому что я им не нравлюсь. 

– Может, это потому, что они тебе не нравятся.

– Не умничай. – Он опустил рукав на место и поёрзал на диване. – Что они тебе прописали?

– Рисперидон, кажется. Живот ужасно болит, я с трудом держу глаза открытыми и не могу посрать уже несколько дней. 

Он хрюкнул от смеха. – Они пытаются запихать мне в глотку Клозапин. Каждый раз, когда они мне его дают… – Он показал рукой на свою голову. – Кажется, будто у меня в голове дрель. Думаю, по этой причине они его и выписывают. Ты так занят тем, что чувствуешь себя несчастным, что у тебя не остаётся сил причинить себе вред. – Он внимательно посмотрел на меня, потом сказал: – Так ты Эвен?

– Да. – Я протянул ему руку.

Он посмотрел на неё какое-то мгновение, прежде чем пожать. Его рука была меньше моей, но шире, твёрже. – Асвальд. – Когда он отнял руку, то пожал плечами. – Всё охуенно просто, чувак. Каждая собака знает, как это делать.

– В смысле?

– Фокус с монеткой. Ну, знаешь… за ухом?

– Ох. Серьёзно? И всего-то? 

Он вытащил монетку и бросил мне. Я поймал её, и он сказал:  
– Я додумался до этого во время приступа вдохновения, когда у меня племянница родилась. Тебе, наверное, придётся потренироваться. Если тебе, конечно, захочется посрать в будущем. 

Я перевернул монетку в руке. – Как это работает?

Он раздражённо вздохнул и потом показал мне. 

. 

Он потратил две недели, пытаясь научить меня играть в шахматы, но это было недостаточно интересно, чтобы привлечь моё внимание. Если мне интересно, я могу фокусироваться без устали. В противном случае мне как-то пофиг. 

– Ты выучил наизусть грёбаный Коран, но не можешь запомнить, как ходит ферзь, – как-то раз пробормотал Асвальд.

– Я знаю. Мне стыдно за себя, – неубедительно сказал я.

Он забрал одного из моих коней. Я столько времени терпел шахматы исключительно из-за «Седьмой печати»**. – Ты просто отстой в этом. 

– Это печально. Учитывая, какой у меня воодушевляющий инструктор. 

– Наслаждайся, пока можешь. Я сваливаю отсюда на следующей неделе.

Я удивлённо посмотрел на него поверх шахматной доски. – Серьёзно?

Асвальд фыркнул в ответ. – Вот не надо вот этого. Я знаю, как выбираться из подобных мест. Говоришь им то, что они хотят слышать, и рано или поздно они тебя отпускают. 

– А ты… готов?

– Конечно, готов. Буду есть, что хочу, спать, когда хочу. Трахаться, когда хочу. Ну… то есть я бы это делал, если бы какая-нибудь тёлка обратила на меня внимание, впрочем, для этого есть деньги. 

– Для этого у тебя есть левая рука. 

– Да пошёл ты, красавчик.

Я не был уверен, как это сказать. Мне никогда раньше не приходилось вести с кем-то подобный разговор. – Я… хм… на самом деле я хотел спросить, собираешься ли ты…

Асвальд ждал, непонимающе глядя на меня, потом пожал плечами. – Собираюсь ли я что?

– Ты… с тобой всё будет нормально?

Он фыркнул от смеха. Когда он понял, что я говорил серьёзно, он покачал головой. – Серьёзно?

Я пожал плечами, чувствуя, что не привык к подобной роли в разговоре. – Кто научит меня играть в шахматы, если ты пойдёшь и сделаешь что-то необратимое? 

– Да ты всё равно не научишься играть в шахматы. Ты постоянно витаешь в облаках. – Асвальд даже не сделал паузу после моего хода, сразу же смахнув мою пешку с доски одной из своих. – К тому же какая тебе разница?

– Ну… мы же друзья, разве нет?

Я не знал, почему он казался настолько обескураженным моими словами. Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы он на кого-то так смотрел. Обычно он либо гримасничал, либо сердито изучал вас, либо усмехался. Но в тот момент он просто смотрел на меня, словно я только что признался, что я марсианин или что-то в этом роде.

– Что? – спросил я, уходя в оборону. 

Асвальд вздрогнул и отвёл глаза. – Мы не друзья, Эвен. Мы просто застряли вместе в одно время в одном месте.

– Нет. Мы друзья.

– Это не так.

– Почему ты так считаешь?

– Потому что…

– Ну же, я жду. 

– Ты не заводишь друзей здесь. Я уйду отсюда, вернусь к своей дерьмовой жизни в моей дерьмовой квартире, и, вероятно, допьюсь до такого состояния, что к тридцати пяти у меня откажет печень. А ты… Ты уйдёшь отсюда и вернёшься к своей настоящей жизни… – Он махнул рукой в мою сторону. – Ты так выглядишь. Такие люди, как ты. Вы просто проходите через что-то. Мы не увидимся с тобой, после того как выйдем отсюда.

– Да пошёл ты. Конечно, увидимся. 

– Да всё это грёбаное враньё, – сказал Асвальд и покраснел.

Я внимательно смотрел на него целую минуту, и наконец до меня дошло. Я не понял, почему он так чувствовал, но я понял, какие мысли крутились у него в голове.

Потирая большим пальцем нижнюю губу, я взял паузу, прежде чем заговорить. – Послушай. У меня никогда не было сумасшедших друзей. Стоит мне узнать, что у кого-то психическое заболевание, и я держусь от него подальше. Так было всегда. Я узнаю, что у кого-то в семье есть люди с психическими расстройствами, и я держусь от него подальше. Знаешь, почему я это делаю?

– Мы что, правда будем вести этот разговор? Разве не для этого здесь эти грёбаные психотерапевты?

– Возможно, но я не хочу говорить с ними. Я хочу говорить с тобой. Я держусь подальше от этих людей, потому что мне, блядь, стыдно, что я такой. Всегда было. Я всегда чувствую, словно… словно я обуза. Словно я никогда не буду настолько хорош, как другие люди. И… В общем, мой последний парень, тот, что порвал со мной, когда я попал сюда... Так вот, он был трансом, и он сказал кое-что, что немного напоминает мне то, что я пытаюсь сейчас донести до тебя.

– Транс. В какую сторону?

– Я же сказал, парень, так что как ты сам думаешь? Так вот он сказал, что это неловко – ходить куда-то с группой трансов. Если ты один, и что-то в тебе кажется неправильным, люди обычно не замечают этого. Но если вас таких несколько, то нормальные люди смотрят на вас, и они знают. Нахождение в группе не защищает тебя. Это разоблачает тебя. Вот так я всегда чувствовал себя с другими… больными людьми. Я держусь от них на расстоянии, потому что я не хочу, чтобы обычные люди знали, что со мной что-то не так. Но, хм… Мне нравится, что ты знаешь, о чём я говорю. Мне нравится, что я могу поговорить с тобой о каких-то вещах, которые ты тоже делал. Мне не нужно постоянно объясняться. Ты и так понимаешь. Мне не нужно притворяться перед тобой, что всё хорошо. Боже, ты ведёшь себя так, как будтo всё  _всегда_  плохо. 

– Потому что так и есть, – ответил Асвальд, и я засмеялся. 

– В общем, если ты не хочешь встречаться со мной, после того как выйдешь отсюда, не вопрос, но я хочу тебя увидеть снова. Потому что ты мой друг, и мне нравится с тобой общаться.

Его щёки покраснели. Наконец он проворчал:  
– Тебе просто, блядь, нравится нервировать меня всем этим эмоционально честным дерьмом. Я натурал, придурок, я понятия не имею, как себя вести.

– Быть натуралом не значит быть эмоционально неразвитым. 

– Для меня значит. – Асвальд покрутил в руках своего коня, потом покачал головой. – Знаешь, ты ошибаешься. Всё с тобой в порядке. И со мной. Просто мир – это ужасное грёбаное место, и иногда мы видим его в истинном обличии. Это не безумие. Это просто отказ врать. 

– Что ж, может, со мной и всё в порядке, но с тобой точно что-то не так. 

Это заставило его рассмеяться. 

– Ну так что? Друзья?

Он пожал плечами. – Да пофиг. Я не собираюсь с замиранием сердца ждать новой встречи с тобой, когда выберусь отсюда. – Он почесал голову. – Так этот твой парень… у него была вагина?

– Какое это имеет значение?

– Мне интересно. 

– Да пошёл ты со своим любопытством. Я тебе этого не скажу. Это не твоё дело, как выглядели его гениталии.

Асвальд вздохнул и сказал:  
– Ну вот, а я-то думал, что мы друзья. 

. 

Спустя неделю после моей выписки из больницы, когда всё устаканилось и мои друзья перестали следить за мной каждую секунду, я наконец-то добрался до своего телефона.

«Не хочешь потусить? Только без шахмат. Я просто отстой в этом». 

Понадобилось примерно двадцать минут, чтобы получить ответное сообщение.

«Кто это?»

Я закатил глаза. «Твой друг».

Прошло ещё пять минут. Я лежал на кровати, держа телефон над головой и просматривая афишу кинопремьер. 

Наконец я получил смс. «А. Ты. Я хочу напиться, так что можешь присоединиться, если хочешь». 

Я улыбнулся. Я знал, что он имеет в виду. «Сначала заедь за мной».

«С чего бы мне это делать?»

«Потому что у тебя есть машина, а у меня нет».

«Дружба – отстой. Отвали».

«Увидимся через 20 минут?»

«Увидимся через 20 минут».

**Примечания:**

* Doktor Mugg – шведский телесериал, отличительной особенностью которого является большое количество туалетного юмора  
** «Седьмая печать» - чёрно-белый художественный фильм в жанре артхаус, снятый Ингмаром Бергманом. Вдохновлён фреской «Смерть, играющая в шахматы»


	16. Chapter 16

Все уже закончили свой ланч, и мы просто сидим за столом и пьём кофе. Метте неожиданно притихла и просто слушает, о чём болтают Грете и Фруде. Я использую каждый шанс, чтобы вклиниться в разговор, потому что у меня есть вопросы, а сам я незначителен, так что мне не нужно переживать, что я опозорюсь.  
  
— Маловероятно, — говорит Грете.  
  
— Блин, серьёзно?  
  
— Мы через это уже проходили с твоим прошлым фильмом. Съёмки в больницах — это геморрой. Нам нужно найти неиспользуемое помещение, которое мы могли бы подкрасить. Или какой-то интернат, или что-то типа. Интернат, кстати, лучше.  
  
— Ты думаешь?  
  
Грете кивает, пробегая глазами текст. — Да.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Нет, Фруде.  
  
— Но мы могли бы посмотреть…  
  
— Нет, Фруде.  
  
— Мы даже не можем это обсудить?  
  
— Нет, потому что жизнь коротка, и я не собираюсь тратить время, чтобы спорить с тобой из-за того, что точно не получится. Мы найдём какой-нибудь интернат, который будет не против заработать немного денег. Это будет более реалистично.  
  
— Да, — говорит Метте.  
  
Фруде переводит на неё взгляд. — Да?  
  
Она замолкает, потом кивает. — Да. Я ведь не думала о психбольнице или чём-то таком. Ты знаешь, что я написала. Это просто… комната. Приглушённые цвета, немного обшарпанная мебель. Но никаких решёток на окнах. Мы ведь не такой фильм снимаем, так ведь?  
  
— Нет. Мы поговорим с Йорунн, посмотрим, что она может с этим сделать, что она думает. Я вот думаю, может, зеленоватая цветовая гамма? Логично? Немного блёклая?  
  
Я не могу сдержаться. — Мигающие неоновые лампы?  
  
Фруде смотрит на меня и пожимает плечами. — Ну…  
  
— Они не такие, — говорю я. — Места, где я был, они приятные. Немного обшарпанные, но там нет никаких мигающих неоновых ламп. Мы ведь в государстве всеобщего благосостояния, а не в Сайлент Хилл. — Он слегка улыбается, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
— В скольких ты был? — спрашивает Грете.  
  
Метте и Фруде молчат, и мне нужна секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки. — В трёх, — говорю я, показывая им три пальца. — Но в одном из них я был дважды.  
  
— Три разные лечебницы. — Я киваю, и Грете продолжает: — Так ты можешь сказать этому идиоту, что нам не нужно тратить время, пытаясь получить разрешение на съёмки в больнице?  
  
Глядя на Фруде, я пожимаю плечами. — Тебе не нужно тратить время, пытаясь получить разрешение на съёмки в больнице.  
  
— Следующий проект я хочу снимать в больнице, — говорит Фруде, обращаясь к Грете.  
  
— У тебя прямо какой-то медицинский фетиш, — бормочет она. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя поддерживать. — Она прищуривается, глядя на меня из-под бровей. — Так ты что, в общей сложности был там четыре раза?  
  
Я снова киваю.  
  
— Это чем-то помогло?  
  
Вот это хороший вопрос. Я ожидаю, что люди спросят, почему я вообще там оказался, а не помогло ли мне это чем-то. — Хм… да и нет.  
  
— Не нужно его допрашивать, — вмешивается Метте.  
  
— Котёнок, если бы я его допрашивала, ты бы знала. — Грете кивает мне. — Не обижайся, малыш. Я просто спрашиваю.  
  
И так как это она, я не против. — Всё окей. Если у вас есть вопросы, всё нормально. А ответ на твой вопрос… Иногда это помогает, иногда — нет. Первые три раза я оказывался там против своей воли. Первые два раза я пытался покончить с собой, а в третий раз у меня была мания, и я случайно принял слишком много снотворного. Не смотри на меня так, Метте, это была случайность. А в последний раз, это было после смерти моего отца, я лёг туда сам. Именно тогда я наконец нашёл хорошего психолога, стал регулярно принимать лекарства. Так что… в определённой степени это помогает, но это как бы зависит от того, сколько усилий ты в это вкладываешь.  
  
Грете кивает, кажется, не испытывая никаких эмоций от моих слов. — Да поможет Бог тем, кто помогает себе сам.  
  
— Ты религиозна? — удивлённо спрашиваю я.  
  
— Нет, но это первое, что пришло мне в голову.  
  
Фруде складывает руки на стол и кивает мне. —  _Можно_  я спрошу кое-что?  
  
— Мы же договаривались… — шипит Метте.  
  
— Конечно, — говорю я.  
  
— Какую ты слушал музыку, пока там был?  
  
Ещё один хороший вопрос, которого я не ожидал. — А… Ну, в последний раз я много сочинял сам и играл на гитаре. В разы до этого? Очень много  _Nas_.  
  
—  _Nas_?  
  
— Да, типа…  
  
—  _Illmatic_? — спрашивает Фруде.  
  
— Да!  
  
Метте закатывает глаза. Она закрывает лицо руками. — Да убережёт меня бог от самых белых мужчин в мире. Я не просто так сделала Андерса наполовину алжирцем. Если ты решишь использовать в саундтреке хип-хоп, это не будет выглядеть эксплуатированием.  
  
— Какие его слова ты любишь больше всего? — игнорируя её, спрашивает Фруде.  
  
— Боже, это сложно. Ну то есть, как человек, у которого была мания, я использовал «сон — это двоюродный брат смерти» столько раз, что и не сосчитать. — Я задумываюсь. Весь этот альбом настолько охуенный, что сложно выбрать что-то конкретное. — «Этот ритмический взрыв — это то, что выбрал твой разум», — говорю я, пожевав губу.  
  
— Круто. Я бы выбрал: «Визуализируя реализм жизни в действительности, похуй, кто хуже всех, статус человека зависит от зарплаты». Эй, а что ты думаешь о его более поздних вещах?  
  
Прежде чем я успеваю ответить, Метте говорит:  
— Да пошёл ваш Nas нахуй.  
  
— Пошёл нахуй? — поражённо повторяю я с притворным возмущением.  
  
— Да, ты меня слышал. — Я издаю звук, выражающий моё неверие в происходящее, и Метте изгибает бровь, глядя на меня. — Разве он не использовал слово «хуесос» в том альбоме, от которого у всех белых парней стояк?  
  
— Использовал, — я кривлю лицо.  
  
— Вот именно. Всё это какая-то куча дерьма от много строящего из себя выскочки. Вы взрослые люди. Вам уже давно нужно было этим переболеть.  
  
Мы с Фруде смотрим друг на друга.  
  
Потом он смотрит на Грете.  
  
Спустя мгновение она вздыхает. — Ладно, я посмотрю, что там с лицензией на использование песен.  
  
Метте стонет, а я широко улыбаюсь.  
  
.  
  
Выйдя на улицу, я останавливаюсь, чтобы застегнуть пальто до конца. Там холодно. Задул ветер, и несколько снежинок, выпавших накануне, решили задержаться.  
  
Метте ушла пять минут назад. Она недовольна некоторыми принятыми решениями, но на данный момент этот проект больше не только её. Он принадлежит многим людям. В понедельник я пойду с ней на встречу с директором по кастингу. Я вряд ли смогу там особо помочь, но она просит меня сопровождать её. Вообще-то ей не нужен ассистент, совсем не нужен. Она просто позволяет мне таскаться за ней.  
  
И это нормально.  
  
— Эвен.  
  
Я оборачиваюсь и улыбаюсь, глядя на Грете сверху вниз. — Привет.  
  
Она застёгивает свою кожаную куртку, прищурившись, смотрит на меня против дневного света. — Ты танцуешь?  
  
Я изумлённо смотрю на неё. Потом верчу трость в руке и говорю:  
— Да, на самом деле это просто притворство.  
  
Она закатывает глаза и продолжает. — Знаешь, я даже не думала об этом. Нет, просто… Ребёнок моей жены как-то упомянул этот клуб. Он милый мальчик, ему нравится собственная мать. Не знаю, иногда мне это кажется странным, но кто я такая, чтобы судить? Все странные, и у меня нет своих детей, так что откуда мне знать? Но ты сказал, что ты недавно в городе. Ты кажешься хорошим человеком, и Метте сказала, у тебя нет здесь друзей, и это вроде как грустно.  
  
— Грете, ты что, пытаешься найти мне кого-то для секса? — я поднимаю брови.  
  
— Ну, если это сделает тебя счастливым… — Она вытаскивает телефон и что-то в нём ищет. Когда она находит то, что искала, она поворачивается, чтобы показать мне.  
  
Я смотрю на экран какое-то мгновение, потом перевожу взгляд на неё. — « _Молоко_ »?  
  
Грете закатывает глаза и убирает телефон. — Да, бары для квиров просто обязаны ужасно называться. Я не знаю, почему всегда так получается. Будто это закон какой-то.  
  
— Можно мне поделиться наблюдением?  
  
Она засовывает руки в карманы и пожимает плечами. — Конечно.  
  
— Почему люди относятся к тебе как к … — Я издаю непонятный звук, потому что не уверен, как закончить предложение.  
  
Грете заканчивает его за меня. — Почему люди считают меня сукой?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ну просто люди всегда так делают. Составляют мнение, сплетничают с другими, и вот у тебя уже есть репутация. И я действительно сука. Когда мне нужно ею быть. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы позволять людям топтать тебя. Когда я веду себя мило, они думают, что я просто хочу их наебать, так что… — Грете пожимает плечами.  
  
Я криво улыбаюсь. — Я не ходил в клубы с тех пор, как это случилось. — Я киваю на трость.  
  
— Ты кажешься таким человеком, которому будет весело в подобном месте.  
  
— Готов поспорить, тебе бы там не понравилось.  
  
— Толпа девятнадцатилетних подростков в нижнем белье, трущихся друг о друга в темноте? Нет, спасибо, я лучше дома с собаками посижу. — Она кивает мне. — А ты сходи, потом расскажешь, как там. И пришли мне смс после вашей встречи с Аннализе в понедельник, если возникнут вопросы.  
  
— Хорошо. — Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и я говорю: — Эй, Грете? — Она оборачивается, слегка хмурясь. — Спасибо, что ты добра со мной.  
  
— Да… ну… я тебя погуглила, после того как Фруде рассказал мне, как они с Метте облажались перед тобой. У тебя был дерьмовый год. А это несложно — быть добрым с тем, у кого был дерьмовый год. — Она делает несколько шагов прочь, потом останавливается и показывает на меня пальцам. — Пока не забыла… ребёнок моей жены, он чуть ниже тебя, с рыжими волосами, и у него мочки растянуты. Зовут Том. Трахай кого угодно, только не его. Ему всего восемнадцать, и мне придётся конкретно тебе навалять. Ясно?  
  
— Очень даже, — улыбаясь, я киваю.  
  
— Прекрасно. — Она уходит, махнув рукой над головой. — Береги себя!  
  
Я считаю, что пока лучшее, что принёс мне этот проект, — это знакомство с Грете.  
  
Я стою на тротуаре, думая об этом. Потом вынимаю телефон и на ходу читаю информацию о клубе.


	17. Chapter 17

Я практически решаю не идти из-за трости.  
  
Я принарядился, надел новую голубую рубашку, которая ещё больше подчёркивает мои глаза, и отполировал ботинки. Я убедился, что знаю, как добраться до клуба и как вернуться домой, если я немного (или много) выпью. У меня есть презервативы, если я решу, что хочу кого-нибудь. У меня есть всё, что мне нужно.  
  
Только я не знаю, что делать с тростью.  
  
Пойти без неё? Сейчас нога не болит. Сегодня хороший день, и я немного шокирован тем, что не чувствую дискомфорта. Обычно она начинает побаливать к вечеру. Я сажусь на край кровати и тру голень рукой. Если надавить на шрам, то я почувствую боль, но она не ужасна.  
  
Я не могу пойти без неё. Я же не идиот. Я иду в клуб, и там будут танцы, а если там будут танцы, то я буду  _танцевать_ , чёрт возьми, но я уже давно этого не делал. Ну разве что у себя дома иногда, и не дольше чем пару минут, если мне по-настоящему нравится песня или просто хочется подурачиться. Если у меня появится физическая нагрузка, которой уже давно не было, то рано или поздно мне понадобится трость. И скорее рано, чем поздно.  
  
Но что мне с ней делать? Просто прислонить к стене? Взять с собой на танцпол? Сдать в гардероб?  
  
Я зацикливаюсь на мелочах, вместо того чтобы думать о том,  _почему_ я не хочу идти.  
  
Но я хочу пойти. Я люблю танцевать, люблю музыку, людей и энергию. Это всегда доставляло мне удовольствие.  
  
Правда, если я пойду в клуб, я буду один. Там не будет друзей, чтобы защитить меня. Я окажусь в окружении незнакомых, и первое, что они увидят, взглянув на меня, — мою трость.  
  
Что если я столкнусь там с кем-то из знакомых? Гей-сообщество довольно закрытое и состоит из одних и тех же людей. Разумеется, я столкнусь с кем-то, кого я знаю, пусть меня и не было здесь четыре года. После того, как я впервые сходил в клуб в Стокгольме, я постоянно встречал знакомые лица и имена.  
  
Я не собираюсь сталкиваться с Исаком. Я отказываюсь. Когда я войду внутрь, я посмотрю по сторонам, и если увижу его, то просто сразу уйду.  
  
 _Ты до конца жизни будешь это делать? Если ты собираешься жить здесь, ты не можешь сбегать каждый раз при встрече с ним._  
  
Это большой город. Я справлюсь.  
  
Я знал, что, когда вернусь сюда, мне придётся видеть знакомые лица. Я не боялся и не зацикливался на этом благодаря лекарствам. Но теперь, оказавшись здесь и столкнувшись с человеком, находящимся наверху списка тех, с кем мне не нужно снова встречаться, всё это перестаёт быть чисто гипотетическим. Я буду встречать людей, которые знают историю моей жизни, у которых были годы на то, чтобы составить мнение обо мне.  
  
Великолепно.  
  
Меня не должно интересовать мнение других людей, особенно этих людей. Они знали меня много лет назад. Я уверен, что они сделали свой выбор — встали на его сторону. Те друзья, которые были только моими, они все исчезли, когда я заболел. Люди, которые уходят… Их мнение не должно что-то значить.  
  
Только вот оно значит. И всегда значило. Оно влияет на то, как я одеваюсь, как я говорю, как я хожу. Я всегда оказывался в ловушке чужого мнения о себе. Я делал всё возможное, чтобы манипулировать тем, как люди меня воспринимали. Я хочу, чтобы люди смотрели на меня и помнили; я хочу, чтобы люди смотрели на меня и забывали. Я хочу быть историей, которую люди будут рассказывать друг другу, когда я исчезну; я хочу, чтобы кто-то произносил моё имя и получал в ответ лишь: «Эвен Бэк Насхайм? Никогда о нём не слышал».  
  
Своими переживаниями я загоняю себя в угол. Я общительный человек. Когда я общаюсь с людьми, я хорошо провожу время. Но вот собраться, выйти из дома — это проблема. Иногда. Блядь. Почему я не могу быть последовательным?  
  
Потому что я не последовательный. Потому что я биполярен. И я сам сделал этот выбор, вместо того чтобы жить, оставаясь ко всему безучастным.  
  
Я качаю головой и заставляю себя встать с матраса. Если — когда — я увижу знакомые лица, тогда и буду решать, что с этим делать. Мне 26. Я не могу тратить свою жизнь на боязнь привидений.  
  
И мне нужна трость, чтобы ходить. Это факт. Если для кого-то это проблема — плевать. Некоторым людям для ходьбы нужна трость.  
  
Ирене говорит, что каждый день состоит из моментов тихой храбрости. Не знаю, верю ли я в это. Ничто из моих поступков не кажется мне особенно смелым. Однако если я останусь дома, я буду чувствовать себя трусом.  
  
Так что, полагаю, я пойду в клуб.  
  
.  
  
Музыка успокаивает меня.  
  
Некоторые вещи вполне интернациональны. Ты заходишь в Макдональдс, и какие-то позиции в меню могут отличаться, но ты всё равно чувствуешь, что ты в Макдональдсе. Ты не говоришь с кем-то на одном языке, ты вообще можешь быть не в состоянии говорить, но кто-то упоминает футбол, и все могут нормально общаться. Совершенно неважно, как именно ты стираешь, но ты неминуемо  _потеряешь_  носок.  
  
Все гей-бары похожи.  
  
Они во многом похожи на другие клубы, но существует несколько заметных отличий. Дело в атмосфере. В них ощущается особая радость. Практически каждый человек там знает, каково это — прятаться, и это одно их тех мест, где свобода — это закон.  
  
Я не хочу сказать, что каждый от этого в восторге или чувствует себя частью происходящего. Но настроение основной массы посетителей поднимается и накрывает тебя волной радостной энергии. Конечно, если остановиться и начать всматриваться в детали, всё окажется не так безоблачно. Большое количество посетителей всё равно не сможет заглушить слабый запах хлорки, которую используют в завершении дня. Музыка на 75% парадоксально ужасна, на 20% — ужасна не парадоксально, а ещё на 5% — случайным образом хороша. Люди поддаются стереотипам, потому что не знают ничего другого, и жестокость вполне может быть частью большинства знакомств.  
  
И тем не менее. Я люблю подобные заведения.  
  
Я просачиваюсь внутрь, сторонясь людей, которые не смотрят куда идут, либо потому, что напились, либо просто находятся под впечатлением от того, где находятся. Это заведение достаточно новое, потому что местами в нём сохранился блеск. Пол не липкий. Возможно, я бы предпочёл обратное. Может, тогда мне было бы сложнее упасть.  
  
Мне нравятся синие огни. Если бы я мог решать, какого цвета должны быть огни во всём мире, я бы выбрал синий. Он смягчает так много несовершенств, и всё начинает казаться романтичным. Как и в большинстве гей-клубов свет мерцает, цвета меняются на тёмных стенах, но я думаю, что синий смотрится лучше всего. Красный слишком тёплый.  
  
Кто-то врезается в меня сбоку. Я сильнее хватаю трость. — Прошу прощения, — небрежно бросает он, но потом его лицо меняется, когда он видит, что я привлекательный.  
  
Я ухожу. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить её на людей, которым не насрать на тебя, только если ты соответствуешь их жёстким стандартам красоты.  
  
Я не уверен, что за песня сейчас играет. Она ужасна. Это заставляет меня улыбнуться.  
  
Я покупаю пиво, потом поднимаюсь по лестнице на верхний уровень. Кажется, там не так многолюдно, и я могу пить своё пиво, не беспокоясь, что меня собьют с ног. Я облокачиваюсь на перила и смотрю вниз на танцпол.  
  
Я познакомился с Матсом в подобном месте. Я время от времени встречался с разными людьми, но эти отношения никогда не были долгосрочными. Мы с ним продержались шесть месяцев, и это хороший результат для меня. Мы познакомились так же, как я обычно знакомлюсь с людьми в подобных клубах. Я искал человека, который был там один и выглядел потерянным. Я так завожу друзей, я так подкатываю к привлекшим моё внимание.   
В таких местах всегда есть люди, которые не знают, как общаться, как знакомиться.  
  
Так что я сам знакомлюсь с ними.  
  
Я ходил в тот бар уже несколько месяцев, обычно в большой компании. У меня талант заводить друзей, но не поддерживать дружбу. Спустя какое-то время я обычно отделялся от всех и отправлялся на поиски новых лиц. Тогда я и увидел его. Невысокого парня с клочковатой бородкой, подпирающего стену и кусающего губы.  
  
Я подошёл к нему и сказал:  
— Привет, я Эвен.  
  
Он посмотрел на меня снизу-вверх, он едва доставал до моего плеча. Когда он ничего не ответил, я спросил:  
— Не хочешь потанцевать?  
  
— Не издевайся надо мной.  
  
Я поражённо посмотрел на него, думая, какую же оплошность допустил на этот раз. — Я над тобой не издеваюсь. С чего ты взял, что я издеваюсь?  
  
Он покачал головой. — Потому что я выгляжу так. — Он махнул рукой в мою сторону. — А ты выглядишь так.  
  
— Дело в моей рубашке? Тебе не нравится моя рубашка?  
  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю.  
  
— Нет, не понимаю. — Я прислонился к стене рядом с ним и поднял брови. — Почему бы тебе не сказать мне?  
  
— Не будь мудаком.  
  
— Так я теперь мудак? Я всего лишь пригласил тебя потанцевать, потому что ты симпатичный. Ты так злишься на всех, кто приглашает тебя танцевать?  
  
— Никто не приглашает меня танцевать.  
  
—  _Я_  пригласил.  
  
Он хмуро взглянул на меня, потом сказал:  
— Ладно. Хочешь танцевать? Хочешь посмешить людей? Ну давай потанцуем.  
  
Он оторвался от стены, и я взял его за руку. Он замер на месте, будто я его заморозил своим прикосновением. — Эй, — сказал я так тихо, как только мог. — Не нужно злиться. Я просто думаю, что ты симпатичный.  
  
Он уставился на меня, потом покачал головой. — Никто не думает, что я симпатичный.  
  
—  _Я_  думаю.  
  
Да, мы неплохо провели время, Матс и я. Начало было не слишком удачным, потому что мне пришлось потратить три первых свидания на то, чтобы убедить его, что я не пытаюсь его обмануть. А я-то думал, это у меня проблемы с доверием, когда речь заходит об отношениях. Но после дерьма, через которое ему пришлось пройти, будучи трансом и геем, мои проблемы казались незначительными. Он мне действительно нравился. Я любил его. Он был первым человеком, в которого я влюбился за долгое время.  
  
Потом он ушёл. Я его не виню. Я как бы теперь жду этого от людей. Кроме моей матери. Моя мать всегда будет меня поддерживать. И Ирене, но ей за это платят.  
  
Моя подруга Тилли считала, что я всегда выбирал в толпе слабых. Я думаю, что это очень далеко от правды. Я вижу людей, которые выглядят так, словно им здесь не место, и я понимаю, что они чувствуют. Я могу сделать так, чтобы они чувствовали себя лучше, увереннее. Пусть даже на несколько минут, или на ночь. Я могу сделать так, чтобы они почувствовали свою причастность.  
  
Это приятное чувство. Так я ощущаю себя менее загнанным в угол внутри собственной головы.  
  
Я пью пиво и наблюдаю за толпой. Ко мне никто не подходит.  
  
.  
  
Я вижу несколько знакомых лиц. Сверху мне видно, кто заходит и выходит из клуба. В основном это люди, чьи имена я давным-давно забыл. Люди, с которыми я ходил в школу, но не дружил.  
  
Я допиваю бутылку и спускаюсь вниз. Я один, так что мой лимит на сегодня — два пива. Когда я подхожу к барной стойке, то обнаруживаю там толпу людей и очередь. Вместо того, чтобы встать в неё, я осматриваюсь по сторонам. Обычно в подобных местах всегда несколько баров.  
  
А, есть ещё один сзади.  
  
Я делаю несколько шагов и слышу удивлённый возглас.  
  
— Эвен?!  
  
Ну вот. Знал, что это случится, и так и произошло. Ну и с кем я столкнулся? Кто из призраков прошлого преследует меня в этом громком счастливом месте?  
  
Я оборачиваюсь назад с улыбкой на губах, крепче сжимая пальцы на трости. — Привет.  
  
Я знал, что всё будет плохо. Я даже рассматривал вероятность встречи с ним. Но мне хотелось надеяться… Что ж… Обычно надежда — не самый умный вариант.  
  
Эскиль качает головой, улыбаясь открытым ртом, как делает всегда, когда не слишком счастлив, но не знает, что сказать. В руках у него наполовину пустой бокал. У него снова рыжие волосы, и это хорошо. Когда я видел его в последний раз, они были обесцвечены, а мне он всегда больше всего нравился рыжим. Его волосы начинают немного редеть. Меня периодически охватывает беспокойство, когда я думаю о том, что мой отец умер практически лысым. Но я считаю, что внешне во всём похож на маму. Только улыбка его.  
  
— Привет… — говорит он и направляется ко мне, раскрыв объятия, потом останавливается. Я уже сделал шаг вперёд, потому что он собирался обнять меня. Неловко хихикнув, он обхватывает меня руками и осторожно треплет по спине. От него пахнет алкоголем и средствами для укладки волос.  
  
Я обхватываю его рукой и сжимаю. — Рад тебя видеть, — вру я. Мне это сойдёт с рук, потому что я великолепный лгун. Люди полагают, что у меня искренняя улыбка. Это один из величайших подарков генетики в моей жизни.  
  
— Ох, — говорит застигнутый врасплох Эскиль, и, когда он пытается вывернуться из моих объятий, я отпускаю его. Он смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами. Как в самый первый раз, когда я увидел его. Тогда мне было 19, и я мыл лицо в его ванной, а он пытался понять, откуда я вообще там взялся. Он снова открывает рот, пытаясь придумать что сказать, и у него уходит несколько секунд, чтобы что-то из себя выдавить. — Я слышал, ты вернулся.  
  
Думаю, он жалеет, что пролепетал моё имя, увидев меня. Эскиль всегда был таким. Сначала сердце, потом голова, всегда. Я повинуюсь сердцу только примерно две трети времени.  
  
— Да, — говорю я с улыбкой, будто я в восторге от встречи с ним. — Уже примерно два месяца назад? — Я протягиваю свободную руку и быстро касаюсь его предплечья. — Ты отлично выглядишь.  
  
На мгновение он довольно поднимает плечи. Он никогда не мог устоять перед комплиментами. — Ты тоже. Даже несмотря на… — Эскиль замолкает, бесцеремонно глядя на мою трость. Потом он смеётся и гримасничает. — Эм, ты хорошо выглядишь! — Он кивает на моё лицо.  
  
— Спасибо. — Если я не переведу стрелки с себя, то это так и будет продолжаться. — Расскажи, как твои дела? Чем занимаешься?  
  
Кажется, он испытывает облегчение, что ему можно поговорить о себе. В Эскиле всегда это было. Я не знаю другого такого человека, который мог бы так быстро трансформироваться из уверенного и мудрого в мучительно неловкого. — О… Да ничего особенного. Я… работаю в магазине.  
  
— В магазине? Что за магазин?  
  
— Магазин одежды. Это типа… бутик? Его владелица… Она сама придумывает дизайны, и с несколькими помощницами шьёт их. Я не шью, я просто продаю. Я пробовал шить, но это было… — Он качает головой, словно вновь переживает болезненные события. — Это была катастрофа.  
  
— Ох, обидно.  
  
— Нет, всё нормально. Зато я могу делать кучу других вещей. Ну, то есть… Я сейчас не могу ничего придумать, но… — Он взмахивает рукой. Я ему сочувствую. Мне не стоит продолжать этот разговор дольше, чем необходимо, потому что я уверен, он скажет что-то, отчего нам обоим будет неприятно. Я просто чувствую это.  
  
Он снова начинает говорить, только вот я его перебиваю. — Я рад, что у тебя снова рыжие волосы.  
  
— Ох! Это так мило! — Он на автомате поднимает руку к волосам, приглаживает их вперёд. — Я думал о том, чтобы снова их сбрить.  
  
— Нет, — говорю я, качая головой. — Не делай этого.  
  
— Ты считаешь?  
  
— Угу. Это красивый цвет. Тебе стоит его демонстрировать.  
  
Скорчив рожицу, Эскиль говорит:  
— Не знаю, заметил ли ты… Пока ещё не очень видно… Но волосы начали немного редеть.  
  
Я снова качаю головой с серьёзным лицом. — Нет, я не заметил.  
  
— Ох, хорошо… У тебя всегда были идеальные волосы. Это так несправедливо. Ты мог провести неделю в кровати, а потом встать, и они всё равно были идеальны. — Эскиль с силой зажмуривает глаза. — Блин, не то! Я говорил не о… Я просто имел в виду… Ну в смысле ты мог  _бы_  это сделать, а не… — Он закашливается, потом внезапно кивает на мою трость. — Я слышал, ты попал в аварию, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Гораздо лучше, — отвечаю я. — Я сломал ногу, и она практически зажила, но… — Я с улыбкой пожимаю плечами. — Мне нравится трость. Благодаря ей я выгляжу очень эффектно.  
  
— Так и есть! Это придаёт тебе… чувствительности и ранимости, которые так привлекают людей. Готов поспорить, у тебя нет отбоя от предложений заняться сексом.  
  
— Нет, готов поспорить, что у тебя их больше.  
  
— Нет, — немного грустно говорит Эскиль. — Ну то есть… у меня нормально с этим. Всегда было нормально. Но, возможно, мне нужно что-то изменить.  
  
— Ты и так хорош.  
  
Он легко шлёпает меня по руке. — Ты врёшь. Но да, я и так хорош. — Я ухмыляюсь, а он продолжает. — Правда я скучный. Ничем не примечательный.  
  
— А вот сейчас ты просто напрашиваешься на комплимент.  
  
—  _Нет_. У каждого есть фишка. А у меня нет.  
  
— Фишка? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ну типа… Какой-то приём. Люди запоминаются. А я не запоминаюсь. — Эскиль продолжает говорить, не давая мне вставить слово. — Я имею в виду, запоминаются в хорошем смысле, а не… Короче, разве это важно? Разве важно, чем именно запомниться, если люди смотрят на тебя и запоминают?  
  
Я поднимаю брови и замолкаю на секунду, чтобы подумать. — Я никогда не считал, что это важно. Лучше, чтобы тебя помнили, неважно из-за чего.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, счастлив. У тебя есть две вещи, благодаря которым тебя можно запомнить. — Он мгновенно меняется в лице, ну и вот он — тот момент, которого мы оба ждали.  
  
И это задевает. Нет… Нет, это причиняет боль. Потому что он мне нравится. Он всегда мне нравился. Однако спустя семь лет с нашей первой встречи, главное, что он помнит обо мне, — что я сумасшедший. А теперь я ещё и хромой. Замечательно.  
  
Эскиль делает вдох, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и я знаю, что сейчас всё станет ещё хуже. — То есть… я хочу сказать… Не только две, у тебя есть так  _много_  вещей, за которые тебя можно помнить… Например… Хм… Ну… — Он волнуется и явно не может думать.  
  
Я не спешу ему на помощь, потому что я немного злюсь, что меня всегда будут знать как сумасшедшего. Через две тысячи лет после моей смерти люди будут использовать это слово вместо моего имени.  
  
Когда я больше не могу этого выносить, я спрашиваю:  
— Что ты пьёшь?  
  
Он смотрит на бокал, словно забыл, что держит его в руке. — Что бы это ни было, его либо слишком много, либо недостаточно. — Я искренне смеюсь, и он смотрит мне в глаза. — Эвен, прости, ты знаешь…  
  
Я киваю. — Да, я знаю. — Так и есть. Я не ненавижу его. Я просто… неважно. Едем дальше. — Ты, должно быть, счастлив, что Исак вернулся сюда.  
  
Эскиль поджимает губы и кивает. — Угу. Я… слышал, что вы случайно столкнулись.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Неловко.  
  
— Так и было, — соглашаюсь я.  
  
— Это впервые после того как…?  
  
— Да. — Я возвращаюсь мыслями к тому дню. — Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за цветы.  
  
— За что?  
  
— Когда я был в больнице, ты прислал мне цветы. Такие большие жёлтые цветы, я даже не знаю, как они называются. Они были великолепны.  
  
Очевидно, что он не помнит. Это было четыре года назад, с чего ему помнить?  
  
— Я рад, что они тебе понравились.  
  
Время сваливать. Но мне нужна уважительная причина, чтобы уйти, а не просто «это был болезненный разговор, хотя я и был рад пообщаться». Я смотрю по сторонам в поисках чего-то, кого-то.  
  
Вот оно.  
  
Она, возможно, немного младше меня, в чёрном коротком платье. Её платиновые волосы струятся по спине практически до пояса. Она дёргает за руку своего друга, который пытается уйти от неё, чтобы оказаться на танцполе с парнем с фиолетовыми волосами. Он смеётся и отходит от неё, и она остаётся одна.  
  
Эскиль снова что-то говорит, но я перебиваю его:  
— Прости, но я вижу потенциальную кандидатку.  
  
— Ох! Окей… Что ж, было приятно…  
  
Столкнуться друг с другом не было приятно, и я больше не хочу ничего слышать. Поэтому я подаюсь вперёд и целую его в уголок рта. Он слишком поражён, чтобы что-то сделать, лишь слегка вздрагивает.  
  
Я отстраняюсь на несколько сантиметров и улыбаюсь. — Рад был тебя видеть.  
  
Я поворачиваюсь и иду вперёд.  
  
С незнакомыми просто. Я могу быть кем угодно с этой женщиной. Я могу говорить что угодно, могу переписать собственную историю. Назвать ей другое имя, сказать, что я пилот, попробовать впечатлить её ограниченным знанием арабского, узнать, какие фильмы она любит, и притвориться, что снялся в массовке одного из них. Я могу быть чем угодно.  
Я не обязан быть только одной вещью.  
  
Я касаюсь её руки, и когда она оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на меня, я натягиваю на себя самую красивую из своих улыбок. Я протягиваю руку и говорю:  
— Я Эвен.


	18. Орфей и Эвридика

_Эта история проста._   
  
_Они были женаты. Она умерла в день их свадьбы. Он был опустошён. Он не мог смириться с её потерей._   
  
_Поэтому, как и любой другой, он день и ночь играл на своей лире, рыдая по ушедшей жене и заставляя весь мир рыдать вместе с ним. Фермеры не работали в полях, птицы не пели, трава не росла. Мир чах вместе с ним._   
  
_Его отец, по стечению обстоятельств оказавшийся богом, был недоволен тем, что его сын 1) грустит, 2) убивает землю. Поэтому он предложил Орфею спуститься в подземное царство Аида и попытаться убедить богов преисподней вернуть его жену. Орфей поплакал ещё какое-то время, потому что, когда ты долго рыдаешь, сложно сразу прекратить, а потом внял совету отца и отправился в царство теней._   
  
_Когда он добрался туда…_   
  
_Вообще-то эта история мне наскучила. Суть в том, что ты не можешь вернуть то, что потерял._   
_Пути назад нет._   
  
_Мне до смерти надоело, что эти истории являются эхом друг друга._


	19. Chapter 19

Сейчас слишком рано. Почему я не сплю?

Я переворачиваюсь на бок, смаргивая сон и пытаясь понять, почему не сплю. Нога не болит. Мне не нужно в туалет. Нет никаких громких звуков. За окном по-прежнему темно. Я протягиваю руку и беру телефон с тумбочки.

6-14. Нет. Нет совершенно никаких причин, почему я так рано проснулся.

Только вот я чувствую, что уже проснулся окончательно. Я проснулся и больше не засну.

И это странно. Обычно я так устаю, что сплю примерно по девять часов. Иногда больше.   
Ещё одна причина, по которой я совершенно точно хочу завязать с литием.

Я бросаю телефон на кровать и натягиваю одеяло до подбородка, зарываюсь в него лицом. Мне так уютно. Может быть, если я полежу так какое-то время, я снова засну.

И не то чтобы я рано лёг. Думаю, я не спал до полуночи. Метте попросила меня найти как можно больше информации о получении разрешения на съёмки, так что я потратил на это несколько часов. Она устала выглядеть новичком перед Фруде и Грете, и я сказал, что займусь этой скучной работой. В конце концов я её ассистент. Это моя работа — делать вещи, которые другим людям могут показаться скучными.

Мне это не кажется скучным. Это имеет отношение к фильмам, так что я могу заниматься этим целый день.

Так и было. Я продолжал читать, пока не понял, что пора спать. Я слушал Ника Кейва. « _Лиру Орфея_ »*.

Орфей и Эвридика.

Мне нравится, что он берёт общеизвестные мифы и разрушает их. Мне тоже всегда нравилось это делать. Как Джордж Миллер, превращающий вестерн в антиутопию. Безымянные и неразговорчивые мужчины спасают осаждённый город. Нику Кейву тоже нравятся вестерны. Мне понравилось « _Предложение_ ». А ещё он сочинил музыку к « _Как трусливый Роберт Форд убил Джесси Джеймса_ ». И его книга**, первая, была хороша. Будто он разрубил рукой воздух и вбросил в свою историю то, что успел схватить. Элвиса, Ветхий Завет, рок-н-ролл, конец света…

Да. Мне нравятся такие творцы, те, кто берут старые истории и делают из них новые.

Как можно обновить Орфея и Эвридику?

Легко. Он не оглядывается назад.

Ага.

Окей. Он выводит её из царства Аида и не поддаётся искушению оглянуться. История разваливается на части и перестаёт быть ещё одним отголоском идеи о том, что нет пути назад. У него получается. Он возвращает её обратно.

А что потом?

Мне в принципе плевать, что он чувствует по этому поводу. История всегда рассказывается от его лица. А как же Эвридика?

Очевидно, она не была бы счастлива.

Почему это очевидно?

Я перекатываюсь на спину и откидываю одеяло. Мне даже не приходится задумываться об этом, потому что ответ очевиден. Она умерла, она была мёртвой. Она была там, где должна была быть, а теперь её вернули в мир, где ей нет места. Орфей даже не спросил, чего она хочет, он просто отправился к Аиду и Персефоне и сказал, что хочет её обратно, как будто его жена — это собственность, и они отнеслись к ней как к собственности. Никто не подумал о её желаниях.

Если бы они спросили, она бы согласилась? Царство Аида никогда не описывается как какое-то особо приятное и уютное место, но смерть есть смерть. Гипотетически. Формально я умер, но они снова запустили моё сердце, так что смерть — это довольно гибкое понятие.   
Но в истории, в старой версии, смерть есть смерть. Возможно, Эвридика знала, где её место.   
Она умерла, это было естественно, и тем не менее они заставили её идти, принудили её идти обратно к свету, после того как её глаза привыкли к темноте.

И что потом?

Что потом, Эвен?

Она притворялась? Она вела себя, будто всё нормально? Да. Ей бы пришлось. В конце концов она любила Орфея. Или нет. Они поклялись быть вместе, пока смерть не разлучит их, и смерть их разлучила. Они расстались естественным образом, и этот мужчина вернул её туда, где её не должно было быть.

Так что, возможно, сначала она его немного ненавидела. Среди всего этого замешательства жила частичка ненависти. И с каждым днём, проведённым ею в мире живых, эта ненависть становилась сильнее.

Что бы она сделала с этим?

Легко. Она бы покончила с собой.

Нет.  _Нет_. Она бы попыталась покончить с собой.

Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Она бы попыталась покончить с собой, но у неё бы не получилось. Вот в чём дело. Прыгнуть со скалы, засунуть пальцы в розетку, принять таблетки дома, выйти на проезжую часть. И это не сработает. Вот в чём ужас. Её изгнали из царства Аида. Её отдали обратно Орфею, и это стало её проклятьем. Она не могла снова умереть. Каждый раз Эвридика поднималась и всё более ясно понимала, что она обречена просто… оставаться здесь.

Что бы она сделала дальше? Как бы она справилась с этим?

Ответ приходит так быстро, что я начинаю смеяться.

Она убивает его. Она разбивает ему голову камнем. Если она не может вернуться в царство теней, она может отправить туда мужчину, который её проклял. Она наконец может расстаться с ним, проживать свою собственную грустную, ужасную историю, скитаясь по земле до скончания века, и нет разницы между раем, землёй и адом, и она наконец может отдохнуть.

Да. Блин, мне это нравится. Мне действительно это нравится.

Я могу это написать. Наверное, понадобится несколько часов, чтобы сделать первый черновой вариант. Чёрт, я даже мог бы превратить это в комикс, если бы захотел, если бы у меня хватило терпения.

Окей. Я и так уже не сплю.

Я полностью сбрасываю с себя одеяло, встаю на ноги и потягиваюсь.

Ох.

Точно.

Точно —  _это_.

Это первая идея для истории, пришедшая мне в голову за многие месяцы. Первая идея, сформировавшаяся за минуту, и мне не пришлось переживать об этом, заставлять себя, молить о том, чтобы это случилось. Она просто пришла сама. Как и подобает идеям.

Мне не нужно спать так долго, как раньше.

Работает. Снижение дозы работает.

Я испытываю такое облегчение, что у меня начинает щипать в глазах. Я закрываю их рукой.  
У меня немного першит в горле. Возможно, я заплачу. Ничего страшного, если это случится.   
Впервые за последний год я чувствую себя собой.

Я не плачу. Я делаю вдох, включаю свет и ищу ручку.

**Примечания:**

* Альбом Ника Кейва <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abattoir_Blues/The_Lyre_of_Orpheus>   
** Речь идет о книге "И узре ослица Ангела Божия"

<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98_%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%80%D0%B5_%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0_%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B8%D1%8F>

[Следующая часть ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7445352/20336030#part_content)

 


	20. Chapter 20

Это был хороший день.  
  
Я написал четыре тысячи слов за шесть часов, и это, вероятно, больше, чем всё написанное мною за последние несколько недель. Я набросал общий план на листке бумаги, потом сел за компьютер, чтобы иметь возможность записать слова как можно быстрее. Когда я закончил, я отправился навестить маму, которая была рада меня видеть. Я показал ей свою историю.  
  
— Боже, ты извращенец, — пробормотала она, но потом поцеловала меня в щёку, потрепала по волосам и сказала, что она в восторге и что у неё есть несколько вопросов. Мама всегда поддерживала мои начинания, даже когда беспокоилась, что я стану нищим, так как у меня не было настоящей работы.  
  
Я устал, но мне не хочется спать. Мне слишком хорошо! Прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда я чувствовал себя… просто счастливым. Счастливым без причины. Хотя подождите. У меня есть причина. У меня есть причина быть счастливым. Я закончил историю. Я её придумал и закончил за несколько часов. Завтра я доведу её до ума, потом оставлю на несколько дней, а потом снова вернусь, чтобы добавить финальные штрихи.  
  
Кофе. Мне нужно выпить кофе. Не эту бурду, что хранится у меня в шкафчике, а что-то неоправданно дорогое и неприлично роскошное. Скорее всего со взбитыми сливками. И в его названии должно быть как минимум двенадцать слогов.  
  
Но сначала аптека. Я откладывал свой поход туда до последнего момента, и так как я не уверен, чем нам предстоит заниматься с Метте в следующие несколько дней, мне нужно воспользоваться свободным временем, пока оно есть.  
  
Если всё пойдёт по плану, то это будет моя предпоследняя порция лекарств. Часть меня — большая часть — после сегодняшнего радостного возбуждения хочет просто сказать «да пошло всё» и совсем перестать принимать таблетки. Однако я знаю, что это плохая идея. Я и так уже сильно рискую. Мне не нужно дополнительных сложностей.  
  
Я заворачиваю за угол. Сегодня относительно спокойный день. На улице не так много людей, небо серое и яркое. Снега так и не было с того странного дня, но похолодало достаточно для того, чтобы я везде ходил в бушлате и шарфе.  
  
Сегодня прекрасный день.  
  
Когда я смотрю на другую сторону улицы и вижу Исака, я не сильно удивляюсь. Западный Осло небольшой, и теперь, когда я знаю, что он в городе, я смирился с неизбежностью будущих встреч.  
  
И вот…  
  
Он с мрачным видом стоит у станции зарядки электромобилей. Это даже мило. Конечно, не хочется думать о том, что ваш самый главный призрак делает что-то очаровательное, но каждый раз, когда Исак гримасничал, мне было трудно не улыбаться. Он выглядит как капризный ребёнок даже столько лет спустя. Сейчас он сражается с зарядным шнуром своей машины.  
  
Боже, я помню, как учил его водить.  
  
Качая головой, Исак несколько раз ребром ладони ударяет по штепселю, застрявшему в терминале.  
  
Я думаю о том, как каждое утро в течение двух месяцев, каждый день по дороге на урок я сканировал взглядом коридор, надеясь увидеть Исака у его шкафчика. К концу первой недели он настолько забил его, что ему приходилось бороться с дверцей каждый божий раз. Если ему всё же удавалось его открыть, то из шкафчика выпадали учебники. Но чаще ему это не удавалось, и он пытался взломать его с помощью кредитки.  
  
Так что я ставил эксперименты на собственном шкафчике, пока не выяснил, что единственный верный способ открыть его, если он переполнен, — сильно ударить по нему посередине. Я держал это знание при себе до момента, когда мне нужно было выглядеть самым крутым человеком на земле.  
  
Я сейчас стою тут как какой-то неадекват. Мне нужно в аптеку.  
  
Исак ударяет по терминалу, и выражение его лица меняется с раздражённого на отчаявшееся. Он закрывает лицо руками, надавливая пальцами на глаза, и отворачивается. У него явно плохой день.  
  
Прежде чем я понимаю, что делаю, оказывается, что я уже перешёл половину дороги.  
  
Что за  _хуйню_ я творю?  
  
Быстрее, Эвен. Что ты делаешь? Определись. Тебе нужно понять, что ты делаешь и почему. Мне не стоит этого делать. Мне стоит пойти в противоположную сторону, и было бы лучше, если бы он увидел, как я ухожу, потому что тогда бы он знал, что я не хочу ни разговаривать с ним, ни видеть его.  
  
Зачем мне этого хотеть?  
  
Только вот я уже перешёл дорогу. Я примерно в десяти шагах от него. Я сглатываю, делаю глубокий вдох и тихо подхожу к нему сзади.  
  
Когда я оказываюсь рядом, я сжимаю пальцами рукоятку своей трости и говорю:  
— Нужна помощь взрослого?  
  
Он вздрагивает и поднимает на меня глаза. Какое-то мгновение он просто смотрит, потом приходит в себя и переводит взгляд на терминал станции. — Думаю, возможно. — Он поднимает бровь. — Полагаю, ты не видел никого подходящего?  
  
Он хорошо выглядит. На нём шерстяная куртка, тёмно-красный шарф, несколько раз обмотанный вокруг шеи. Вязаная шапка немного съехала назад, и из-под неё выглядывают кудряшки. Эти кудряшки всегда сводили меня с ума.  
  
Я смотрю на машину. Это Tesla Model 3, используемая уже пару лет. — Красивая машина.  
  
— Да. Да, это хорошая машина. — Исак с иронией смотрит на шнур. — За исключением этой грёбаной херни.  
  
— Так это хроническая проблема.  
  
— Штепсель погнулся и… Слушай, я знаю, что нужно съездить в сервис. Я собираюсь это сделать. Мне просто нужно… — Он с такой злобой смотрит на терминал, что мне приходится сильно поджать губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
  
Когда я снова беру себя в руки, я показываю на заряжающую станцию. — Не возражаешь, если я…?  
  
Исак отходит назад и засовывает руки в карманы. — Да ради бога.  
  
Я трачу несколько секунд, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Если просто пытаться вытянуть штепсель, то ничего не получится, и стучать по нему рукой тоже не лучший вариант.  
  
Ха. Придумал.  
  
Я цепляю рукоятку трости поверх вилки. Удерживая трость одной рукой, я ударяю по ней ладонью и тяну вниз изо всех сил. Вилка подаётся на несколько миллиметров, тогда я ударяю по ней сбоку и освобождаю её.  
  
Я вытаскиваю шнур и протягиваю его Исаку. Он берёт его со странным выражением лица. –Спасибо, — тихо говорит он.  
  
Я киваю, отступая назад. Потом, просто потому что не могу сдержаться, я спрашиваю:  
— У тебя всегда проблемы с застреванием в дырах?  
  
Я говорю это, чтобы заставить его засмеяться, и он смеётся, фыркая и обнажая зубы. Исак качает головой. — Ты бы видел, какие у меня проблемы с попаданием в них. — Он трёт рукой лоб и на секунду прикрывает глаза. — Вау, это прозвучало глупо, да?  
  
— Я бы больше беспокоился из-за того, что ты стоишь посреди улицы с кабелем в руках и, кажется, не знаешь, что с ним делать.  
  
Исак фыркает и убирает шнур. — Почему ты такой?  
  
— В основном генетика. Можешь обвинить моих предков.  
  
Я отхожу ещё немного, несколько раз щёлкая зубами. Ну ладно… Я остановился, я был дружелюбным, я непристойно пошутил. Я сделал всё, чего от меня можно было ожидать.  
Пора уходить.  
  
Исак оборачивается ко мне. — Ты просто мимо проходил?  
  
— Да. Есть очень важные вещи, которые мне нужно сделать.  
  
Он прищуривается. — Ты… определённо врёшь.  
  
— Нет! Мне нужен кофе! У меня был длинный день, и я хочу кофе.  
  
Он смотрит на меня несколько секунд. — Можно… я присоединюсь?  
  
Бля, Эвен, что ты только что  _сделал_? Ты дал ему прекрасный повод, и теперь ты молчишь, и, если ты попытаешься выпутаться из этого, он поймёт, что ты врёшь.  
  
Да кого это волнует? Пошёл он. Я не просто так не видел его четыре года.  
  
Я открываю рот, не имея понятия, что сорвётся с языка, и говорю:  
— Конечно.  
  
Блин, вот дерьмо. Что ж, полагаю, это действительно происходит.  
  
Исак на мгновение кажется ошеломлённым, потом старается выглядеть непринуждённо.   
— Круто. Я только сумку возьму.  
  
Он направляется к машине, и я восклицаю:  
— Блин.  
  
— Что?  
  
Аптека. Мне нужно зайти в аптеку. Я сегодня принял последние таблетки. Я всегда всё откладываю до последнего.  
  
Исак кивает, будто не удивлён. — Вспомнил, что у тебя другие планы?  
  
— Нет, я… Мне нужно кое-что сделать по дороге. Хм… давай там встретимся? В Старбаксе, в том, что рядом с оптикой, прямо за углом.  
  
Исак изучает меня взглядом, потом качает головой. — Думаю, что, если я соглашусь, ты не придёшь.  
  
Я поднимаю брови. Такая возможность даже не приходила мне в голову, пока он не сказал об этом. Теперь это кажется подходящим вариантом. — Я буду через десять минут, — говорю я.  
  
Он не двигается. — Это раз.  
  
Это как пощёчина. Я хочу просто уйти — я могу это сделать. Я ничего ему не должен. И он не имеет права стоять тут и выглядеть так, словно переживает, что ему причинят боль.  
  
— Ты теряешь хватку, — ровно говорю я. Потом пожимаю плечами и делаю шаг в сторону, словно приглашая его пойти со мной. — Если хочешь пойти со мной в аптеку, ради бога.  
  
— В аптеку.  
  
— Литий, — говорю я, словно бросаю вызов. Или угрожаю.  
  
Глаза Исака проясняются. Он знает, как сильно меня это смущает. Как меня обижает, когда люди мониторят меня, мою болезнь, словно я не могу сам о себе позаботиться.  
  
Он смотрит себе под ноги, потом снова на меня. — Встретимся в Старбаксе.  
  
Я киваю и ухожу. Мне действительно стоит не приходить туда, пусть сидит в одиночестве.  
  
.  
  
Я этого не делаю. Через пятнадцать минут я захожу внутрь и мгновенно нахожу его глазами. Он сидит у окна за столиком для двоих и пишет сообщение. Между бровей залегла морщинка.  
  
Я не уверен, почему делаю это. Попытки оглянуться назад ведут к трагедии. Мне ли не знать. Этот урок высечен на моём сердце.  
  
Но чем меньше в моём организме лития, тем более спонтанным я становлюсь. Мои мотивы будут для меня загадкой.  
  
Я заказываю самый большой латте, какой у них есть. Ничего нелепого со взбитыми сливками, просто латте. Я снимаю с себя шарф, пока жду заказ, и засовываю его в сумку. У меня немного расстроен желудок. Не знаю, дело ли в лекарствах или в нервах. Возможно, и в том, и в другом.  
  
Я так давно не разговаривал с Исаком. До нашей случайной встречи в Блиндерне в последний раз я его видел, когда пришёл в себя в больнице. И за три месяца до этого…  
Вина скручивает меня изнутри, и я снова думаю о том, какая это ужасная идея.  
  
Но блядь. Я откладывал это целых четыре года. Мне просто нужно с этим покончить. Раз и навсегда.  
  
Когда я подхожу к столику, Исак ждёт меня, обхватив свой стаканчик обеими руками.   
— Привет.  
  
— Привет. — Я ставлю кофе на столик, потом прислоняю трость к окну. Сняв пальто, я накидываю его на спинку стула, сверху вешаю свою сумку. Есть ещё что-то, чтобы потянуть время? Кажется, нет. Так что я сажусь, пытаясь устроиться максимально комфортно.  
  
Исак барабанит пальцами по стаканчику. — Прости за… это. Думаю, я вёл себя как… параноик.  
  
— Общение с психами откладывает на тебя отпечаток? — спрашиваю я, поднимая свой латте.  
  
— Не смешно, — он закатывает глаза.  
  
С чего начать?  
  
Всё, через что мы прошли, годы, разделявшие нас… И теперь нам всё равно как-то нужно начать разговор.  
  
— Я видел Эскиля.  
  
Рот Исака кривится. — Я слышал. — Я ловлю его взгляд, и он старается сдержать улыбку. — И как всё прошло?  
  
— Ну… примерно, как и ожидалось? — Мы оба усмехаемся. — Он не сильно изменился. Вы по-прежнему близки?  
  
— Да. Ну то есть… мы видимся раза два в месяц. Мы переписываемся. Сейчас чаще, так как он… Он тебе сказал, что расстался с кем-то? — Я качаю головой, и Исак продолжает. — Джордж. Они были вместе… хм, два года? Всё вроде было нормально, а потом… Джордж возвращается в Англию, а Эскиль не хочет об этом говорить.  
  
— Он не хочет об этом говорить?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Боже, должно быть, всё ужасно. А другие твои друзья? Кто здесь, кто уехал?  
  
Он берёт паузу, и я понимаю, что это из-за того, что я сказал «твои друзья». Ну, а что, это правда. Они были его друзьями до моего появления и после моего ухода.  
  
— Ну… У Махди всё хорошо. Работает на севере. С нефтью, так что зарабатывает какие-то нереальные деньги. — Исак внезапно кривит лицо. — Вильде беременна. Снова.  
  
— Снова? Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо.  
  
Исак показывает четыре пальца. — У них это уже четвёртый.  
  
— Что? — вскрикиваю я. — Как? Это вообще возможно с медицинской точки зрения?  
  
— Она была беременна, когда они поженились. Это было… э-э-э…  
  
Он смотрит на меня, и я понимаю, что, вероятно, это случилось вскоре после моего отъезда. — Ясно.  
  
— В общем, тогда у них родились близнецы. Потом прошёл год, и она снова забеременела. Магнус тогда был не в себе, повторял то «Я так счастлив», то «Что мне, блин, теперь делать» каждые пять минут, потому что они оба ещё учились. А спустя несколько месяцев после третьего ребёнка это случилось снова.  
  
— Они что, никогда не слышали о презервативах?  
  
— Похоже, что нет.  
  
— То есть… им будет по 24, и у них четверо детей.  
  
— Ага, — кивает Исак.  
  
— Ну что, ты рад, что перестал спать с женщинами?  
  
Он смеётся. Складки в уголках его рта немного глубже, чем я помню. Возможно, дело во времени или в моей слабой памяти.  
  
— Дело не в этом, — настаивает Исак. — Дело в безопасности.  
  
— Ну я бы в любом случае особо за тебя не переживал. Разве это не у тебя проблемы с попаданием в дыры?  
  
— Ты считаешь, ты такой смешной.  
  
— Ну кому-то приходится таким быть. Так, кто дальше… Юнас?  
  
— Он по-прежнему в Дании. Хм… Мы вместе переехали в Орхус, после того как они снова расстались с Эвой. Он сейчас заканчивает докторантуру. Он приедет на Рождество. Блин, как и Эва. Это будет… — Его передёргивает.  
  
— Все призраки прошлого нарисовались, да?  
  
Исак не знает, как на это ответить. Всё нормально. Большинство не нашлось бы что сказать.  
  
— Расскажи о себе. Чем занимаешься, чем занимался.  
  
— А это обязательно? — спрашивает он, и я ухмыляюсь. Он кончиками пальцев откидывает волосы со лба. — Я получил степень в биологии. Потом закончил магистратуру и докторантуру.  
  
— Поздравляю.  
  
— Спасибо. И… В общем, во время учёбы я стажировался в NORMENT, и они предложили мне остаться.  
  
— Хорошо. Приятно знать. — Он кивает, глядя в свою чашку, и я продолжаю. — Ты говорил, что ты исследователь?  
  
На его лице снова появляется болезненное выражение, как и в прошлый раз. Чем бы он ни занимался, Исак знает, что мне это не понравится. — Да.  
  
Я жду, но он не собирается продолжать, поэтому я подталкиваю его. — И что ты исследуешь?  
  
Исак с шумом втягивает воздух и отвечает:  
— Манию.  
  
Точно. Я мог бы догадаться, учитывая его нежелание говорить. Но я не позволял себе задумываться. — Окей, — отвечаю я, потому что что ещё я могу сказать?  
  
Исак начинает нервно тереть висок пальцем. Это нервный тик, от которого он так и не избавился. Когда он волнуется, его пальцы всегда касаются верхней части лица: глаз, лба, волос.  
  
Он поднимает на меня глаза и говорит с внезапной решимостью:  
— Это не только из-за нас. Мне нужно, чтобы ты… — Исак качает головой. — У мамы было несколько тяжёлых лет, и, думаю, я устал чувствовать себя бесполезным.  
  
Ему стыдно говорить мне это. У него никогда не возникало проблем, чтобы говорить со мной о биполярке, но всегда было стыдно упоминать болезнь матери.  
  
— Как она сейчас?  
  
Исак пожимает плечами. — Конец света не за горами. В августе нам с отцом пришлось во второй раз в этом году посреди ночи ехать и забирать её из полицейского участка. Она выкрикивала библейские цитаты подросткам, выходящим с концерта.  
  
— Вау.  
  
— Всегда одно и то же. Она принимает лекарства, она чувствует себя лучше, она думает, что они ей не нужны, и перестаёт их пить, и… — Исак взмахивает рукой. — И потом всё по кругу.  
  
Конечно.  
  
— Что я сказал?  
  
Я поднимаю на него глаза. — Прости, что?  
  
Исак показывает на моё лицо. — У тебя такое выражение. Должно быть, я что-то сказал.  
  
Я размышляю над этим какое-то мгновение. Да плевать. Он не мой парень. Мне не нужно его разрешение. — Я сокращаю дозу лития. Я принимаю его год, и я… Не хочу его больше. Но у меня хороший терапевт, и мать следит за мной орлиным взглядом, так что… — Я пожимаю плечами. — Это решённый вопрос.  
  
Я быстро пью свой латте и настойчиво напоминаю себе, что его мнение не оказывает никакого влияния на мою жизнь.  
  
Пауза затягивается. Потом Исак говорит: — Страдаешь от побочных эффектов? — Я киваю. — Чувствуешь усталость?  
  
Я поднимаю свою большую порцию кофе. — Представь, что сейчас четыре часа дня, а мне нужно несколько порций эспрессо, чтобы у меня глаза не закрывались. Не надо… То есть я хочу сказать, если ты волнуешься, то не надо. Я теперь могу распознать, когда мне нужны лекарства, и если ситуация ухудшится, я сделаю то, что необходимо. Но… Я больше не могу чувствовать себя так. Так что… — Я ставлю чашку на стол и откидываюсь на спинку стула. — Хватит об этом. Вернёмся к тебе, к твоей жизни. Что ещё происходит?  
  
— Хм… Да ничего особенного.  
  
— Мне что, придётся тебя допрашивать? Если нужно, я это сделаю.  
  
— Не допрашивай меня, — бормочет Исак.  
  
— Тогда рассказывай.  
  
— Да нечего рассказывать. Я скучный.  
  
— Встречаешься с кем-нибудь?  
  
Исак замирает, открыв рот. — Э-э-э… Нет.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Уверен! Просто я… не ожидал, что ты об этом спросишь.  
  
Я пожимаю плечами. — Я всегда спрашиваю своих бывших, встречаются ли они с кем-то. Мне нравится знать, что они счастливы. — Я поднимаю брови. — Ты счастлив?  
  
— Боже, разговор стал слишком серьёзным и быстро. Счастлив ли я, что это вообще за вопрос? — Я смеюсь, а Исак качает головой. — Ты разве не слышал? Я норвежец, а это значит, что я один из счастливейших людей на земле.  
  
— То есть ты счастлив.  
  
— Я самый счастливый человек, — настаивает Исак. — Я каждое утро просыпаюсь с улыбкой. Я так счастлив, что мне больно.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему просто  _ужасный_  врун.  
  
— Я сейчас говорю очень искренне. Не издевайся надо мной только потому, что я счастлив.  
  
— Тебе должно быть стыдно. Врать, когда кто-то задаёт тебе искренний вопрос.  
  
— Ты хочешь знать, счастлив ли я?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Исак фыркает. — Тебе плевать.  
  
Я кладу руку на сердце. — О. Да нет же, Исак. Клянусь.  
  
— Отвечая на твой нелепый, неискренний вопрос… Я достаточно счастлив. Просто… Среднестатистически счастлив. Ясно? Теперь ты больше не будешь ко мне приставать?  
  
Я выгибаю бровь. — Хм, ты никогда не говорил мне этого раньше.  
  
Он вспыхивает, закрывая глаза рукой, и тихо стонет.  
  
Всё это кажется одновременно очень простым и невероятно сложным. Как эти чувства можно испытывать в одно и то же время?  
  
Я встречался с ним три года. Я знаю его.  
  
Отнимая руку от лица театральным жестом, Исак говорит:  
— Ну, а ты? Ты счастлив?  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что счастье — это субъективное…  
  
Он комкает салфетку и бросает её в меня.  
  
.  
  
Мы какое-то время говорит о том, что его отец снова женился и что его мачеха добра и с невероятным пониманием относится к ситуации с его матерью. Мы говорим о его квартире, которая расположена на пятом этаже и где слишком жарко летом. Мы говорим о том, что он слушает — и он наконец-то смог немного расширить свои горизонты, включив туда что-то помимо хип-хопа.  
  
Наконец Исак спрашивает:  
 — Мы когда-нибудь поговорим о тебе?  
  
— С чего бы нам это делать?  
  
— Потому что ты слишком наслаждаешься тем, что смущаешь меня, и я не должен быть единственным, кто страдает от этого.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я страдал? Садист.  
  
Исак скрещивает руки на столе и, не мигая, смотрит мне в глаза. — Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что угодно. Расскажи мне что-то… О чём ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя спросил.  
  
Я улыбаюсь, качая головой. — Я не ребёнок. Ты не можешь взять меня на слабо.  
  
— Боишься?  
  
Я смотрю в его зелёные глаза, и ответ на его вопрос — оглушающее  _да_.  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, я пролистываю энциклопедию вещей, о которых не хочу с ним говорить. После недолгих размышлений я выбираю наиболее безобидное. — Ты позвонил моей матери, чтобы сказать ей, что видел меня.  
  
Исак роняет голову. — Э-э-э… да.  
  
— Ты ей соврал. Чтобы вытянуть из неё информацию.  
  
— Ты первый мне соврал.  
  
— Ты соврал моей  _матери_. Я… Мне это не нравится.  
  
Исак выглядит удивлённым моим упрёком. Я помню, что раньше никогда ему не перечил. Избегал конфронтации любой ценой, потому что он был так невероятно мне дорог.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он.  
  
— Извинения приняты.  
  
— Я предполагал, что мы будем говорить о тебе.  
  
— Мы и говорим.  
  
— Мне так не кажется. — Я пожимаю плечами и отпиваю ещё немного латте. Я выпил уже примерно половину. Исак откидывает волосы со лба и говорит. — Слушай, я… Я позвонил твоей маме, потому что видел, что ты разозлился. Если ты по-прежнему меня ненавидишь, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты срывался на мне, а не на ней.  
  
Я не понимаю.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя?  
  
Исак вдруг становится крайне заинтересованным в поверхности стола. Он ковыряет что-то, чего я не вижу.  
  
— Исак, — поражённо говорю я, — я никогда тебя не ненавидел.  
  
Он смотрит на меня из-под бровей. — Ты не помнишь?  
  
— Не помню что?  
  
— Ну… одну… одну из последних вещей… что ты сказал…  
  
Я понятия не имею, о чём он говорит.  
  
— В больнице?  
  
Он кивает.  
  
— Исак, — говорю я. — Я был болен. Ты же знаешь. — Мне кажется важным, чтобы он понял. Наклоняясь вперёд, я настаиваю: — Ты ведь это знаешь.  
  
Исак смотрит на меня и выглядит несчастным и виноватым. — У тебя сердце  _остановилось_ , — тихо говорит он.  
  
И в одно мгновение моё сочувствие испаряется. Эти слова я говорю себе, когда мне нужно разозлиться. Услышать их сейчас — это как щёлкнуть выключателем.  
  
Откидываясь назад, я равнодушно говорю:  
— Это происходит, когда сердца разбиваются.  
  
Мы ничего не говорим в течение какого-то времени.  
  
.  
  
Именно я нарушаю молчание, потому что мы либо можем продолжать сидеть в тишине, либо я могу подняться и уйти, и второй вариант кажется слишком драматичным в создавшейся ситуации.  
  
— У меня сейчас как бы есть работа, и если я тебе расскажу о ней, то ты не поверишь. Так что я пытаюсь решить, стоит ли тебе вообще говорить или нет.  
  
Исак смотрит на меня, он весь как на иголках. Нервно крутя в руках стаканчик, он спрашивает:  
— Киллер?  
  
— Да брось. Я самый не жестокий человек, которого ты знаешь.  
  
— Это правда, — соглашается он. Из нас двоих Исак всегда был тем, кто кидался в драку из-за пустяков, а я оказывался в странной ситуации, когда мне приходилось быть ответственным. — Космонавт?  
  
— Я хромаю, и мне кажется, что они очень щепетильны в отношении подобных вещей.  
  
— Тогда тебе стоит просто сказать, как есть, потому что очевидно, мои попытки угадать просто ужасны.  
  
Я колеблюсь и даже не знаю почему. — Я работаю на съёмках фильма. — Я встречаюсь с ним глазами.  
  
Исак несколько раз моргает, потом наклоняется вперёд. — Серьёзно?  
  
У меня немного розовеют щёки. Я киваю и начинаю объяснять.  
  
— Моя подруга Метте — мы познакомились в Стокгольме, ещё до того, как она приехала сюда. Так вот она написала сценарий, а ещё является продюсером фильма. Я работаю её ассистентом. Ну, то есть я не делаю ничего действительно важного. Я просто приношу кофе, и ищу информацию, и составляю ей компанию, когда она делает что-то, чего делать не хочет. Но все, кто работают над проектом, очень приятные. Они позволяют мне присутствовать на встречах, так что я могу увидеть, как всё происходит. На самом деле я поэтому и оказался в университетском городке. Они искали место для съёмок, общались с людьми из пресс-службы.  
  
Я нервничаю. Я хочу его одобрения, сильно хочу. Это такой бред. Все чувства, которые я к нему испытываю, всегда будут беспорядочным бредом.  
  
— Это  _потрясающе_.  
  
— Это… начало.  
  
— Нет, это фантастика! Ты всегда хотел снять фильм, и вот ты это делаешь.  
  
— Я и раньше работал над фильмами, но в них обычно участвовали куклы. — Я взмахиваю рукой. — Как и Тодд Хейнс.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, что я не могу понять, скромничаешь ты или нет. Так что не думаю, что скромничаешь.  
  
— Я? Я невероятно скромный.  
  
Какое-то мгновение я уверен, что он скажет: «Это раз», и если он это сделает, то я буду ужасно раздражён. Но после паузы Исак криво улыбается. — Виноват. Прости.  
  
Я выпил уже три четверти своего кофе. Допью, и можно уходить. Это моё обещание самому себе.  
  
— Ну… и по чему в городе ты скучал?  
  
Он застаёт меня врасплох. Не в плохом смысле. Мне нравится вопрос. — Хм. — Я кладу руку на спинку стула, обдумывая ответ. — По смешению цветов неба и воды, когда оказываешься на побережье. По тому, как они перекликаются друг с другом, как эхо. — Я поднимаю на него глаза. — Или ты имел в виду мою мать и что-то подобное?  
  
Исак пожимает плечами. — Мне просто интересно, с какой бы стороны ты ни подошёл к этому, — тихо говорит он.  
  
Я размышляю ещё немного и ухмыляюсь. — Ещё по ужасному публичному искусству.  
  
— Что? Предатель.  
  
— Да нет, я его люблю. Говорю без всякой иронии. Да и это не только у нас — во всех городах это существует. Но у нас… у нас всё выглядит особенно странно. Ты знаешь « _Глаза_ »? В парке скульптур в Тьювхолмене?  
  
— Э-э-э…  
  
Качая головой, я вытаскиваю телефон. — Ты такой некультурный. — Я ищу фотографию памятника, не обращая внимания на его протесты, потом показываю ему экран телефона.  
  
Исак прищуривается. — Сиськи?  
  
Я прижимаю руку к груди с напускной скромностью. — Обыватель, ты что, не видишь, что это глаза?  
  
— Я уверен, что знаю, как выглядят сиськи.  
  
— Уверен? — спрашиваю я, убирая телефон.  
  
— Я вполне себе помню, да.  
  
Я провожу рукой по волосам. — Раз уж мы заговорили о публичном искусстве… Я всё собираюсь сходить в парк Вигеланда. Я там не был много лет. Я хочу. — Неожиданное решение. — И знаешь, думаю, что пойду туда после этого.  
  
Исак закусывает нижнюю губу. — А ты… Тебе не нужна компания?  
  
Нет. Нет, ситуация и так уже слишком странная.  
  
— Думаю, что хочу сделать это один, — отвечаю я максимально мягко.  
  
Он кивает, коротко улыбнувшись, но я знаю его, я могу распознать разочарование в его глазах. Я не уверен, почему оно там. Мы закончились много лет назад. Что ещё он от меня хочет?  
  
Если он ищет прощения, то я — не то место, где он его найдёт. Не думаю, что я себя-то смог простить по-настоящему.  
  
Я поднимаю свой кофе и делаю несколько глотков, допивая оставшуюся четверть. Всё. Конец.  
  
Когда я ставлю чашку на стол, Исак спрашивает:  
— Ты уходишь?  
  
Спасибо за возможность. — Да, отправлюсь туда, пока не стемнело.  
  
Я отодвигаю стул и надеваю пальто и шарф. Теперь мне нужно придумать, как закончить эту встречу. Был рад тебя увидеть? Нужно как-нибудь повторить? Какую банальность я должен использовать в этой ситуации? Я не хочу говорить что-то откровенно лживое —  _было прикольно, давай сделаем это снова_  — но я и не хочу быть злым. Я не хочу быть жестоким человеком.  
  
Исак несколько раз откидывает волосы со лба — как всегда машинально — и говорит:  
— Я… рад, что мы столкнулись.  
  
Я улыбаюсь. — Тебе нужно починить свою машину. Меня не будет рядом, когда тебя в следующий раз нужно будет вытаскивать из неприятностей.  
  
— Так и сделаю, — он показывает на меня пальцем, кивая.  
  
Я перекидываю ремень сумки через плечо и беру свою трость. Пора прощаться и идти.   
— Ну… береги себя…  
  
— Подожди, — говорит Исак, вскакивая. Он хватает сумку, вытаскивает тетрадь и, порывшись немного внутри, ручку. Он раскрывает её в конце на чистой странице и что-то пишет. Вырвав листок, Исак складывает его пополам и протягивает мне. Это номер телефона. — У тебя, наверное, его нет. — Он откашливается.  
  
Я колеблюсь, прежде чем взять его. Взять его номер — это практически как обещание встретиться снова. Либо это, либо мне придётся сознательно его избегать.  
  
Но я не могу  _не_  взять его. Это было бы слишком грубо, и мы расстались четыре года назад… Я не могу быть  _настолько_ мелочным.  
  
Так что я беру протянутый листок, глядя на ежедневник, лежащий на столе.  
  
Исак смотрит на него, потом пожимает плечами, робко улыбаясь. — Кое-кто сказал мне, что у меня всегда должен быть ежедневник. Если мне вдруг придётся что-то записать.  
  
Я сгибаю лист ещё раз и киваю. — Похоже, этот кто-то был умным человеком.  
  
Исак просто смотрит на меня. Я коротко улыбаюсь и ухожу, засунув листок с его номером телефона в задний карман.


	21. Chapter 21

Ну ладно, возможно, я слишком резко высказался о нашем публичном искусстве. Потому что для каждого неверно истолкованного предмета абстракционизма есть один ответ — Парк Вигеланда*.

Это действительно одно из самых удивительных мест в мире. Все эти фигуры с плотными телами, которым предстоит пройти испытание временем, каждое из них отличается от другого. Маленькие, большие, башня — этот охуенно роскошный монолит**. Я хочу сказать, что в мире действительно нет ничего подобного. Я готов поспорить с любым, кто найдёт что-то похожее.

А ещё люди, сражающиеся с ящерицами***– у Вигеланда было чувство юмора, и я это ценю.

В парке достаточно многолюдно несмотря на то, что темнеет и становится холодно. Скоро снова пойдёт снег, я в этом уверен. Небольшая группа людей собралась вокруг многолетнего фаворита — этого сердитого младенца****. Я обхожу их стороной. Здесь есть много на что посмотреть.

Я делаю множество разных вещей. Я снимаю короткометражки, я пишу, я рисую мультфильмы, я играю на гитаре, я сочиняю музыку. Однако скульптура — это то, что у меня никогда не получалось. Ну… это не совсем так. Когда мне было пятнадцать, я всерьёз увлёкся созданием этих тонких как щепка фигурок из проволоки и гипса. Мой преподаватель по искусству говорил, что они получались экспрессивными, и я ими гордился. Правда, когда я попытался подарить одну из них Соне, она максимально мягко сказала: «Они нереально ужасные, думаю, мне было бы страшно хранить такую в своей комнате». Мне было пятнадцать, я впервые влюбился, так что я взял все фигурки и сжёг их на заднем дворе. После этого я больше не пытался быть скульптором.

Я всегда люблю смотреть на вещи, которые не могу сделать сам. Это так грандиозно. Поверить не могу, что кому-то позволили выполнять такую масштабную работу, кому-то со своеобразным видением, кому-то, кто пытался воплотить в своих работах всю жизнь, объять необъятное. И не только пытался, но и смог это осуществить. Посмотрите на эти красивые фигуры. Они двигаются в экстазе, они робко замерли на месте, они в бешенстве, они с обожанием тянутся друг к другу. Они живут, они умирают. Они существуют в вечности.

Поразительно.

Многие люди приложили к этому руку. Да, это было видение Вигеланда, но он делал макеты из глины, а потом другие люди высекали и выплавляли сами статуи. Из гранита и бронзы. Бронзовые фигуры с каждым годом становятся всё светлее. Он не мог не знать, что так и будет. Я полагаю, он ещё сто лет назад продумал, как это будет выглядеть сейчас. И вот мы здесь, и я готов поспорить, что всё так, как он предвидел.

Или нет. Довольно глупо пытаться предвидеть, как публика истолкует и примет твою работу.

Я направляюсь к мосту. Я не собираюсь оставаться надолго. Сегодня был насыщенный день, и невозможно обойти весь парк за один раз. Как и всегда меня тянет к фигуре мужчины, поднимающего маленького мальчика*****.

Он стоит, широко расставив ноги, и радостно раскачивает мальчика в воздухе. Это момент игры, понятный всем. Я думаю, это и есть настоящее искусство. Когда язык не препятствует пониманию происходящего. Человек из любого уголка мира посмотрит на это и точно будет знать, что происходит. В этом гений Вигеланда.

Это скульптура моего отца. В парке есть много фигур отцов и сыновей, но, когда я был совсем маленьким, в том же возрасте, что и мальчик, родители привели меня сюда, и мама сфотографировала, как папа раскачивает меня, так же, как и скульптура. Каждый раз, когда мы приходили сюда, мы подходили к этой скульптуре, и мама делала новую фотографию меня и его. Каждый раз я становился немного больше, а волос у отца становилось всё меньше. Вы, должно быть, думаете, что это прекратилось, когда я был подростком, но это не так. Я любил моего отца. Я не проходил через фазу ненависти к родителям, просто потому, что предполагается, что все подростки через это проходят. К своим четырнадцати годам я был ростом с отца, а на следующий год — перерос его. Мы просто стояли рядом, держась за руки, и улыбались в камеру.

Фотографий не было, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать. Или семнадцать. Я бы с радостью их сделал, но папа…

Я вздыхаю, глядя на две фигуры, проживающие свой идеальный момент в вечности.

Мои родители снова сошлись. Я рад, что так случилось. Это сделало маму счастливой. И я понимаю, почему отец сделал то, что сделал, но от этого не легче.

Я говорю себе, что это не моя вина. Я имею в виду наш последний разговор. Что я не мог знать, что это последний раз, когда видел его. Однако в этом и суть. Ты никогда не знаешь, когда может быть твой последний раз с кем-то.

Исак всегда говорил что-то подобное.

Откидывая волосы со лба, я опираюсь на перила моста и смотрю на проходящих мимо людей.

Всё прошло нормально. Наши с ним посиделки. Разговор. Вообще-то мы практически ни о чём не говорили. Мы едва упомянули тот факт, что когда-то были самыми важными людьми во вселенных друг друга. В тот единственный раз, когда мы затронули факт, что наши отношения развалились с таким треском, что один из нас фактически умер, а потом сбежал из страны, мы оказались не в состоянии вообще что-либо сказать.

Я наблюдаю за реакцией людей, встречающихся со скульптурами впервые. Вот девушка-подросток, гуляющая одна. Она останавливается и делает несколько фотографий каждой из фигур. Я смотрю на двух женщин, которые держат за руки свою дочь. Они показывают на скульптуры и смеются над тем, что она говорит.

Это волшебное место.

То, что он здесь, очень сильно всё усложняет.

Я не ожидал, что он будет здесь. Если бы я знал об этом, я никогда бы не вернулся. Я приехал в Осло, потому что хотел быть ближе к матери, потому что годы в Швеции так сильно напоминали катание на американских горках, что даже я пребывал в постоянном шоке. Я думал, будет хорошо вернуться в знакомую обстановку. Что я буду чувствовать себя там в безопасности.

То, что Исак здесь, делает всё неясным. Я привык к тому, что моя жизнь непредсказуема, привык жить на грани с ощущением  _«нет, я не знаю, что будет дальше»_. Только вот он — это другое…

Я старался не думать о нём слишком много. Так было проще. Исключением становилось время, когда у меня случались приступы мании или депрессии, и я не мог этому противиться. Я снял этот короткометражный фильм о нём, но, боже, тогда мною полностью овладела мания.

Находиться рядом с ним невыносимо. Это кажется слишком значимым. Я не знаю, как справляться с этим.

Я поговорю об этом с Ирене. У нас на завтра назначен сеанс. Мне нужен беспристрастный взгляд на эту ситуацию.

Могу ли я быть беспристрастным? Я сказал, что никогда не ненавидел его, и я надеюсь, что я не такой человек, но иногда… Иногда я думаю, что, возможно, бывали моменты, когда я ненавидел.

Правда, себя я всегда ненавидел больше. Я всегда буду чемпионом в этой игре.

Просто он тоже пытается справиться с этим. Мне нужно об этом помнить. Он облажался. Но ему было двадцать. Ему было двадцать, и у него был парень, очень-очень больной парень. Я не могу представить, каково это было для него.

Да, но разве кто-то удосужился представить, каково это было для  _меня_?

Блядь, я не хочу быть таким человеком.

Я достаю телефон и листок бумаги. Нет. Плохая идея. Плохая идея.

Мы живём в одном городе. У нас есть общее прошлое. Нет смысла притворяться, что ничего не произошло. Я не могу прятаться до бесконечности. К тому же ты никогда не знаешь, какой из разов станет последним.

Я забиваю его номер в телефон, потом запихиваю листок бумаги в карман пальто. Качая головой, я пытаюсь понять, что я делаю, потом быстро набираю сообщение.

_«Извини, что сказал, что ты не можешь пойти в парк. Я разволновался, но это моя проблема, не твоя. Спасибо, что заставил меня сесть и поговорить. Я рад, что мы это сделали»._

Отправить.

Сделано. Это… я сделал это.

Качая головой, я смотрю на скульптуру мужчины и мальчика. — Это вы виноваты, — говорю я им.

Телефон вибрирует. Съёжившись, я смотрю на экран.

_«Кто это?»_

Я ухмыляюсь.

Закусив губу, я печатаю:  _«Простите, ошибся номером»._

Проходит почти минута до следующего сообщения. И я действительно начинаю волноваться, что неправильно набрал номер.

Но Исак наконец отвечает.  _«С парком без проблем. Я знаю, что сегодня всё было странно. Прости. Я не очень понимаю, что делать?»_

Я поднимаю брови, пытаясь придумать, как на это ответить, когда приходит следующее сообщение:  _«Я очень рад, что мы поговорили, и я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо. Я счастлив, что ты вернулся»_.

О. Окей.

На экране появляется третье сообщение.  _«Увидимся как-нибудь?»_

Я кусаю кончик большого пальца. Внутри всё дрожит. Я делаю глубокий вдох, потом набираю:  _«Думаю, это неизбежно. У нас всегда была привычка сталкиваться друг с другом. Так что да, увидимся»._

Он присылает смайлик.

Всё так просто, как и эти статуи в каком-то смысле. И тем не менее за этим скрыто огромное количество разных вещей.

Я со стоном убираю телефон и говорю себе: «Ты — катастрофа».

**Примечания:**

* Парк <https://bigpicture.ru/?p=115957>   
** Монолит - <https://yandex.ru/collections/card/5908298d432acd2fbd8599bb>/   
*** Люди с ящерицами <https://www.flickr.com/photos/olma/2923586575>/   
<https://www.flickr.com/photos/olma/2924439684/in/photostream>/  
<http://photos1.blogger.com/blogger2/4081/1228/1600/vigeland1.2.jpg>   
**** Младенец <https://theoslobook.no/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Vigeland-park-by-dina-johnsen-4-WEB-768x425.jpg>   
***** Мужчина с мальчиком <https://www.flickr.com/photos/quistnix/3730114524>/ 


	22. Элоиза и Абеляр

 

_Частью всех великих историй любви обычно является переписка. Телефонный звонок, пергамент, пара слов, переданных через человека, которому можно доверять._

_Письма. Бесконечные письма._

_Нет на земле пары, более известной своими любовными письмами, чем Элоиза и Абеляр._   
_Она была молодой девушкой, а он — её учителем. Они влюбились. Это была та любовь, в которой великие поэты черпали бы вдохновение. Они тайно поженились, думая, что их счастье преодолеет все преграды._

_Но её семья узнала о тайном браке и разлучила их. Элоизу отправили в монастырь, где ей предстояло стать монашкой, а Абеляр… Ну, прежде чем отправить в монастырь его, семья Элоизы взяла на себя труд отрезать ему член и яйца за то, что он сделал._

_Оказавшись в своих священных тюрьмах, они воссоединились единственным доступным способом. Хотя они больше никогда не виделись, они написали друг другу бессчётное количество писем. Грустных писем, радостных писем, тоскующих писем. Шли годы, но пламя их чувств не затухало, потому что слова продолжали соединять их._

_И когда они умерли, их похоронили в одной могиле. И по сей день влюблённые оставляют там письма в их честь. Такова их история._

_Но у каждой истории существует множество вариаций._

_Факты таковы: Элоиза считалась самой умной женщиной во Франции. Абеляр — философ, вдохновлённый сложностью предприятия, решил соблазнить её ради славы. Она отказала ему. Неоднократно. Ему удалось убедить её дядю позволить ему стать наставником Элоизы, хотя зачем самой блистательной женщине нации мог понадобиться наставник — это выше моего понимания. Её дядя, кажется, решил, что это хорошая идея, и сказал: «Конечно, какого чёрта». Так что Абеляр получил возможность без устали претворять свой план в жизнь, находясь рядом со своей жертвой._

_Их отношения в какой-то момент стали носить сексуальный характер, но произошло это по взаимному согласию или нет — спорный вопрос. Элоиза забеременела, и родившегося затем мальчика практически никогда не упоминали. Мы знаем день его смерти, но не год. Так что он мог быть ребёнком. Он мог быть стариком. Мы не знаем. Мы знаем лишь, что дядя, наконец увидев истинную сущность Абеляра, настоял на том, чтобы тот женился на Элоизе, чтобы хотя бы частично смыть семейный позор. Элоиза не хотела выходить замуж. Ни за мужчину, которому отказывала до тех пор, пока отказывать уже было невозможно, ни за кого другого. Но у неё не было выбора. Так что она вышла замуж за Абеляра, хотя он и поставил условие, что никто не должен об этом знать. Он беспокоился о том, как это скажется на его репутации._

_Однако секреты редко остаются секретами. Думаю, существует полное несоответствие между тем, что мы считаем секретом, и тем, что они собой представляют на самом деле. Предполагается, что секрет — это что-то неизвестное, но в ту же секунду, когда человек узнаёт о его существовании, секрет перестаёт быть секретом. Он узнан. А люди очень быстро распространяют сплетни, которые услышали._

_Абеляр отправил Элоизу в монастырь, где она воспитывалась. Он сказал, что это ради её безопасности, чтобы оградить её от слухов и гнева праведников. Её семья решила, что он просто пытался избавиться от неё. Так что как-то ночью её дядя и его друзья вломились в дом Абеляра и оскопили его. Он с позором бежал в аббатство. Он настоял на том, чтобы его жена также приняла постриг. Она не хотела, но её жизнь уже давно перестала принадлежать ей. Она делала то, что ей говорили._

_Потом они писали друг другу письма._

_Семь. Существует семь писем. И в каких-то из них Элоиза укоряет Абеляра в том, что он не говорит с ней. В конце концов он был её мужем, и она не получала вестей от него много лет. В каких-то из них он говорит о том, что никогда её не любил. Он лишь хотел секса с ней. Они говорят о Священном Писании. Они говорят о монашеской жизни._

_Потом они умерли. Её тело перевезли, чтобы похоронить с ним, а потом, по слухам, их перезахоронили ещё раз, и теперь два разных кладбища заявляют о том, что их останки находятся у них._

_Такова настоящая история. Неприятная история о двух умных людях с разными желаниями, людях, связанных друг с другом на десятилетия из-за событий нескольких месяцев и лет._

_Однако мы не говорим об этом. Мы говорим об Элоизе и Абеляре. Мы говорим о вечном сиянии чистого разума. Мы говорим о Жан-Жаке Руссо* и Кристине Россетти**. Мы не упоминаем неприятные вещи._

_Вместо этого мы берём первый вариант истории о разделённых судьбой любовниках и о письмах, которые они писали друг другу. Мы помним те детали, которые хотим, а остальное — это лишь случайные научные труды, которые никто никогда не прочитает._

_Даже наши трагедии сглаживаются со временем._

_Иногда меня это беспокоит. Но потом я вспоминаю, что подвергшиеся цензуре версии подарили нам такие строки как: «И всё ж бунтарская натура владеет половиной моего сердца»***, и перестаю огорчаться._

 

**Примечания:**

 

* Отсылка к роману Руссо «Юлия, или новая Элоиза»  
** Кристина Россетти – английская поэтесса 19 века, это отсылка к её стихотворению «На пороге монастыря»  
*** Строка из стихотворения «Послание Элоизы к Абеляру» английского поэта 18 века Александра Поупа.


	23. Chapter 23

Мой телефон начинает звонить в четверть девятого и после этого уже не замолкает.  
  
Метте хочет убедиться, что я в курсе, что время встречи с литовцем, финансирующим проект, изменилось. Разумеется, я в курсе, что оно изменилось, ведь именно я разговаривал с его секретарём о месте, где встреча состоится. Метте теперь постоянно беспокоится. Я рад, что я здесь. Если бы меня не было, думаю, она бы нервничала ещё больше.  
  
Джеймс хочет знать, буду ли я в субботу в городе. Он заедет на обратном пути в Ирландию. Я ещё не выбрался из кровати, но теперь окончательно проснулся. Когда я в последний раз видел Джеймса, мы не спали до рассвета. Это… была очень хорошая ночь.  
  
 _«Буду здесь. Сначала займусь растяжкой»_ , — отвечаю я.  
  
Он присылает подмигивающий смайлик. Мы обсуждаем детали встречи.  
  
Снова Метте. Она забыла прочитать мою историю, впечатлениями о которой обещала поделиться, но ей очень жаль. Мы договариваемся пойти на ланч. Я забываю, что собирался пойти на ланч с матерью.  
  
Мама недовольна, что я переношу время нашей встречи на ужин. — Что если у меня есть планы? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Ничего страшного, если это так. Мы можем увидеться завтра? Мне правда очень жаль.  
  
— Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы быть в состоянии (гипотетически) придерживаться расписания.  
  
Она переживает, что я становлюсь рассеянным, что это из-за снижения дозы. На самом деле у меня никогда не получалось следить за датами и временем, если это не было что-то чрезвычайно важное. Моя идея о «чрезвычайно важном», кажется, отличается от общепринятой.  
  
Я на пути в ресторан, когда Метте присылает сообщение, что у неё не получится прийти. Фруде хочет поговорить с ней о кастинге. Я предлагаю приехать, но она говорит, что не нужно.  
  
Так что я еду в трамвае, и внезапно у меня нет никаких дел.  
  
Когда у меня начинает вибрировать телефон, я испытываю облегчение. Потом я вижу, кто это.  
  
Я держу телефон обеими руками, глядя на имя на экране. Прошло несколько месяцев. Я не хочу отвечать на звонок. Поначалу я всегда подходил к телефону, но наши разговоры были такими охуенно  _грустными_.  
  
Сегодня его день рождения. Его день рождения, а я забыл.  
  
Я закрываю глаза и отвечаю на звонок. — Привет.  
  
— Привет, — тихо говорит Сельма.  
  
Я сползаю ниже по сиденью, широко разведя колени. Глядя в окно на небо над крышами домов, я говорю: — Думаешь о нём?  
  
— Ты же знаешь, какой сегодня день.  
  
— Ему бы исполнилось 32.  
  
— Да.  
  
Я молчу, потому что, хоть наши разговоры грустны, с ней мне не нужно притворяться, что я чувствую что-то кроме тоски из-за всего этого. Мне не нужно притворяться, что я научился чему-то, или что я стараюсь двигаться дальше, или что меня не мучают кошмары. Когда я молчу, я знаю, что она понимает.  
  
— Хм… Прости. Прости, что я не… звонила тебе с тех пор, как ты переехал.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Как у тебя дела?  
  
— Ты и сам знаешь.  
  
— Не лучше?  
  
— Не особенно.  
  
— Ты собиралась встретиться с тем человеком, которого порекомендовала Ирене.  
  
— Да. Но… ничего не получилось.  
  
— Есть и другие, — говорю я, зная, что она всё равно не пойдёт.  
  
— Да, я знаю.  
  
— Как твои родители?  
  
Она не отвечает сразу, и я думаю о своём отце. Я думаю о последних словах, которые я сказал ему. О том, что я не могу взять их обратно.  
  
— Примерно так же, — бормочет Сельма.  
  
— Твой отец так и не говорит о нём?  
  
— Нет. Мама… мама справляется лучше, чем я. У неё получается… справляться со всем этим. Я пытаюсь, но… это… хм…  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Эвен, я…  
  
Я трусь головой о пластиковую ручку сиденья. — Хочешь послушать историю?  
  
Проходит несколько секунд, потом она шепчет: — Да.  
  
Я копаюсь в своих воспоминаниях. Это не должно быть что-то серьёзное. Всё, что напоминает о его болезни, заставит её плакать, впрочем, скорее всего этим в любом случае закончится.  
  
— Он — единственный человек из всех моих знакомых, кто ненавидел кебаб, — говорю я, и Сельма тихо смеётся. — Мы уходили в загул на выходных, ходили на вечеринки, вели себя как идиоты, и в конце вечера, когда наступало время поесть, он всегда яростно возражал против кебаба. Я знавал белых шовинистов, которые любили кебаб. Но твой брат — без вариантов. Неважно, какой была начинка. Он их ненавидел. И вот однажды ночью… Мы выкатились из бара в… Боже, мы его закрыли. Никто из нас не был трезвым, так что за руль мы не садились; нас было четверо или пятеро, и мы просто брели куда-то, пошатываясь. И мы просто умирали от голода. Ну то есть до такой степени, что ещё чуть-чуть, и я бы убил и съел одного из них. А прямо через дорогу была кебабная. Работавшая 24 часа. Я смотрел на неё, и мне казалось, что это самое прекрасное, что я видел в жизни. И тогда твой брат сказал: «Я туда не пойду. Если я зайду внутрь, меня стошнит от запаха». Все послали его нахер, но я встал на его сторону. Последние несколько раз мы ходили именно в кебабную, так что я сказал: «Ладно, послушайте, давайте просто пройдём ещё один квартал и посмотрим, что там». Все стали ныть, но Асвальд был счастлив, и мы пошли дальше. Мы прошли квартал, и там ничего не работало. Так что я сказал: «Ну окей, давайте ещё один квартал». И что мы нашли там? Ещё одну кебабную. Все стали жаловаться, говоря, что они просто пойдут и купят по кебабу, и я сказал: «Хорошо, идите, а мы пойдём дальше». Но девушки, которые были с нами… Они были без ума от Асвальда, и я…  
  
— Не от него. Они были без ума от тебя.  
  
— Это я рассказываю историю, так что, разумеется, они были без ума от него. Он был таким очаровательным. Как могли женщины не вешаться ему на шею? А теперь тихо, я продолжаю свою историю. Так вот… Двум девушкам, что были с нами, нравился я и Асвальд, и парень с нами… как его звали? Али, точно, ему нравилась одна из девушек. Так что мы решили пойти дальше, и он решил пойти с нами. И мы просто шли, и шли, и шли, и всё, что нам попадалось по дороге, — это кебабные. И в результате мы оказались там, где даже автобусы не ходили, и нас начало мучить похмелье, и солнце встало, и внезапно мы оказались в трёх кварталах от квартиры Асвальда. И он такой говорит: «Ну, я пошёл домой». И он просто так взял и ушёл. — Я качаю головой и смеюсь. — Али кричал ему вслед, но Асвальд лишь показал ему фак, даже не обернувшись. Не пригласил нас к себе, ничего такого, просто пошёл домой. Я смеялся так сильно, что меня чуть не стошнило. Девушки были _в бешенстве_. Они не разговаривали со мной недели две. Твой брат, он считал, что это умора. Но что-то подобное всегда было в его духе.  
  
— Боже, он был таким мудаком.  
  
— Да, но он был нашим.  
  
— Ладно. Ладно, спасибо, Эвен.  
  
— И всё?  
  
— Думаю, да. Пока. Прости, что я… такая.  
  
У меня щемит сердце от её слов. Именно эти слова мне хотелось сказать большинству знакомых мне людей. — Не нужно извиняться. Я тоже по нему скучаю. Если тебе захочется послушать ещё истории, ты знаешь, кому позвонить.  
  
— Да. Ладно, береги себя.  
  
— И ты, Сельма. Пока.  
  
Я нажимаю на отбой и смотрю на экран телефона. Какое-то мгновение я думаю, не написать ли Ирене. Узнать, доступна ли она. Узнать, нельзя ли перенести наш сеанс на пораньше, чем следующая неделя.  
  
Я взрослый. Мне нужно быть в состоянии справляться с проблемами. Так что я засовываю телефон в карман и откидываю голову на сиденье, стараясь устроиться поудобнее.   
Получается не очень.  
  
.  
  
Когда телефон снова вибрирует, это моя мама. Спрашивает меня, не хочу ли я поужинать в ресторане, а не дома. Я соглашаюсь.  
  
— Куда пойдём? — спрашивает она.  
  
— В малазийский.  
  
— А где у нас малазийский ресторан?  
  
— Я знаю один, но он дорогой. Может, лучше карри?  
  
— Ты пытаешься убить собственную мать. Тебя забрать или ты приедешь ко мне?  
  
Трамвай подъезжает к остановке. Я уже час катаюсь на нём без особой цели. Еду просто так. — Я к тебе приеду.  
  
— Увидимся в пять вечера? Люблю тебя!  
  
— Увидимся. Люблю тебя! — с улыбкой отвечаю я.  
  
Вполне обычный день. Но моя мама меня любит, а это немало.  
  
В принципе теперь я могу на этом же трамвае поехать к матери. Я приеду раньше, что, конечно, рассердит её — она любит, когда люди приходят в то время, на которое договорились — но я могу просто полежать в своей старой комнате какое-то время. Не то чтобы я устал, но почему бы не подремать немного.  
  
Телефон снова вибрирует у меня в руке, и я поднимаю его.  
  
 _«Не хочу показаться странным, но я тебя вижу»._  
  
Трамвай отъезжает от остановки, и я поворачиваю голову, чтобы отыскать глазами Исака.  
Мой телефон снова вибрирует.  _«Больше не вижу»._  
  
Я закусываю зубами нижнюю губу. Потому печатаю:  _«Это было ОЧЕНЬ странно»._  
  
 _«Прости ☹»._  
  
Я криво улыбаюсь.  _«Шучу. Где ты?»_  
  
 _«Возвращаюсь на работу с ланча»._  
  
 _«Глазеешь на мужчин в трамваях?»_  
  
 _«Да. Ты меня поймал»._  
  
 _«Сталкер»._  
  
 _«Ха-ха, очень смешно»._  
  
 _«Ты сам признал, что это странно»._  
  
 _«Жалею, что написал тебе»._  
  
 _«И правильно. Теперь я знаю, что ты глазеешь на мужчин в трамвае»._  
  
 _«Как дела?»_  
  
 _«Хорошо»._  
  
 _«Что ты делаешь?»_  
  
 _«На меня глазеет сталкер»._  
  
 _«Пока»._  
  
Я ухмыляюсь и печатаю:  _«Окей, пока»_. Я убираю телефон. Мне приходится немного закусить губу, чтобы не улыбаться так широко.


	24. Chapter 24

Мы сидели за столом вчетвером. Это был не первый раз, когда мы ужинали все вместе. Но это был первый раз после того, как мои родители снова сошлись.  
  
И это было… Хм, у меня не было слов. В этом-то и заключалась проблема. Обычно я тот человек, который поддерживает беседу, который задаёт вопросы, побуждает продолжать и улыбается. Но в тот вечер, кажется, я не мог заставить себя это делать. Я просто ел, говорил, когда ко мне обращались, но чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи.  
  
Я поднял глаза и посмотрел через стол, чтобы набраться смелости. Кажется, Исак этого ждал. Он немного приподнял брови, молча спрашивая, в порядке ли я. Я почти незаметно пожал плечами. Я не знал, в порядке ли я.  
  
— Над чем ты сейчас работаешь? — спросил отец.  
  
Я перевёл на него взгляд. — Э-э-э…  
  
Мы не были сильно похожи друг на друга. Мы были примерно одного роста, худощавого телосложения. Единственное, что было в нас идентичным — то, как мы улыбались. Широко. А если нам действительно что-то нравилось, то от улыбки закрывались глаза. Но у него было круглое лицо и тёмно-каштановые волосы, которые начали седеть и редеть.  
  
— Ещё один короткометражный фильм, — ответил я, положив на тарелку немного овощей. — Я работаю над ним с одногруппницей.  
  
— О чём он?  
  
— Она написала сценарий, так что он нормальный. Хм, я в основном занимаюсь анимацией. — Мы встретились взглядами, и я слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем снова опустить глаза в тарелку с едой.  
  
Тут вмешался Исак. — Он использует компьютерную программу. Рисунки очень сильно отличаются от обычных. — Я взглянул на него исподлобья. — Ну, то есть я хочу сказать, что старые просто идеальны…  
  
— Удачно выкрутился, — сказал я.  
  
Он закатил глаза. — Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.  
  
Мама наклонилась ко мне. — Это хорошо, что ты развиваешься как художник. — Я кивнул, и она погладила меня по руке. — Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила она.  
  
— Да, — ответил я, откашлявшись. — Просто… немного устал. — Я снова кашлянул, заставляя себя сесть прямо. — Это вам Исака нужно спрашивать об учёбе. У него отлично получается. Это он гений.  
  
Он покраснел и сказал моим родителям: — Он преувеличивает.  
  
— Не преувеличиваю. Его преподавательница сказала, что он лучший в группе.  
  
— Это не так.  
  
— Она так сказала.  
  
— Это раз.  
  
Я наклонил голову с ласковым раздражением. Исак широко улыбнулся и легко пнул меня ногой под столом.  
  
— Что это? — спросила мама.  
  
— Вы о чём?  
  
Она помахала вилкой между нами. — То, что ты говоришь, Исак. Это раз?  
  
Он какое-то мгновение просто смотрел на неё с открытым ртом. А у меня всё замерло внутри. Мои родители видели меня в самом жалком состоянии, в худшем, чем когда-либо приходилось видеть Исаку, но мне всё равно не хотелось обсуждать с ними это.  
  
Исак решил уделить всё своё внимание еде. — Это просто наша шутка. — Он запихнул в рот кусок мяса, чтобы ему не пришлось говорить дальше.  
  
Я увидел, как мать с отцом переглянулись, и заговорил, даже не зная почему. — Ну вы же знаете, как я преувеличиваю. Так что, по нашим правилам, у меня есть две попытки, а в третий раз я должен сказать чистую правду. — Я поднял стакан с водой, криво им улыбнувшись. — В противном случае он очень-очень сильно на меня разозлится.  
  
Краешек рта Исака пополз вверх.  
  
— Почему мы сами до этого не додумались раньше? — сказал отец, и напряжение, которое нам почти удалось рассеять, вернулось с новой силой. Я снова ссутулил плечи и отхлебнул воды. Отец, кажется, мгновенно понял, что сказал что-то не то, и сменил тему. — Так что, у тебя всё хорошо с учёбой, Исак?  
  
Исак кивнул. — Я не жалуюсь. — Он посмотрел на меня и увидел, что я не в состоянии помочь. — Хм… одна из моих преподавательниц спросила, не хочу ли я помочь в её исследовании летом. Я в июле на неделю уеду на север, а потом буду помогать ей в лаборатории. Деньги небольшие, но это… возможность зарекомендовать себя.  
  
У него никогда не получалось легко общаться с моими родителями, особенно с отцом, но он старался. Он старался изо всех сил, и я так его любил и так ненавидел себя за всё, что ему приходилось ради меня делать.  
  
Я отодвинул свой стул и встал. — Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
Все обеспокоенно уставились за меня, и мне захотелось стать незаметным и испариться.  
  
— Ты… — начала говорить мама.  
  
— Просто иду в туалет, — ответил я, погладив её по плечу по дороге.  
  
Стоило мне выйти из комнаты, как я почувствовал, что снова могу дышать. Я вскарабкался вверх по лестнице и заперся в ванной.  
  
Оказавшись там, я откинул голову назад, упираясь в дверь, и закрыл глаза. Положив руки на макушку, я стал слегка поворачивать голову из стороны в сторону. Я знал, что этот вечер не будет простым. Но я не ожидал, что он сплетёт мои внутренности тревогой.  
  
 _Они ждут тебя внизу. Если пройдёт больше пяти минут, они поймут, что что-то не так. Возможно, они уже поняли. Вероятно, они говорят о тебе прямо сейчас…_  
  
Прекрати. Прекрати, прекрати, прекрати.  
  
Я закрыл лицо руками, заставляя себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Это не конец света. Это всего лишь ужин с моими родителями. Уронив руки, я повернулся к раковине, чтобы помыть лицо.  
  
Я не уверен, почему именно его бритва на тумбе добила меня. Я видел его пальто и ботинки у входной двери, книгу о космосе — явно его, мама читает только художественную литературу — забытую на журнальном столике. Это не заставило меня остолбенеть. Но его бритва, лежащая на тумбе… Все вещи моей матери, к которым я привык за прошедшие годы, и теперь его бритва снова на своём месте.  
  
Я потянулся к ней и обнаружил, что моя рука дрожит. Я взял бритву и увидел несколько волосков, застрявших между лезвиями.  
  
Почему это должно так меня беспокоить? Он снова жил в этом доме уже месяц. Разумеется, здесь будут его вещи. Их будут использовать.  
  
Но это показалось мне непристойным. Что всё это не было новым. Что всё должно было вернуться на круги своя. Что он просто снова должен был вписаться в наши жизни — в  _мою_  жизнь — как будто ничего не произошло, как будто всё как раньше.  
  
Я представил, что бы они подумали, увидев, как я стоял там с бритвой в руке, пусть и с безопасной, и быстро положил её на место. Я дышал слишком часто и ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Я сел на закрытую крышку унитаза и с силой зажмурился. Моё сердце колотилось в груди. Предполагалось, что я в порядке. Предполагалось, что я просто должен был позволить этому произойти. Каждый раз, когда я видел родителей, мне приходилось вести себя так, будто всё нормально. Что меня не выворачивает наизнанку из-за того, что она его простила.  
  
Как она могла простить его? Я притворялся, что я простил, но разве я мог?  
  
Я по-прежнему любил его. Я обожал моего отца. Так было всегда. Но он отказался от меня. А теперь он вернулся, словно ничего не было, и мне хотелось кричать и блевать.  
  
Всё это напоминало паническую атаку. Так что я сделал то, что делал всегда, когда всё было ужасно и я был один. Я достал свой телефон и открыл сообщения от Исака.  
  
Самые последние касались сегодняшнего ужина. Я пролистал их как можно быстрее, несколько раз с силой проведя большим пальцем по экрану, потом дождался, пока прокрутка остановится в случайном месте.  
  
Исак, сообщающий мне, что он опоздает на десять минут на нашу встречу у ангела.  _«Прости, красавчик, я скоро буду, обещаю!»_  
  
Я прокрутил сообщения ещё дальше.  
  
 _«Ты можешь сегодня вечером приготовить омлет? Я очень-очень хочу омлет. Со сметаной. Да, так получается вкуснее всего. Да, ты лучший кулинар в мире. И я тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, приготовь омлет»._  
  
Дальше.  
  
 _«Где ты? Мне одиноко ждать тебя здесь. Скучаю по твоему лицу»._  
  
 _«Я снял отличное видео того, как ты спишь сегодня утром. Ты храпел. Это моя месть за все разы, когда ты снимал меня спящим»._  
  
 _«Напоминание: прошлая ночь была… Такой классной. Как же мне так повезло встречаться с богом секса?»_  
  
 _«Если мне придётся услышать ещё одно грёбаное слово о человеческой анатомии, я УМРУ. Единственная анатомия, которая меня интересует, это твоя. Ещё 45 минут до ангела. Если, конечно, ты не придёшь и не спасёшь меня раньше»._  
  
 _«Прости. Пожалуйста, прости. Я не это имел в виду. Мне так жаль»._  
  
 _«ПРЕКРАТИ ФОТОГРАФИРОВАТЬ МЕНЯ, КОГДА Я СПЛЮ. ЭТО СТРАННО»._  
  
 _«Вчера мне приснился потрясающий сон о Марокко. Нам нужно снова поехать в отпуск в этом году. Куда ты хочешь поехать? Я всё распланирую. Давай поедем»._  
  
 _«Напоминание: я тебя люблю»._  
  
Мой телефон завибрировал, сообщая, что у меня появилось новое сообщение. Я нажал на уведомление.  
  
Исак спрашивал:  _«Нам нужно уйти?»_  
  
Я задумался над этим. Моё сердце начало биться немного медленнее. Я потёр большим пальцем край чехла на телефоне, стараясь рассуждать логически. Когда я снова посмотрел на отцовскую бритву, мне было трудно это сделать.  
  
Прижавшись головой к тумбе, я на мгновение закрыл глаза, потом быстро напечатал сообщение.  _«Нет, просто немного запаниковал. Они не странно себя ведут?»_  
  
 _«Ты меня знаешь, ничто не кажется мне странным»_. Эти слова не сильно меня обнадёжили. Его было трудно чем-либо удивить теперь, потому что из-за меня ему пришлось через многое пройти. На экране появилось новое сообщение.  _«Они такие же странные, как и все обычные родители. Мы можем уйти, если тебе нужно»._  
  
 _«Нет. Я спущусь через минуту»._  
  
 _«Я сейчас расстегну верхнюю пуговицу. Смотри на то место, на которое тебе нравится смотреть»._  
  
Я сжал губы, слегка улыбаясь.  _«Спущусь через минуту»_ , — ответил я и убрал телефон.  
  
Я поднялся на ноги и помыл руки. Я проследил за тем, чтобы не смотреть на бритву.  
  
.  
  
Когда мы вошли в квартиру, я наклонился, чтобы снять ботинки, и Исак прильнул ко мне сзади. Я засмеялся, попав в ловушку его объятий. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Опираюсь на тебя.  
  
— Мне нужно разуться.  
  
— Нет. Тебе ничего не нужно делать. Только позволить мне держаться за тебя.  
  
Покачав головой, я изогнулся и погладил его по рукам, которые сомкнулись вокруг моей талии. — Ты иногда такой глупый и мягкий. — Я стянул с себя ботинки.  
  
— Не рассказывай никому. Все думают, что я злой и загадочный. — Я хмыкнул, и Исак тут же спросил: — Что это было?  
  
— Это я сказал, что да, совершенно точно ты злой и загадочный.  
  
Я почувствовал, как он зарывается лицом мне в спину. — Да. Да, я такой.  
  
Простояв так какое-то время, я сказал:  
— Тебе придётся меня отпустить, иначе мы никогда не доберёмся до кровати.  
  
— Вызов принят, — ответил Исак, качнув меня вперёд.  
  
Я начал смеяться, когда мы, неловко раскачиваясь из стороны в стороны, продвинулись вглубь квартиры. — Тебе не нужно так сильно стараться. Я в порядке.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты. Я злой и загадочный. А ещё банный лист. Тебе нужно уважать меня — злого, загадочного банного листа.  
  
— Это нелепо, — сказал я, вскрикнув, когда он толкнул нас обоих на кровать. После падения мы немного отстранились друг от друга, но его рука оказалась в ловушке под моей спиной, и я даже не сделал попытки отпустить его. Наши ноги переплелись. Я позволил себе положить руку ему на живот, заглядывая ему в глаза в вечернем свете.  
  
Он подкатился ко мне, проведя большим пальцем по моему рту. — Вот так. — Бывали дни, когда он считал мою улыбку победой.  
  
— Я правда в порядке, — продолжил настаивать я.  
  
— Конечно. — Я вздохнул, а Исак сказал: — Ты практически не говорил. Ты. Практически не говорил. Я хочу сказать, что я всего лишь твой парень, но я как бы почувствовал, что что-то…  
  
— Всё нормально. Просто это странно.  
  
— Твой отец. — Я кивнул. Исак задумался, потом сказал: — Я не знаю, как бы себя повёл, если бы мои родители снова сошлись. Это было бы грёбаным безумием.  
  
— Я думаю… сегодня это казалось реальным. Впервые. То есть… — Я приподнялся, чтобы он смог вытащить свою руку, и повернулся на бок. Он придвинулся ближе, чтобы мы могли смотреть друг на друга. — Когда они мне сказали, что снова встречаются, это было… странно, но не казалось чем-то реальным. Я не думал, что у них получится. Я не думал…  
  
Я откинул волосы с лица, и Исак спросил: — Что?  
  
— Я… не думал, что она действительно примет его обратно.  
  
Мы довольно долго молчали. Исак взял меня за руку, и я смотрел, как он просто играет с моими пальцами. Потом он притянул её к своей груди. — А ты… говорил с ним об этом? Вы обсуждали это только вдвоём?  
  
— Если бы обсуждали, ты был бы первым человеком, которому я бы рассказал.  
  
— Да. Я знаю. Но… может, вам стоит?  
  
Я фыркнул и легко толкнул его. — Когда ты в последний раз серьёзно говорил со своим отцом о матери?  
  
— Хм…  
  
— Вот-вот.  
  
— Делай, как я говорю, а не так, как сам делаю? — попытался слабо возразить Исак.  
  
Я переплёл наши пальцы. Даже после двух лет вместе мне не надоедало прикасаться к нему. Я не знал больше пары, похожей на нас. В отношениях других людей пламя понемногу затухало с течением времени. Но не у нас.  
  
— Он бросил меня, — тихо сказал я. — Так же, как… твой отец. Он бросил твою маму и оставил тебя, и я думаю, что это хуже. Что он бросил вас обоих. И твоя мама не могла позаботиться о тебе. Меня это очень злит, ты знаешь? — Я посмотрел на него, качая головой. — Меня так сильно злит, что кто-то посмел причинить тебе такую боль.  
  
Исак пожал плечами. — Мы сейчас не обо мне говорим.  
  
— Бла-бла-бла, — тихо поддразнил его я, и Исак усмехнулся. Он придвинул наши руки ко мне и легонько толкнул меня. Я понял, что мне не удастся отвертеться. Я начал говорить, и он не собирался позволить мне остановиться. Не так, как было раньше, когда он осторожничал со мной. — Я хочу сказать… Я не думаю, что это так же ужасно, как то, что случилось с тобой…  
  
— Эвен, это не соревнование.  
  
— Да, я знаю.  
  
— Расскажи мне. Расскажи мне о том, что случилось с тобой. Не обо мне. Я хочу знать о тебе, не о себе. Я скучный.  
  
— Нет, это не так…  
  
— Эвен.  
  
Я тяжело выдохнул. — Он… бросил меня. Он не бросил мою мать, он бросил меня. Он не мог справиться с этим, поэтому он… Ну, то есть я не виню его, если бы у меня был такой ребёнок…  
  
— Да пошёл он. Он тебя бросил. Не оправдывай его.  
  
— Он мой отец. Я должен.  
  
— Ты ничего не должен. — Он притянул к себе мою руку. — Любой, кто ранит тебя… Знаешь, как каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит что-то, и тебе приходится сдерживать меня? Так вот ты не обязан ни за кого извиняться, ты не обязан придумывать оправдания. Он причинил тебе боль. И он мне нравится, ну то есть он твой отец, поэтому он мне нравится, но в то же время мне хочется вмазать ему по его грёбаному лицу.  
  
Я нахмурился. — Не говори так, — пробормотал я.  
  
— Я могу говорить то, что даже ты не скажешь.  
  
— Я не хочу бить своего отца. Я его люблю.  
  
— Но он ушёл.  
  
— Да. Он ушёл. — Мы устроили быстрый поединок большими пальцами, который он позволил мне выиграть. Я обвил своими пальцами его руку. — А теперь он вернулся, и предполагается, что всё должно быть… нормально.  
  
— Ты не обязан ничего больше делать. Всё было нормально. Ты был с ним мил. Ты просто особо не разговаривал. Они не могут заставить тебя говорить.  
  
— Я хочу быть хорошим сыном, — тихо сказал я. — Я хочу быть хорошим человеком.  
  
Исак придвинулся ещё ближе, так, что наши носы практически соприкасались. — Ты  _самый лучший._  
  
Я не поверил ему. Я не верил большинству комплиментов, которые он говорил мне. Мне по-прежнему было трудно поверить, что он мой. Я знал это, я знал это так же, как знал, как дышать, но осознание того, что это реальность, иногда шокировало меня. Если кто-то и заслуживал такого, как Исак, то уж точно не я.  
  
Больной я… Никто никогда не знал, что я сделаю дальше.  
  
Пропихнув руку под него, я сказал: — Иди сюда.  
  
Я притянул его на себя. — Я тебя раздавлю, — вздохнул Исак.  
  
— Не раздавишь. Я постоянно лежу на тебе, разве я тебя раздавливаю?  
  
Я обхватил его руками, чувствуя вес его тела на себе. Когда я лежал на Исаке, это ощущалось иначе. Обычно это происходило во время прелюдии или в течение нескольких секунд после секса, когда я падал на него, словно кто-то обрезал поддерживающие меня нити. Я любил чувствовать прочность его тела. Он по-прежнему был худым, но он качался — делал то, чему я никогда даже не собирался уделять время. Он мог меня поднять, несмотря на то, что я был выше.  
  
— Это другое. — Он положил руки мне на грудь и уткнулся в них подбородком. — Я тебя смутил нашим «это раз»?  
  
Я покачал головой. — Нет. Мне стало стыдно, что я так много вру.  
  
— Ты не врёшь. — Я приподнял бровь, и Исак упрямо продолжил. — Ты рассказываешь истории.  
  
— Дипломатично, — сказал я, погладив его по спине. Я протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. — Опусти голову.  
  
Исак со вздохом сделал, как я просил. — Почему тебе так нравится, когда я так делаю?  
  
— Мне просто нравится тебя чувствовать, вот и всё. — Я крепко обнял его и поцеловал в волосы. — Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя настоящим.  
  
— Ты тоже заставляешь меня так себя чувствовать.  
  
Я улыбнулся и теснее прижал его к себе.


	25. Chapter 25

**Вторник**  
  
 _Э: Можно небольшой вопрос?_  
  
 **И: Конечно**  
  
 _Э: Лучший корейский ресторан в центре?_  
  
 **И: Понятия не имею**  
  
 _Э: Ничего страшного, всё равно спасибо_  
  
  
 **Среда**  
  
 **И: Ты всё ещё ищешь хороший корейский ресторан?**  
  
 _Э: Уже нашёл! Спасибо_  
  
  
 **Пятница**  
  
 **И: Я болею и хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это твоя вина.**  
  
 _Э: Что?_  
  
 **И: Ты и твой дурацкий корейский ресторан.**  
  
 _Э: ?_  
  
 **И: Я уже много лет не ел корейскую еду, но после твоего сообщения не мог перестать об этом думать. Так что мы с друзьями с работы вчера пошли в корейский. Теперь я болею.**  
  
 _Э: Это не моя вина. Это твоя вина. Очевидно, ты пошёл не в то хорошее место, куда мы ходили вчера._  
  
 **И: Да, очевидно, не в то.**  
  
 _Э: Что ты ел?_  
  
 **И: Не знаю. Что-то кислое. Думаю, это была свинина?**  
  
 _Э: У тебя просто неутончённый вкус._  
  
 **И: Ты не извинился, что стал причиной моей болезни.**  
  
 _Э: Я и не собираюсь. Ты сам виноват._  
  
 **И: Я даже не смог пойти сегодня на работу.**  
  
 _Э: То есть ты просто ищешь человека, который бы тебя пожалел.  
Э: Я буду думать, что твоё молчание означает «да»._  
  
 **И: Короче я застрял дома, и мне нечем заняться. А что ты делаешь?**  
  
 _Э: Кое-что редактирую. Пью слишком много кофе._  
  
 **И: Что именно редактируешь?**  
  
 _Э: Историю._  
  
 **И: Дай угадаю. Трагическая любовь.  
И: Я буду думать, что твоё молчание означает «да».**  
  
 _Э: Я не только об ЭТОМ пишу._  
  
 **И: Я знаю, просто шучу.**  
  
 **И: Всё ещё здесь?**  
  
 _Э: Да, просто нужно было ответить на звонок. Завтра мой друг будет в городе. Мы строим планы. И всё-таки я пишу не только трагедии!_  
  
 **И: Я просто пошутил!**  
  
 _Э: Нет, это не так. Но я тебя прощаю, так как практически уверен, что ты сейчас не можешь перестать блевать._  
  
 **И: Ну спасибо.**  
  
 _Э: ТВОЯ ВИНА.  
Э: Ты же любишь острое… с чего у тебя расстройство желудка из-за корейской еды? Она же совсем не острая._  
  
 **И: Я думаю, я отравился.**  
  
 _Э: Мерзко. Пей много воды. Не допускай обезвоживания._  
  
 **И: Спасибо за беспокойство. Особенно учитывая, что это твоя вина.**  
  
 _Э: На самом деле нет. Ты взрослый. Ты сам принимаешь решения._  
  
 **И:**  ☹  
  
 _Э: Встань с кровати, попей воды, прекращай быть жалким. Никакого сочувствия к людям, которые едят плохую еду, вместо того чтобы найти хорошую еду.  
Э: Всё ещё здесь?_  
  
 **И: Прости! Ты тут?  
И: Видимо, нет! Надеюсь, у тебя всё получится с твоей историей.**  
  
 _Э: Спасибо! Я просто редактирую._  
  
 **И: О чём она?**  
  
 _Э: Я тебе не скажу._  
  
 **И: Трагическая история любви.**  
  
 _Э: НЕТ. Это не так._  
  
 **И: Окей, ладно.**  
  
 _Э: Отъебись._  
  
 **И: Не могу. Слишком занят тем, что умираю.**  
  
 _Э: ТЫ ВСЁ ТАК ДРАМАТИЗИРУЕШЬ_  
  
 **И: Я?!**  
  
 _Э: Невероятно драматизируешь. Тебе должно быть стыдно. Это всего лишь небольшое пищевое отравление. Повзрослей уже._  
  
 **И: Тебе повезло, что я не могу двигаться, а то я бы блеванул на тебя.  
И: Если твоя история не о трагической любви, то о чём?**  
  
 _Э: Она о любви, но я не думаю, что она трагическая._  
  
 **И: И у неё счастливый конец?**  
  
 _Э: Я бы так не сказал. Там удовлетворяющий конец._  
  
  
 **И: Можно мне почитать?  
  
И: Не волнуйся, я понимаю, что ты ещё работаешь над ней. В любом случае удачи тебе.**  
  
 _Э: Можно почитать, если хочешь. Какой у тебя мэйл?_  
  
 **Суббота**  
  
 **И: Я прочитал твою историю. Она очень хорошая. Мне всегда нравилось, как ты берёшь старые истории и смешиваешь какие-то несочетаемые вещи, таким образом делая их своими. Однако ты соврал. Ты сказал, что там нет трагедии, но она есть. По крайней мере мне это кажется трагедией. Тебя всегда привлекали истории, где влюблённые умирают, и в твоей происходит именно это. У тебя по-прежнему больное чувство юмора. Я думал, что она его не убьёт. А потом она убила, и я такой: «Ну конечно, она его убила».  
  
И: Прости, что несу чушь. Мне очень понравилась история. Я прочитал несколько рассказов, которые ты опубликовал, и я думаю, что тебе будет очень легко опубликовать и этот. Надеюсь, ты так и сделаешь! Поговорим позже.**  
  
 **Понедельник**  
  
 _Э: Привет, извини, что сразу не ответил. Но у меня была компания в выходные. Рад, что история тебе понравилась. Я практически закончил, просто хочу навести лоск, прежде чем начать её показывать. Если из этого что-то получится, я дам тебе знать._  
  
 **И: Прости, что не мог предложить ничего конструктивного. Я никогда не был мастером литературной критики.  
И: Хорошо провёл время со своей компанией?**  
  
 _Э: Не знаю, ты уверен, что действительно хочешь говорить о нём?_  
  
 **И: Я не ЭТО имел в виду, но думаю, что теперь знаю, чем ты занимался в выходные.**  
 _  
Э: Упс! Прости, я неправильно понял твоё сообщение. Хаха. Извини?_  
  
 **И: Lol. Я не спросил, потому что подумал, что это будет странно, но раз уж ты сам заговорил, это твой парень?**  
  
 _Э: Нет, не парень, просто друг из Ирландии, который иногда работает в Швеции. Мы встречаемся, когда он оказывается тут проездом. Ты бы его ВОЗНЕНАВИДЕЛ. Ему не нравится рэп._  
  
 **И: Ты прав, я его ненавижу.**  
  
 _Э: Видишь? Я же говорил._  
  
 **И: Я шучу. Если он хорошо к тебе относится, то неважно, какую музыку он слушает.**  
  
 _Э: Это мило, но он всё равно не мой парень. Я вообще особо не встречаюсь ни с кем постоянно. Последние несколько лет были сплошными взлётами и падениями. Так что мне неинтересно добавлять к этому серьёзные отношения._  
  
 **И: Это просто отговорка, чтобы вести распутный образ жизни.**  
  
 _Э: Я? Я — распутник? Я ОСКОРБЛЁН._  
  
 **И: Да, конечно. Я слышал, как ты бросил Эскиля в клубе, чтобы подцепить кого-то.**  
  
 _Э: А ты, конечно, это запомнил, не так ли?_  
  
  
 **И: Я на работе, отвлёкся, потому что босс мне дал поручение. Очень нерациональное.**  
  
 _Э: Разумеется, ты сделал._  
  
 **И: Что ты имеешь в виду?**  
  
 _Э: Что насчёт тебя? Есть парень?_  
  
  
 **И: Парня нет. Очень много работы.**  
  
 _Э: Это самая глупая отмазка. Я думаю, что это ТЫ распутник, и это ты ищешь себе оправдания._  
  
 **И: Ха! Это не так.**  
  
 _Э: Я помню, что у тебя раньше была такая репутация._  
  
 **И: Когда мне было 16.**  
  
 _Э: Кто однажды был распутником, останется им навсегда._  
  
 **И: Я не ходил на свидания много месяцев**  
  
 _Э: Ага. «Свидание»._  
  
 **И: Ты такой мерзкий.**  
  
 _Э: Я буду считать, что это твой способ сказать, что ты по мне скучал._  
  
  
 **И: «Скучал» — это слишком сильно сказано.**  
 _  
Э: Ты злой._  
  
 **И: Прости, мне правда надо идти. Босс не выглядит счастливым.**  
  
 _Э: Определённо! Прости, что отвлекал тебя._  
  
  
 **Вторник**  
  
 **И: Хотел тебе сказать, что я рад, что мы общаемся.**  
  
  
 _Э: Сейчас очень поздно._  
  
 **И: Ещё даже не полночь.**  
  
 _Э: Уже поздно, если ты проснулся в 5._  
  
 **И: Прости, иди спи.**  
  
Набрав номер, я снова закрываю глаза. Одеяло закрывает мои плечи, и я по-прежнему в полусне. Всё вокруг кажется мне вязким и уютным.  
  
На мой звонок отвечают. — Привет.  
  
— Ты должен бы знать, что не стоит писать смс человеку на литии, когда темно. Эта глупая… звенящая штуковина меня разбудила.  
  
— Почему ты не ставишь телефон на вибро?  
  
— Мне нужно было ответить на звонок до этого. Забыл поменять режим.  
  
— Так… почему ты звонишь?  
  
— Это ты написал мне, Исак.  
  
— Да, но… я не ожидал, что ты позвонишь. То есть… Это нормально. Это нормально, что ты позвонил, просто я… не ожидал этого. Хм… как ты?  
  
— Я почти сплю.  
  
— Прости, тебе действительно нужно снова…  
  
— Я думаю, это хорошо, что мы общаемся. Как ты и сказал. Я подумал, что стоит сказать тебе это.  
  
— О. Окей.  
  
— Я знаю, что это было непросто… Что я просто… уехал. Что мы не поговорили снова. Я не думал, что мы когда-либо снова поговорим. Но я рад, что мы общаемся. Я думаю, это хорошо. А ты?  
  
Повисает пауза. — Да. Да, я… да. Окей, круто.  
  
— Это всё, что я должен был сказать. А теперь я пойду спать. Тебе тоже стоит.  
  
— Так и сделаю. Окей… спокойной ночи, Эвен.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Исак, — говорю я и бросаю телефон на пол. Я поворачиваюсь на бок и засыпаю.


	26. Зельда

 

_Представьте, что вы — душа компании. Представьте, что вы — человек, на котором хочет жениться каждый парень и которого хочет ненавидеть каждая девушка, хотя некоторые девушки тоже хотели бы сочетаться с вами браком, а некоторые парни ненавидят вас, потому что вы больше нравитесь тем парням, что нравятся им. Вы умны, и необузданны, и люди рассказывают истории за вашей спиной, но не слишком много, потому что вы рассказываете их всем прямо в лицо._

_У вас есть планы, и вы пишете, и каждый день — это новые возможности, и каждый день — это и скука тоже, потому что ничто не меняется. Вы лучше и ярче всех, но даже это надоедает, когда не с кем разделить успех. Все эти парни, что пишут вам, говорят одно и то же, дают одни и те же обещания, и вам нет до них никакого дела, потому что ни один из них вас не понимает. Они знают, что вы лучше всех, но не понимают почему._

_Они не видят, что делает вас по-настоящему особенной._

_Он видит._

_Он оставляет вам письма и даёт обещания, и вы поначалу не выделяете его из толпы, потому что да, конечно, он привлекательный и забавный, но и другие такие же. Он просит вас стать его, но с чего бы вам это делать? Зачем **вам** соглашаться принадлежать кому-то? Вы слишком масштабны, чтобы ограничиваться одним человеком. Они потушат ваш свет. Вы не можете чётко сказать это себе — вы слишком молоды — но в глубине души часть вас понимает, что что-то из того, что делает вас уникальной, уйдёт, если кто-то заявит на вас свои права._

_Вы переходите от одного мальчика к другому, и он уезжает, и вы по нему скучаете. Он писал вам письма, в то время как остальные оставляли лишь пару неловких слов по телефону. У него были планы для самого себя, совсем не похожие на других. Он сказал вам, что хочет уехать отсюда, стать кем-то, делать что-то, и лишь когда он уехал, вы понимаете, что поверили ему._

_Так что, когда он возвращается и делает вам предложение, вы говорите да, хотя это охуенно глупая идея, и вы это понимаете. Но вам всё равно нужно выйти за кого-то замуж, потому что так заведено, и вы любите его. Вы понимаете, что любите его, потому что он видит вашу суть. Он распознаёт ваш свет._

_Вам не приходит в голову, что он может его потушить._

_Вы оставляете то место, где выросли, и вот вы уже больше не крупные рыбы в маленьком пруду, вы просто две рыбёшки в огромном океане, и большинство людей смирились бы с этим. Но не вы, и не он. Вы двое — самые яркие и самые дерзкие, и вас запомнят. Вы заставите мир вас запомнить._

_Вы устраиваете вечеринки сами и ходите на вечеринки других, и когда он рассказывает анекдоты, вы смеётесь громко и сильно, потому что он ваш муж, и вы выбрали **его**. Эти люди, вошедшие в ваш круг, пока вы путешествовали с одного континента на другой, оставляя за собой шлейф историй, видят, что он особенный. Вы тоже, разумеется, — вы всегда были особенной и всегда такой останетесь — но это его слова слышит мир. Мир начинает прислушиваться к нему._

_Так что вы делаете то, что и всегда. Двигаетесь и говорите быстрее всех, выцарапываете своё собственное место и пишете собственные слова. Вы смотрите на свой дом, который не можете себе позволить, потому что оба тратите деньги ещё до того, как они заработаны, и видите, что он тоже пишет, и он улыбается вам, и вы вместе. Вы вместе — идеальная пара, блестящая молодёжь, которая добьётся успеха._

_Мир продолжает вращаться, и вы вдвоём постоянно рядом, и поначалу вам так просто вращаться вместе с миром. Вы оба пьёте слишком много, и танцуете, пока ноги не начинают болеть, и крепко держитесь друг за друга, когда движение по земной орбите ускоряется. К его ногам бросают слово «гений», и вы видите, что это не пугает его, что он ожидает этого, и вы тоже ожидаете этого для него. Вы выбрали **его**. Вы бы не выбрали никого менее достойного._

_Он просит позволения использовать кое-какие из ваших слов, и вы устали, и последние несколько дней были такими долгими — или это были несколько лет? — и вы говорите «да», пытаясь хоть немного поспать. Он берёт ваши слова и стирает с них ваше имя, и люди называют его гением, и вы напиваетесь и даёте ему такую сильную пощёчину, что он прокусывает щёку изнутри, и он отвешивает вам пощёчину в ответ, и всё заканчивается тем, что вы трахаетесь на заднем крыльце и засыпаете прямо там, когда он говорит вам, что вы вместе навсегда. Вы верите ему. Вы любите его. Он любит вас._

_С каждым словом, что он забирает, вы чувствуете, как исчезает частичка вас, поэтому вы начинаете лихорадочно работать, чтобы оставаться собой. Вы напиваетесь сильнее, разгульно веселитесь, говорите вещи, которые больше никто не смеет произнести. И так как он ваш, он не отстаёт от вас. Вы вместе раздеваетесь донага посреди вечеринки, вы встаёте на четвереньки и лаете на ваших гостей, вы наполняете себя алкоголем до такой степени, что начинаете дышать им, а не воздухом._

_У вас есть ребёнок, но её имя забыто. Вы с трудом помните своё собственное. Мир вращается. Вы пытаетесь зацепиться за свои слова, но они ускользают из вашей хватки и оседают в его кармане, и мир аплодирует ему, и они рассказывают истории о вас, что ж, по крайней мере хоть это. По крайней мере хоть это._

_Вы трахаетесь и ссоритесь, и он трахает кого-то ещё, и вы уходите, а потом возвращаетесь; и вы трахаетесь с кем-то ещё, и он уходит, а потом возвращается, и всё это время у вас ощущение, что вокруг вас сгущается тьма. Вы танцуете, пока не стираете ноги в кровь. Он пишет, пока не ломает пальцы. Вы оба балансируете на грани конца эпохи, и вы знаете это, но отказываетесь признать. Вас обоих будут помнить. Вы пара, вы команда, его слова принадлежат вам, и он ваша жизнь, и вместе вы — история._

_Мир произносит ваше имя, и вы отвечаете ему, и люди говорят, что вы сошли с ума, раз разговариваете с пустотой, но вы не можете не говорить. Он стёр ваше имя с ваших собственных слов, и вы ненавидите его за это, но вы любите его, любите так сильно, вашего мужа, вашего мужчину, вашего партнёра. Они говорят, что вы больны, и они увозят вас, и голоса в вашей голове замолкают, но ненадолго._

_Вы возвращаетесь в ещё один дом, который не можете себе позволить, и вы трахаетесь, и ссоритесь, и кричите, и танцуете, и пишете, и вы сходите с ума, и он умирает прямо у вас на глазах, и мир говорит — ах, как жаль. Такой талант медленно иссякает. Они больше не произносят ваше имя._

_Вы слабеете. Ваш свет вспыхивает и гаснет._

_Вас снова отправляют в больницу, и вы уже не можете посчитать, сколько раз оказывались там. Эпоха изменилась, и это свело вас с ума. Вы человек вне своего времени. Вы были особенной, вы были лучшей и ярчайшей, но вы отдали себя. Вы приняли решение отказаться от себя, но по крайней мере у вас есть он. Когда всё уже будет сказано и сделано, вы останетесь вместе навсегда._

_Вы пишете, потому что это то, что вы делали всегда. Вы вкладываете в эти слова всё, что в вас осталось, сражаясь с приступами безумия, и когда вы показываете ему свои наброски, он впадает в ярость. Он говорит, что вы украли их у него. Что вы забрали его слова. Ваше сердце разбивается, кажется, в миллионный раз, и вы меняете свои слова, и он всё равно говорит, что то, что вы написали, ужасно._

_Он уходит. Он уходит навсегда, только вот вы этого не осознаёте, потому что вас осталось так мало. То, что было у вас, иссякло. Вы слышите, что у него появилась другая. Что он выбрал кого-то ещё и что вас с ним больше нет. Больше нет команды, больше нет **«вас»**. Есть только вы одна._

_Гипотетически. Что от вас осталось?_

_Он присылает вам письма, и вы пишете в ответ, и вы не знаете, зачем делаете это. Вы презираете его, но боже, вы так его любите. Даже после всего. После всего, что вы оба сделали, как вы можете не любить?_

_Потом он умирает._

_Вы совершенно потеряны. Он был вашим связующим звеном. Вы отказались от мира, чтобы стать его, и если его теперь нет, то нет и причины оставаться. Вы погружаетесь в водоворот собственных мыслей. Вы говорите с Марией Стюарт и с богом Аполлоном. Вам снятся ушедшие дни. Вы не можете найти связь с тем, что окружает вас. В этом нет никакого смысла._

_Вы остаётесь в психиатрической больнице до конца жизни. В день вашей смерти вы заперты в комнате в ожидании электрошоковой терапии, потому что они собираются попробовать силой снова зажечь свет внутри вас. Но всё идёт не совсем так, как планировалось. Огонь, охвативший здание, — вот что возвращает в вас свет, и в последний раз в жизни вы горите ярко и сильно._

_То, что от вас осталось, кладут в ту могилу, где покоится он. Ваше имя под его именем. Слова на надгробном памятнике то ли его, то ли ваши… Никто не может точно сказать._

_Вас помнят как его жену._

**Примечания:**

 

История посвящена Зельде Фицджеральд, жене Фрэнсиса Скотта Фицджеральда

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Я не мог вспомнить, сколько уже не спал, и когда я спросил Асвальда, он ответил:  
— Пять лет.  
  
— Пять лет? — я потрогал свои волосы и почувствовал, какие они жирные, так что его слова показались очень логичными. — Да. Пять лет. Прошло пять лет. Я просто неправильно чувствую время.  
  
— Оно субъективно.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Теория относительности. Симпатичная девушка… — Асвальд щёлкнул пальцами прямо перед моим лицом. — И время пролетает вот так.  
  
— Да, да, да. — Мне пришлось опереться о стену. Пол подо мной ходил ходуном. — Мы в океане.  
  
— В каком океане?  
  
— В океане, который бушует.  
  
Он начал топать по полу. От этого звука у меня заболела голова, и мне пришлось закрыть уши руками. — Тут твёрдо! Это твёрдая земля, дружище, мы на суше!  
  
— Мне так не кажется, — простонал я, опираясь на руку. — Он движется, ты просто не видишь, он движется… Ты не стоишь на месте, поэтому не замечаешь, что он движется!  
  
Асвальд со страхом посмотрел на меня. — Ну, тогда я не перестану двигаться, а то мы оба окажемся в грёбаном океане, не так ли?  
  
— Заставь его остановиться.  
  
— Как? Как мне заставить его остановиться?  
  
Идея мгновенно приходит мне в голову. — Прибей его.  
  
Он показал на меня пальцем, лихорадочно кивая, и убежал, предположительно за гвоздями.  
  
Вот так нас арестовали за нарушение общественного порядка. Мы отказались впускать полицию, потому что они определённо были шпионами — так мне сказал Асвальд — и мы до трёх ночи вбивали гвозди в пол, пока владелец здания наконец не открыл полицейским дверь.  
  
Это был последний раз, когда нас арестовали вместе.  
  
.  
  
Исак встал прямо передо мной, подняв обе руки. Я раздражённо зашипел, пытаясь проскользнуть в дверь, но он заблокировал мне дорогу.  
  
— Всё чисто, — настаивал он. — Малыш, всё чисто. Сверху донизу. Клянусь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты лёг…  
  
— Я не устал…  
  
— Я знаю, что не устал, но хотя твой мозг этого не осознаёт, твоему телу нужен отдых. Мне нужно, чтобы ты лёг со мной в кровать. — Он сжал руками мои бока с мольбой в зелёных глазах. — Полежи со мной.  
  
Он не понимал. Он не знал, каково это — когда эта фигня пронзала  _всё_  моё существо на бешеной скорости. Лечь — не вариант. Если бы я это сделал, мне кажется, меня бы разорвало на части. По крайней мере занимаясь уборкой, я делал что-то продуктивное. Убираться — это не сумасшествие. Сумасшедшие люди не заботятся о таких вещах. А я поддерживал порядок в доме, как и должен был.  
  
— Мне нужен ещё час…  
  
— Эвен, но больше нечего убирать.  
  
— Потолок, я могу помыть потолки.  
  
Исак потянул меня за футболку. — С ними всё нормально. С ними не надо ничего сейчас делать. Ты нужен мне, и тебе нужно поспать.  
  
— Я не… я не могу… я просто… Мне нужно что-то делать. Если ты хочешь спать, иди спи…  
  
Исак, поморщившись, подошёл ближе. — Ты мне нужен, ясно? Мне нужно, чтобы это прекратилось. Ты мне нужен.  
  
Всё, что я услышал, что я ему нужен. Поэтому я поцеловал его.  
  
Как только я это сделал, я почувствовал, что он пытается меня оттолкнуть, но я не остановился. Он хотел меня, и внутри меня сидела эта фигня, и я хотел его, я  _всегда_  хотел его, так что если он предложил, то конечно, я хотел, конечно, я был готов.  
  
— Эвен, нет… — Исак отвернул от меня голову. — Не так, ладно?  
  
Я не отказался от своих попыток, скользнув руками по его спине вниз. — Ты сказал, что я тебе нужен.  
  
— Не так…  
  
Я схватил его за задницу, и он оттолкнул меня. Я поскользнулся. Я увидел, как он пытается поймать меня, но было слишком поздно. Я ударился головой о дверной косяк.  
  
Потом я оказался на полу, наполовину в ванной, наполовину в коридоре. Моё лицо прямо у основания унитаза, где я увидел кудрявый светлый волос, который пропустил во время уборки. У меня перед глазами плыли чёрные точки.  
  
Я слышал, как Исак бормотал:  
— Ох блядь, блядь, блядь… Прости. Прости, мне так жаль, прости…  
  
Его руки бережно приподняли мою голову с пола, но я был слишком поражён, чтобы двигаться. — Почему ты это сделал? — пробормотал я.  
  
Он заплакал, и казалось, что он раскачивает меня из стороны в сторону, но я знал, что он лишь раскачивается сам.  
  
.  
  
— Дайте мне мой телефон, — потребовал я.  
  
Мои родители переглянулись, и отец сделал шаг вперёд. — Эвен…  
  
Я обогнул его, направляясь к кухонным шкафчикам. — Куда вы его положили? — Я распахнул дверцы, отодвигая посуду в сторону и шаря рукой там, где не видел. — Куда вы, блядь, его положили?  
  
— Эвен, — сказала Соня, — послушай…  
  
— Они забрали мой телефон, — сказал я, захлопывая дверцы и открывая духовку. — Они забрали мой телефон, мне нужен мой телефон, мне нужно ему позвонить, я должен объяснить…  
  
— Дорогой, — сказала мама, — просто приляг на часок, ладно? Всего на час, и тогда мы отдадим тебе телефон.  
  
— Нет! Он мне нужен сейчас, я… он не понимает, я должен… — Я повернулся к Соне и щёлкнул пальцами. — Дай мне свой телефон.  
  
Она отступила назад, качая головой. На ней по-прежнему были пальто и ботинки. Она только что пришла. — Эвен, пожалуйста…  
  
Я бросился к ней, огибая стол, но Соня отскочила к другой стороне. Отец быстро встал между нами, лишая меня возможности добраться до неё. Мы оказались с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
— Отойди, — сказал я. Он потянулся ко мне, но я оттолкнул от себя его руки. —  _Отойди_.  
  
— Один час, — сказал он. — Просто приляг… или посиди… один час…  
  
— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — засмеялся я. — Почему ты в этом доме? Ты здесь не живёшь, это не твоя проблема,  _я_  — не твоя проблема…  
  
— Ты мой сын…  
  
— Нет, я проблема, с которой ты не хочешь связываться, и никто не просил тебя быть здесь, и ты не хочешь быть здесь, так что отойди, блядь, с дороги. Сейчас же.  
  
Отец сделал глубокий вдох и покачал головой. — Эвен, я знаю, что это тяжело, но послушай меня…  
  
Я перегнулся через стол, стараясь схватить Соню за руку. — Телефон, — прорычал я, концентрируясь только на ней. — Мне нужен твой телефон. Дай мне свой телефон.  
  
Она покачала головой. — Это ничего не изменит.  
  
— Это важно, мне нужно ему позвонить, мне нужно заставить его понять…  
  
— Я рассказала ему.  
  
Я уставился на неё. — Ты что?  
  
Она несколько раз коротко вздохнула. — Я сказала ему, что у тебя мания. Он знает, что ты болен. Он знает, что ты на самом деле не имел всего этого в виду. Что ты просто… он понимает, что ты хотел его, потому что ты болен.  
  
Мир рухнул подо мной.  
  
— Ах ты ревнивая сука, — прохрипел я.  
  
— Эй! — рявкнула моя мать. — Не говори с ней так…  
  
— Я не хочу  _тебя_ , — сказал я Соне, не мигая, глядя на неё. — Я не хочу тебя, я хочу его, я хочу Исака, я не хочу тебя, я хочу  _его_ , а ты всё разрушила, ты понимаешь, что единственное, что у меня сейчас есть, единственное, что что-то значит, ты забрала это, ты забрала его, потому что я не хочу тебя, почему ты это сделала, почему ты…  
  
Отец пытался оттащить меня от неё, а Соня едва сдерживала рыдания. — Я сказала ему, потому что это правда, Эвен. Я сказала ему, потому что он не должен… он не должен проходить через то, через что прошла я, и ты на самом деле так не думаешь, он просто очередная одержимость, я не позволю тебе сделать это с кем-то другим…  
  
— Почему ты здесь? — заорал на неё я. — Почему ты здесь, почему ты… — Я оттолкнул отца в сторону. — Не трогай меня! Ты здесь больше не живёшь, ты не хочешь этого, почему ты прикасаешься ко мне, почему ты…  
  
Мама попыталась взять меня за руки, но я уворачивался ото всех, кто пытался до меня дотронуться. Весь мир был охвачен огнём. Исак знал. Он знал, и он думал, что я не хочу его. Он думал, что я хотел его, просто потому что я был болен, но хотеть его — это не был симптом моей болезни, это было единственное во всей моей грёбаной жизни, что имело какой-то смысл, хотеть его, и они забирали это у меня, они все, они крали моё единственное счастье.  
  
— Нет, — сказал я и начал тянуть себя за волосы, дёргая их у корней. — Нет, нет, нет…  
  
Отец схватил мои запястья, и я оттолкнул его так сильно, что он отлетел к стойке. Я схватил первое, что оказалось под рукой — стакан — и бросил ему в голову. Он вовремя нагнулся, и осколки стекла разлетелись по всей кухне.  
  
Я повернулся, чтобы убежать, но они схватили меня. Все вместе, они тянули меня назад, прижали меня к полу, и я плакал так сильно, что забыл, как дышать.  
  
.  
  
Когда мама открыла дверь, я не пошевелился. Она постояла на пороге, потом закрыла её за собой.  
  
Я слышал, как они ругались накануне вечером. Я не вставал с кровати две недели за исключением походов в туалет. Мама приносила мне еду. Накануне отец попытался физически вытащить меня из кровати. Я обмяк в его руках, и он вытащил меня в коридор, пока мама не увидела, что он делал, и не начала на него кричать.  
  
Мы молчали какое-то мгновение. Потом я прошептал:  
— Он ушёл?  
  
Она кивнула, судорожно выдохнув. — Да.  
  
Я закрыл глаза и прижался лицом к подушке.  
  
Я почувствовал, как она легла рядом со мной. Она обняла меня и зарылась лицом мне в шею.  
  
— Прости меня, мама.  
  
— Тсс… Это не твоя вина.  
  
— Нет, моя.  
  
— Нет, — сказала она и поцеловала меня за ухом. — Мой малыш. Мой яркий свет. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Я о тебе позабочусь. Я всегда-всегда буду о тебе заботиться. Никто и ничто никогда этого не изменит.  
  
— Он меня не любит, — прошептал я, чувствуя, как слёзы катятся по щекам.  
  
— Любит. Он просто не знает, что делать. А я знаю, что делать. Я о тебе позабочусь.  
  
— Я хочу умереть…  
  
—  _Нет_. Это не разрешается. Это не разрешается, дорогой. Ты и я. Вот что у нас есть. У меня есть ты, а у тебя есть я, и у тебя есть Соня, и мы так сильно тебя любим. Твой отец тоже тебя любит, просто он… не приспособлен справляться с этим. Так что это будем ты и я, и Соня, и твои друзья…  
  
— У меня нет друзей…  
  
— Конечно, есть…  
  
— Их нет, ты не знаешь… Я сделал кое-что… Я сделал кое-что Микаэлю, и они… они не хотят больше быть моими друзьями…  
  
Она откинула волосы с моего лба. — Тогда пусть идут на хер. Если они не видят, какой ты чудесный, пошли они все. Ты и я, мой дорогой. Ты и я. Мы начнём сначала, если понадобится. Мы построим мир заново, если придётся. Но ты не можешь меня оставить, Эвен. Это единственное, что тебе нельзя делать. Тебе нельзя уходить.  
  
— Мне так жаль.  
  
— Не извиняйся…  
  
— Прости, что я такой. Я не знаю, почему я такой. Мне так жаль.  
  
Она прижалась ко мне, теснее обнимая, как будто если она будет крепко держать меня, я останусь. — Я знаю, — наконец пробормотала она. — Я знаю, милый.  
  
Мне было восемнадцать, и в тот день мой отец бросил нас.  
  
У меня много подобных воспоминаний. У меня так много историй, которые никто никогда не захочет услышать.


	28. Chapter 28

— Где ты?  
  
— Я тут, — на автомате говорю я.  
  
Ирене изгибает бровь, и я улыбаюсь. — Я бы более охотно тебе поверила, если бы ты не смотрел в окно.  
  
— Но здесь сегодня чудесный день. — Я вздыхаю, упираясь головой в стену. Я сижу на подоконнике, поставив ноутбук на колени. Я поднимаю руку и приоткрываю полупрозрачные занавески. — Небо голубое. Звёзды сегодня вечером будут красивыми. Ну, может, не прямо здесь, но, если уехать за город. Может, мне стоит взять машину в аренду. Мне бы хотелось выбраться отсюда на пару дней. Я мог бы поехать на машине в Тронхейм, раздражать там Соню. Я продолжаю её этим пугать.  
  
— У тебя проблемы с концентрацией внимания?  
  
Я смотрю на экран. — Нет. Не думаю. Я просто немного отвлёкся на этот чудесный день.  
  
— Но, в общем и целом, ты замечаешь какие-то изменения в концентрации?  
  
— Возможно, в лучшую сторону.  
  
— А именно?  
  
— Я могу сфокусироваться на том, что передо мной. Я написал историю за несколько часов, и это было хорошо. Я не писал так много и так быстро… целый год? С того момента как начал принимать лекарства. Я чувствую, словно… словно я могу смотреть на что-то и не растекаться мыслями. У меня появляется идея, и я  _там_. Ты всегда меня спрашиваешь, где я витаю, и теперь я не как воздушный шарик, который только что отпустили, как бы улетающий в небо. Я остаюсь на месте, я присутствую внутри ситуации, и этого не было уже долгое время. И это  _великолепно_.  
  
— Тогда почему бы не остаться на этой дозировке?  
  
Нахмурившись, я качаю головой. — Я по-прежнему чувствую усталость. У меня случается расстройство желудка. Я похудел ещё на килограмм. Разве я похож на человека, который может себе позволить ещё похудеть? Нет, я хочу полностью сняться с лития.  
  
— Ты ходил на прошлой неделе к врачу, верно?  
  
— Хм, да.  
  
— И что он сказал?  
  
— Что я в порядке.  
  
— И это вся правда?  
  
— Он решил, что с моей ногой всё не так хорошо, как я думаю, но он же не может её чувствовать. А я могу. Мне становится лучше. В это время в следующем году я буду ходить без трости. Это моё обещание самому себе.  
  
— Хорошо, когда есть цели…  
  
Мой телефон вибрирует, и я говорю: — Прости. Прости, я забыл поставить на беззвучный режим. — Я беру телефон и смотрю на экран.  
  
Ха. Это Фруде. Он пишет:  _«Тебе новые страницы понравились так же сильно, как мне? Собираюсь потом выпить пива, присоединишься?»_  
  
— Эвен?  
  
Я поднимаю глаза. — Прости, — говорю я, включая режим «Не беспокоить». Я кладу телефон на подоконник и улыбаюсь Ирене. — Раз уж мы заговорили о том, что я отвлекаюсь. Это было невежливо. Прошу прощения.  
  
Она откидывается на спинку своего кресла. Её волосы отросли настолько, что их можно убирать за уши. Мне это нравится. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать о том, как ты проводишь свободное время?  
  
— Насыщенно. Ну… не так, как раньше. Конечно, я провожу много времени с Метте, и Фруде только что позвал меня выпить сегодня вечером. Я обедаю с матерью как минимум раз в неделю. Я болтаю по Facetime с некоторыми старыми приятелями из Стокгольма. Если мне совсем скучно, то я иду в бар, чтобы подцепить кого-нибудь, но в последнее время я особо не скучаю. Так что всё…  
  
Ты кое о чём умалчиваешь.  
  
— … всё вполне обычно, — говорю я, но мой голос звучит бесцветно.  
  
Ирене прищуривается. Даже находясь в другой стране, я вижу морщинку, пересекающую её лоб. Вообще, если задуматься, то это невероятно. Как современные технологии могут уменьшать расстояния между пространствами. Это очень близко к магии.  
  
— Что-то ещё? — спрашивает она.  
  
Я тру руками голени. Ноутбук слегка подпрыгивает у меня на коленях, но мне удаётся удержать его. — Я переписываюсь с Исаком, — говорю я так, словно это неважно.  
  
— С Исаком. Серьёзно.  
  
— Да. Просто болтаем.  
  
— И как часто вы болтаете?  
  
— Наверное, через день. — Я задумываюсь на мгновение, потом поправляюсь: — На прошлой неделе это происходило каждый день.  
  
— И что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу?  
  
Вопрос, которого я избегал. Я не хочу отвечать, потому что не хочу думать об этом, но весь смысл общения с Ирене заключается в том, что мне приходится иметь дело с вещами, которые я бы предпочёл избегать. Но отказываться говорить о вещах только потому, что это трудно — нездоро́во.  
  
Ну или по крайней мере мне так говорили.  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно отвечаю я.  
  
— Есть ещё кто-то, с кем ты разговариваешь каждый день?  
  
— Моя мама, но с ней я действительно разговариваю. С ним… это просто переписка. В основном. Мы говорили по телефону всего… дважды?  
  
— И о чём вы разговариваете?  
  
— Мы просто болтаем. Ни о чём важном. Ну типа… о работе, о фильме, который я посмотрел, или о чём-то, что я делал с Метте, или о чём-то странном, что он увидел на улице. Это просто… в основном разговор ни о чём.  
  
— Пару недель назад вы вместе ходили пить кофе, не так ли?  
  
— Да.  
  
— У вас больше не было подобных разговоров? Серьёзных?  
  
Я качаю головой, почёсывая за ухом. — Честно говоря, мы даже не упоминаем тот факт, что мы встречались. Мы как бы… избегаем этого.  
  
— Но ты считаешь необходимым поддерживать с ним связь.  
  
— Нет… то есть бо́льшую часть времени он пишет мне первым. Я тоже иногда, но он, наверное, пишет первым, ну не знаю, две трети времени. — Я хмурюсь, потирая свою голень.  
  
— Ты не хочешь об этом говорить.  
  
— Мы здесь для того, чтобы говорить о вещах, о которых я говорить не хочу. Всё нормально, просто я… Мне всегда неуютно говорить о нём.  
  
— В тебе было много вины из-за того, как всё сложилось с ним. И много злости.  
  
Я издаю тихий звук.  
  
— Очевидно, он хочет с тобой поговорить. Если он является инициатором большинства ваших бесед. Вероятно, он хочет поговорить серьёзно. Возможно, он не знает, как попросить об этом.  
  
Помолчав несколько секунд, я киваю. — Я знаю, что это так, — тихо говорю я.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь представлял, как пройдёт этот разговор?  
  
— Я знаю, как он пройдёт.  
  
— Хорошо. И как?  
  
— Плохо.  
  
— Ты не хочешь конкретизировать?  
  
Раздражённо вздыхая, я подтягиваю ноги к себе и поднимаю ноутбук, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Я думаю, что если бы я сделал это, то стал бы кричать, а я не хочу быть человеком, который кричит. Я не хочу быть таким человеком. Я теряю контроль над собой, когда я болен, а сейчас я не болен, у меня всё хорошо и… Я не чувствую настоящей потребности раскачивать эту лодку. Понимаешь, о чём я говорю?  
  
— Понимаю, и ты знаешь, что вы с ним можете продолжать болтать ни о чём как угодно долго, но в какой-то момент тебе придётся принять факт, что этот разговор неизбежен. Если ты продолжишь поддерживать с ним связь, если ты уважаешь его, тебе действительно придётся разобраться со всем произошедшим. С тем, что произошло между вами.  
  
Я вздрагиваю.  
  
— Это неприятно, я знаю. Но ты продолжаешь общаться с ним. Так что…  
  
— Ну я не всегда знаю, почему делаю то, что делаю.  
  
— У тебя всё ещё есть к нему чувства?  
  
— Не такие, — мгновенно говорю я.  
  
— Это был быстрый ответ.  
  
— Потому что я не хочу недопониманий. Мне… мне легко с ним разговаривать. Он понимает… мои ритмы. Мы были вместе три года. Он… забавный, он умный, с ним прикольно общаться. У нас во многом совпадают вкусы. Он понимает, что я хочу сказать. Мне не нужно вдаваться в детали, чтобы он понял, о чём я говорю. У меня не было рядом такого человека с тех пор… с тех пор, как мы поссорились с Асвальдом. А это… это не то, это не то, что мы близки, просто он… Просто он тот, с кем я могу поговорить и кто понимает. Мне не нужно ещё больше углубляться в эту тему. По крайней мере сейчас.  
  
Ирене изучает меня какое-то мгновение, потом кивает. — Хорошо. Итак? В какую тему нам тогда стоит углубиться?  
  
— Боже. Этот список бесконечен, не так ли.  
  
— Что ж, давай начнём сверху.  
  
.  
  
Закрыв ноутбук, я снова беру телефон. Меня немного беспокоит желудок. Было бы здорово выйти вечером из дома и просто попить пива и послушать истории Фруде.  
  
 _«Рад, что тебе понравились новые страницы»_ , — притворяюсь я.  _«Во сколько ты хочешь встретиться?»_  
  
Я встаю и потягиваюсь, Фруде нужна минута, чтобы ответить на моё сообщение.  _«21 — норм? Ты можешь связаться с Метте? Она не берёт трубку, а я хочу у неё кое-что спросить»._  
  
 _«Она на репетиции. Может, я могу помочь?»_  
  
 _«Новые страницы великолепны, но у меня есть вопросы к некоторым формулировкам? Мне очень нравится сцена, но я не уверен, не показан ли Андерс в ней слишком чёрствым. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?»_  
  
Новая сцена. Она и словом не обмолвилась о новой сцене.  
  
Плохое предчувствие.  
  
 _«Ты можешь мне их прислать? Они у меня на флэшке, но она дома»_.  
  
 _«Конечно, сейчас пришлю. Посмотри и скажи, что ты думаешь. Так, ладно! Куда ты хочешь пойти?»_  
  
Телефон звякает, сообщая о новом сообщении в почтовом ящике. Он переслал письмо от Метте.  _«Выбирай сам_ », — говорю я и включаю музыку. Я открываю вложение. Мне бы надо подумать о еде. Я не голоден, но, как я и сказал Ирене, я не могу позволить себе похудеть ещё больше.  
  
Погодите-ка.  
  
Ох.  
  
Это кажется очень знакомым.  
  
.  
  
Потратив час на попытки дозвониться до Метте, я наконец просто еду туда.  
  
Я вхожу в здание театра, где они репетируют «Укрощение строптивого» — все актёры в пьесе другого пола по сравнению с оригиналом. Метте сидит в первом ряду. Я узнаю её по причёске. Она наклоняется, чтобы сказать что-то человеку, сидящему рядом. Я его не знаю.  
  
Я иду прямо к ним, и парень, сидящий рядом, замечает меня первым. Метте поднимает на меня глаза и меняется в лице.  
  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — бормочет она, поднимаясь.  
  
Я иду обратно по проходу, за пределы слышимости остальных людей. Я стараюсь быть спокойным. Спокойствие выглядит вот так. Если я буду выглядеть спокойным, возможно, и почувствую себя так же. Так и получается. Так могло бы получиться.  
  
Метте стоит передо мной, засунув руки в карманы. — Я… полагаю, ты получил новые страницы.  
  
— Убери моё имя из титров фильма, — говорю я.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Убери моё имя из этого… Я не хочу иметь к нему никакого отношения. И я не хочу иметь никаких дел с тобой.  
  
Она поражённо смотрит на меня с открытым ртом. — Эвен…  
  
— О чём ты думала? С чего ты решила, что так можно сделать?  
  
Она на мгновение закрывает рот руками, потом говорит:  
— Позволь мне объяснить…  
  
— Нет. Ты знала, что делала, поэтому и не сказала мне. Твоя история значила для тебя больше, чем наша дружба, чем-то, что это будет значить для меня. Ты больше заинтересована в том, чтобы написать захватывающую историю, чем быть моим другом? Прекрасная работа. Задание выполнено. Убери моё имя с этой грёбаной херни, и удачи тебе в жизни.  
  
Я отворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти.  
  
Я делаю четыре шага, прежде чем она хватает меня за руку, снова оказываясь передо мной. Я ничего не говорю и не пытаюсь двигаться. Если я сделаю это, то разозлюсь. Мне нужно держать себя в руках, чтобы никто не увидел, что происходит у меня внутри. Я не тот человек, который кричит. Я кричу, только когда болею, а сейчас я не болею.  
  
Метте не смотрит мне в глаза. — Эвен… Послушай, я знаю, это было погано, но истории нужно было… Ей нужно было больше, мне нужно было ещё немного оттенить героя, и…  
  
— Это слово в слово то, что я тебе рассказал той ночью. Но тут только то, что я сказал. И нет того, что ты рассказала мне. Того, в чём ты призналась мне. Это лишь моя жизнь, выставленная на всеобщее обозрение. Ты крадёшь мою историю. Ты берёшь самое ужасное из моей жизни и используешь это, чтобы развлекать людей. Это не погано, Метте. Это последняя капля. Когда ты хотела, чтобы я в этом участвовал, когда ты была просто человеком, которого я вдохновил, я мог смотреть на что-то сквозь пальцы, но это… Это конкретные слова, которые я произнёс, это то, что действительно  _произошло_  со мной.  
  
— Прости…  
  
— Ночь, когда нас арестовали за то, что мы забивали гвозди в пол? Ты думаешь, это смешная история? Меньше чем через год он умер, и я видел это. Я видел, как он умер, я видел его разорванным на куски, а ты использовала его как какую-то ненужную вещь, как безымянного персонажа в сценарии, призванного оттенить твоего главного героя. У него было имя, и он был моим другом, и ты тоже его знала, как ты могла так с ним поступить…  
  
Метте поднимает глаза и беспомощно говорит:  
— Это хорошая история.  
  
Я вскидываю брови. — Хорошая история. Хорошая история. Вот что я для тебя. Я — просто источник, к которому ты приходишь, когда у тебя заканчивается вдохновение. Ты это сейчас мне говоришь?  
  
— Нет… Эвен, я знаю, что зашла слишком далеко…  
  
— Тот раз, когда я бросил стакан в отца? День, когда он ушёл, и я пытался покончить с собой, хотя мать умоляла меня этого не делать? Это для тебя материал? Да?  
  
— Я могу… Эвен, я могу изменить детали, просто я…  
  
— Когда Исак оттолкнул меня, и я ударился головой. Теперь это в твоём грёбаном сценарии, только у тебя парень хватает девушку, пытаясь её трахнуть, и она отталкивает его, и он ударяется головой, и я выгляжу как грёбаный сексуальный маньяк. И Фруде спрашивает меня, не кажется ли главный герой слишком чёрствым. Вот, что ты обо мне думаешь. Это что-то, что я делал во время мании, что-то, чего я стыжусь так сильно, что мне хочется блевать, и ты используешь это, чтобы добавить своему идиотскому герою глубины.  
  
— Да… Да, я знаю, что снова облажалась, я не знаю, почему я продолжаю это делать…  
  
— Я знаю почему. Это потому, что ты не мой друг. Ты вор, пытающийся украсть мою историю. Но я тебе не позволю. Ты хочешь создать биполярного антигероя в своём нелепом, претенциозном инди-фильме, глядя на которого подрочат шесть человек? Да ради бога. Но я не буду иметь к этому никакого отношения. Так что пошла ты. И если я увижу своё имя хоть где-нибудь рядом с этой хернёй, я найду адвоката.  
  
Я пытаюсь уйти, но Метте говорит:   
— Эвен, мы можем с этим разобраться…  
  
Я отталкиваю её тростью и говорю:   
— Ты портишь мой драматичный уход.  
  
Я ухожу. Я впечатлён, что так и не начал кричать.  
  
.  
  
Я сдаю Метте по полной программе. Я пишу сообщение Фруде и говорю, что да, Андерс выглядит невероятно чёрствым, и мне ли не знать, потому что Метте украла истории, которые я рассказал ей о себе, и мне так стыдно, что мне как бы хочется броситься под машину.  
  
 _«ОХУЕТЬ! Неважно. Сцена вырезана»_ , — пишет он в ответ.  
  
 _«Я ценю это. Но я больше не участвую в проекте. Не хочу, чтобы моё имя было в титрах. Слишком стыдно»._  
  
 _«Нет! Я понимаю, ты в бешенстве, но давай это обсудим»_.  
  
 _«Слишком раздражён, чтобы сейчас говорить. В другой раз?»_  
  
 _«Созвонимся. Нужно поговорить с остальными. Прости, это отстой»._  
  
 _«И не говори. Всё потом»._  
  
Я останавливаюсь. На улице холодно, и я вижу своё дыхание. Земля немного припорошена снегом, но совсем чуть-чуть. Боже, ну и херня.  
  
Это  _моя_  история. Мне не стоило позволять ей забрать у меня так много. Это моя история и больше ничья. Я не могу позволить кому-то сделать это с собой снова. Пусть она ужасная, и смешная, и ебанутая, но она  _моя_. Она — единственное, что у меня всегда будет.  
  
Я чувствую запах еды. Я поднимаю голову. Кебабная.  
  
— Она наебёт тебя ради шанса руководить местным театром, — как-то раз сказал мне Асвальд о Метте. Я посмеялся над ним. Сказал, что он не должен ревновать, что у меня есть и другие друзья.  
  
Я скучаю по нему. Он мне не врал. Он не использовал меня.  
  
Это то, что я говорил себе, садясь с ним в ту машину.  
  
Мой телефон вибрирует, и я не хочу с этим разбираться. Поэтому я продолжаю идти. Кофе. Кофе и, возможно, пиво. И я поиграю на гитаре.  
  
Я придумаю, что делать дальше.  
  
Блядь, ну почему мне всегда приходится придумывать, что делать дальше?  
  
Дурацкий телефон снова вибрирует. Если это Метте, то я хочу удалить всё, имеющее к ней отношение. Я хочу забыть, что был настолько наивен, что позволил другому человеку присвоить себе мою историю.  
  
Это не Метте. Это Исак. В его первом сообщении он пишет:  _«Мой коллега уже час играет одну и ту же песню Black Sabbath. Я В АДУ»._  В следующем:  _«Неважно. Теперь он играет Euronymous. Кажется, он сейчас что-нибудь подожжёт»._  
  
Почему мы переписываемся? Чего я хочу от него? Чего он хочет от меня? Люди всегда чего-то хотят. Я не понимаю своих мотивов, но осознаю, что они должны у меня быть. Четыре года он был последним человеком в мире, с кем бы мне хотелось говорить. Так почему сейчас всё иначе?  
  
Я хочу поговорить с ним. Очень.  
  
Я звоню ему. Я отхожу на другую сторону дороги, чтобы не мешать прохожим, и закрываю глаза.  
  
Он отвечает после второго гудка. — Привет.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Пауза, потом он спрашивает: — Всё нормально? — Он чувствует. Даже столько времени спустя он замечает.  
  
Я сжимаю трость так крепко, что рука начинает болеть. — У меня плохой день, — спокойно говорю я.  
  
— Окей. Я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
Он не колеблется. Он не ведёт себя так, словно есть что-то ужасное в том, что у меня плохой день. Просто признаёт это как данность, а не как кризисную ситуацию, которую нужно решать. Не заставляет меня чувствовать себя фриком.  
  
Я перечисляю про себя пять первых фильмов из фильмографии Хичкока.  
  
— У тебя есть планы на вечер?  
  
— Нет. Хм… ты хочешь что-то предложить?  
  
Я открываю глаза. Небо по-прежнему голубое, но мы в городе. — Мы можем прокатиться? Я хочу посмотреть на звёзды без этих огней. Что ты об этом думаешь?  
  
Я слышу чей-то голос на заднем плане. Исак говорит: — Да, звучит прикольно. Я могу приехать и забрать тебя. Дай мне часа три, чтобы выбраться отсюда?  
  
— Да. Хорошо.  
  
— Тебе придётся дать мне свой адрес.  
  
— Я пришлю сообщение.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Ну, не буду тебя больше отвлекать от работы.  
  
— Если что-то изменится, сообщи мне.  
  
— Да. Спасибо, Исак.  
  
— Не за что, — говорит он, и я не могу ответить.  
  
Я не могу ответить, потому что не знаю, ненавижу я его или часть меня всегда будет его любить. Я не знаю, хочу ли я его крепко обнять или трясти так сильно, чтобы порвать.  
  
Поэтому я просто говорю «увидимся» и вешаю трубку.  
  
Мне нужно понять, что я делаю. Потому что он не просто какой-то случайный человек. Это Исак. Это мальчик, который заставил моё сердце остановиться.  
  
Он мальчик, который не умел задерживать дыхание под водой.


	29. Мальчик, который не умел задерживать дыхание под водой

_Жил-был мальчик, который существовал в мире чёрного, и белого, и серого. Он не знал, что мир был только чёрным, и белым, и серым. Когда мы с детства знаем что-то одно, не существует такого понятия как «только»._  
  
_Он жил, как положено, говорил, как положено, вёл себя, как положено, и никто не думал, что он отличается от остальных. Однако он знал. Иногда он смотрел на линию горизонта и пытался представить, что скрывается там. Впрочем, его люди не привыкли задумываться о таком. Так что он держал свои мысли при себе._  
  
_Однажды он проснулся, чтобы идти на учёбу, и по пути вдруг увидел свет на горизонте. Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, заметил ли это кто-то ещё, но он оказался единственным. Мальчик заколебался._  
  
_Потом он свернул со своего пути и пошёл на свет._  
  
_Он шёл по холмам и равнинам, и так и не мог найти источник света. Однако мир вокруг него заметно изменился. Там были деревья, названия которых он не знал, цветы, которые он никогда не видел раньше. Он шёл сквозь траву, доходящую ему до пояса, и иногда её едва заметные оттенки зелёного отражались в его глазах._  
  
_Мальчик шёл и шёл, пока не взобрался на вершину последнего холма. Он с трудом осознавал, что нашёл. Перед ним в своём бесконечном великолепии простиралось море._  
  
_Он никогда не видел такого насыщенного цвета. Вода вмещала в себя тысячу оттенков синего и никогда не замирала на месте. Ему было страшно. Этот мир был ему незнаком. Этому миру его не учили._  
  
_Он повернулся, чтобы бежать, но что-то в воде привлекло его внимание. Рука разрезала водную гладь. Рука помахала ему._  
  
_Мальчик замер. Он помахал в ответ, потом повернулся и побежал домой._  
  
_Он старался жить так, как от него того ждали. Но во сне его преследовали цвет моря и одинокая рука, приветствующая его, зовущая его._  
  
_Его попытки держаться в стороне не могли длиться вечно. Ему показалось, что прошло совсем мало времени, а он уже снова сошёл с пути и направился к этой вселяющей ужас шири, которую видел в своих снах. Всё время, пока шёл, он пытался убедить себя, что готов к тому, что обнаружит, но разве он мог?_  
  
_Когда он добрался до моря, то спустился к тому месту, где вода сходилась с песком. Он изо всех сил старался быть храбрым._  
  
_На поверхности воды снова появилась рука, машущая ему. Мальчик помахал в ответ._  
  
_Внезапно море перед ним разошлось в стороны. Перед ним открылась отмель, окружённая водой. Мальчик остался стоять на месте, слишком испуганный, чтобы идти вперёд._  
  
_Но потом он увидел по ту сторону пути другого мальчика. Он лежал на воде, покрытый синевой моря. Мальчик в воде снова помахал ему, и мальчик с суши помахал в ответ._  
  
_Мальчик из моря поманил его, побуждая пойти вперёд. Мальчику с суши было страшно, но он уже так далеко зашёл. Он пришёл узнать, что скрывается в воде. Так что он вступил на путь, открывшийся ему._  
  
_Когда он добрался до мальчика в воде, незнакомец улыбнулся. Мальчик из моря плавал и нырял от радости встречи с новым лицом, и мальчик с суши поражённо смотрел на это необыкновенное создание._  
  
_Потом мальчик в воде пел для мальчика с суши._  
  
_Мальчик с суши продолжал путешествовать из дома к морю, и каждый раз мальчик в воде приветствовал его. Мальчик из моря пел, а мальчик с суши рисовал картинки, и они узнавали истории друг друга. Мальчик в воде звал мальчика с суши присоединиться к нему в океане, но тот слишком боялся. Он не умел плавать._  
  
_Мальчик из моря пообещал научить его. Но мальчику с суши было страшно._  
  
_Пока не наступил день, когда желание быть с другим мальчиком перевесило его страх перед морем._  
  
_Мальчик с суши отложил свои вещи и пошёл по пути, проложенному для него. По ту сторону его ждал мальчик в воде, поющий свою песню. Когда он дошёл до конца, мальчик с суши сглотнул и наклонился к морю._  
  
_Мальчик из моря взял его за руки и потянул за собой под воду._  
  
_И на мгновение двое мальчиков оказались в воде, и когда они поцеловались, их губы были солёными, а весь мир казался синим. Весь мир был цветным, и больше не существовало ничего, только вода, и губы, и ощущение, что они находятся там, где и должны быть._  
  
_Потом мальчик понял, что не может дышать._  
  
_Он начал извиваться, и мальчик из моря быстро вытолкнул его обратно на отмель. Мальчик с суши судорожно ловил ртом воздух, а испуганный мальчик в воде плавал рядом._  
  
_Мальчик с суши не понимал. Они не сильно отличались друг от друга. Почему же один из них мог дышать под водой, а другой нет?_  
  
_Он поманил мальчика в воде выйти из моря. Но тот лишь покачал головой. Он раскрыл свою грудь и показал сердце, скрытое внутри. Оно состояло из волн. Оно было сине́е, чем само море._  
  
_Они застряли: пусть они и были похожи, но принадлежали к разным мирам, разделённые несколькими сантиметрами._  
  
_Мальчик из моря протянул руку, и мальчик с суши взял её в свою. Они встретились у водной стены, каждый со своей стороны._  
  
_Мальчик с суши продолжал путешествовать туда-сюда, но с каждым разом чувствовал себя всё более подавленным. Он пытался нырять в океан, но каждый раз спустя несколько секунд вода попадала ему в лёгкие. Мальчик в воде каждый раз выталкивал его из моря, стараясь вообще удержать мальчика с суши от попыток. Он не мог смотреть, как мальчику с суши больно._  
  
_Люди спрашивали мальчика, куда он ходит. Он не мог объяснить._  
  
_Они стали шептаться у него за спиной. Он всё равно их слышал._  
  
_Он начал задумываться, почему мальчик в воде даже не пытается выйти на сушу. Каждый раз мальчик с суши заходил в воду, зная, что его ждёт, но всё равно чувствуя необходимость попробовать. Человек может научиться задерживать дыхание. Разве человек не может научиться дышать?_  
  
_Стоило ему задуматься об этом однажды, и он уже не смог перестать. Он пытался выманить мальчика из моря на сушу, но тот лишь раскрывал свою грудь и показывал своё сердце из волн, и не выходил из воды. Мальчик с суши почувствовал, что его любовь пропитывается горечью._  
  
_Он пытался. Он притворялся, что не слышит молву других. У мальчика в воде не было причин оставаться в море. Он просто был эгоистом._  
  
_Этот яд в его сердце постепенно распространялся._  
  
_Но он всё равно любил. Он всё равно хотел быть с мальчиком в море. Поэтому он спустился на берег, но не пошёл по тропе, проложенной для него._  
  
_Мальчик в воде покачал головой, и мальчика с суши охватила ярость. В этот момент он пообещал: если на его попытки не ответят тем же, он никогда больше не придёт к морю. Мальчик в воде попытался показать ему своё сердце, но мальчик с суши остался непреклонен. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти навсегда._  
  
_Он услышал, как вода разошлась в стороны, и когда обернулся, увидел, что мальчик из воды ступил на тропу. Он выглядел испуганным. Мальчик с суши не пошёл к нему. Он лишь протянул руки, ожидая, чтобы его возлюбленный подошёл к нему._  
  
_Мальчик из воды сделал несколько шагов и вдруг открыл рот. Из него хлынула вода. Из его глаз хлынула вода. Синева синее самого океана. Мальчик из воды коснулся своей груди, и мальчик с суши увидел, что потоки его сердца истощались. Они иссякали._  
  
_Поняв, что происходит, мальчик с суши побежал по тропе, но волны уже смыкались над ней. Он попытался схватить своего возлюбленного, но вода забрала его. Вода забрала их обоих._  
  
_Мальчик с суши сражался с океаном, но стихия утянула безжизненное тело мальчика из моря в свои глубины. Мальчик с суши пытался плыть за ним, но не смог. Он не мог дышать. Он сражался и сражался, но нельзя запустить сердце, если оно остановилось._  
  
_И он так и не научился задерживать дыхание под водой._


	30. Chapter 30

Мы не так далеко отъехали от города, когда я понимаю, что сделал.

Кажется, Исак знает, куда едет, когда сворачивает с шоссе. Вокруг нас сгущается темнота, деревья смыкаются с обеих сторон, и я думаю, что, возможно, совершил ошибку.

Я нервно щёлкаю пальцами, чувствуя, как в шее нарастает напряжение. Я много месяцев не был где-либо в такой темноте. Он ведёт машину уверенно и не особенно гонит, но моё сердце всё равно начинает биться слишком быстро.

Сглатывая, я говорю:  
— Нам совсем необязательно ехать так далеко. Я просто хочу увидеть звёзды.

— Тут есть место, куда я иногда езжу. Ещё примерно в пятнадцати минутах. — Он переводит на меня взгляд. — Ты в порядке?

Я беспечно киваю. — Ага.

— Мы можем остановиться где угодно, мне всё равно…

— Нет, если у тебя есть особое место, то всё хорошо. — В машине играет моя музыка. Я выбрал «Sigur Ros», потому что их музыка показалась мне подходящей для созерцания звёзд, но сейчас она лишь усугубляет мою тревогу. Я думаю, не включить ли что-то более громкое — моё сердце голосует за «Public Enemy» — но я вдруг задумываюсь, что громкая музыка сделает ситуацию ещё более похожей на ту ночь.

— Ничего страшного, если ты передумал…

— Нет, — с нажимом говорю я. В машине на мгновение повисает тишина. Я чувствую, как от него исходит беспокойство. Это всё охуенно странно. — Я тебе рассказывал о том, как мы ходили сюда в поход, когда мне было девять?

— Если и рассказывал, то я забыл.

— Это хорошая история, — говорю я, пытаясь убедить самого себя.

.

Когда он останавливается, я мгновенно распахиваю дверь, ещё даже не отстегнув ремень безопасности. Я вываливаюсь из машины, хватаясь за дверцу сверху, чтобы выпрямиться.  
Дыши глубже. Просто дыши глубже.

_«Садовник, выращивающий орхидеи». «Картины освобождения». «Элемент преступления». «Эпидемия».*_

Когда сердце перестаёт громко стучать у меня в ушах, я поднимаю голову и вдыхаю холодный воздух. — Здесь красиво.

Мы свернули с дороги и оказались на маленькой площадке. Она возвышается над лесом, но в основном скрыта в темноте. Над нами раскинулось ночное небо. Такое огромное, что мне следовало бы испугаться. Исак всегда был тем, кого завораживала бесконечность, но меня это заставляло лишь сильнее ощущать собственную ничтожность. В данный момент я благодарен за возможность отвлечься.

Исак глушит мотор. Он стоит с другой стороны машины в своей серой шерстяной куртке и красном шарфе, с кудряшками, выбившимися из-под шапки. — Я что, настолько плохо вожу? — шутит он.

Я качаю головой. Теперь, когда я выбрался из машины, я не чувствую непреодолимого желания держать всё внутри. — Я стал вспоминать аварию и запаниковал.

— Ох.

Я закрываю дверцу и обхожу машину спереди. Забравшись на капот, я свешиваю ноги, потом откидываюсь на лобовое стекло.

Я слышу, как одна из дверей открывается и закрывается, а потом Исак присоединяется ко мне на капоте. Он садится, поджав под себя ноги. У него в руках термос с чем-то. Когда он замечает мой взгляд, он говорит:  
— Это просто чай. Не думаю, что ты хотел бы, чтобы я вёл машину, выпив пару бутылок пива.

— Верное решение.

— Тебе так удобно?

— Так лучше, чем в машине, да.

— Я как-то не подумал. Прости.

— Ты не мог знать. Я ничего тебе об этом не рассказывал. — Я качаю головой. — Это не повод для тебя, чтобы начать меня расспрашивать, я просто констатирую факт. Эй… спасибо, что привёз меня сюда. Мне нужно было выбраться из города на пару часов.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя плохой день?

— Эх, мои плохие дни скучные. Расскажи мне о своём дне.

Исак пожимает плечами, откручивая крышку термоса. — Я ходил на работу, я вернулся домой и заварил чай, я поехал и забрал тебя. У меня довольно скучная жизнь.

— Над чем ты работаешь?

Он опускает голову. — Э-э-э… — Он наливает себе немного чая. Я не могу сдержать улыбку. Подумать только, из всех людей именно Исак берёт с собой в пятницу вечером чай вместо первого же подвернувшегося под руку пива.

— Ты можешь мне рассказать. Я не обижусь.

— Мы… исследуем, как лучше преодолеть гематоэнцефалический барьер, чтобы лекарство начало действовать. Мы пару лет назад разработали этот назальный спрей, который неплохо работает, но с ним та же проблема, что и с любым другим лекарством на рынке. Побочные эффекты.

— Так что… Ты действительно работаешь с сумасшедшими? Или это просто химия, и вещества, и всё такое?

— Я с ними беседую. Помогаю проводить исследования. Я действительно говорю с людьми. И я не представлял, что буду заниматься этим, но… — Он пожимает плечами.

— Кем ты хотел быть? До того, как мы, психи, изменили твою жизнь?

Исак кривит лицо. — Никто не заставлял меня делать то, что я не хотел. — Он ловит мой взгляд, потом продолжает. — Это не совсем правда. Но… В общем, когда я получал свою степень по биологии, я не знал, что я вообще буду с этим делать. Просто это было что-то, что меня интересовало. Ну, вообще меня всегда привлекала астрофизика, но у меня с математикой… Ты и сам знаешь.

— У тебя с ней всё равно в миллион раз лучше, чем у меня.

— Да, но это просто.

— Заткнись вообще, — смеюсь я.

— Так что выбор психических расстройств… Спустя какое-то время этот выбор показался само собой разумеющимся. После всего… И моя мать… И мне нужно было делать что-то, что помогло бы мне понять. И так я оказался в NORMENT. Но блин, мне всего 24. Если я решу заняться чем-то другим, ничто меня особо не останавливает. Поработаю пару лет, посмотрю, как всё будет складываться, а потом… вдруг я внезапно стану математическим гением.

— Тебе нравится твоя работа?

— Да. Тебя… тебя беспокоит, что я этим занимаюсь?

Я почёсываю подбородок, рассматривая звёзды. Я мог бы сказать нет, потому что это было бы вежливо, но я приехал сюда не врать. — Немного. Мне это неприятно, немного. Прости.

— Да нет, я… знаю, что это странно. Для тебя это должно быть странно.

— Ну то есть… я не думал, что в твоей жизни останется что-то от меня.

Исак морщится. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, когда у нас всё закончилось, я думал, что ты просто… Я не думал, что четыре года спустя что-то, имеющее отношение ко мне, будет определять течение твоей жизни.

Ему не нравится то, что я сказал. — Хм… как будто я мог просто  _забыть_ … — бормочет Исак, качая головой.

— Я не это имел в виду…

— А что?

Глубокий вдох. — Я не говорю, что думал, что тебе не будет грустно. Просто я считал, что спустя какое-то время я исчезну.

— Почему? У тебя так произошло со мной?

— Нет, — поколебавшись, отвечаю я.

— Тогда почему у меня должно было быть по-другому?

— Потому что у меня биполярка, и я зацикливаюсь на определённых вещах, и ты был одной из них. Не знаю. Я никогда не был нормальным, Исак, я не знаю, каково это для таких людей, как ты.

— Ты словно хочешь сказать…

— Что?

Ссутулившись, Исак снова качает головой. — Ты словно хочешь сказать, что ты любил меня сильнее, — тихо говорит он.

Я молчу. Я создаю собственные созвездия. Песочные часы. Не понимаю, почему люди думают, что это фигура мужчины. Совершенно очевидно, что это песочные часы. Когда придумали песочные часы? Они поэтому не назвали созвездие Песочными часами?

Я чувствую на себе взгляд Исака. — Ты думаешь, так и было? — спрашивает он, и я слышу неверие в его голосе.

— Я думаю, что мы любили друг друга по-разному, — отвечаю я секунду спустя.

— Это просто дурацкий способ сказать да. Ты шутишь?

— Исак…

— Да плевать.

Я несколько раз бьюсь головой о лобовое стекло. Он не смотрит на меня. Видимо, у нас сейчас тот самый серьёзный разговор, о котором меня предупреждала Ирене. — Я думаю, мы любили друг друга по-разному, — повторяю я. — Я не знаю, как это было для тебя, а ты не можешь знать, как это было для меня. Я не говорю, что одно лучше другого. Я просто говорю — по-разному.

— Ты говоришь, что думал, что я просто буду жить дальше, словно это ничего не значило…

— Я не знаю, что говорю, Исак. — Я сажусь. Притягивая ногу к себе, я кладу руку на то место, где сломанная кость прорвала кожу. — Я мог думать только о своём взгляде на это в течение четырёх лет. Просто… мне было проще думать, что я не… разрушил тебя.

— Ты меня не разрушал. Я в  _порядке_. У меня нормальная жизнь, хорошая жизнь, я и не говорю, что это не так.

— Тогда что ты говоришь?

Он смотрит вниз на снег, вместо того чтобы смотреть вверх на бесконечность. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы он смотрел вверх. — То, что у нас было… Было особенным. И это изменило меня. Это неплохо. Вот что я говорю.

— О. Ладно.

— И… ещё другое… — Он прижимает кончики пальцев к уголкам глаз. — Не знаю.

Я нажимаю пальцами на свой шрам. Прикосновение откликается тянущей болью. — Я тут разговаривал со своим психотерапевтом, и она сказала, что нам с тобой стоит поговорить о том, что произошло. Нет, это звучит довольно пассивно. Она сказала, что это хорошая идея, и мне непросто об этом думать, и я не знаю, возможно, это эгоистично… Потому что если ты хочешь поговорить, то мы можем. О том… времени, когда мы были вместе. Когда мы расстались. Если тебе это нужно сделать.

Исак не двигается довольно долго. Он смотрит на снег, и, возможно, его взгляд показался бы пустым кому-то другому, но я знаю, что он думает.

Его веки резко вздрагивают, и он говорит:  
— Мы не расстались. Ты меня  _бросил_.

У меня буквально падает челюсть. — Ты, блядь, сейчас  _шутишь_? — говорю я.

— Ты говоришь, мы расстались, и звучит так, будто у меня был выбор, будто это что-то, что мы решили…

— Я  _бросил_  тебя? Ты, блядь, что, обкурился? Ты что, всё это время так считал? Что я тебя  _бросил_? Да ты с ума сошёл…

Он поднимает руку, не в силах посмотреть на меня, в то время как я буравлю его взглядом.   
— Я не говорю, что это не моя вина, потому что я был виноват… То есть… мы оба…

— После того что ты сделал, ты хочешь сказать, что у _меня_  был выбор? Боже мой, я был болен, а ты… Посмотри на меня! Если ты собираешься говорить, что я тебя бросил, то посмотри на меня и скажи мне в лицо! — Он не может. Он сглатывает, его кадык нервно дёргается. Он продолжает смотреть в сторону леса. — Исак! Посмотри на меня.

Он стискивает зубы и поднимает на меня глаза.

— Ты думаешь, это была моя вина? — спрашиваю я, не отрывая от него взгляд.

— Нет… частично…

— Частично. То есть то, что случилось, это на мне. Вот что ты говоришь.

— Эвен, три месяца…

— Три месяца! Да! Вот что бывает, когда у тебя биполярное расстройство, и тебе это должно быть известно, ведь ты теперь эксперт.

— Ой, не надо…

— Ты знал, какой я, ты знал, как всё бывает. Спустя пару месяцев ты знал, и что, ты хочешь мне сказать, что после трёх лет вместе моя депрессия тебя доконала? И это моя вина?

— Я не… Ты извращаешь мои слова.

— Потому что ты несёшь какую-то чушь.

— Но раньше никогда такого не было, и ты это знаешь. — Я отвожу взгляд, испытывая отвращение, но Исак продолжает настаивать. — Ты три месяца не вставал с кровати. Никогда до этого всё не было так плохо. Я испробовал всё, что только мог… Эвен, я пытался, ты знаешь, что я пытался.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты винишь меня за это.

— Я тебя не виню! Я говорю, что мы оба виноваты, я в бо́льшей степени, но ты тоже частично был виноват!

Я неодобрительно кошусь на него. — В тот день. В тот грёбаный день. Я  _когда-нибудь_  сказал бы тебе то, что ты сказал мне? Я когда-нибудь сказал бы тебе такое?

Исак закусывает губу. Он злится, но он знает правду. — Нет, — признаёт он.

— Я  _когда-нибудь_  сделал бы то, что сделал ты?

— Боже, ты хочешь поговорить о вещах, которые  _я_  бы никогда не сделал? Как насчёт…

— Я бы когда-нибудь изменил тебе? — рявкаю я.

Воздух вокруг нас скручивается в бесконечность и искрится от напряжения.

Исак делает вдох, потом выдыхает. — Эвен, мы с тобой сошлись, когда ты изменял кое-кому.

Я в таком бешенстве, что не могу сфокусировать взгляд. То есть… он сидит напротив меня, и нас окружает мир, и я знаю, что он там, но между мной и всем остальным словно повисла пелена.

Мне нужно что-то сделать.

Я спрыгиваю с капота. — Отвези меня обратно в город.

— Эвен…

Я открываю дверцу машины. — Я не буду в этом участвовать. Отвези меня обратно.

Исак соскальзывает с капота, качая головой. — Нет… Эвен, ради бога, мы уже это делаем, так что мы могли бы…

Я захлопываю дверцу и забираю трость с заднего сидения. Я иду по дороге, откуда мы приехали.

— Эвен! Эвен, да брось! Не надо…

Если понадобится, я пройду пешком всю дорогу до города. Плевать, даже если мне придётся ползти. Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать. Я, блядь, не буду сидеть и слушать, как он говорит, что это была моя вина. Ах, бедняжка, ему пришлось иметь дело с сумасшедшим депрессивным Эвеном, какая неприятность. Можно подумать, что это ему было больнее всего, так вот это не так, это был я, я был тем, кому причинили боль, я всегда тот, кому причиняют боль…

Вот поэтому я и не делаю этого с другими. Они всегда так поступают. Люди бросают тебя и говорят, что это твоя вина. Все уходят. Всегда.

Я сердито шагаю примерно минуту, когда слышу звук заводящегося мотора. Машина тормозит рядом со мной. Я сажусь и захлопываю дверцу. Исак начинает говорить, но я достаю телефон и наушники.

Я, блядь, не буду в этом участвовать.

**Примечания:**

* Эвен перечисляет фильмы Ларса фон Триера


	31. Chapter 31

На обратном пути моё сердце, объятое гневом, продолжает колотиться слишком сильно. Когда мы оказываемся практически рядом с моим домом, Исак снова начинает говорить. Его голос прорывается сквозь музыку Dizraeli.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он. — Я знаю, что ты злишься, и я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь, и это нормально. Это нормально, я бы тоже себя ненавидел. В тот день… это ничего не значило. Это было… даже рядом не стояло с тем, что было у нас с тобой. Эвен. Я не знаю, слушаешь ли ты, но… Я устал и напился, и это… Это было глупо. Я не должен был говорить то, что сказал тебе, я не должен был… заставлять тебя вставать с кровати, я не должен был… Он ничего не значил для меня. Мне было двадцать, Эвен. Мне было двадцать, и я не знал, что творю, и я сделал то, что мне хотелось бы никогда не совершать.  
  
Он смотрит на меня. Я вижу его отражение в окне. Я не смотрю на него. Я продолжаю судорожно сжимать руки на груди и смотреть на мелькающие за стеклом огни.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто меня ненавидеть. Я знаю, что ты не ненавидишь. Я знаю… всё так запуталось, и мне жаль, ты так и не дал мне возможности извиниться, но я… Ты знаешь, что мне жаль. Я видел фильм, который ты снял. Фильм о нас. Я так много раз его смотрел. Мальчик с суши и мальчик из моря. Я не хотел этого. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Если бы ты умер, меня бы это тоже убило. Эвен. Эвен, ты меня слушаешь?  
  
Он останавливает машину, и я уже отстегнул ремень безопасности. Я выбираюсь наружу, захлопывая за собой дверь, и хромаю к воротам.  
  
Я уверен, что слышу, как он зовёт меня, но я не останавливаюсь. Я не слушаю. Всё равно это было бы враньём.  
  
Просто такова история. Мне причиняют боль. Это то, что случается с такими людьми, как я.  
  
Это то, что случается всегда.


	32. Мальчик, который не умел задерживать дыхание под водой - часть 2

_Я не знаю, была ли наша любовь чем-то, что запомнилось бы другим. Мне она казалась огромной, значимой, чем-то, что не может просто так исчезнуть из памяти мира._  
  
_Но я был юн. То, что у нас было, не задержится ни в чьей памяти, кроме нашей._  
  
_И тем не менее. Как и во всех великих историях любви, о которых пишут люди, в ней было то, что делает историю по-настоящему великой…_  
  
_Один из нас умер._


	33. Chapter 33

Я не говорю, что мы не были счастливы. Были. Долгое время были.

У нас были долгие вечера, когда мы допоздна сражались в видеоигры, делили еду на двоих и толкались у маленькой раковины, пытаясь вместе мыть посуду. Если я читал лёжа на диване, то Исак неизменно плюхался рядом, словно кот подлезая головой под мои руки, так, что его вьющиеся волосы щекотали мне нос. Мне приходилось обхватывать его рукой и ногой, чтобы удержать от падения с дивана, а он помогал мне переворачивать страницы. У нас были ночи, когда мы пьяно спотыкались, возвращаясь домой из бара, и хихикали друг другу на ухо, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, и были дни, когда мы сидели на берегу, держась за руки.

Во время учебного года я встречал его у ангела, независимо от того, удосужился я посетить собственные лекции или нет. Мы ехали домой на трамвае, и я широко расставлял ноги и легко прижимал руку к его спине, пока он рассказывал, как прошёл его день. Когда наступило лето, он нашёл работу в офисе, и если я не работал в кофейне, то встречал его у выхода, когда он заканчивал. В те дни, когда меня там не было, он жаловался. Пару раз, когда я уходил с работы, Исак ждал меня на улице с цветами. Ему это казалось глупым, но он знал, что я любил подобные жесты.

Наши друзья быстро уяснили, что если приглашают куда-то одного из нас, то приглашение автоматически распространяется и на другого. Они дразнили нас и закатывали глаза, рассуждая о нашей созависимости, но большинство из них с течением времени признавались, что им бы хотелось таких отношений, как у нас.

Мы редко уставали друг от друга, но иногда это случалось. Мы не были идеальными. Я был зациклен на желании не докучать Исаку, потому что чувствовал непередаваемую благодарность за то, что он выбрал меня. Однако бывали дни, когда я говорил: «Пойду погуляю, чтобы ты не устал от моего лица». Он хмурился, но потом улыбался, целовал меня в щёку и говорил: «Не забудь вернуть это лицо обратно поскорее. Тебе не удастся отмазаться от стирки».

Так что мы не проводили друг с другом каждую свободную секунду. Но мы были вместе чаще, чем большинство пар, и мы знали об этом.

— Я боюсь, что ты от меня устанешь, — сказал я как-то вечером, когда мы лежали в кровати и говорили об этом.

Исак закатил глаза, и я легко оттолкнул его. Он вздохнул и устроился у меня на груди, так, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть мне прямо в глаза. — Я никогда от тебя не устану. Ты слишком горячий.

— Я серьёзно.

— Я тоже.

— Не дурачься.

Он прищурился, потом сказал:  
— Посмотри на часы.

Я перевёл взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку. И, конечно, на часах было 21:21. Я улыбнулся, чувствуя себя полностью защищённым, и снова посмотрел на него.

Исак потёрся кончиком носа о мой нос и пробормотал:  
— Я никогда от тебя не устану. Я буду тебя любить всегда.

.

Не буду отрицать, что время, проведённое с ним, было лучшим в моей жизни. Это был единственный раз, когда я любил вот так. Кроме Исака у меня были долгие отношения только с Соней, но тогда я был очень молод и совершенно ничего не соображал. С Исаком я был достаточно взрослым и уверенным, чтобы ценить то, что у меня было. Я сделал выбор. Я сам решил остаться с ним несмотря ни на что.

С тех пор я больше никогда не чувствовал себя таким защищённым. Ни одно из мест, где я жил, не ощущалось домом так, как квартира, в которой мы жили с ним. Я никогда не смотрел на другого человека, лежащего рядом, и не думал, что хотел бы жениться.

По правде говоря, никто не мог сравниться с ним в постели. Секс с Исаком был лучшим за всю мою жизнь, а мне было с чем сравнить за прошедшие годы. Полагаю, это один из бонусов мании и гипомании. Я люблю секс, и иногда он мне необходим как воздух, а Исак был первым парнем, с которым я спал, и я был первым парнем, с которым спал он, и мы вместе разбирались в этом. Мы разбирались, что нам нравилось, и на какие компромиссы надо было пойти, и мне, наверное, хватит пальцев на одной руке, чтобы посчитать разы, когда секс не был хорош. Но чаще всего…

Чаще всего секс был охуенно фантастическим. Мы никогда не соглашались на посредственный.

Время, проведённое с ним, было лучшим в моей жизни. Возможно, оно так и останется лучшим. Я это знаю.

.

Но бывали моменты, которые не были хорошими.

Я никогда не чувствовал, что заслуживаю его. Ни разу. Со временем я принял тот факт, что он мой, что он никуда не уйдёт, но мне никогда не приходило в голову, что я достоин его. Когда об этом заходила речь, его это злило, и он пытался убедить меня, что мы равны, но я никогда не вёлся на это.

Я из кожи вон лез, пытаясь быть лучшим в мире бойфрендом. Желая заслужить то, что имел. Исак был гораздо более спокойным. Он знал, что я делаю, и иногда потакал мне, но чаще он раздражался. — Тебе не нужно это делать, — настаивал он. — Я твой. Я здесь. Я никуда не ухожу.

И всё же я по-прежнему каждый день встречал его после учёбы.

И в течение нескольких месяцев со мной всё было относительно хорошо. А потом нет.

Гипомания — это нормально. Мне нравится гипомания. Мне нужно меньше сна, я могу творить, пока пальцы не начнёт сводить, я более общительный, я более сексуальный, всё кажется больше, и ярче, и лучше. Я бы с удовольствием жил с гипоманией продолжительные промежутки времени.

Но гипомания — ничто по сравнению с манией.

У меня случались один или два серьёзных маниакальных эпизода в год. Когда я был младше, они не длились особо долго. Пару недель максимум. И именно Исаку приходилось пытаться сдержать меня.

Во время первого эпизода, случившегося, когда мы уже жили вместе, я не спал несколько дней — это всегда верный признак того, что я вот-вот что-то вытворю. Правда он тогда ещё этого не знал. Исак старался не ложиться, чтобы составить мне компанию, но в конце концов ему нужен был сон, и он умолял меня прилечь вместе с ним. Просто полежать рядом. Думаю, он надеялся, что если я окажусь в кровати, то это вызовет какую-то реакцию, и я просто отключусь. Но этого не случилось.

Я с чего-то решил, что мне нужно отправиться к побережью и доплыть до Хуведойа.* Это же не так далеко. Меньше километра. Но дело было в октябре, и я вошёл в воду в джинсах и футболке. Я оставил ботинки и куртку на берегу. Ледяной воды оказалось недостаточно, чтобы меня остановить. Я был в восторге. Я чувствовал себя потрясающе, я был бодр и воодушевлён, и мне казалось, что я просто обязан пойти на риск.

Я был на полпути к острову, когда меня забрала полиция. Я не сдался без боя. Я не мог понять, почему они останавливали меня. Я не проявлял насилия, но я просто не понимал, почему они решили, что у них есть право меня остановить.

Когда Исак и мои родители примчались в больницу, мама и папа, казалось, испытали облегчение, но Исак плакал. — Это моя вина, — сказал он, качая головой и вытирая нос рукавом. Мама попыталась его обнять, но он продолжал качать головой. — Это моя вина.

Я обхватил ладонями его лицо и заглянул в глаза. — Но всё нормально, — настаивал я. — Я просто хотел поплавать. — Он расплакался ещё сильнее, и я не знал, что не так сказал, поэтому просто обнял его и уверил, что всё будет хорошо.

Потом был ещё раз, когда я ополчился на одного из его профессоров. Исак без конца жаловался на него, говорил, какой тот мерзкий, как он больше заинтересован в том, чтобы принижать студентов, чем их учить. Как-то раз он отчитал Исака перед остальными студентами.

— Мне никогда в жизни не было так стыдно, — простонал Исак, закрыв лицо руками. Даже несколько часов спустя у него по-прежнему пылали щёки.

Я был в бешенстве. Меня сложно разозлить, даже когда я болею. Я не тот человек, который кричит, если только меня не вывели из себя по-настоящему. Услышать, что кто-то причинил Исаку боль — вызвало именно такую реакцию. — Ему не должны позволять такое делать.

— Всем плевать, что я думаю. Он там работает целую вечность. Все знают, какой он.

— Тогда мы должны что-нибудь сделать.

— Например? — Исак привалился к стене с несчастным лицом. — Сжечь его дом дотла?

— А у него есть дом?

Исак посмотрел на меня, потом сказал: — Будь серьёзным.

— Я серьёзен. Хочешь я сожгу его дом?

Исак уставился на меня, потом покачал головой. — Нет, Эвен. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сжёг его дом.

— Ну, нам всё равно нужно что-то сделать. Нельзя, чтобы ему это сошло с рук.

Он видел, что я говорю серьёзно. К тому моменту мы были вместе уже два года, и он знал, что я не прикалываюсь. Он сдал назад, сказал мне, что просто хотел поныть, что всё нормально. Он заставил меня пообещать, что я ничего не сделаю. Я пообещал. Он заставил меня пообещать трижды.

Он не спускал с меня глаз следующие несколько часов, но в ту же секунду, когда он пошёл в туалет, я вышел из квартиры.

Я добрался туда первым, опередив его на несколько минут. Я вёл машину, держа руль одной рукой, используя вторую для того, чтобы найти контакты этого человека в телефоне.  
Он жил на окраине города в красивом доме. Когда я приехал по нужному адресу, то увидел красивую машину, припаркованную у входа. В общем, я вытащил из багажника монтажную лопатку для шин и начал бить стёкла его красивой машины.

Я бы не причинил ему физической боли. Я никогда в жизни не собирался намеренно причинить кому-то физическую боль кроме самого себя. Мне такое даже в голову не приходит, как бы далеко я ни зашёл. Мне просто хотелось уничтожить вещи, принадлежащие ему.

Исак примчался туда на две минуты позже на такси, из которого выскочил на улицу. Он кричал, чтобы я остановился, но я лишь спросил: «Почему?» и продолжил бить стёкла.

В доме наконец загорелся свет, и Исак крикнул: — Поехали!

Он врезался в меня, толкая к машине. — Давай, давай, давай быстрее! — Он обежал машину вокруг и плюхнулся на водительское место, я забрался на пассажирское, и мы, взвизгнув шинами, отъехали от обочины дороги.

— Ну, ничего особенного не случилось, — сказал я несколько секунд спустя.

— Ты не можешь делать такое! — взорвался Исак.

— Что? Почему?

— Почему? — он засмеялся так, словно был на грани истерики. — Эвен… — Он втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы, потом несколько раз ударил кулаком по рулю. — Я знаю, что ты сейчас не будешь меня слушать. Я знаю, что ты сейчас не можешь меня услышать. Я это знаю. Я знаю.

— Что не так? — недоумённо спросил я.

Исак смотрел в окно, глубоко дыша. — Ничего. Давай просто поедем домой.

Так что раз или два в году ему приходилось иметь дело с чем-то подобным. И я знаю, что несмотря ни на что это не могло быть просто. Я знаю. Я никогда не перестану чувствовать за это свою вину.

.

Была у этого и другая сторона. Исаак Ньютон и его теория тяготения. За каждым подъёмом… потом следует спад.

Как и приступы мании, депрессивные эпизоды были короче, когда я был младше. Может, недели три? Ну то есть, когда всё было совсем плохо. Лёгкая депрессия могла длиться пару месяцев, но ради Исака я делал вид, что всё нормально. Я не хотел, чтобы он беспокоился, хотя он всё равно это делал.

Когда всё было по-настоящему плохо, то развивалось по схожему сценарию. Я не мог встать с кровати. Весь сон, который не был мне нужен в период мании, внезапно наваливался на меня. Я не мог заставить себя откинуть одеяло или двигать ногами. Принимать душ переставало быть необходимостью. Как и чистая одежда. Зачем? Я же дома. Я же в кровати. Неважно было, как я выглядел, что я носил. Это все равно не могло бы улучшить ситуацию.

Я спал, а когда просыпался, то не чувствовал голода. Если я был сильно мотивирован, то доползал до туалета, потом возвращался обратно. Будь моя воля, я бы отключил телефон, но это было одним из правил Исака. Мне никогда нельзя было выключать телефон, не после того первого раза, когда я сделал это, и он не мог до меня достучаться, и испугался так сильно.

Исак не давил на меня, что было хорошо. Иногда он тоже оставался в кровати и делал домашнее задание, или уходил в другую комнату поиграть. Если я не мог встать и пойти встретить его у ангела, он звонил мне, чтобы убедиться, что я всё ещё там. По утрам, когда он уходил, он целовал меня на прощание и говорил: «Если тебе что-то понадобится, ты знаешь, где меня найти».

Он не позволял мне оставаться в кровати 24/7. Он уговаривал меня сесть за кухонный стол и немного поесть, или доводил меня до дивана, где я лежал, положив голову ему на колено. Он никогда не давал мне носить одну и ту же одежду больше двух дней подряд, и тащил вместе с собой в душ. Я наклонялся под душевой лейкой, и он обнимал меня сзади, поддерживая. Иногда мы молчали. В другие разы он читал рэп, но ничего экстремального, просто что-то, чтобы заполнить тишину.

Когда у меня начинался трудный период, я обычно терял работу. Никаких обид. Я бы тоже не стал держать у себя работника, который пропадал на несколько недель. Исак тогда звонил моему работодателю, объяснял ситуацию, пытался убедить их дать мне возможность вернуться, и иногда ему это удавалось, иногда нет. Когда я начинал приходить в себя, он помогал мне составить резюме и провожал меня на собеседования.

Несколько раз я пробовал терапию, так как он просил. Однако мне ни разу не удалось найти контакт с психотерапевтом. Я никогда не чувствовал, что они понимают. Было слишком просто им врать. Единственным человеком, с кем мне было комфортно говорить, был Исак, но я не мог взваливать на него этот груз. Поэтому я многое держал в себе.

И так всё и продолжалось несколько лет. Вверх, потом вниз, а потом долгие промежутки времени где-то посередине.

Потом всё стало плохо.

.

К тому моменту мы встречались чуть больше двух с половиной лет. Был конец лета, и я начал скатываться вниз. Ничто меня не радовало, мне не хотелось никуда идти и ничего делать, просто оставаться дома. Я боялся начала учебного года. Каждый раз, когда мне приходилось идти на работу в ещё одну кофейню, я заставлял себя отрабатывать смену, и мне постоянно хотелось плакать. Не могу объяснить почему. Просто было очень трудно находиться там.

За две недели до начала учёбы в один из дней я не встал с кровати. А потом я просто оставался в ней.

Сначала Исак вёл себя, как и всегда в подобной ситуации. Справлялся о моём самочувствии несколько раз в день, давал мне спать, уговаривал меня встать, чтобы пойти в душ или поесть. Он позвонил на мою работу, чтобы поставить их в известность, и они сказали, что сохранят за мной место. Думаю, что именно эти его слова заставили что-то во мне надломиться. Мысль о том, что они будут меня ждать. Всё будет точно так же, когда я выберусь из кровати, и ничто и никогда не станет лучше.

В первый учебный день он попробовал вытащить меня из кровати, но я не поддавался. После часа безуспешных попыток он нахмурился и признал своё поражение, решив, что это всего лишь первый день, и я не пропущу много. На следующий день он сказал, что это всего лишь второй день, и я не пропущу много.

Спустя неделю он начал паниковать. Приехала моя мама и попыталась уговорить меня встать, но я особо не реагировал, просто лежал там в полудрёме. Я не хотел вылезать из кровати. И они мало что могли сделать, чтобы заставить меня.

Сначала Исак умолял меня. Он ложился у меня за спиной, обещая мне всё что угодно, лишь бы я попытался встать. Однако спустя несколько дней я стал плакать каждый раз, когда он это делал, потому что чувствовал себя ужасно от мысли, что я для него такая обуза. Он обвивался вокруг меня всем телом и шептал: «Не надо, Эвен. Не надо».

Он перестал пытаться уговорить меня встать.

Удивительно, как один день превращается в неделю, а потом в месяц и так далее. Моя жизнь состояла из кровати и моих собственных мыслей. Стоило мне однажды сдаться, и ничто уже не могло вытащить меня обратно. Я уже достаточно пропустил, чтобы проебать учебный год. Я не мог представить, что пойду куда-то и буду общаться с людьми в таком состоянии, не говоря уже о работе.

Мама приезжала навестить меня раз в день. Иногда она кормила меня с ложечки или протирала мне лицо влажным полотенцем. Думаю, мама — единственный человек, который никогда меня не оставит. Единственное, что могло бы её заставить отказаться от меня — если бы один из нас умер.

Исак старался изо всех сил долгое время. Он поддерживал меня и был терпелив долгое время. Я это знаю. Я это ценю, и я это уважаю.

Однако спустя два месяца он начал раздражаться.

Он стал отпускать саркастичные замечания. Говорил что-то типа: «Что ты сегодня будешь делать?» и потом сам отвечал на свой вопрос: «Ничего, ха». Он слишком громко включал свои видеоигры и музыку, думая, что это заденет меня. Меня это не задевало. Мне было всё равно.

Однажды, когда я не хотел вставать с кровати, чтобы он мог поменять постельное бельё, он стащил меня на пол. Я упал с глухим звуком и так и остался там лежать. Спустя мгновение он присел на корточки рядом со мной. — Прости. Ты в порядке? — Я просто встал и заперся в ванной, пока он не закончил.

Он больше не спал вместе со мной. Он засыпал на диване перед включённым телевизором. Он всё чаще бывал не дома, оставляя меня одного. Он говорил, что встречается со своими друзьями. Сначала он говорил, что мне стоит присоединиться, но потом стал просто сообщать, во сколько вернётся. Какое-то время спустя он перестал говорить, когда вернётся.

Как-то утром я проснулся и обнаружил, что он сидит у кровати и наблюдает за мной.

— Тебе совсем на меня плевать? — спросил Исак.

— Нет, конечно.

— Ты знаешь, как мне тяжело? Что мне приходится видеть тебя таким?

— Нет.

— Это ужасно. Это отстой, Эвен. Словно у меня больше нет парня. Ты просто лежишь, как какая-то куча… И ты как бы похож на него, но ты — не он.

Я пожал плечами. — Я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

— Нет, можешь. Встань. Оденься. Мы поедем в больницу. Мы что-нибудь с этим сделаем.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я исчез.

— Нет…

— Ты жалеешь, что вообще меня встретил. — Исак поднял глаза к потолку, качая головой, и я пробормотал: — Скажи это. Скажи, что хотел бы никогда меня не встречать.

Он поднялся на ноги и, пробормотав: «Не искушай меня», ушёл прочь.

.

Я провёл в кровати чуть больше трёх месяцев, когда наступил последний день. Не было никаких признаков, что этот день станет последним или что он будет чем-то отличаться от предыдущих дней. Я проснулся поздно, Исака уже не было, и я заснул снова. Потом опять проснулся, съел банан и опять провалился в сон.

Когда я проснулся в третий раз, это произошло из-за того, что что-то упало. Прищурившись, я посмотрел в другой конец комнаты. Исак бросил свой рюкзак на пол и выглядел очень сердитым.

— Хватит, — сказал он. — Хватит. Этот дом провонял мочой, и это из-за того, что так пахнешь ты. Я больше не могу это терпеть. Вставай на хрен с кровати, потому что я отвезу тебя в больницу.

Я снова откинулся на подушку. — Я не поеду ни в какую больницу…

— Ты умрёшь. Ты это понимаешь? Ты знаешь, как ты выглядишь? Эвен, блядь, ты болен, и тебе нужна помощь, и я не могу больше  _справляться_  с этим. — Его лицо сморщилось, и он хлопнул в ладоши. — Вставай! Сейчас же!

Я закрыл глаза.

Секунду спустя Исак сорвал с меня одеяло, схватил меня за руки и потянул наверх. Он не был осторожен. Я почувствовал боль и мгновенно обмяк.

— Да блин… помоги мне! Мне, блядь, нужно, чтобы ты мне помог! — Он был сильнее меня, намного, особенно после трёх месяцев, проведённых без движения, и он делал мне больно. Я не возражал, не особенно. Я знал, что, вероятно, заслужил это.

Я просто болтался в воздухе, как мёртвая рыба, и Исак отпустил меня. Я повалился обратно на кровать. Мои руки болели там, где он схватил и выкрутил их. Я слышал его тяжёлое дыхание.

— Ты такой эгоист, — сказал он. — Ты такой грёбаный эгоист, ты в курсе? Все эти годы я заботился о тебе, а ты, блядь, такой эгоист, что не хочешь заботиться о себе сам. Ты не мой парень, ты как какой-то ребёнок, за которым я должен присматривать. Ты никогда не был хорошим бойфрендом. Ты слышишь меня, Эвен? Ты слышишь, что я тебе говорю?

Я слышал его.

— Знаешь что? Есть один парень, которому я нравлюсь.

Это я тоже слышал.

— В баре. Когда я бываю там с парнями, я постоянно его вижу. Он дал мне свой номер. Знаешь, что я сделаю, если ты не встанешь с кровати и не поедешь в больницу?

Я не знал.

— Если ты не встанешь прямо сейчас, я ему позвоню и скажу, что встречусь с ним в баре. Там, где я должен быть с тобой, но вместо этого я пойду туда с ним. Тебя это вообще волнует? Или тебе насрать?

Я испугался.

— Знаешь что? — прошипел Исак. —  _Мне_  насрать. Хочешь оставаться здесь, хочешь… ты, блядь, хочешь умереть? Да ради бога, Эвен. Сделай это. Делай всё, что захочешь. Мне плевать, что ты сделаешь. С меня хватит. — Я услышал, как он схватил свои вещи. — С меня, блядь, хватит.

Мгновение спустя я услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

.

Я вышел из дома впервые за три месяца. Я надел на себя одежду, которая неожиданно оказалось для меня слишком большой. Мне было странно надевать ботинки. Мне понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы встать, собраться и выйти из дома, но я наконец это сделал.

Я пошёл в бар. День был холодным и серым. Когда я в последний раз был на улице, было ещё тепло, но теперь стоял конец ноября. Я сильнее закутался в свитер и избегал встречаться с кем-либо взглядом. Мне казалось, что все смотрят на меня. Они посмотрят на меня и поймут, что я болен.

Моё сердце отказывалось верить, что есть какой-то другой парень. Я думал, это уловка, чтобы вытащить меня из кровати. Исак никогда бы не изменил мне. Ну, конечно же, нет. Он был расстроен, и у него были для этого все основания. Я был ужасным бойфрендом, и всегда был таким. Это была проверка. Мне просто нужно было встать с кровати и прийти туда, где он собирался быть.

Если бы я это сделал, он бы увидел, что я стараюсь. Я уже давно не старался, и я чувствовал себя ужасно из-за этого. Теперь я это понимал. Я был в ужасе от мысли, что он меня бросит. Но он бы этого не сделал. Правда. Он разозлился, но я могу всё исправить, если попытаюсь. И я попытался. Мир вокруг был огромен, а я был маленьким и незначительным, но у меня был он, и это  _имело значение_. Я покажу ему, что это имело значение для меня.

Это была проверка. Я знал, что это была проверка.

Я тащился по улицам, чувствуя себя напуганным и беззащитным, но зная, что поступаю правильно. Я делал это ради Исака, потому что он хотел этого. Вероятно, он на самом деле даже не сильно злился. Он бы никогда не сказал, что мне стоит умереть. Возможно, это всё было лишь в моей голове. Возможно, мне это приснилось. Он бы не поступил так со мной.

Не Исак. Не мой Исак.

Я оказался на тротуаре напротив бара и заглянул в окно, и там был Исак с каким-то парнем, сидящим у него на коленях, и они целовались взасос, засунув языки друг другу в рот. Я просто стоял там. Не знаю, как долго. Я смотрел на Исака с кем-то другим, и он выглядел счастливым. Я понял, что не могу вспомнить, когда он в последний раз выглядел счастливым.

К ним подошёл Юнас, на лице которого было написано отвращение, и сказал что-то Исаку, и тот явно огрызнулся в ответ. Юнас поднял руки и ушёл. Исак просто улыбнулся парню у себя на коленях и засмеялся над чем-то, что тот сказал, и они снова стали целоваться. Руки Исака сжимали задницу парня. Я знал, каково это — чувствовать там его руки.

_«Ему плевать, если я умру»_ , — внезапно понял я. Также я понял, что и мне плевать. На самом деле я решил, что будет лучше, если я умру.

.

Соседка нашла меня на лестничной площадке и позвонила 113. После того, как я наглотался таблеток, мне взбрело в голову подняться на крышу, где они не догадались бы меня искать какое-то время. Это вышло мне боком, потому что я отключился раньше.

Я не помню скорую. Я не помню ничего после того, как увидел Исака в баре. Я просто знаю, что случилось в эти выпавшие из памяти периоды благодаря рассказам. Соседка нашла меня на лестничной площадке, и я был близок к цели, потому что никто не должен подниматься на крышу. Но она хотела покурить. Врачи сказали моим родителям, что я был там минуты две до того, как она меня нашла. Немного дольше, и у меня бы был повреждён мозг.

В общем, за мной приехала скорая, и моё сердце остановилось. На целых две минуты моё сердце остановилось.

Я никогда этого не переживу. Я никогда не был тем, кто много о себе думает, но всегда считал, что одним из лучших моих качеств является то, что у меня большое и доброе сердце. Мысль о том, что оно разбилось так сильно, что я остановил его… Я никогда этого не переживу. Я не могу этого простить. Ни себе, и никому другому.

Они перезапустили моё сердце. Очевидно. Я ведь сейчас здесь, не так ли. Моё сердце достаточно сильное, поэтому нужно что-то бо́льшее, чем любовь, чтобы остановить его навсегда.

.

Я очнулся на больничной койке, чувствуя слабость. Не понимая, где я и что происходит.

Первым человеком, которого я увидел, была моя мать. Она сидела с левой стороны кровати, неотрывно глядя на меня. Меня накачали лекарствами, поэтому я улыбнулся, когда увидел её. Она улыбнулась в ответ и взяла меня за руку.

Тогда я понял, что нахожусь в больнице, и осознал, что я всё ещё жив.

— Нет, — прошептал я. Я начал качать головой. — Нет…

— Эвен, — сказала мама, поднимаясь. Она сжала мою руку и погладила кончиками пальцев по лицу. — Посмотри на меня. Мой малыш. — Она улыбнулась, прослезившись. — Мой малыш.

Я осмотрелся по сторонам. Отец сидел у окна. Он был весь серый. Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы человек действительно становился серым. Я не очень долго смотрел на него. Мне было слишком стыдно. Так что я посмотрел вправо, и там был Исак.

Он сидел на стуле с другой стороны кровати, широко распахнув глаза. Под ними залегли тени, и на нём была та же одежда, как и когда он сказал мне умереть.

Я почувствовал отвращение от одного взгляда на него.

— Почему он здесь? — закрыв глаза, спросил я у матери.

— Что?

— Уведи его отсюда.

Я услышал, как Исак произносит моё имя, и попытался отвернуться от него, отодвинуться, но что-то удерживало меня на месте. Я открыл глаза и увидел, что к моей руке прикреплена капельница. Я заметил синяки там, где он схватил меня.

— Убери его от меня, — сказал я.

— Эвен, успокойся, это всего лишь Исак, всё хорошо…

— Я не хочу, чтобы он был здесь, я не хочу его, он ничто, уберите его от меня…

— Эвен, — сказал Исак, — я…

Я сорвался. Я вырвал капельницу из руки и начал кричать. Я не помню, что говорил. Я помню, что выбрался из кровати, чтобы оказаться от него как можно дальше. Я помню, что кричал так громко, что горло болело ещё много дней.

И я кричал и кричал, пока отец не вытолкал Исака за дверь, и я сидел на полу у стены, и кровь сочилась из моего тела, и мама обнимала меня, а я плакал от осознания того, что потерял и что по-прежнему жив.

.

Тогда я видел его в последний раз. Четыре года… Я не разговаривал с ним до того дня, когда встретил его в университете. Не разговаривал с того дня в больнице. После того, как меня выписали из психиатрической лечебницы, родители отправились в квартиру и забрали мои вещи. Они пытались уговорить меня увидеться с ним, но я прямо заявил, что, если он внезапно появится и мне придётся увидеть его лицо, я сразу же убью себя, и на этот раз сделаю всё, чтобы у меня получилось.

Такова наша история. Моя и Исака. Ещё одна история любви, в которой всё пошло не так.

**Примечания:**

 

* Хуведойа – один из небольших островов у побережья Осло.

 

 


	34. Сцена 28

_Интерьерные съёмки. Старый школьный кабинет. Школа закрыта уже несколько лет, она не слишком обшарпанная, но на стенах есть несколько граффити. Столы сдвинуты к стенам, жалюзи наполовину опущены. Свет исходит от нескольких свечей._  
 _  
Андерс и Кари сидят в центре комнаты. Они выпили уже несколько бутылок пива, и каждый держит в руках новую порцию. Они чувствуют себя друг с другом более комфортно после произошедшего сегодня._  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Это правда. Клянусь, это так.  
  
 _КАРИ (смеётся)_ : Нет. Я не настолько наивная.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Да нет же, ты невероятно наивная.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Нет.  _(Она отпивает немного пива, потом отставляет бутылку и осматривается по сторонам)_. Не могу поверить, что мы это сделали. Ты ужасно на меня влияешь. Я не делала ничего подобного с тех пор, как мы вместе ходили в школу.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Мы сейчас снова в школе.  
  
 _Кари отпихивает его, и он смеётся._  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Взлом и проникновение… Это не то, чем я занимаюсь. Я уважаемый человек. Ты знаешь об этом? Люди меня уважают.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Уважение переоценивают. Никто никогда меня не уважал, и я в порядке.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Это странно. Снова быть здесь.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Ага.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Но… я рада, что мы это сделали.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Да?  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Даже несмотря на то, что нам пришлось ради этого пойти на взлом. Невероятно. Ты где вообще этому научился? Я знаю, что это не другие психи научили тебя в больнице. Ты взламывал замки, когда нам было по пятнадцать.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Я сам научился.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Ты что?  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Это было легко. Я купил замок и практиковался в своей комнате. Когда я додумался, как его открыть, я взялся за другой. И я продолжал до тех пор, пока не собрал целую коллекцию. Когда мой отец узнал, он чуть с ума не сошёл.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Я даже не сомневаюсь!  
  
 _АНДЕРС (подражая отцу)_ : Парень! Что ты делаешь? Если они увидят темнокожего парня с такой коллекцией, они заберут тебя, пока солнце не сгорит. Ты что, хочешь оказаться в тюрьме, когда солнце сгорит?  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Он однажды сказал мне это. О том, что солнце сгорит.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Серьёзно? Мне так стыдно.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Он сказал — Кари, ты не можешь проводить время наедине с моим сыном. Они увидят его и посадят в тюрьму, и он останется там, пока солнце не сгорит.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : O боже, это ужасно. Он сумасшедший. Уж мне ли не знать сумасшедших.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Нет, он всегда был очень милым. Мне нравился твой папа. Он просто был… эксцентричным.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Дипломатично!  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Но это правда. Ну… расскажи, есть такое место, куда ты проник, и никто не узнал об этом?  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Я не собираюсь тебе признаваться в своих преступлениях!  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Если не мне, то кому?  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Ты расскажешь полиции.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Нет. Обещаю.  
  
 _АНДЕРС (вздыхает, сдаваясь)_ : В кабинет врача. В больнице.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Не может быть.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Это правда. Он с ума меня сводил… прости за каламбур. Так что однажды ночью я выскользнул из палаты и взломал дверь в его кабинет. Я залез в его компьютер…  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Ты залез в его компьютер? Как?  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Он использовал имя своего ребёнка в качестве пароля. Это было очень легко.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Ты такой плохой. И что, ты нашёл что-нибудь неприличное?  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Нет, всё было очень скучно. Он просто рассматривал фотографии лодок и породистых собак. Там даже порнухи не было. Сплошное разочарование.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : У тебя потрясающие истории. Даже если они не заканчиваются порнухой.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : У тебя тоже есть истории.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : У меня нет. Нет хороших. А если и были хорошие, то в них всегда присутствовал ты. Я до сих пор рассказываю истории о тебе на вечерниках, потому что у меня нет своих собственных.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Ты к себе несправедлива. Ты пишешь. У тебя множество историй.  
  
 _КАРИ (ей становится немного неловко, но Андерс не замечает)_ : Они никогда не были настолько хороши, как твои.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Готов поспорить, что у тебя есть отличная история.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : По правде говоря нет.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Расскажи мне о своём самом ужасном поступке в жизни.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Отъебись, я не буду этого делать.  
  
 _АНДЕРС (поддразнивает её)_ : Ты такая лицемерка. Ты знаешь все мои секреты и не хочешь делиться своими.  
  
 _Кари довольно долго ничего не говорит. Она смотрит на свечи, очевидно, не желая отвечать. Андерс наконец замечает её дискомфорт._  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Ну, неважно… Помнишь, когда у нас здесь была математика? И наша…  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Я скажу тебе. Хм… я расскажу тебе о своём самом ужасном поступке.  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Тебе необязательно это делать. Я просто пошутил.  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Но ты сказал правду. Ты рассказал мне все свои секреты, а я тебе ни одного своего.  
  
 _Когда она рассказывает историю, она не смотрит на него. Она смотрит на свечи, потому что ей слишком стыдно смотреть ему в глаза._  
  
 _КАРИ_ : На первом курсе университета у меня были занятия по писательскому мастерству. И у нас было задание. Оно называлось «Самый ужасный поступок, который я совершил». Так должна была называться история. Она необязательно должна была быть о тебе. Но могла быть. Это не имело значения, просто такова была основная тема. Я пыталась написать что-то две недели, но… Всё, что я писала, казалось фальшивым. У меня была… такая скучная жизнь. Я хотела написать о чём-то, что произошло со мной, о чём-то настоящем, но моя жизнь не казалась мне настоящей. Будто всё, что я сделала, было неважно, незначительно. Я написала о том, как однажды без причины наорала на бабушку, но это было так глупо. Так по-детски. Я пыталась что-то придумать, но я знала, что мои однокурсники писали о том, что действительно произошло с ними. Казалось, у каждого есть что-то интересное, а я хотела произвести впечатление на преподавателя… Я хотела произвести впечатление на всех. Я не хотела, чтобы они считали меня… кем-то незначительным.  
  
 _Она замолкает на мгновение. Андерс смотрит на неё. В глубине души он уже догадался, просто ещё не позволил себе поверить в это._  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : И что же ты сделала?  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Я написала о том, что случилось с кем-то другим. О секрете, которым со мной поделились. О котором просили никогда никому не рассказывать. Я получила высший балл за это. Все говорили о том, какой настоящей кажется эта история, как я смогла запечатлеть… момент или что-то типа этого. Всё это время я… Мне должно было быть стыдно, но я испытывала такое облегчение, что они подумали, что я могу рассказать историю, что мне было всё равно. Лишь когда это закончилось и пришло время для следующего задания, я осознала, что сделала. Что… кто-то доверился мне. А я использовала это доверие для задания, которое ничего не значило. Я — просто подделка, у которой нет собственных историй. Я ворую истории. И я до сих пор не знаю, из-за чего мне хуже. Из-за того факта, что я воровка, или что мои истории никогда не будут настолько хорошими… как у человека, у которого я их украла.  
  
 _Они ничего не говорят какое-то мгновение. Когда Андерс нарушает тишину, его голос звучит спокойно, но ему явно непросто оставаться хладнокровным._  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Какую историю ты использовала?  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Когда Аслауг оттолкнула тебя и ты ударился головой, потому что пытался схватить её.  
  
 _Андерс не может ничего сказать. Он сгорает от стыда от мысли, что люди услышали эту историю, он в бешенстве, что его подруга предала его доверие, особенно после их разговора в тот день._  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Прости. Мне так жаль, Андерс.  
  
 _Он ничего не говорит._  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Наори на меня. Выругайся. Сделай что-нибудь. Я этого хочу. Пожалуйста.  
  
 _Андерс поднимается на ноги, отряхивается, не глядя на неё. Он направляется к двери._  
  
 _КАРИ_ : Андерс… пожалуйста, прости…  
  
 _Он останавливается и поворачивается к ней._  
  
 _АНДЕРС_ : Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил? Ты хочешь, чтобы я разозлился, чтобы дал тебе возможность перевернуть эту страницу? Предполагается, что это должно произойти, да? Только вот это не твоя история. Она никогда не была твоей. Она моя. И я решаю, как она будет развиваться.  
  
 _Он уходит, и Кари остаётся в комнате одна. Камера снимает её сквозь дверной проём. Она сидит на полу, потом бросает бутылку в стену._  
  
 _КОНЕЦ СЦЕНЫ_


	35. Chapter 35

_Дорогой Эвен!  
  
Я не знаю, хорошо у меня получилось или нет. Я больше не могу судить. Но мне было тошно от самой себя от мысли оставить сцену в том виде, в каком она была.  
  
Я не знаю, какого хрена со мной не так. Я уже использовала так много твоих историй, что попыталась убедить себя, что ничего не случится, если я возьму и другие тоже. Но если бы я правда в это верила, разве я бы показала страницы Фруде раньше тебя?  
  
Всё потому, что я эгоистка. Я знаю, что я такая. Я хотела произвести на него впечатление, я хотела сделать повествование максимально захватывающим, поэтому я использовала ещё больше твоей истории. Твоя история лучше, чем всё, что я могла бы придумать сама. Поэтому я украла её у тебя. Снова.  
  
Я не знаю, что Фруде собирается использовать. Я оставляю это тебе в тот же день, когда увижусь с ним. Он сам переписал сцену. Я знаю, что, если он использует эту сцену, нам нужно будет переписать несколько следующих, потому что весь её смысл был в том, чтобы зрители чуть меньше сочувствовали Андерсу, а не наоборот. Не думаю, что он её использует, но это тот вариант, который я бы хотела видеть в фильме.  
  
Я скучаю по тебе. Постоянно общаться с тобой после твоего возвращения в Осло было изумительно, а не видеть тебя теперь — просто грёбаный отстой. Впрочем, я понимаю, что реально подвела тебя, я знаю это. Если ты не хочешь больше со мной общаться, я понимаю. Только вот я эгоистка и скучаю по своему другу. Я буду держаться на расстоянии, если ты этого хочешь, но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что это моё желание.  
  
Пока всё. Со всей любовью,  
  
Воровка историй._  
  
Это лежало в моём почтовом ящике сегодня утром — несколько сложенных листов бумаги, засунутых в щель. Я прочёл их, сидя за кухонным столом, но лишь после того, как выпил чашку кофе.  
  
Теперь я пью вторую.  
  
Я бросаю листы с текстом на стол, прочитав их в третий раз. Ничего выдающегося. Их нужно будет урезать, чтобы получилась подходящая для фильма сцена. Хотя всё равно не получится. Всё слишком избито.  
  
Но это не значит, что я не ценю подобный жест.  
  
Я не уверен, что делать. Не знаю, сколько раз должен прощать людей, прежде чем махнуть на них рукой и прожить остаток жизни отшельником. Лишь я в пещере. С парочкой коз. Я не знаю, где я достану козу, не говоря уже о нескольких, но эта деталь кажется необходимой для моего видения.  
  
Это довольно странное начало дня. Однако я не чувствую злости. Я думал, что разозлюсь, когда Метте попытается снова со мной связаться. Я знал, что она это сделает. Мы друзья. Она пришла навестить меня в больнице даже после того, как я однажды разрисовал аэрозольной краской её стены. Мы по-разному поступаем друг с другом, мы лажаем, а потом со временем снова находим способ всё вернуть.  
  
Не знаю, стоит ли мне испытывать от этого облегчение или беспокойство.  
  
Мой телефон. Это мама, желающая проверить, проснулся ли я. Проснулся. Накануне я не ложился допоздна. Я начал рисовать новый комикс и не мог остановиться, пока не заснул сидя на подоконнике. У всего есть цена, и сегодня за это расплачивается моя спина. Мы идём вместе на ланч, так что мне скоро нужно собираться.  
  
Я провожу кончиками пальцев по строкам текста. Мне необязательно придумывать что-то сейчас. Не всегда нужно принимать решение мгновенно.  
  
.  
  
У мамы полный рот еды, так что, наверное, сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы задавать вопрос, но я всё равно это делаю. — Можно тебя спросить?  
  
Она сердито смотрит на меня, говоря мне глазами:  _«Тебе правда нужно было спросить именно сейчас?»_  Я коротко улыбаюсь и кладу себе немного киноа. Когда мама проглатывает еду и вытирает губы салфеткой, она изгибает бровь, глядя на меня. — Да, сын мой?  
  
Мы с ней в милом ресторанчике, где я никогда не бывал раньше. В вегетарианском. Мы с ней не веганы, но я всегда готов пробовать новые блюда. У меня это от мамы. Она абсолютно всеядна.  
  
— Как узнать, когда нужно простить кого-то?  
  
Мама смотрит на меня какое-то мгновение, потом поднимает стакан с водой. — Какой обычный и простой вопрос.  
  
— Если я не могу поговорить о таких вещах со своей матерью, то с кем тогда?  
  
— Это об Исаке?  
  
Я отрывисто смеюсь и качаю головой. — Нет. Метте хочет, чтобы я её простил.  
  
Мама вздыхает. — Метте, — бормочет она. — Ты знаешь, она мне  _нравилась_ …  
  
— Не злись слишком сильно. Я ещё не решил, прощать её или нет. Возможно, тебе придётся снова её видеть.  
  
— Мне ничего не придётся делать. Я твоя мать. Я проверяю твоих друзей.  
  
— Ты никогда раньше этого не делала.  
  
— Кажется, сейчас время пришло.  
  
Я провожу вилкой вокруг пиалы, потом спрашиваю: — Как ты простила отца? — Мама, не моргая, смотрит на меня, и я пожимаю плечами, закусив нижнюю губу.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, словно она набирается сил из воздуха, мама откидывается на спинку стула. Я вижу, как она пытается решить, хочет ли она оставить это в себе или поделиться со мной. Я понимаю, что о многом прошу. Всё нормально, если она решит, что не хочет.  
  
— Прощение — это ложь, — говорит мама.  
  
Я поднимаю бровь. — Боже, а я-то думал, что это я мистер Серьёзность.  
  
— Я имею в виду то, как люди говорят о прощении. Как будто это что-то, что ты  _делаешь_. Ты делаешь это сразу, или тебе нужно для этого время, но потом всё в порядке. Ты знаешь, это совсем не так. Любой здравомыслящий человек знает, что это не так. Прощение — это не прямая линия. Это… это зигзаг. — Она рисует его в воздухе. — Сегодня мне легче думать о том, что ты сделал, завтра я тебя ненавижу, через две недели мне проще об этом думать, на следующий день я думаю, какого чёрта я вообще на тебя смотрю. Вот как обстоит дело с прощением. И спустя время, если тебе повезёт, то подобные резкие пики будут случаться всё реже. Ситуация станет терпимой. Она больше не будет какой-то огромной по значимости… вещью, которая влияет на твоё общение с тем человеком. Но всё равно будет присутствовать. Эта вещь. Ты вдруг начнёшь думать, что он должен был быть здесь, но его не было, и как он вообще может сидеть и смотреть телевизор, будто ничто и никогда не шло не так, и как я позволила ему вернуться в этот дом? И потом ты ворчишь пару часов, а на следующий день просто продолжаешь жить. Это ощущение никогда не исчезает полностью. То есть… он умер. Его больше нет, и я так сильно по нему скучаю, Эвен… Я скучаю по нему больше, чем могу тебе сказать, и я так рада, что у нас были эти несколько последних лет вместе. И да, до сих пор бывают дни, когда мне хочется вытащить его из земли и избить его труп. — Мама пожимает плечами, потом добавляет: — Нам надо было раньше начать пить.  
  
— Но вы были счастливы. Да? Последние несколько лет вы были счастливы?  
  
— Да. Были. Но от этого я не стала себя чувствовать менее виноватой. И он не стал.  
  
— Я же никогда не пытался заставить тебя чувствовать себя плохо из-за этого, да?  
  
— Нет, и мне жаль, что ты этого не делал. Если бы ты только… Если бы ты сказал, что ты злишься, если бы ты спросил меня, как я позволила ему вернуться после всего, если бы ты был чуть менее… хорошим. Тогда мне, возможно, было бы проще. Но ты — мой милый мальчик, и ты не хотел, чтобы я чувствовала себя плохо. — Мама складывает руки на груди. — Как сильно ты злился, когда я приняла его обратно?  
  
— Я не… злился. Это меня задело. Это будто бы говорило, что то, что он сделал, было нормально.  
  
— Эвен… Ты же знаешь, что это я попросила его уйти, да?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я любила твоего отца. Я всегда буду любить твоего отца. В нём было так много потрясающих качеств. Но в то же время он был слабым, таким, каким ни ты, ни я никогда не были. Он не мог справиться с тем, что происходило с тобой, и от этого тебе было только больнее, и я сказала ему… Если ты не можешь с этим справиться, тебе придётся уйти. И он принял решение уйти. Но я первой предложила это. Чтобы он ушёл.  
  
— И когда я перестал болтаться у тебя под ногами, он смог вернуться.  
  
Она начинает возражать, потом обрывает себя. Задумывается на мгновение. — В каком-то смысле, — признаёт она, и я поражён, насколько мы честны друг с другом. — Когда у тебя всё наладилось, стабилизировалось, когда у тебя появился человек, о котором я знала, что он о тебе позаботится, и я осталась одна… Я скучала по нему. Я так по нему скучала. А он скучал по мне. Он и по тебе скучал, дорогой, просто он…  
  
— Не мог с этим справляться.  
  
— Он так и не простил себя. Если уж мы говорим о прощении… Он ненавидел себя до последнего дня за то, что оставил тебя, когда ты в нём нуждался.  
  
Я качаю головой и улыбаюсь ей. — Я не нуждался в нём. Мне нужен был кто-то, кто останется со мной. И это была ты.  
  
Мама улыбается мне в ответ, потом коротко смеётся. — Интересно, в этом месте хотя бы шоколад есть? Он, наверное, у них тёмный, и ужасный, и завязан на политике свободной торговли…  
  
— Ты что, готова издеваться над бедными коровами, чтобы у тебя был молочный шоколад? Тебе должно быть очень стыдно.  
  
Она снова берёт вилку и возвращается к еде. — Так что? Что ты собираешься делать с Метте? Не знаю, помогло ли тебе  _это_ вообще.  
  
— Не уверен, — поморщившись, я вытягиваю ногу. — В конце концов жизнь коротка.  
  
— Это уж точно.


	36. Chapter 36

Когда мой телефон снова оживает — он никогда не затыкается, богом клянусь, постоянно дрожа и вибрируя у меня в кармане — я подумываю проигнорировать его.  
  
Я этого не делаю, и я рад.  
  
— Привет, — отвечаю я с улыбкой, приваливаясь к окну автобуса.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Соня.  
  
— Видимо, сейчас я извиняюсь, что был таким рассеянным и не приехал повидать тебя, не так ли?  
  
— Да ты практически экстрасенс.  
  
— На самом деле я был занят. У меня была работа.  
  
— Была?  
  
— Меня не уволили, я сам ушёл. Я тебе обо всём расскажу при встрече.  
  
Она обиженно вздыхает. — Да, расскажешь. Так что? Когда я тебя увижу?  
  
— Когда ты сможешь меня принять?  
  
— Не хочешь приехать на выходные? Или это слишком быстро?  
  
— Ты же меня знаешь, — фыркая, говорю я. — Попроси меня сделать что-то спонтанное, и ты оглянуться не успеешь, а я уже это делаю. Думаю, я приеду на поезде. Я поеду на раннем, так что буду у тебя ближе к вечеру.  
  
— Просто позвони мне, и мы тебя встретим.  
  
— Великолепно. Тогда до встречи.  
  
— До встречи. Пока, Эвен.  
  
— Пока. — Я вешаю трубку и убираю телефон в сумку.  
  
Когда я смотрю в окно, то вижу Сану и Юсефа. Она тянет его за руку, и он смеётся. Потом автобус заворачивает за угол, и я теряю из вида старых призраков из моего прошлого.  
Ох, да пошло оно. Я снова достаю телефон.  
  
В общем… Я не уверен, почему всё заканчивается тем, что я сплю с Метте, но, вероятно, дело в большом количестве травы, которую мы выкурили.  
  
В этом, и в том, что она шикарная, и какого чёрта… Почему нет.  
  
.  
  
Телефон начинает вибрировать. Должно быть, я уронил его на что-то… На ключи? Он гремит как ненормальный. Я практически заснул, но он меня разбудил.  
  
Метте тоже проснулась. Она издаёт тихий звук, отворачиваясь от меня.  
  
Я хватаю телефон и, щурясь, смотрю на экран. Нет. Я не буду этого делать. Я сбрасываю звонок. Я уже принял сегодня несколько сомнительных решений. Я зарываюсь лицом в подушку, по-прежнему держа телефон в руке.  
  
Я снова сплю. Мне снится, что я сижу на каком-то похожем на дракона существе, и мы падаем сквозь тропический лес, раскрашенный в фантастические цвета, и кажется, там нет дна…  
  
Телефон снова будит меня, и Метте стонет: — Какого хера, чувак…  
  
— Я понял, — говорю я, выбираясь из-под одеяла. — Прости.  
  
Я отвечаю на звонок, но держу телефон у груди, пока иду в ванную. Я голый и хромаю сильнее, чем обычно. Из телефона сочится какой-то звук.  
  
Прикрыв дверь, я качаю головой, потом подношу телефон к уху. Я больше не под кайфом, и голова начинает немного болеть.  
  
— Алло? — кричит кто-то в телефон. — Алло?  
  
— Да, — говорю я.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Исак. Он пьян. Я это слышу. Отрывается где-то в клубе и звонит мне.  
  
— Уже поздно.  
  
— Да, я знаю, но… Я хотел тебе позвонить. Как дела?  
  
— Исак, уже правда очень поздно. Я…  
  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
— Послушай…  
  
— Исак, я не один.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я не один сейчас, и твой звонок нас разбудил. Мне нужно идти.  
  
Повисает пауза. — Ох. Да. Нет. Нет, погоди, я хотел сказать…  
  
— Не звони мне, когда напиваешься. Мне нужно идти.  
  
Я вешаю трубку, прежде чем он успевает сказать что-то ещё. Я включаю беззвучный режим и оставляю телефон на раковине. Потом я снова ложусь в кровать, притягиваю к себе Метте и зарываюсь лицом в её прекрасные волосы.


	37. Я верю, что я привидение

 

_Когда я был ребёнком, ещё до того, как созрел для любовных историй, моим любимым увлечением были истории о привидениях. Сначала я перечитал всё, что было в школьной библиотеке, потом — во взрослой. Мама была не в восторге от этого, зато отец тоже проходил через подобную одержимость привидениями в детстве, да и потом был любителем почитать книги в жанре хоррор. Его любимым писателем был Юн Айвиде Линдквист*, так что его вкусы нельзя назвать прозаическими. Он предпочитал истории, конец которых не всегда можно было предсказать._

_Эта история была одной из его любимых, и он рассказывал мне её, когда я был маленьким._

_Жила-была девушка по имени Вигдис._   
_(У неё появилось имя, потому что я настоял на этом; отца вполне бы устроило, если бы её просто называли «девушкой»)._

_Она жила за пределами деревни в доме, где раньше жили её отец и мать, но они умерли, и теперь она жила одна, потому что не могла оставить место, где они существовали когда-то._

_(От этих слов со мной случилась истерика, и моя мать ужасно разозлилась на моего отца, потому что я не мог заставить его рассказать, как они умерли, а если я не знал, из-за чего они умерли, то как бы я смог защитить свою семью от подобной участи?)_

_Она была известна не своей красотой, или умом, или смелостью, или изобретательностью, она была известна своей верностью._

_(Спустя годы я оценил иронию, что отец акцентировал моё внимание именно на этом качестве)._

_Некоторые люди считали, что это немного странно — что девушка решила жить за пределами деревни одна, потому что подобное не было принято. Но она была достаточно дружелюбной и достаточно доброй, и у неё были те же друзья, что и раньше, и она усердно работала, и на неё всегда, действительно всегда можно было рассчитывать в случае необходимости._

_Потом совершенно неожиданно наступил день, когда один из деревенских парней, Щелль (у него появилось имя по тем же причинам, которые уже упоминались выше), объявил, что влюблён в Вигдис. Она считала себя странной. Она думала, что жизненные обстоятельства сделали её странной и что это лишит её шанса на нормальную жизнь._

_Вигдис ничего не имела против Щелля. По правде говоря, он ей очень нравился. Он был сильным и добрым, и вообще таким, каким должен быть мужчина. Он был бы прекрасным мужем — такие мысли обычно рождались в её голове, когда она думала о тех, кто подошёл бы её подругам, но никогда не представляла подобного для себя._

_Так что она позволила ухаживать за собой, медленно, уважительно, в соответствии с деревенскими традициями. Она начала верить, что жизнь в одиночестве в её доме — не её судьба. Как и её подруги, её лучшие подруги, она выйдет замуж, и у неё будет хорошая жизнь, она будет жить, как и полагается человеку._

_Она влюбилась в Щелля. Они полюбили друг друга._

_(Когда я был ребёнком, в этом месте я всегда говорил: «Ну расскажи скорее про привидения», а отец смеялся и отвечал: «Ты уже и так знаешь, чем закончится история. Ты знаешь, что не всё так просто»)._

_Они планировали пожениться летом, и по мере приближения даты свадьбы Вигдис начала замечать, что с её будущим мужем что-то не так. Он был бледен, под глазами залегли тени. Он настаивал, что с ним всё в порядке, но она, как и остальные люди вокруг, видела, что силы покидают его._

_Она умоляла его обратиться за помощью, но Щелль этого не сделал. Его мать умоляла его обратиться за помощью, но Щелль этого не сделал. Его отец умолял его обратиться за помощью, но Щелль этого не сделал._

_(«Почему нет?» — спросил я отца. Он задумался, потом ответил: «Может быть, он боялся. Большинство людей боится болеть. А некоторые думают, что если им кто-то не сказал, что они больны, что они по-настоящему больны, то болезни не существует. Что если они будут её игнорировать, то она исчезнет»._

_«Это глупо», — сказал я, и отец рассмеялся и сказал, что да, глупо)._

_За неделю до свадьбы Щелль потерял сознание. И после этого так и не пришёл в себя, так и не произнёс больше ни слова. Он умер в ночь накануне дня их с Вигдис свадьбы._

_(Когда отец впервые рассказывал мне эту историю, я с трудом мог усидеть на месте. «Так он стал привидением? Он будет всех пугать?» Отец покачал головой и сказал мне: «Слушай дальше»)._

_Щелля похоронили, и люди в деревне были сильно опечалены. Люди печалятся, когда кто-то умирает, так и должно быть. Но никто не тосковал сильнее Вигдис._

_Только вот её печаль была странной. Её печаль стала болезнью. Она не могла выйти из дома. Она не могла говорить с другими людьми. Когда подруги приходили к её дому, она не открывала им дверь. Она держалась сама по себе, одинокая в своём горе, она рыдала и жаждала того, что могло бы быть, но так и не случилось._

_(«Но он же вернётся, да?» — спросил я отца. «Слушай дальше», — ответил он)._

_Время шло, и жизнь вокруг продолжалась, но не для Вигдис. Она оставалась в ловушке своего горя, чахла от мыслей о том, что потеряла. Наконец наступил день, когда она не смогла вспомнить, когда в последний раз видела другого человека. И она обнаружила, что не знает теперь, как уйти из этого места._

_Она увядала в своём доме, пока не умерла, по-прежнему молодая, но с разбитым сердцем._

_(«То есть это она привидение», — сказал я, и папа прикрыл мне рот рукой. «Слушай дальше», — улыбнулся он)._

_Стоило Вигдис умереть, как она обнаружила, что может снова выходить из дома. Она наведывалась по ночам в деревню, чтобы посмотреть на тех, кого любила, наблюдала, как они взрослеют, как растут их дети, как умирают их родители. Она смотрела, как проходит время, оставаясь нестареющей тенью._

_Она бродила по лесам в поисках своей потерянной любви. Если она осталась, то почему же Щелль ушёл? Она скиталась, пытаясь отыскать мужчину, пообещавшего ей нормальную жизнь, а потом исчезнувшего. Как он мог бросить её?_

_Если она будет долго его искать, если она подождёт, то он придёт. Он любил её. Он вернётся._

_Так что Вигдис-привидение искала своего будущего мужа, и смотрела, как старели её друзья, и постоянно наведывалась в свой дом, который стал разрушаться. Она слышала, как дети шептались, что в доме поселилось привидение, что это проклятое место. Вигдис не считала себя проклятой. Она была привидением, вот и всё._

_Как-то ночью, когда после смерти Вигдис прошло уже много лет, она смотрела через окно, как спит внучка её ближайшей подруги. Ей нравилось смотреть, как люди спят. Это напоминало ей о времени, когда и она это делала. Она прошла сквозь стену, вспоминая своё детство. Хотя она всегда будет выглядеть молодой, она знала, что прошло много лет._

_Когда она дотронулась до волос ребёнка, девочка проснулась и начала кричать. Вигдис была настолько ошарашена, что среагировала инстинктивно. Она ударила ребёнка, и сделала это снова, пока та не перестала кричать. Очень сложно напугать привидение, но девочке это удалось. За все годы, что Вигдис провела в таком качестве, никто никогда её не видел._

_Испугавшись, Вигдис просочилась сквозь стены и вернулась в свой дом. Она спряталась, успокаивая себя мыслью, что невозможно сделать что-то, что причинило бы ей вред. Она уже умерла, так что, что ещё кто-то сможет ей сделать?_

_И тем не менее деревенские жители пришли к ней, и, хотя она старалась исчезнуть, Вигдис обнаружила, что оказалась в ловушке собственного дома. Она не понимала, что происходит._

_Они вышибли дверь, и Вигдис рассердилась и испугалась. Как они смеют врываться в её дом? В дом, где она умерла. Как они узнали, что это была она?_

_Самым странным было то, что они кричали на неё, обвиняя в разных вещах._

_«Как вы меня видите?» — наконец вскрикнула она. «Я — привидение!»_

_«Ты не привидение», — сказали люди. «Ты — сумасшедшая старуха, убившая ребёнка! Ты даже кровь с рук не смыла!»_

_Вигдис не видела крови, и когда она взглянула в зеркало, она не увидела там старуху. Она увидела молодую женщину, давно умершую._

_Она сказала им, что они ошибаются, что она умерла. Что она привидение._

_Но люди сказали, что нет, пока нет. Но ты скоро им станешь._

_Ты скоро станешь привидением._

 

**Примечания:**

 

* Юн Айвиде Линдквист - шведский писатель, автор произведений в жанре ужасов


	38. Chapter 38

— Мы ведь оба считаем, что прошлая ночь была случайностью, да? — говорит Метте.  
  
Она звучит гораздо живее, чем я себя чувствую. Я упираюсь головой в трамвайное окно, глаза за солнцезащитными очками закрыты. Моя голова… Давайте не будем говорить о том, что прямо сейчас происходит в моей голове.  
  
— Эвен.  
  
— Д-га… — говорю я, стараясь выбрать между «да» и «ага» и оказываясь не в состоянии это сделать.  
  
— Ты нормально доедешь?  
  
— Просто доведи меня до поезда. А там я просплюсь.  
  
— Что-то ты совсем потерял хватку, да?  
  
— Да, а ещё… — Я отрываю голову от окна и вытягиваю руку на спинке её сиденья, чтобы повернуться и развести ноги. — Вот тебе урок на будущее. Исследование для фильма, если хочешь. Не мешай траву и литий. А если мешаешь… то не в таких количествах.  
  
— Прости. Ты позвонил, и я запаниковала. Я хотела, чтобы у тебя было хорошее настроение.  
  
— У меня было хорошее настроение. Я рад, что прошлая ночь была. Но да… — Я протягиваю руку и глажу её по волосам. — Разовая акция. В память о прошлом.  
  
— Не то чтобы это не было круто.  
  
— Ты богиня секса. Настоящая Фрейя.  
  
Она криво улыбается. — Спасибо. Ты и сам неплох. Ты по-прежнему великолепен, ты и сам знаешь. Ублюдок. Но мы с тобой в любом качестве кроме как друзья… Это всегда было плохой идеей, не так ли.  
  
— Я с кем бы то ни было всегда было плохой идеей.  
  
— Перестань.  
  
— Я собираюсь навестить мою первую серьёзную бывшую. Ту, которой пришлось испытать на себе, каким я был, пока мне не поставили диагноз. Это будет хорошим напоминанием, почему людям становится лучше, когда я выпускаю их из своих когтей.  
  
Метте, хмурясь, поворачивается ко мне. — Эвен…  
  
— Слушай, я вижу, что ты хочешь попытаться поднять мою самооценку. Не надо. Спасибо, но нет. У меня слишком болит голова, чтобы я был вежливым по поводу этого дерьма. — Я слегка толкаю её, хотя даже малейшее движение вызывает желание поблевать. — Нам нужно найти тебе кого-нибудь. Есть варианты?  
  
— Я слишком занята.  
  
— Ты такая важная. Писатель, продюсер…  
  
— А ты язвительный с похмелья.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Нет, тебе стоит делать это чаще. Ты слишком милый, когда сидишь на литии. Я вытираю об тебя ноги, когда ты милый. — Метте вздыхает. — Как я и продемонстрировала.  
  
— Мы обсудили это, мы с этим справимся. Прекрати. Ты станешь моим проектом. Отправить Метте на свидание.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я не знаю, как вести себя. Что бы я делала на свидании?  
  
— Да брось. Сходи куда-нибудь, развлекись. Подумай о чём-то кроме своих амбиций.  
  
Она качает головой. — Ты мне всю жизнь будешь это припоминать. — Она поднимает руки. — И это нормально, я понимаю, что прощение — это процесс или…  
  
— У тебя есть предпочтения для свидания? — спрашиваю я. — Пол?  
  
— Сейчас наступает момент, когда мы спорим, кто из нас больше пансексуал?  
  
— То есть просто найти кого-то, кто, по моему мнению, тебе понравится. Это я могу.  
  
Метте с шумом втягивает в себя воздух, потом снова роняет голову на мою руку. — Ладно. Если ты найдёшь кого-то, кто, по твоему мнению, мне понравится… Я доверяю твоему суждению. А если я найду кого-то, кто, по моему мнению, понравится тебе…  
  
— Ты скажешь, чтобы этот человек бежал от меня со всех ног, — заканчиваю я.  
  
— Невероятно, — бормочет Метте.  
  
.  
  
Всё запуталось.  
  
У меня есть дурацкая привычка спать со своими друзьями. Или с бывшими. Или с людьми, с которыми, вероятно, спать не стоит. Пару раз бывало, что всё становилось слишком странным. Меня вообще не интересует «навсегда» — я выучил этот урок. Как бы сильно я ни любил трагические истории любви, у меня нет желания переживать ещё одну. Однако другие люди иногда привязываются ко мне. Я этого не хочу. Мне это не нужно.  
  
Не знаю. Я попросил Метте прийти и поговорить, и это было неловко, а потом она сказала, что у неё есть с собой пара косяков, и разговор и так уже был тяжёлым, так что почему бы не расслабиться немного? После травы разговаривать стало легче, и мы начали вспоминать старые деньки, те времена в самом начале, когда мы тусили вместе, и вот мы уже на полу, и я сижу на ней, а её руки запутались в моих волосах.  
  
Так что это случилось.  
  
Меня это не расстраивает. Максимум, что мне хочется сделать, — это закатить глаза, думая о собственных действиях. Вместо того, чтобы серьёзно поговорить с Метте, я накурился и сбросил с себя одежду. Больше всего в этой ситуации я сержусь на себя.  
  
Дело не в том, что я заморачиваюсь правилами относительно секса. Я никому не хранил верность после Исака, потому что моногамия кажется большим неоновым знаком, на котором написано:  _«это серьёзно»_. А я не хочу серьёзного. Все немногочисленные отношения, частью которых я становился после него, были открытыми.  
  
Я трезво смотрю на вещи. Я знаю, чего хочу и чего не хочу. Однако часто случается, что люди вокруг меня не знают.  
  
Это не потому, что я такой прекрасный. Это потому, что я ношу маску, которая заставляет людей думать, что я особенный. Я не особенный. Я постоянно изо всех сил пытаюсь скрыть, что я ходячая катастрофа. Раньше я говорил, что жизнь похожа на фильм, и вы можете быть её режиссёром. Теперь я думаю, что я режиссёр, но режиссёр, который снимает красивые фильмы без какого бы то ни было сюжета. Просто наёмный рабочий. Вещи кажутся красивыми на поверхности, но внутри? Лучше не приглядываться.  
  
Однако людей привлекает этот блеск. Им нравится исполнение. Они думают, что всё по-настоящему.  
  
Но это не так.  
  
В последнее время я сталкивался с достаточным количеством привидений, чтобы знать, что скрывается внутри. И всё, чего мне хочется, — отстраниться от этого. Однако я занимаюсь сексом с Метте и сажусь в поезд, чтобы увидеться с Соней.  
  
Очевидно, я посылаю противоречивые сигналы даже самому себе.


	39. Chapter 39

Я сплю бо́льшую часть семичасового путешествия в Тронхейм, и к тому моменту, когда выхожу на платформу, головной боли уже нет. Мои солнцезащитные очки подняты на лоб, на плече — спортивная сумка. У меня расстёгнута куртка, хотя, когда поезд подъезжал к станции, шёл снег. Кажется, там настоящая зима.  
  
Я выхожу из здания вокзала и… да, вокруг зима. Выдыхая пар изо рта, я смотрю под ноги на асфальт. Они скололи лёд, и это хорошо. Но я всё равно переживаю из-за своей ноги.  
  
Поднимая голову, я прищуриваюсь, стараясь найти Соню.  
  
— Эвен!  
  
Вон она. Стоит у своей машины, натянув на голову капюшон куртки. Она улыбается, и даже сквозь падающий снег я вижу её идеальные зубы. Я всегда дразнил её из-за них, а теперь даже не помню, с чего началась эта шутка.  
  
Я машу ей рукой в ответ, пересекая парковку. Я опираюсь на трость, просто чтобы не терять уверенность в себе. Я не собираюсь упасть и сломать себе что-нибудь, находясь в пятистах километрах от дома.  
  
Когда я приближаюсь к машине, Соня подходит, чтобы поздороваться.   
— Привет.  
  
— И тебе привет. — Я обнимаю её одной рукой, и наша зимняя одежда смягчает объятия. — Ты заставила снег пойти специально для меня?  
  
— Да. — Она отклоняется, так и не убрав руки с моих плеч, и быстро смотрит на меня. Старое беспокойство. Это длится всего секунду, но я всё равно замечаю. Не думаю, что наступит такой день нашей жизни, когда Соня не будет обо мне беспокоиться. Не могу сказать, что виню её за это. В конце концов, она была свидетельницей того отвратительного начала. Погладив меня по рукам, она кивает на машину. — Положи свои вещи и поздоровайся.  
  
Я бросаю сумку в багажник, потом обхожу машину. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы заглянуть в окно сзади. С розовощёкого лица на меня смотрят большие голубые глаза. — Привет, — говорю я. — Ребёнок моргает, глядя на меня, и машет руками.  
  
Я сажусь на переднее сиденье. Соня плюхается за руль, захлопывая дверцу. Стаскивает с себя капюшон. — Ненавижу водить в снегопад. Надеюсь, ты оценишь мою жертву.  
  
Мы с улыбкой оценивающе смотрим друг на друга. — Ты подстриглась, — говорю я.  
  
Она взъерошивает волосы. — Да, мне теперь нужно быть неприхотливой.  
  
— Мне нравится. Мне всегда нравилось, когда у тебя были короткие волосы. И кстати? — Я киваю на заднее сиденье. — Ты видела глаза этого ребёнка? Она явно моя.  
  
Соня фыркает, пристёгивая ремень безопасности. — Да поможет нам бог. — Ребёнок издаёт какой-то странный звук, что-то между хихиканьем и воркованием, и Соня смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. — Да, милая, мы едем.   
— Она выруливает с парковки и смотрит на меня. — Ремень пристегни.  
  
— Ты такая мамаша, — говорю я, послушно пристёгиваясь. Как будто я когда-нибудь смогу это забыть.  
  
.   
  
Соня переводит взгляд с Хешти на меня. — Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? — с сомнением спрашивает она.  
  
Я закатываю глаза, протягивая к ней руки. — Мне 26. Ты не первая из моих друзей, решившая произвести потомство.  
  
Она передаёт мне ребёнка, и мои ладони сжимаются вокруг грудной клетки этого странного маленького существа. Большие пальцы сходятся на середине груди, а остальные — ложатся на её спинку. Хешти не сводит с меня округлившихся глаз, не зная, что думать об этом новом человеке. Я бы тоже не знал, что делать, если бы великан подхватил меня под мышки и оторвал от земли.  
  
— Шучу, — говорю я Соне, когда она отдаёт мне ребёнка. — Никто и никогда не доверял мне подержать их малыша. — Соня сурово смотрит на меня, и я смеюсь. — Я прикалываюсь! — Я обращаю всё своё внимание на Хешти. — Привет.  
  
Пряди её волос, белых, как лён, падают на лоб. Маленькие дети — такие странные создания. Вялые, и неугомонные, и хрупкие одновременно.   
Я дую ей на волосы, и она кривит личико, тряся головой. Я широко улыбаюсь, и она улыбается в ответ.  
  
— О, она мне нравится. Она улыбается.  
  
Соня откидывается на диванные подушки и убирает волосы, упавшие на глаза. — Теперь-то она улыбается, конечно. Однако когда мы с ней вдвоём… — Она протягивает руку, и Хешти на автомате хватается за неё своими невероятно крошечными пальчиками.  
  
— Ты ещё не сошла с ума?  
  
— Ох, сумасшествие — это уже пройденный этап, — отвечает Соня. — Мир теперь очень-очень изменился. Когда я вижу кого-то из знакомых, у меня такое чувство, что я почти не помню, какой жизнь была раньше. То, что кажется важным им… То есть я хочу сказать, что важные для меня вещи, наверное, покажутся им безумными. Взяла ли я с собой запасной подгузник? Потому что, если я не взяла запасной подгузник, можно быть уверенным, что случится настоящая херня. На людях. Я зацикливаюсь на таких вещах, а другие пытаются говорить со мной о… о нормальных человеческих вещах, а я… Я в стране младенцев. — Она дёргает пальцем, за который ухватилась Хешти. — Но это нормально, правда, малышка?  
  
— Очевидно, что скоро ты будешь спрашивать себя, как же так время быстро пролетело.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
Я сажаю Хешти себе на колени, по-прежнему держа её в руках. Мы продолжаем смотреть друг другу в глаза. Она действительно шикарная. Разумеется, я и не ожидал от Сони ничего меньшего. — А как Лейф с ней?  
  
— Хорошо. То есть… — Соня убирает руку и подпирает ею голову. На ней носки из разных пар, и я никогда в жизни не ожидал подобного от неё. — Он приходит домой после работы и смешит её, а потом он идёт спать, а на следующий день снова отправляется на работу. Так что бывают дни, когда мне хочется его задушить. Но… это был мой выбор. Знаешь, мы ведь обсуждали это. Буду ли я с ней сидеть дома первые несколько месяцев или он.  
  
— Серьёзно? — Если у них был подобный разговор, то я на сто процентов уверен, что инициатива исходила не от него.  
  
— Ага. Но он дольше работает и больше зарабатывает, так что это логичное решение. К тому же ещё несколько месяцев, и я вернусь на работу. Не знаю, радоваться этому или пугаться. — Краем глаза я вижу, как она смотрит на малышку. — Мне не нравится мысль, что придётся оставлять её с незнакомыми людьми.  
  
Я наклоняю голову к Хешти. — Когда я видел тебя в последний раз, — говорю я ей, — ты была внутри другого человека. Ты представляешь, насколько это странно? — Она тянет ручку, чтобы схватить меня за нос, и я стараюсь поймать её пальцы ртом. — Думаю, это значит, что она согласна со мной.  
  
— Ты ей нравишься. Ну, разумеется, ты ей нравишься.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Ты всем нравишься.  
  
— Это потому, что они не знают ничего другого, им не с чем сравнивать. — Я откидываюсь на диванные подушки и осторожно покачиваю Хешти на правой ноге, глядя на Соню. — Я скучал по тебе.  
  
Она тычет пальцем мне в плечо. У неё ухоженные ногти, хотя и короткие. — И я по тебе скучала. — Она замолкает, потом говорит: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Тебе придётся конкретизировать, что именно ты хочешь узнать.  
  
— Всё. Что угодно. Как твоя нога?  
  
— Лучше.  
  
— Трость помогает?  
  
— Ну, она выглядит более представительно, чем ходунки. — Она хмурится, и я продолжаю: — Я шучу, я никогда не использовал ходунки. Нога в основном нормально. Она начинает болеть, если я слишком напрягаюсь. Хотя иногда она болит без причины, — признаю я. — Но я уже начал совершать небольшие походы без трости.  
  
— Почему она выглядит как что-то из дома с привидениями?  
  
— Я обменял свою скучную трость на эту, — фыркнув, отвечаю я.  
  
— Она хоть функциональная, или просто круто выглядит?  
  
— Почему не может быть и то, и то?  
  
— Эвен.  
  
— Знаешь, мы расстались семь лет назад. Ты уже можешь перестать обо мне беспокоиться.  
  
Соня с шумом выдыхает. — Думаю, это уже запрограммировано у меня внутри. А в остальном? Всё нормально?  
  
Я киваю. Я только что приехал. Мне необязательно вдаваться в детали. — А у тебя что нового?  
  
Соня стонет и хватает одеяло, лежащее на краю дивана. Набросив его себе на ноги, она говорит: — Эвен, у меня ребёнку шесть месяцев. Это единственное новое, что мне позволено иметь. Я слишком устала для чего-то ещё.  
  
Спустя мгновение я поднимаю на неё глаза. — А ты? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Соня ловит мой взгляд, и я замечаю в ней намёк на смущение. — Лучше.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорю я, потому что кто я такой, чтобы судить кого-то. — Итак? Хочешь я приготовлю ужин?  
  
— Боже, почему я не вышла замуж за  _тебя_? — говорит она, и я смеюсь.  
  
Мы оба знаем ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
.   
  
Мы даже не успеваем добраться до обеденного стола, а я уже понимаю, что Лейф  _действительно_  не рад моему присутствию.  
  
Когда он зашёл на кухню, где я готовил еду, а Соня сидела у стойки с ребёнком, он даже не улыбнулся. Просто дёрнул подбородком в мою сторону и сказал: — Она уже тебя запрягла работать, ха.  
  
— Рад помочь, — сказал я.  
  
Он кивнул и ушёл. Я посмотрел на Соню, и она сказала: — Наверное, тяжёлый день на работе.  
  
Но я всегда хорошо чувствую, когда люди мне не рады.  
  
Я приготовил пасту «Альфредо» с курицей в розмарине. Простое блюдо, которое я могу приготовить, даже если меня разбудить посреди ночи. Я также накрыл на стол, несмотря на возражения Сони. — Ты же мой гость, — сказала она.  
  
— Я отрабатываю своё содержание.  
  
Когда всё было готово, и Хешти усадили на её высокий стул для кормления, Соня сказала:  
— Я схожу за ним. Присмотри за ней минутку, ладно?  
  
Так что я сижу с ребёнком. Она снова не сводит с меня глаз, и я наклоняюсь и щекочу её бока. Она испускает невероятный визг. Боже, каково же это — быть таким… новым? Не знать, что происходит вокруг, не осознавать, каким грустным тебе, наверное, следует быть?  
  
— В какой-то совершенно иной вселенной, — шёпотом признаюсь ей я, — я был бы твоим папой.  
  
Я слышу шаги в коридоре и снова откидываюсь на спинку стула, кладу себе на тарелку пасту.  
  
Лейф на несколько сантиметров ниже меня и на несколько лет старше. Он юрист. Соня познакомилась с ним по работе. Полагаю, он симпатичный. Но я бы никогда на него не запал. Он всегда был слишком серьёзным на мой вкус.  
  
Соня поправляет слюнявчик Хешти, прежде чем сесть. — Выглядит очень аппетитно, Эвен.  
  
— Надеюсь, это съедобно. Если нет, то, кажется, сегодня ещё есть ночной поезд до Осло, если вам нужно будет вышвырнуть меня из города.  
  
Лейф просто кладёт себе еду на тарелку.  
  
Окей… Нельзя не признать, что это немного странно, когда в твой дом на выходные приезжает бывший парень твоей жены, с которым она встречалась, будучи подростком. Но я никогда не делал то, что делают нормальные люди, и меня пригласила Соня. Она несколько раз звала меня приехать. Так что я знаю, что она рада меня видеть. Я не думаю, что она позволила бы мне приехать, если бы её муж возражал. Это было бы неловко для нас всех.  
  
Полные неловкости семейные трапезы для нового поколения. Великолепно.  
  
Спустя тридцать секунд тишины я спрашиваю:  
— Как работа?  
  
— Много дел.  
  
О боже. Мне стоило задать больше вопросов о Лейфе, прежде чем соглашаться на это. В последний раз я встречался с ними в Стокгольме, и тогда он был достаточно дружелюбным. Ну, по крайней мере, вежливым.  
  
А теперь я в его доме. Вероятно, он этого не ожидал.  
  
Я замечаю, как Соня сердито смотрит на него, но Лейф не встречается с ней взглядом. — А у тебя? Чем ты зарабатываешь?  
  
— По-прежнему на пособии по инвалидности.  
  
— Как давно ты на нём?  
  
А, значит это будет один из таких разговоров. — В этот раз после аварии.  
  
— Ты не в состоянии сидеть за столом?  
  
— Лейф, — говорит Соня.  
  
Он переводит на неё взгляд. — Что?  
  
Я здесь не для того, чтобы создавать проблемы. Я просто хотел повидаться с Соней. В течение долгих лет она была не только моей девушкой, она была моим лучшим другом. Так что я пытаюсь сменить тему. — Когда ты в последний раз видела своих родителей? — спрашиваю я Соню.  
  
— Ох… три недели назад? Они приезжали на несколько дней.  
  
— Они так же ведут себя с Хешти, как делали это с твоей племянницей?  
  
— У меня теперь четыре племянницы, Эвен.  
  
— Я имею в виду первую, ту, которая была при мне. Твоя мама всегда заставляла меня сидеть и смотреть её фотографии.  
  
— О боже, я и забыла об этом. Представляешь, ей уже одиннадцать.  
  
— Да ладно!  
  
— Серьёзно!  
  
— Боже, мы стареем.  
  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос, теперь они немного спокойнее по сравнению с первым разом, но всё равно впадают в крайности. Думаю, мама забила всю память телефона фотографиями.  
  
Я смотрю на Лейфа и спрашиваю:  
— А как твои родители?  
  
Он пожимает плечами. — Они живут рядом, так что в их визитах нет ничего выдающегося. — Он не смотрит на меня, просто продолжает отправлять еду в рот.  
  
Я ловлю взгляд Сони. Спустя мгновение она касается его руки. — Тяжёлый день на работе?  
  
Это могло бы стать хорошей отговоркой. Ему просто нужно сказать «да». Но вместо этого он качает головой и говорит: — Нет.  
  
Хешти машет ручками и несколько раз ударяет ладошками по своему подносу. Я наклоняюсь к ней и щекочу за ушком. Она хихикает, снова ударяя по стулу.  _Возможно, нам с тобой придётся развлекать друг друга, малышка. Не уверен насчёт взрослых._  
  
— Когда мы в последний раз болтали, — говорит Соня, — ты работал над фильмом.  
  
— Да, но этот проект повис в воздухе. Длинная история. Я ушёл. Меня попросили вернуться, но… Я много писал, и, возможно, решу поработать сам какое-то время.  
  
— А что ты пишешь?  
  
— Много коротких рассказов. Не знаю… Если их наберётся достаточно, то, может, я сделаю сборник. — Лейф издаёт странный звук, и я смотрю на него. Да, не нужно мне напоминать. Я знаю, что ты не считаешь это настоящей работой. Мало кто считает. Но это то, что я умею, и это невероятно много для меня значит. — У тебя была возможность рисовать?  
  
Соня пожимает плечами. — Ну… Я попыталась снова заняться этим последние несколько недель. Я работаю кое-над чем, если хочешь посмотреть попозже.  
  
— Конечно, хочу. — Я киваю на Хешти. — А как она? Что мы для неё придумаем? Она уже достаточно большая, чтобы рисовать пальцем?  
  
— Ещё нет. Но дай ей пару месяцев, и мы завесим весь холодильник её шедеврами. — Соня начинает качать головой. — Боже, я уже думаю обо всей одежде, которую мне придётся стирать.  
  
— Да нет. Помнишь, как я нарисовал тот скелет?  
  
Соня замолкает на мгновение, пытаясь вспомнить, потом её глаза проясняются. Она хихикает от вернувшегося воспоминания. Она пришла ко мне тогда, а я был совершенно голый и под воздействием мании рисовал скелеты на стенах.  
  
— Ну, — говорит она, взяв вилку, — это  _определённо_  решит проблему.  
  
— А то, что ты пишешь, — говорит Лейф, и мы оба смотрим на него. — Это когда-нибудь публиковалось или…?  
  
То есть он решил быть задницей. У меня не очень получается с этим справляться. Когда дело доходит до конфронтации, я обычно поджимаю хвост. — Да. Мой рассказ опубликовали в книге. Но в основном они оказываются в литературных журналах, ну или типа того. Я ещё не выпустил собственную книгу. Последние несколько лет были… непредсказуемыми.  
  
— Но тот короткометражный фильм, который ты снял, получил несколько наград, так ведь? — говорит Соня, и очень мило с её стороны вспомнить об этом. Она всегда немного болезненно реагирует, когда всплывает что-то, имеющее отношение к Исаку, даже спустя столько времени.  
  
— Да. У меня всё нормально. — Хешти издаёт вопль, и я поворачиваюсь к ней. — Да? Чем мы можем тебе помочь?  
  
Соня подносит ложку к её рту, и Хешти пытается её оттолкнуть. Соня вздыхает. — Ну же, милая.  
  
— Хочешь я попробую…  
  
— Я сама. — Она впихивает ложку в рот Хешти. Девочка корчит ужасную рожицу и жуёт неприятную субстанцию неизвестного происхождения. — Вот так.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Соня, зачерпывая ещё одну ложку. — Но это пюре какого-то мерзкого оранжевого цвета. Поверить не могу, что даю ей такое.  
  
— Я уверен, что всё нормально. Я вот думаю, что, когда у меня будут дети, я буду их кормить исключительно оранжевым пюре.  
  
Соня улыбается, а Лейф издаёт смешок, который эхом разлетается по кухне.   
— Ты? — говорит он, накалывая на вилку кусок курицы. — Ты хочешь детей?  
  
Старая болячка. Нет. Не болячка. Пронзительная боль в груди.  
  
Мгновенно сдуваясь, я ковыряю еду вилкой. — Я не знаю. Возможно.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Лейф, — говорит Соня.  
  
— Что? — отвечает он.  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
Качая головой, Лейф пожимает плечами. — Я просто говорю…  
  
— Почему он не должен? — с вызовом спрашивает его Соня.  
  
Он бросает на неё взгляд, который говорит: « _Ты знаешь почему_ », и Соня сердито зыркает на него. Потом Хешти влезает рукой в свою еду, отвлекая внимание на себя. До окончания ужина я в основном молчу.


	40. Chapter 40

На самом деле это не безрассудство. То, что у человека с биполярным расстройством могут быть дети. Я бы не стал первым за всю историю.

И, разумеется, я переживаю из-за всех тех вещей, из-за которых, по мнению других, я должен переживать. Что не стану хорошим родителем. Что взлечу слишком высоко или упаду слишком низко, и не смогу позаботиться о них. Что подвергну их опасности.

Что передам им эту грёбаную херню по наследству.

Я не дурак, независимо от того, что думают обо мне другие люди. Тот факт, что у меня случаются приступы мании, не означает, что у меня совсем нет мозгов. Я думаю, думаю практически постоянно. По правде говоря, я думаю больше, чем большинство людей, если верить моим наблюдениям. Я обдумал все причины, по которым я стал бы ужасным отцом.

Но я также думал о том, почему стал бы прекрасным отцом.

Мне плевать, если кто-то в это не верит. Я знаю, что сделало бы меня великолепным отцом.  
Не было бы в мире человека более лояльного, чем я.

На всё, что потребовало бы от других серьёзного принятия, я бы и глазом не повёл.

 _Папа, я асексуал_. Не волнуйся, это совершенно нормально и совсем не значит, что ты никого не встретишь в жизни, но, если ты не хочешь быть с кем-то, это тоже хорошо, потому что у тебя есть друзья и семья, которые обожают тебя и всегда будут обожать.

 _Папа, я совершил преступление._ Окей, во-первых, я разочарован твоим поведением, но не тобой, ты никогда меня не разочаровываешь, и нам нужно обсудить, почему это произошло, чтобы мы могли предотвратить повторение подобного в будущем.

 _Папа, я знаю, ты думаешь, что я мальчик, но я на самом деле девочка._ Это чудесно… Я всегда хотел дочь. То, какую одежду ты носишь, или какое имя выберешь, или какие используешь местоимения в отношении себя никогда не повлияет на то, как сильно я тебя люблю.

 _Папа, мне причинили боль._ Это не твоя вина, и, если я выгляжу рассерженным, это потому, что я думаю, что сделаю с тем, кто ранил тебя, но поверь, со мной ты всегда будешь в безопасности.

 _Папа, я думаю, что я сумасшедший._ Не бойся… Я понимаю, и я слушаю тебя, и я всегда буду с тобой на каждом этапе этого пути.

_Папа, я тебя ненавижу._

Это ничего. Я тоже ненавидел своего отца. Но я люблю тебя, и я никогда не перестану тебя любить, и я никогда-никогда тебя не брошу.

Глубокий вдох…

Я сижу на заднем крыльце, закутавшись в куртку и шарф. Они живут на краю города, в тени гор. Сегодня ясная ночь. Город оттягивает на себя часть сияния звёзд, но не так сильно по сравнению с Осло.

Снег закончился, превратив мир в чистую страницу, готовую к новой истории. Мне пришлось смести снег со скамейки, на которой я сижу, и идти, держась за стену, потому что я оставил трость в доме. Мне пришлось вытянуть ногу. Не знаю, возможно, это холод заставляет её пульсировать.

Глубоко засунув руки в карманы, я слежу за движением спутника. Интересно, о чём он сообщает миру.

Дверь приоткрывается. Соня высовывает голову в щель. — Вот ты где, — с облегчением говорит она. На ней пижама. Уже поздно, и внутри дома выключен свет. Я думал, все уже спят.

— Ты думала, я сбегу?

— Я сейчас вернусь.

Она возвращается несколько минут спустя. На ней пуховик, а пижамные штаны натянуты на ботинки. На полпути ко мне она поскальзывается на льду, и я бросаюсь вперёд, чтобы поймать её. Но Соня справляется сама. Закатив глаза, она подходит к скамейке и смахивает с неё снег, прежде чем сесть.

— Я на этой неделе трижды его просила разобраться со льдом, — бормочет Соня.

— Хочешь я сделаю?

— Нет, я сама завтра всё сделаю. — Она плотнее закутывается в куртку, вытаскивая из кармана тонкие перчатки. — Я подумала, что ты будешь здесь курить травку.

— Я? Нет, я такого не… Окей, признаю, что я обкурился вчера, но это случилось впервые с тех пор, как умер отец.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага.

— Это хорошо.

— Когда ты в последний раз…?

— Я прекратила, когда узнала, что жду ребёнка. А теперь… я не хочу смешивать это со своими лекарствами, понимаешь?

Мой смешок эхом разлетается по заднему двору. — Я знаю об этом всё.

Какое-то время мы сидим в тишине. Что само по себе странно. Мы с Соней никогда не ассоциировались с тишиной. Один из нас всегда говорил, или мы чем-нибудь занимались. Это странно… Я так долго любил её, но мне никогда не было комфортно с ней молчать.

— Я… — Соня откидывает волосы с лица. — Я чувствую, что должна перед тобой извиниться.

— Всё нормально. Вполне понятно, что я не нравлюсь Лейфу.

Она вздыхает. — Лейф. Точно. За это мне тоже нужно извиниться.

— Так ты не об этом говорила?

— Нет, но… Он не уверен в себе. Он беспокоится, что он скучный. Ты… в тебе так много всего, но скучным тебя никогда нельзя было назвать. Он знает… много старых историй. Мы как-то встречались с друзьями вскоре после свадьбы, и я… _реально_ напилась. Боже, я опозорилась тогда. Но я начала рассказывать истории о тебе, а ведь у нас было так много хороших историй. Они по-прежнему одни из лучших, что случались со мной. Я даже не помню, какие именно рассказывала, но он потом со мной неделю не разговаривал.

— Ему пора повзрослеть. Мы тогда были детьми.

Соня тихо смеётся. — Я ему так и сказала. Мы поссорились, и… с тех пор ты стал его больным местом.

— Так почему ты так уговаривала меня приехать сюда? Ты пытаешься заставить его ревновать?

Она хмурится и качает головой. — Нет. Дело не в этом.

Я жду ответа, но она просто кусает губу. — Так что…

— Я хотела тебя увидеть. Я думала, что ты… Я знала, что ты поймёшь, через что я прошла. И ещё мне нужно было извиниться.

— Тебе не нужно ни за что извиняться, — говорю я, хотя я не на 100% уверен, что она имеет в виду. Возможно, на 73%.

Соня оттягивает ткань перчатки. — Я её люблю, — спустя мгновение говорит она. — Конечно же, я её люблю. Просто… всё было совсем не так, как говорили другие. Все говорили: «Ты будешь так счастлива», а я…

Она не может продолжать. Поэтому я протягиваю ей руку. Соня смотрит на неё несколько секунд, потом вкладывает свою руку в мою ладонь. Я обхватываю её пальцами и сжимаю.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы не чувствовать себя счастливой, — бормочу я. — Иногда такое просто случается.

— Здесь всё иначе. Это должно было стать самым счастливым моментом моей жизни. Боже, Эвен… Я даже не хотела к ней прикасаться.

— Такое тоже случается. Ты не единственная.

— Я знала, что ты это скажешь, — тихо говорит Соня. — Я знала, что ты поймёшь. Все остальные… они так расстраивались, или пугались, или… даже злились. И я наконец поняла. Спустя столько лет я наконец поняла, каково это — быть тобой.

— Отстой, не так ли?

— Да, не прикольно, это уж точно. Люди просто говорили — перестань так себя чувствовать, и мне казалось, что это они сумасшедшие. Как ты можешь перестать… чувствовать? Как люди вообще могут думать, что это можно сделать? И я вспомнила, что когда-то думала так же о тебе, и я почувствовала себя дерьмово.

— Не кори себя слишком сильно. Мы, возможно… в чём-то похожи, но ситуации всё же разные. Я всегда буду таким, и у меня никогда не получалось даже попытаться изменить всё к лучшему. У тебя же был сложный период, и ты изо всех сил работаешь над тем, чтобы он остался в прошлом. Вероятно, с тобой никогда больше не случится ничего подобного. Но если случится, это тоже нормально.

— Ты сейчас говоришь мне то, что тебе хотелось бы тогда услышать от меня?

Я со смехом качаю головой. — Нет. Что до меня, то нет шансов, что плохие времена не вернутся. Я просто говорю тебе правду.

Мгновение спустя Соня кладёт мне голову на плечо. Если бы её муж это увидел, думаю, он бы закопал меня в сугроб. И всё же часть меня немного злорадствует — я знаю её так, как он никогда не сможет.

— Как-то раз, — говорит она, — я не принимала душ неделю.

— Мой рекорд — 24 дня.

Она издаёт звук, выражающий отвращение, но я краем глаза вижу, что она улыбается.  
— Матери Лейфа пришлось держать мои руки поднятыми, чтобы побрить подмышки.

— Это было настолько важно?

— Для неё да.

— Я как-то обнаружил паука на кровати и оставил его там. Я назвал его Альфред. Он сплёл огромную паутину и всё такое. В какой-то момент туда стали попадать мухи. Я сначала давал им имена, но потом перестал. Подумал, что это как когда ты живёшь на ферме и даёшь имена свиньям, которых потом убьют. Не слишком хорошая идея, если ты сентиментальный.

Соня поднимает голову. Она прищуривается, потом фыркает. — Ты по-прежнему придумываешь самые невероятные истории.

Она отстраняется от меня, и я приоткрываю рот, изображая обиду. — Я тебе рассказываю об одном из самых тяжёлых моментах своей депрессии, а ты вот так реагируешь? Говоришь мне, что я вру?

— Я знаю тебя с семи лет. Я вижу, когда ты что-то выдумываешь.

— Боже. Уже почти двадцать лет.

— Даже не напоминай. — Соня снова роняет голову мне на плечо. — Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось вернуться обратно?

Ни за что. Даже за сто миллионов крон. — Не особенно.

— Тогда всё было проще. Когда мы были моложе.

— Возможно, для тебя.

— Это правда. Думаю, я переживаю, что стану одной из тех, чья жизнь вышла на пик в школе. Я правда очень любила школу. А вот ты её ненавидел.

— Абсолютно точно.

— Говорят, что именно такие люди лучше всех вписываются в реальный мир.

— Неужели тебе кажется, что я лучше всех вписываюсь в реальный мир? — говорю я, изогнув бровь.

— Нет…

— Ага, вот именно. Слушай, у тебя есть карьера, муж, ребёнок, дом — все те вещи, которые ты всегда хотела иметь. Если этого недостаточно… найди что-то ещё.

— У тебя всё так просто звучит…

— Разумеется, это непросто. Просто — это враньё. Как и прощение.

— Вау.

— Это моя мама сказала.

— Твоя мама всегда выдавала подобные перлы. Передашь ей от меня привет, ладно?

— Передам. И ты передай привет своим родителям, — отвечаю я, легко пихая её.

Она криво улыбается. Старая шутка. Её родители с каждым годом относились ко мне всё с большей прохладой. К концу наших отношений тот факт, что она встречалась со мной, считался попыткой подросткового бунта.

— Мне интересно, с кем она будет встречаться, — говорит Соня. — Лет через пятнадцать… Сейчас кажется, что это так нескоро, но на самом деле… Мне интересно, чем она будет заниматься. Кем она станет. Меня это пугает.

— Не бойся. По крайней мере не бойся слишком сильно. У неё есть ты. И Лейф. И множество других людей. Всё будет хорошо. Конечно, не всегда. Иногда не будет, потому что так устроен мир. Но чаще, гораздо чаще, чем ты думаешь, всё будет хорошо.

Соня заправляет прядь волос за ухо. — Я правда рада, что ты приехал.

— А я правда рад, что ты меня пригласила.

Мы смотрим друг на друга. И она здесь, рядом со мной, и мне хочется этого, поэтому я её целую.

Она отталкивает меня.

О нет.

Соня ошарашенно смотрит на меня. — Какого чёрта ты…

Я поднимаю руки. — Прости….

— Эвен, я _замужем._ Я люблю мужа. Я позвала тебя сюда не для того…

— Нет, конечно, нет, я и не думал…

— Конечно, не думал, — говорит Соня, вскакивая на ноги. Она быстро идёт к дому, качая головой. — Почему ты всегда так делаешь? Почему тебе всегда нужно всё испортить?

Она захлопывает за собой дверь.

Что ж. Я облажался, не так ли.

.

Через двадцать минут я поднимаюсь со скамейки и, чувствуя себя идиотом, кладу руку на стену, чтобы опереться на что-то, пока иду в дом. Не знаю, каким будет остаток уикенда. Не после такого развития событий.

Почему я делаю такие вещи? Она права. Всё было очень мило, мы вели приятный разговор, а потом я просто… всё испортил. И ведь дело не в том, что я чего-то хотел от неё. Она мой друг, и я соскучился по ней, и это был хороший момент, поэтому я её поцеловал. Для меня этот поцелуй не значил ничего больше. Просто я почувствовал связь с ней.

Но то, что чувствую я, не является показателем того, что чувствуют другие люди. Я забываю об этом.

Стоит мне войти в дом, как я вижу, что ко мне приближается тёмная фигура. У меня всего секунда, чтобы отпрянуть, а потом я получаю удар в глаз.

Я ловлю воздух ртом, цепляясь за полуприкрытую дверь. Нога, мне нужно держать ногу подальше…

Лейф хватает меня за грудки левой рукой и снова и снова бьёт меня по лицу как человек, который точно знает, что делает. Соня кричит, и мне кажется, она пытается оттащить его от меня, но я не очень осознаю происходящее.

Всё, о чём я могу думать, — как приятно наконец почувствовать боль, потому что я это заслужил.


	41. Дугласова пихта

 

_У каждой истории разная мораль, всё зависит от восприятия. Возьмём, например, Дэвида Дугласа*._

_Я узнал его историю, когда был ещё маленьким, и снял по ней фильм, когда мне было двенадцать. Я провёл много дней, скрупулёзно передвигая фигурки, снимая по секунде за раз. Когда я закончил, я побежал за мамой, усадил её на диван и показал ей фильм._

_Вот как это выглядело: Основано на реальной истории. Начальный кадр с титрами сообщает зрителям, что Дэвид Дуглас был ботаником, который предпочитал сам отправляться в поля, в отличие от других ботаников его времени, которые хотели, чтобы им присылали образцы, потому что не осмеливались искать их самостоятельно. Потом мы видим человека — которого очень убедительно сыграл один из солдатиков GI Joe** — идущего по лесу. Он смотрит на кроны деревьев. Он не видит огромную яму прямо перед собой и падает в неё. Спустя десять секунд на тропинке появляется бык и тоже падает в яму. Мы слышим леденящий душу крик (результат сотрудничества с моим крайне удивлённым отцом). Конец._

_Мама издала резкий смешок и поднялась на ноги. — Окей, Эвен._

_— Что такого? — запротестовал я. — Это смешно._

_Она поцеловала меня в макушку. — Слишком много работы для обычной шутки, малыш. В истории должна быть мораль._

_— Мораль в том, чтобы не проваливаться в яму._

_Она ушла, посмеиваясь и качая головой, а я начал заниматься следующим проектом._

_Я много лет даже не вспоминал об этом, до того момента, когда уже жил в Стокгольме, а отец нашёл у себя папку со всяким старьём. Он прислал мне всё на электронную почту, и я просмотрел свои детские короткометражки, чуть не лопнув от смеха. В тот вечер, когда мы пошли с друзьями выпить в бар, я показал им фильм о Дэвиде Дугласе._

_Асвальд ржал так, что залил своим пивом весь стол, и практически все отпрянули назад. Матс, уютно устроившийся под моей рукой на противоположном конце стола, пробормотал что-то похожее на «Фу», но Асвальд хохотал так сильно, как никогда раньше._

_— Ты всегда был странным маленьким засранцем, не так ли, — удовлетворённо произнёс он. Я пожал плечами, теснее обнимая Матса. Асвальд кивнул мне, пока остальные пытались вытереть пиво со стола. — Ты же знаешь, в чём мораль этой истории, да?_

_— А как ты думаешь, в чём мораль?_

_— Что подобные тебе мечтатели проваливаются в яму и их протыкают рогами до смерти._

_— Он всегда так оптимистичен, не правда ли? — вздохнул Матс, когда мы вернулись в тот вечер домой._

_Мне даже не нужно было спрашивать, о ком он говорит. — Не думаю, что он знает, что с этим делать. Тебе понравился мой фильм?_

_Матс потянул меня за воротник, побуждая нагнуться для поцелуя. — Он был очень твоим, дорогой. — Он отпустил меня и отправился в гостиную, чтобы включить свет._

_Я смотрел на него, засунув руки в карманы, потом спросил: — А как ты думаешь, в чём мораль этой истории?_

_— Какой истории?_

_— О человеке, упавшем в яму._

_— Ты надо мной издеваешься?_

_Он часто задавал мне этот вопрос, и я лишь покачал головой. — Нет, милый. Я действительно хочу знать. Давай, используй свою степень по литературе по назначению и скажи, какой должна быть мораль этой истории._

_Он с некоторым раздражением нахмурился, потом положил руки на бёдра. Немного подумав, Матс сказал: — Нет смысла смотреть лишь в одном направлении. Ты не можешь смотреть только назад, или вверх, или вниз. Ты должен осознавать, откуда ты пришёл, куда ты идёшь, и где ты находишься._

_— Иначе ты провалишься в яму._

_— Иначе ты провалишься в яму, — подтвердил он._

_Когда я в последний раз оказался в больнице, спустя много времени после нашего расставания, я много об этом думал. Ты не можешь смотреть только назад. Ты не можешь смотреть только вперёд. Ты не можешь жить в настоящем, будто прошлое и будущее не имеют никакого значения в твоей жизни. Ты должен это осознавать._

_Ты должен с открытыми глазами жить одновременно в прошлом, настоящем и будущем._   
_В то же время другие люди найдут в этом совсем иную мораль. В такие моменты ты знаешь, что история получилась хорошей._

**Примечания:**

 

* Дэвид Дуглас – шотландский биолог и ботаник, живший в 19 веке.

 

<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81,_%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4_(%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA>)

  
** G.I. Joe - <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.I._Joe> 


	42. Chapter 42

Зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, я говорю: — Вопрос.

— Ответ? Привет, кстати.

— Привет. Короче, я знаю, что это может показаться сексизмом, но я спрашиваю не из-за твоего пола, а только потому, что у тебя многолетний опыт работы в театре, и к тому же ты пользуешься косметикой.

— Ты всегда умеешь круто начать разговор, — говорит Метте.

Я наклоняюсь к зеркалу, осторожно завязывая галстук узлом Омега*. — Знаешь ли ты какие-то способы, чтобы в последний момент сделать синяки… не такими заметными?

Повисает долгая пауза.

— Кто, блядь, тебя ударил? — наконец говорит она.

— Никто меня не ударил. Я просто упал с лестницы. Врезался в дверь. Я неуклюжий. Неважно. Но серьёзно. Моя мать позвала меня на ужин, и она не принимает отказа. У меня всего десять минут перед уходом.

— Господи. Если бы ты мне позвонил часа два назад, я могла бы что-нибудь придумать, но теперь ты сам за себя.

— Я так и думал. Хотя всё равно решил спросить на всякий случай.

— Почему ты только сейчас мне звонишь?

Я поднимаю бровь. — Я посмотрел в зеркало и понял, что увидит моя мать.

У меня синяк под левым глазом. На скуле ссадина. Порез на нижней губе. Прошло уже несколько дней, так что худшее осталось в прошлом, но я ни с кем не встречался с тех пор, как вернулся из Тронхейма раньше, чем планировал. Последний раз синяки на лице у меня были после аварии, и я забыл, сколько времени нужно, чтобы они полностью исчезли.

— Серьёзно, Эвен, что случилось?

— Я боюсь тебе рассказывать. А то это снова может оказаться в сценарии.

— Это… ну просто оборжаться. Спасибо.

— Привыкай. Ты будешь это слышать до конца жизни.

— Но ты же всё равно встречаешься с нами на следующих выходных, да?

— Да, чёрт возьми. Моё лицо, наверное, уже на 100% вернётся в норму.

— Эвен…

— Надо идти. Я должен внутренне подготовиться к тому, что моя мать будет обо мне беспокоиться ближайшие несколько часов. Потом поговорим.

Я вешаю трубку ещё до того, как она успевает попрощаться. Я бросаю телефон на тумбу и начинаю заниматься своими волосами.

Я оделся красиво. Возможно, это как-то сгладит впечатление от моего лица. Всё не так плохо. Оно чертовски болит, но только с левой стороны, а выглядит так ужасно, потому что я очень бледный, и фиолетовый синяк сильно выделяется. Глаз и губа больше не кажутся опухшими. Возвращаются к обычному состоянию. На мне серые брюки, тёмно-синяя рубашка и чёрный галстук. Ещё возьму свой тёмно-серый свитер.

Разумеется, её это и на секунду не обманет. Но я буду чувствовать себя лучше.

Снова заставляю её волноваться. Мне правда нужно начать вести счёт, чтобы понять, как сделать так, чтобы в какой-то момент мы оказались квиты.

Хотя на это у меня уйдёт вся жизнь.

.

Нога сегодня вообще не болит. Это приятная перемена. Вообще с ней всё было нормально с тех пор, как я вернулся из Тронхейма. Кто бы мог подумать.

Я выхожу из трамвая и иду по улице. Мама живёт недалеко от главных маршрутов общественного транспорта, и это удобно. Я слегка опираюсь на трость, сегодня скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости.

Не знаю, почему она так настаивала, чтобы я пришёл сегодня на ужин. Прошло всего… сколько? Полторы недели? Однако, когда она позвонила сегодня, она не собиралась принимать никаких отказов. Все мои отмазки были несерьёзными, и, мне кажется, она это поняла. Возможно, она упёрлась рогом, потому что почувствовала, что я пытаюсь что-то скрыть.

Нужно ли ей рассказать? Я не уверен.  _Мам, я снова облажался, только на этот раз я за это получил по морде. Что я сделал? Ну, я поцеловал свою бывшую, а она замужем, и у неё есть ребёнок._

В ближайшее время меня не пригласят на север, это уж точно. На утро после того, как Лейф избил меня, Соня, храня молчание, отвезла меня на вокзал. Когда мы приехали туда, я попытался попрощаться, но она просто сказала: «Вылезай из машины». Я не стал настаивать. Я просто вышел, и она уехала.

Не знаю, захочет ли она когда-нибудь снова увидеть меня. Я знаю, что сделал что-то не так, но у меня такое чувство, что я не очень понимаю, что именно. Я знаю, что не должен был целовать кого-то замужнего, но я сделал это, не вкладывая никакого сексуального подтекста. Я просто захотел её поцеловать и поцеловал. Они оба так злились на меня. Думаю, что, если бы меня не избил Лейф, то это могла бы сделать Соня.

Люди. Я их не понимаю. Наверное, никогда не пойму.

Мне навстречу идёт группа подростков, и я сворачиваю в переулок. Не то чтобы они меня беспокоили, но я лучше отойду, чем буду пытаться неловко разойтись с ними. Помню, когда я был в их возрасте, я так беспечно относился к своему телу. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы и сейчас было так же, но не думаю, что это возможно.

Я прохожу несколько шагов, когда первая снежинка падает мне на нос. Я вздыхаю, потом с улыбкой качаю головой. Это логично. В конце концов на дворе декабрь.

Я открываю заднюю калитку и иду по дорожке, которую расчистила мама. Мне странно думать о том, что она этим занимается. Это всегда было моей работой. Даже после того, как я съехал от родителей, я приходил к маме после снегопада, чтобы расчистить дорожки. Таким образом я заботился о ней.

На заднем крыльце горит свет. Я вытаскиваю ключи и открываю дверь. Вау, из кухни пахнет просто божественно. Что она готовит?

Закрыв за собой дверь, я кричу:  
— Мам, я пришёл. Что бы это ни было, я хочу рецепт.

— Почему ты пришёл с заднего двора?

Я стягиваю с себя пальто, вешаю его и свою трость на один из крючков у двери. — Сегодня на улицах бродят стаи бешеных шимпанзе.

— Ты такой смешной, — говорит она, появляясь из-за угла. Хм. Она очень хорошо выглядит. Серая блузка с воротником «хомут» и юбка чуть более тёмного оттенка. Жемчужные серьги.  
Погодите-ка… Она что, собирается меня с кем-то познакомить? У неё есть бойфренд?   
Внезапно её настойчивость по поводу сегодняшнего вечера становится более объяснимой.

Как и следовало ожидать, мама замирает на месте, увидев меня. — Господи! — вскрикивает она.

Я поднимаю руки, пока она мечется по кухне. — Я в порядке…

Она обхватывает моё лицо руками и немного наклоняет мою голову, чтобы лучше видеть.   
— Как это произошло? Это случилось, когда ты был на севере?

— Хм, — мычу я, позволяя ей поворачивать мою голову в разные стороны. Я даю ей ещё пару секунд, потом мягко тяну её руки вниз. — Мам, я в порядке. Просто подрался.

— Ты не ввязываешься в драки, — говорит мама, и она права. Я стараюсь избегать физической конфронтации любой ценой. — Это Лейф сделал?

— Мама…

— Это он! Ах засранец! — Она указывает на меня пальцем, гневно сверкая глазами. — Ну пусть этот гадёныш только покажется в городе, я его  _уничтожу._

Я начинаю смеяться. — Мама…

И тут я вижу Исака, стоящего в дверях.

Мы неотрывно смотрим друг на друга несколько секунд. К тому моменту, когда я вспоминаю, что есть такое понятие как слова, и я могу их использовать, я понимаю, что не знаю, какие из них выбрать.

— Ты в порядке? — выдавливает из себя Исак.

Я поднимаю брови и сверху вниз смотрю на мать. Она краснеет, чувствуя себя загнанной в угол. Избегая моего взгляда, она говорит: — Я пригласила Исака на ужин.

— Я заметил, — ровно отвечаю я.

Проведя рукой по юбке, мама делает шаг назад. — Мне тут нужно закончить. А вы, мальчики, отправляйтесь в кабинет на пару минут.

Исак поджимает губы, отступая назад. Я сверлю взглядом свою мать. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Мама отмахивается от меня. — Нет, не нужно.

— Мне правда нужно…

— Хочешь рассказать, что на самом деле случилось с твоим лицом?

Я вздыхаю. Я выхожу из кухни, но вместо кабинета тащусь вверх по лестнице в свою старую комнату. Клянусь богом, однажды я, блядь, утону в своём прошлом.

.

Когда Сельма подходит к телефону, в её голосе звучит некоторая растерянность. — Алло?

— Привет.

— Привет. Всё… нормально?

Я сижу на краю ванны, упираясь локтями в колени. Плитка на полу отличается от той, что была здесь в мои подростковые годы.

— Можешь рассказать мне историю? — спрашиваю я.

— Я?

— Да. Думаю, теперь твоя очередь.

— Я… не слишком хорошо рассказываю истории, Эвен.

— Ничего страшного. Расскажи что угодно.

— Ну… ладно. Какую именно историю?

— Может… о времени, когда он очень не хотел быть где-то, но ему всё равно приходилось там быть. Типа на ужине или вечеринке… Что-то в этом роде.

Я буквально слышу, как она думает на другом конце линии. — Так… ладно. Это был день рождения моей матери, а он и папа не разговаривали месяца три. Я несколько недель потратила на то, чтобы уговорить его прийти. Мама сказала мне этого не делать. Она хотела, чтобы он пришёл, но она знала, каким он может быть, если окажется там, где быть не хочет. Но я думала, что важно, чтобы он пришёл. Так что в конце концов я заставила его пообещать, что он появится. И он не произнёс ни слова.

— То есть он ни с кем не разговаривал?

— Вообще. Когда он пришёл, он даже ни с кем не поздоровался. Не улыбнулся. Просто сердито посмотрел на нас и сел за стол. Маме удавалось не обращать на это внимание, но папа злился всё сильнее и сильнее. В результате он бросил в него ролл. А Асвальд поймал его ртом.

— Мило.

— Отец начал кричать, а мама стала кричать на отца, что он всегда всё портит, а он говорил, что это не он, что это Асвальд всегда всё портит. А Асвальд просто сидел и ел свой ролл. В результате отец ушёл, хлопнув дверью, а я расплакалась, всё это было так дерьмово. — Она вздыхает и говорит: — Не очень хорошая история.

— Мне именно это и нужно было услышать.

— Ты где-то застрял?

— Да. Но, полагаю, если я не заставлю никого — или себя — заплакать, мы можем считать это успехом. Не буду больше тебя отвлекать. Спасибо, Сельма.

— Не за что. Береги себя.

— Ты тоже. Пока.

Я заканчиваю разговор и запихиваю телефон в задний карман. Поднявшись, я смотрю на себя в зеркало. Поправляю галстук и приглаживаю волосы. Я нормально выгляжу. С синяками и вообще.

Когда я открываю дверь, Исак ждёт снаружи. Я отхожу в сторону, будто верю, что он ждал там, потому что ему нужно в туалет. Откашлявшись, он говорит:  
— Твоя мама сказала, что тебя нет в городе. Я не знал, что ты здесь будешь. Если хочешь, я могу уйти.

— Мне всё равно, — я пожимаю плечами, будто это ничего не значит.

Я направляюсь к лестнице, и он говорит мне в спину: — Эвен…

— Не заставляй маму ждать, — кидаю я через плечо. — Еда пахнет божественно.

 

**Примечания:**

* Вдруг вам интересно))) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfx_GJEAMiY>


	43. Chapter 43

В комнате очень тихо. Тишину нарушают лишь стук столовых приборов и мои попытки не жевать слишком громко. Боже, не могу дождаться, когда литий полностью исчезнет из моего организма, и я перестану так болезненно чувствовать неловкие ситуации.

Я отправляю в рот ещё один кусок курицы в соусе тикка масала. Мама ходила на кулинарный мастер-класс. Мне и правда нужно будет взять у неё рецепт.

Меня посадили напротив Исака. Он старается сконцентрироваться на своей тарелке. На нём оливковый свитер, который вообще-то выглядит очень хорошо. Интересно, кто выбирает ему одежду. Точно не он сам.

Мама делает глубокий вдох. Ещё одна попытка завести разговор. — Как твоя поездка на поезде? — спрашивает она меня.

— Хорошо.

Я понятия не имею, что она думала, когда сделала это. Я не сказал ей, что мы с Исаком не разговариваем. Но совершенно очевидно, что она пытается заставить нас общаться. Это отвратительно, но, честно говоря, я немного впечатлён. Это напоминает сюжет фильма. Похоже, мои вкусы немного передались и ей.

— Красивые пейзажи? — предпринимает она очередную попытку.

Я ловлю её взгляд, и она криво мне улыбается. — Невероятные, — отвечаю я.

— Исак! — восклицает мама, и он поднимает голову, широко раскрыв глаза. — Какие у тебя планы на Рождество?

Я вижу страх в его глазах. Что она позовёт его на праздники. И он уже спрашивает себя, во что вляпался. — Хм… я пойду к отцу. И с мамой увижусь.

— Как у них дела?

— Нормально.

— А как твоя мачеха?

— Хорошо. — Он проглатывает еду, понимая, что ему нужно сказать что-то ещё. — У неё всё хорошо.

— А твоя сводная сестра приедет на праздники?

— Нет. Она поедет к своей девушке.

— Это мило.

— А… вы двое что будете делать?

Я беру свой стакан с водой и поднимаю брови, вопросительно глядя на маму. Она откидывается на спинку стула, глядя на меня. — Закуски? Киномарафон? Пижамы? — предлагает она.

Я киваю и говорю: — Не забудь про рождественскую ярмарку.

— Как я могу забыть?

Мама переводит взгляд с меня на него и обратно. Я легко могу изображать, будто всё нормально — в конце концов, я занимаюсь этим как минимум десять лет. У Исака нет подобного преимущества. У него всегда было такое открытое лицо. Я мог читать его как книгу с того первого раза, когда заметил на себе его взгляд в школе.

Я вижу, как у мамы меняется выражение лица. Теперь оно хитрое и решительное. Единственный вопрос — кого она выберет своей жертвой.

Изображая безразличие, мама говорит:  
— Так что, Исак… ты всё ещё встречаешься с тем стариком?

Исак давится едой. Он чуть ли не выплёвывает курицу, но в последний момент умудряется её проглотить, прижав кулак ко рту и закашлявшись.

Интересно. Он же говорил, что ни с кем не встречается.

Мама невозмутимо продолжает. — Всё в порядке, дорогой?

— Мм. — У него покраснели щёки, и это забавляет меня. Он делает большой глоток воды, потом замечает, что мы с мамой смотрим на него. — Я не… я же говорил, что мы не встречаемся.

— О, ну ладно. Ты всё ещё спишь с тем стариком?

Он поворачивается ко мне, но нет. Я не буду помогать ему выпутываться. Это слишком весело. Я улыбаюсь и жду, наблюдая, как он продолжает волноваться.

Исак берёт паузу, потом говорит: — Он не старый, и нет, всё закончилось летом.

— Он был старым? — спрашиваю я маму.

Она закатывает глаза и берёт бокал с вином. — Лет сорок пять, как минимум.

У меня от восторга падает челюсть, а Исак возмущённо протестует. — Ему всего лишь сорок исполнилось в прошлом месяце.

Мама наклоняется ко мне и доверительно сообщает: — Это один из его руководителей.

— Какой скандал, — ахаю я.

Исак качает головой, глядя на нас. — Так вот как всё будет? Вы объединяетесь против меня.

— Именно, — говорю я, в то время как мама отвечает: — Мы не объединяемся против тебя.

— Ага, ну, конечно.

— Что? — дразню его я. — Ты собираешься спросить мою мать, когда она в последний раз заводила интрижку с кем-то неподходящим?

Исак отшатывается. — Нет, конечно же, нет…

Я смотрю на маму и поднимаю бровь. Спустя мгновение она начинает хохотать. — Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

— Это твоё наказание за то, что обманула меня.

Она откидывается на спинку стула, обдумывая мои слова. Потом фыркает. — Да пошло всё, вы оба взрослые. С кем-то неподходящим?

— Ага. — Мне интересно. Я не из тех, кто отказывается верить, что их родители — люди с огромным опытом. На лице Исака написано что-то среднее между неверием и любопытством.

Мама вдруг закрывает лицо рукой. Я вижу, как под её пальцами разливается румянец. — О нет.

— Вот теперь тебе  _придётся_  сказать, — настаиваю я.

Опустив руку, мама поднимает глаза к потолку, словно что-то там может придать ей сил.   
— В общем… Боже, я надеюсь, ты этого не помнишь, но… Когда тебе только исполнилось восемнадцать, ты всего однажды ходил на приём к этому психотерапевту. И он был таким ужасным, что… — Она поднимает руку. — Ничего хорошего.

Внезапно меня осеняет. — Тот, который сказал, что мне нужно принять, что уход отца — это моя вина?

— Чёрт. Ты помнишь.

— Только не  _он_.

— Я это не планировала. Но неделю спустя я ехала мимо его офиса, и он шёл к машине, и я была в такой ярости, что затормозила и выскочила из машины, чтобы высказать ему всё. И… я не могу этого объяснить. В одну секунду я ору на него, а через мгновение мы уже на заднем сиденье его машины…

Исак одновременно стонет и смеётся. Даже я не могу сдержаться и роняю голову на руки. — Нет. Нет, нет, нет.

— Не могу поверить, что только что рассказала об этом. Я никогда никому не рассказывала. Это одна из материнских неудач, которые нужно унести с собой в могилу. Трахать говёного мозгоправа своего сына на заднем сиденье его седана.

А потом мы все начинаем хохотать. Мы ничего не можем с собой поделать. И смеёмся сильнее и сильнее, пока Исак не начинает икать, а мама не поворачивается боком, сжимая рукой живот. Я ничего не вижу вокруг, потому что, когда я смеюсь от души, у меня закрываются глаза.

Не знаю, как они, но я смеюсь, пока у меня не начинают болеть рёбра, и это изумительное чувство. Я раньше часто так смеялся, только вот, кажется, что с последнего раза прошло очень много времени.

Наконец вытерев глаза и отдышавшись, я заставляю себя сесть прямо, хотя и продолжаю хихикать. Мама и Исак в похожем положении.

— Уговор есть уговор, — говорит мне Исак. Несколько кудряшек упали ему на лоб.

— Ты обо мне? — спрашиваю я, качая головой и разыскивая вилку. Она упала с тарелки на стол. Я вытираю её салфеткой. — Я никогда не спал ни с кем неподходящим.

Мама и Исак издают похожие смешки.

И глазом не моргнув, я заканчиваю предложение: — Я сам всегда тот неподходящий человек, с которым спят люди.

Мама фыркает, а Исак говорит: — Соглашусь с этим.

Я смотрю на него, и он улыбается. Наглый мерзавец.

— Вот теперь настоящее испытание, — говорю я. — Назовите мне последний фильм, который каждый из вас посмотрел?

Исак съёживается, а мама говорит: — Я сейчас усердно продираюсь сквозь сборник короткометражных фильмов Бергмана.

Исаку становится ещё более неуютно. — Ну и какая примитивная ерунда станет твоим ответом? — дразню его я.

Он пожимает плечами, признаваясь: — Я даже не помню. Когда я в последний раз ходил в кино, было лето, и там шло что-то о супергероях. Так что давай. Расскажи нам, что впечатляющего смотришь ты.

— Хм, днём я смотрел фильм « _Ведьмы_ »*. — Исак издаёт громкий стон, сопровождающийся закатыванием глаз. Я поднимаю брови, искренне удивляясь. — Что?

— Ты так много раз заставлял меня его смотреть.

— Неправда!

— Каждые шесть месяцев. Как по расписанию.

— Ну это немного!

— Много, если ты не одержим фильмами. А потом в аспирантуре мне пришлось посмотреть его  _снова_. — Исак содрогается, не понимая, как неразумно себя ведёт.

— Это  _блестящий_  фильм.

— Да? И даже финальная часть о том, что несчастные женщины, подверженные истерии — современные ведьмы?

— Ну, фильму сто лет, конечно, он устарел… — Исак смотрит на мою маму так, будто он выиграл, и я тут же начинаю возражать, обращаясь к ней. — Это шедевр.

— Я никогда его не смотрела, — говорит она.

Я заметно оживляюсь. — Мы можем посмотреть его вечером! Или сделать его частью рождественского киномарафона.

Исак качает головой. — Бегите, — говорит он маме. — Бросайте дом. Скорее на улицу.

— Ты по-прежнему всё излишне драматизируешь, — раздражённо говорю я.

Он несколько секунд ковыряет вилкой еду в тарелке, потом смотрит на меня исподлобья. — А ты по-прежнему заставляешь людей смотреть фильмы ради технических деталей и игнорируешь проблемные моменты, связанные с ними.

— Это не так. — Я перевожу взгляд с него на маму. — Когда я такое делал?

На этот раз они закатывают глаза с идеальной синхронностью. — Немецкий экспрессионизм, — бормочет Исак.

Мама откидывает голову назад. — « _Голем_ »**.

— « _Носферату_ »***.

— И что с ними не так? — возражаю я.

— Ой, ну не знаю, — говорит мама. — Неистовый антисемитизм?

— Ну…

— Бертолуччи, — говорит мама Исаку, не собираясь останавливаться.

Он роняет вилку. — Боже, я и забыл. Теперь у меня флешбэки.

— Он гений… — я пытаюсь им объяснить.

Мама бросает на меня сердитый взгляд. — Он стал инициатором фактического изнасилования на экране.

— Ну… да. Он это сделал.

— И я даже не хочу говорить о тебе и Фон Триере…

Я поднимаю руки, капитулируя. — Я завязал с Фон Триером. — Они с подозрением смотрят на меня. Спустя мгновение я сдаюсь. — Но  _«Рассекая волны»_ ****…

— Флешбэки, — повторяет Исак. — У меня посттравматическое расстройство из-за всех этих фильмов.

— И ты думаешь, тебе тяжело? — вторит ему мама. — Я веду эту битву десятилетиями.

Чувствуя опустошение, я думаю о всех днях, когда я был так счастлив поделиться с ними фильмами. Они правда всегда были несчастны? Я думал, им нравилось смотреть со мной кино.

Но тут Исак говорит:  
— Не мне об этом говорить. Мне нравятся « _Трансформеры_ ».

Мама издаёт звук, будто её тошнит, а я улыбаюсь. — Сколько из них ты заставил меня посмотреть?

— Ох… шесть или семь?

— И они до сих пор их снимают. У меня было четыре года без «Трансформеров». Хорошие годы!

— Ну они же тебе не нравятся на самом деле, — поражённо говорит мама Исаку.

— Нравятся, — отвечает он, хитро улыбаясь. Я качаю головой. — Они забавные. Над ними не надо думать. Там всё взрывается пару часов. Я не выше этого.

— А всё началось с его влюблённости в Шайю Лабафа, — встреваю я. Исак пожимает плечами, не отрицая. Внезапно я снова воодушевляюсь. — Кстати, раз уж речь зашла о Фон Триере…

— О боже, — стонет Исак, а мама бросает в меня кусочком лепёшки.

.

Исак передаёт мне стакан, и я вытираю его посудным полотенцем. Мама, взявшая моду вмешиваться в чужие дела, сослала нас на кухню мыть посуду, пока сама смотрит телевизор. Конечно, это справедливо — хотя я бы и так помог ей убраться — но она всерьёз решила заставить меня общаться с Исаком.

Мы мало говорим теперь, когда остались вдвоём. Ужин прошёл хорошо. Когда мы смогли рассмешить друг друга, всё стало нормально. Вообще-то по-настоящему приятно. Все были счастливы, и это казалось естественным. Ситуация перестала быть неловкой, и всё стало… как раньше.

Однако теперь, когда здесь только мы, неловкость, разумеется, вернулась.

— Так что, она просто позвонила и пригласила тебя? — спрашиваю я.

— Нет. Рядом с моим домом есть кафе. Я каждое утро покупаю там кофе. Она иногда там бывает. Я встретил её сегодня, и она спросила, не хочу ли я зайти. Прошло довольно много времени, так что… — Исак поджимает губы, нахмурив брови. — Это проблема?

Я думаю над его словами. То есть на самом деле тут и думать не о чем. Мама была права. Тот факт, что между мной и Исаком всё закончилось, не означает, что она обязана отказаться от всех чувств к нему.

— Если это делает её счастливой, — говорю я, — то практически всё не проблема.

— Я не думал, что она… хм… соврёт.

Фыркнув, я ставлю стакан в шкаф. — Ну да, у меня такая привычка появилась по чистой случайности. Я тебя умоляю. Если ты не думал, что моя мать может быть безнравственной, то ты просто не видишь ничего дальше собственного носа.

Исак кивает, передавая мне тарелку. Очевидно, что мне не избежать воспоминаний о тех временах в старой квартире, когда мы вместе занимались домашними делами. Стояли у нашей маленькой раковины, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Исак жаловался, что не может ничего помыть, потому что ему не пошевелить рукой.

Я даже не осознавал, что мы оказались в нашем старом положении. Он моет, я вытираю.

— Так что, — говорю я. — Тот старик, с которым ты встречался. — Исак роняет голову себе на плечо. — Прости, с которым ты спал.

— Мне вообще не следовало говорить ей об этом, — бормочет он, яростно оттирая тарелку. — Я даже не помню, как это случилось.

— Тебе не кажется странным, что ты рассказываешь моей матери о каком-то старом чуваке, с которым занимался сексом?

— Я не… — сердито восклицает Исак. — Я  _не_  использовал такие слова. И если ты хочешь поговорить о странностях, то спрашивать свою мать о ком-то неподходящем, с кем она спала,  _гораздо_  более странно.

Я выжидаю секунду, потом говорю: — Так что там с этим стариканом…

— Боже мой. Окей, ладно. Он просто парень с работы. Милый. Симпатичный. Это случилось. Потом он встретил кого-то своего возраста, и это прекратилось. Вот и всё.

У него краснеют уши. Мне изо всех сил приходится сдерживать улыбку. — Тебя бросили, потому что ты слишком молод. Вау.

— Меня не бросили, мы не встречались. Я знаю, что ты делаешь, перестань.

— Я ничего не делаю. Ты сказал, он был одним из твоих руководителей?

— О господи. Да, это был не самый умный мой поступок. Окей? Ты хочешь продолжить? Потому что если да, то я переведу стрелки на тебя.

— Я признаю свои ошибки.

— Ну ты же особенный, — бормочет Исак.

Я смеюсь. — Конечно. Просто ты берёшь свои ошибки, посыпаешь их блёстками и превращаешь в истории. Всё просто.

Исак качает головой, жуя нижнюю губу. Ему наконец удаётся смыть грязь с тарелки, и он споласкивает её. — В общем… твоя мама сказала, что ты больше не работаешь над фильмом?

— Хм… нет.

— Что случилось?

Я стряхиваю капли воды с тарелки. — Всё стало немного… слишком. То, как много моей истории они использовали. Как я и сказал, ты берёшь свои ошибки и сочиняешь историю. Это не то же самое, как если кто-то другой берёт их и присваивает себе. То есть… — поправляюсь я, — сначала мне это льстило. Но… потом были дополнения, о которых я не знал, и Метте включила в сценарий то, что было личным. Мы какое-то время не общались.

— Обидно. Ты, кажется, был по-настоящему воодушевлён этим проектом.

— Так и было. Полагаю, я кое-чему научился. Моя история — только моя. Лучше доверить её лишь себе.

— А что же делать остальным? Нам, обычным людям, которые не являются рассказчиками? Кто расскажет наши истории?

— Ох, вы так и умрёте в темноте и забвении. — Исак брызгает на меня водой, и я, вскрикнув, отворачиваюсь. — О нет! Моя рубашка! Моя новая красивая рубашка!

— Она не новая. Я её уже видел на тебе.

Изгибая бровь, я говорю: — Обращаешь внимание на мою одежду?

— Нет, я просто… её запомнил.

Я осматриваю себя. — Её сложно назвать запоминающейся.

— Ты прав. Наверное, нет.

Я киваю, не зная, что делать дальше. Я отставляю тарелку, потом встаю на цыпочки. — О как. Только не говори маме, но с верхних полок надо бы вытереть пыль.

— Ну, ты уже там.

— Ты же меня знаешь. Я безалаберный. Я могу делать только что-то одно. Я могу либо помогать с посудой, либо вытирать пыль со шкафчиков. Ты действительно хочешь остаться один на один с этими тарелками?

— Ты такой смешной, — говорит Исак.

От этих слов я немного горжусь собой. — Я да.

Он улыбается и передаёт мне вилки.

.

Я стою позади, когда мама поднимается с кресла, чтобы обнять Исака. — Спасибо, что пришёл, дорогой. Было приятно тебя увидеть.

— Спасибо за ужин, — говорит он и целует её в щёку.

Я ошарашен. Это такой взрослый жест. Я пытаюсь представить семнадцатилетнего Исака, как ни в чём не бывало целующего кого-то в щёку на прощание. Картинка не складывается. Он тогда считал себя слишком крутым для такого.

Он уже не тот человек, каким был раньше. Странно, что такая мелочь заставила это осознать.

— Не злишься на меня? — бормочет мама, гладя его по спине.

Исак делает шаг назад и вскидывает брови. — Нет, — вздыхает он. — Но вам следует знать, что ваш сын назвал вас безнравственной.

— Предатель, — тихо бормочу я. Кажется, я до сих пор под впечатлением от осознания, что годы прошли. Умом я, разумеется, это понимаю, но иногда явное напоминание об этом поражает.

Исак оборачивается и на мгновение встречается со мной взглядом. Он замирает — у меня что-то с лицом? Я внезапно стал открытой книгой? Но он лишь улыбается, криво, вежливо, потом направляется к прихожей. Я отхожу в сторону, чтобы он мог пройти.

Он подходит к двери, чтобы надеть ботинки, и я опираюсь на стену. Годы. Как такое происходит?

Я вдруг понимаю, что мама делает какие-то странные движения головой. Я хмурюсь, глядя на неё, и она многозначительно кивает в сторону Исака. Боже, не знаю, чего она хочет, но понимаю достаточно, чтобы почувствовать некоторую неловкость. Так что я отлипаю от стены и подхожу к нему, когда он открывает дверь.

— Я тебя провожу, — говорю я.

Исак останавливается на мгновение, одной рукой держась за ручку, а второй — дёргая свой капюшон. — Окей, — удивлённо говорит он. Он выскальзывает наружу и оборачивается. — Ты собираешься это сделать, не обуваясь?

— Очевидно, — отвечаю я. — Мамина обувь мне явно не налезет. — Её сапожки выглядят как кукольные туфельки рядом с моей ногой. Я ступаю на верхнюю ступеньку, и вау, там холодно. Я закрываю за собой дверь, стоя в носках на крыльце и не желаю пускать зиму в дом. Обхватив себя руками, я пытаюсь решить, что делать дальше.

У входа припаркована машина Исака. Если бы я пришёл с этой стороны, я бы увидел её и никогда бы не зашёл в дом. И… я думаю, это было бы обидно.

Исак стоит на дорожке, застёгивая пуговицы на куртке. — Ну… вечер был хорошим.

Я киваю. — Да. Я… рад, что мы это сделали.

Он слегка кивает, потом улыбается. — Тебе стоит вернуться в дом. Ты слишком худой для такой погоды.

— Отъебись, я не… ну да, я слишком худой, но… — Я растираю пальцами руки. — Я в порядке.

Исак несколько раз обматывает шарф вокруг шеи и, чуть склонив голову, смотрит на меня. Он снова кивает и делает шаг назад. — Ладно, мне пора.

— Пора домой смотреть какой-нибудь ужасный фильм Майкла Бэя.

— Точно.

— Я так и знал.

— Нет… Не знаю. Мне пока не хочется домой. Возможно, я пойду куда-нибудь в поисках неприятностей.

— Что для тебя теперь неприятности? Ты такой взрослый и ответственный. Неприятности для тебя — это, наверное, выпить чашку чая в девять часов и почитать научный журнал.

— Ну, я влипаю в неприятности.

— Не верю, — смеюсь я.

— Ну, может, не так, как раньше, — признаёт Исак. — Но я не был слишком умным, когда был моложе.

— Конечно. Ты принимал  _ужасные_  решения.

Он смотрит на меня и говорит: — Не все они были плохими.

На что я там злился?

Исак внезапно смеётся и заявляет:  
— Я знаю, что сделаю.

— Ну давай. Расскажи, в какие ужасные неприятности ты собираешься вляпаться?

— Ни в какие. Я поеду в парк Вигеланда. Я много лет там не был, и всё время думал об этом с того для, как ты его упомянул, но так как ты меня не  _пригласил_ …

— Это общественное место. Для него не нужны приглашения.

Исак пожимает плечами и делает ещё один шаг назад. — Вот что я сделаю. Я пойду бродить по парку, и смотреть на странные скульптуры, и самообразовываться, и всё такое.

— Можно я тоже пойду? — говорю я.

Кажется, будто в воздухе что-то странно накренилось. Будто я покачнулся, даже не двигаясь. Мы оба оказались в ловушке этого непонятного момента, и теперь кажется, что дальнейшая жизнь пойдёт по одному из двух сценариев.

Это продолжается всего секунду. Исак моргает, потом говорит: — Да. Конечно.

И теперь я пытаюсь обрести равновесие, и, думаю, он тоже. Я только что перевернул всё с ног на голову, не так ли. И что нам теперь делать?

Словно не веря тому, что вообще могу говорить, я бормочу: — Пойду возьму свои вещи.

— Ага. Тебе, вероятно, понадобятся ботинки.

Я пытаюсь ответить, но не могу ничего придумать, так что просто захожу в дом, чтобы взять одежду и трость.

**Примечания:**

* «Ведьмы» - <https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/75175>/   
** «Голем, как он пришёл в мир» - <https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/74791>/  
*** «Носферату, симфония ужаса» - <https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/521>/   
**** «Рассекая волны» - <https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/5264>/ 


	44. Chapter 44

Я принимаю смелое решение.

Я оставляю трость в машине.

Исак не замечает. Земля припорошена свежим снегом, и невозможно сказать, что скрывается под ним. Я не ходил без трости на долгие прогулки под снегом со времён, предшествующих аварии.

Но я чувствую в себе желание быть смелым, мне хочется что-то попробовать. Поэтому, когда Исак паркует машину, я оставляю трость на заднем сиденье и засовываю руки в карманы пальто. Я всегда так ходил раньше. Засунув руки в карманы куртки или толстовки.

Делая это сейчас, я ощущаю себя несколько обнажённым. И немного обеспокоенным.

Я могу это сделать. У меня получится.

Мы молча заходим в парк. Я жду, что буду нервничать, и я нервничаю, но не так, как предполагал. Это странно, потому что в этот тёмный тихий вечер я и Исак оказались в одном из самых красивых мест города. Если бы я был тут с кем-то другим, я бы, вероятно, спешил заполнить тишину.

Но, так как это он, я не чувствую необходимости это делать.

Раньше мы иногда ходили на прогулки. Чаще всего я держал его за руку, но бывали моменты, как сейчас, когда мы просто шли рядом.

Миллион и один год назад.

Небольшие группы людей расползлись по парку. Когда оказываешься здесь в темноте, всё вокруг кажется таинственным. Фонари представляют собой прямоугольные блоки, встроенные в общий дизайн, так что свет не слишком яркий. То, что кажется таким живым днём, ночью становится совершенно иным. Словно мир замерзает.

— Это напоминает мне Нарнию.

Я с некоторым изумлением смотрю на Исака. — В каком смысле?

— Разве это не там было? — говорит он, глядя на скульптуру танцующей молодой женщины, придерживающей руками пряди своих волос*, мимо которой мы проходим. — Снежная королева или ещё кто-то заморозил всех людей? И они вернулись к жизни после того, как лев Иисус умер и воскрес?

— Ну да, именно так всё и было.

— Знаешь что? Да пошёл ты. Я не смотрел этот фильм с десяти лет.

— Фильм… Сначала это была книга…

— Я не читал книгу. Разве их там не целая куча? Я не собираюсь читать кучу детских книжек, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление. Сноб.

— Я не сноб. Я всеядный потребитель поп-культуры.

— Это одно из самых пафосных твоих высказываний.

Я задумываюсь над его словами, потом признаю: — Возможно.

Исак улыбается, довольный, что выиграл.

Мы останавливаемся у скульптуры мужчины, подбрасывающего детей**. Она слишком странная, чтобы не остановиться. Он стоит на мосту одной ногой, а на второй удерживает малыша, собираясь его подбросить. Ещё трое детей слетают с его плеч, будто спрыгнули с него, и он раскрыл руки в попытке отцепить их от себя.

Дело вот в чём. Скульптура называется « _Мужчина, преследующий четырёх гение_ в». Я понятия не имею почему. Я никогда не пытался узнать ответ. Лучше придумать свой собственный.

Мы встречаемся друг с другом глазами, объединённые этим странным местом, и продолжаем идти.

.

Мы почти дошли до конца моста, когда случается то, о чём я беспокоился.

Я поскальзываюсь.

Под снегом оказывается кусок льда, и я начинаю заваливаться набок. Я взмахиваю руками, и моё сердце сейчас на хрен  _взорвётся_ …

Исак хватает меня под локоть, в его округлившихся глазах читается беспокойство. Я снова твёрдо стою на ногах, но мне страшно. Сердце трепещет, и я чувствую, как кровь пульсирует в шее и ушах.

Исак не отпускает меня. Он смотрит вниз, потом спрашивает: — Где твоя трость?

Я качаю головой, чувствуя себя глупо. — В машине. Я подумал, что попробую пройти без неё.

Он отпускает меня, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы он этого не делал. Я веду себя глупо. Мне не следовало оставлять её, но я это сделал, и теперь вынужден справляться с последствиями.

Только вот я стою на месте, не зная, что делать. То есть я понимаю, что мне придётся идти. У меня нет никакого транспорта, и я не умею аппарировать.

Но мысль о том, чтобы упасть на ногу и снова её повредить…

— Хочешь, вернёмся? — спрашивает Исак.

Я качаю головой. Беспечно. Я справлюсь. Я могу притвориться, что справлюсь. — Нет, всё нормально.

Он оглядывается туда, откуда мы пришли. — Я могу…

Я знаю, что он собирается предложить сбегать за ней, но, если он это сделает, я, наверное, умру от смущения. — Давай просто пойдём дальше, — говорю я и шагаю вперёд.

Однако каждый шаг наполняет меня тревогой. Я нерешительно двигаю ногой, глядя на землю. Так глупо. Мне всегда нужно из всего устроить представление. Заставить людей беспокоиться обо мне. Я никогда не могу быть в порядке, не могу, чтобы всё было просто, вместо этого я всегда создаю проблемы…

— Эй. — Я оборачиваюсь. Исак засунул руку в карман, но выставил локоть в мою сторону. Он откашливается. — Если ты поранишься, я не потащу тебя к машине. То есть я бы мог, но ты, вероятно, начал бы возражать, сказал бы, что это унижает твоё достоинство, а ты знаешь, что у меня не получается с тобой спорить.

Я смотрю на руку, которую он предлагает.

Мгновение спустя, чувствуя, как у меня покалывает лицо, я беру его под руку. Мы избегаем смотреть друг на друга, просто осторожно движемся дальше. Он смотрит под ноги, чтобы мне не пришлось этого делать.

Стараясь немного разрядить напряжение, я говорю: — Я бы никогда не стал говорить о достоинстве. Я не настолько лицемер.

— Ну да, у меня есть доказательства.

Я улыбаюсь, но по-прежнему чувствую напряжение в шее.

Мы вместе сходим с моста и направляемся к фонтану. Когда мы проходим мимо небольшой группы людей, я задумываюсь о том, как мы, вероятно, выглядим со стороны.  _«Мы не вместе»_ , — хочу я сказать им.  _«Были когда-то_ ». Но это всё равно не их дело, и они исчезнут из моих мыслей секунд через пять.

Я задумываюсь, когда мы в последний раз гуляли вот так. Мне было 22, а ему 20. Разгар лета. Я представляю нас тогдашних — два худых парня в белых футболках и джинсах, беззаботные, смешащие друг друга. Целая пропасть между ними и двумя настороженными мужчинами в шерстяной зимней одежде, плетущимися по снегу.

Когда мы доходим до фонтана***, то останавливаемся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Зимой вода не льётся, так что мы можем рассмотреть мужчин, поддерживающих чашу. Мне интересно, как долго они продержатся. В конце концов вода — великий разрушитель. Когда спустя века скульптуры начнут разрушаться, первыми среди павших будут те, что имеют непосредственный контакт с водой.

Это красивый образ.

Я легко дёргаю Исака за руку, и мы идём дальше.

Мы огибаем фонтан, двигаясь не слишком быстро, когда Исак холодно спрашивает меня:  
— Мужчина, который был с тобой в машине… Это был твой парень?

Мне нужна секунда, чтобы понять, о чём он. О какой машине идёт речь. Потому что я не езжу на машине. Его машина — единственная, в которой я сознательно оказывался за последние месяцы, его или мамина, а всё остальное время я езжу на общественном транспорте. Но когда проходит секунда и я понимаю, о чём он спрашивает, мне нужна ещё одна, чтобы решить, хочу ли я говорить об этом.

Хочу.

— Нет, — отвечаю я. — Не был.

— Твоя мама говорила, что не был, но… твоя мама врёт.

Мне хочется рассмеяться, но потом я снова становлюсь серьёзным. — Нет. Он был моим другом. Моим лучшим другом. В общем… это сложно.

— Почему это сложно?

Он был так осторожен раньше, когда задавал вопросы, которые могут меня расстроить. Не знаю, почему сейчас всё изменилось. Хотя я точно так же не знаю, почему спросил, можно ли составить ему компанию на этой прогулке.

Но я никогда не был осторожным, так что я отвечаю.

— Мы познакомились в больнице. Его звали Асвальд. Не знаю, говорил ли тебе об этом. Асвальд Солберг. Когда я говорю о нём с людьми, с людьми, которые его знали, мы почти никогда не произносим его имя, потому что знаем, о ком говорим каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает  _его_. Не знаю… Словно его имя слишком больно слышать, или это приносит несчастье, или типа того. Что на самом деле нелепо. Я иногда об этом думаю. Когда я умру, люди больше не будут произносить моё имя? Если люди не называют твоё имя, они не рассказывают твою историю. Если они не рассказывают твою историю, они тебя забывают. — Я осекаюсь и фыркаю. — Я несу чушь. Ты не хочешь это слушать.

— Хочу, — говорит Исак, и он не шутит. Я вижу это по его лицу.

Я молчу какое-то время, пока мы медленно бредём мимо припорошенной снегом ограды.   
— Мы познакомились в больнице. Мы сошлись. Хотя мы вообще не были похожи. Фактически единственное, что нас объединяло, — наше заболевание, но даже в этом отношении мы были разными. Когда у него случались эпизоды, он становился жестоким. Чаще всего по отношению к самому себе, но иногда и к другим. Люди говорили мне об этом, но я, наверное, никогда по-настоящему им не верил. Он мне нравился. Он был честным и странным, и не пытался убедить меня, что всё изменится к лучшему. И так как я никогда не делал ничего подобного — я имею в виду, что никогда не прибегал к насилию — то не мог себе представить, что он может так поступать, потому что считал, что так как БАР — это то, что нас объединяет, то и протекать болезнь должна одинаково.

— Мы продолжали дружить после выписки из больницы. Мне нравилось, что мы в чём-то были похожи, что он знал, что я имею в виду, когда мы разговаривали. Иногда… кажется, что весь остальной мир — это как говорить на втором языке. Ну вот типа все говорят на английском. Я тоже могу говорить на нём, я его понимаю, и меня понимают, я могу на нём читать и писать, но это не мой родной язык. А потом появляется кто-то, кто говорит на норвежском, и ты такой — бля, какое облегчение.

— Хотя дело было не только в этом. Что мы оба были психами. Он смотрел все странные фильмы, которые я выбирал, и читал всё, что я писал. Мы оба жили по странному расписанию, так что всегда могли поговорить посреди ночи. Он был… очень прямолинейным. Он мог быть злым. Я всегда говорил, что ему стоит попытаться быть добрее, а он считал, что, будучи добрым, я добровольно прошу, чтобы кто-то вырвал мне сердце. Он беспокоился обо мне. Он считал, что я слишком доверчивый. Я привык к тому, что люди постоянно обо мне беспокоятся. Они это делают всегда, не так ли? Но все остальные всегда волновались о моей болезни, о том, что я сделаю, а он переживал за то, что мир сделает мне. Это было приятно. Давало ощущение… хотя бы некоторой нормальности.

Ступеньки. Я хмурюсь.

Исак осторожно удерживает меня, заставляя остановиться, будто чувствует, что я не готов к подъёму. — И он был твоим лучшим другом.

— Да. Мы были разными, но… мы понимали друг друга. У него особо не было других друзей. Меня это беспокоило, поэтому я привёл его в свою компанию. По правде говоря, моим друзьям было плевать на него. А ему было плевать на них. Они с Метте ненавидели друг друга. Меня это не волновало. Мне не нужно, чтобы все постоянно друг с другом ладили. Это невозможно. Я просто хотел, чтобы все они дали друг другу шанс. Он продолжал приходить, потому что я этого хотел, но никто так и не принял его кроме меня. — Я пожимаю плечами. — Не знаю. Они этого не понимали, но я постарался им объяснить, и они стали вести себя, будто поняли.

Отец.

Я стою с Исаком посреди парка холодным вечером, держась рукой за его локоть, и говорю с ним о том, что обычно обсуждаю только со своим психотерапевтом. О том, о чём не хочу говорить в реальном мире. Я не хочу идти вперёд.

Да, но пути назад нет. Да и я не хочу туда.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Исак.

— Хм… — Я убираю руку с его локтя и засовываю в карман. Мне и так неловко рассказывать эту историю, но делать это, держась за него, совсем перебор. — Так случилось, что мы одновременно оказались в маниакальной фазе. И это было реально плохо. У него была паранойя и… было очень легко его слушать. Он был единственным, кто действительно говорил на моём языке. Так что… хм, да.

Я тру шею сзади, а Исак приподнимает плечи. — Знаешь, мне кажется, я слышал уже всё, — успокаивает он меня. — Вряд ли ты можешь сказать что-то, что меня удивит касательно мании.

— Дело не в этом. Хм…

— Эвен, тебе необязательно мне рассказывать.

— Я знаю. — Я кашляю и наклоняюсь вперёд. — Мы разгромили его квартиру, и нас арестовали. Не то чтобы это был конец света, но я к тому моменту уже какое-то время не общался с родителями, и они пытались оставаться в курсе событий через моего двоюродного брата. Он рассказал им, что произошло, и… эээ… отец приехал в Стокгольм. И… я наговорил ему гадостей.

— Окей, — говорит Исак. На мгновение он хмурится, потом пожимает плечами. — Эвен, неважно, что… Я хочу сказать, что мы все говорим гадости родителям. Это то, что делают все дети, а потом чувствуют свою вину до конца жизни. Если они, конечно, не социопаты.

— Да, но… хм… я… Я знаю, что был болен, что у меня продолжалась мания, что это не целиком моя вина, но я несу ответственность за своё заболевание, и если я не забочусь о себе, если я забываю об осторожности, то происходит… — Я издаю жалкий всхлип и просто говорю ему. — Я сказал, что не люблю его. Он сказал, что приехал, потому что любит меня, что хочет убедиться, что я в порядке, а я сказал, что он меня не любит и что я его не люблю. Я смеялся над ним, когда он сказал, что любит меня. Это казалось нелепым после всего. Я был очень спокоен, когда сказал всё это. Я был так спокоен, что не знаю, поверил он мне или нет. То есть я думаю, что поверил, потому что он развернулся и сразу отправился домой после нашего разговора. Он сказал, что приехал, чтобы забрать меня в Осло, что не уедет без меня, но я сказал это… сказал всё, о чём думал и о чём не осмеливался думать, сказал всё это ему. Что он был трусом, что его притворное желание спасти меня после всего выглядит лицемерным, и… я был жестоким. Это единственное, каким я никогда не бываю в жизни, но в тот раз… В тот единственный раз в моей жизни… Я был максимально жестоким, и я действительно сделал ему больно, и он ушёл. А спустя две недели у него случился сердечный приступ, и он умер. Так что это был последний раз, когда я его видел и разговаривал с ним.

Я пожимаю плечами.

— Ох, блядь, — говорит Исак, ссутулившись.

— Да уж, — киваю я.

— Это… реально отстой. Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже жаль.

Он понятия не имеет, что сказать, и я не виню его. Я вижу, что он обдумывает все те вещи, которые обычно говорит мне Ирене: что мне нужно простить себя, что я был не в себе и т.д. Но мысль о том, что он произнесёт это вслух, вызывает у меня тошноту.

— Не говори мне, что я должен простить себя, ладно? Я знаю, что это… что мне нужно к этому когда-то прийти, но это случится ещё очень нескоро, так что давай не будем.

Исак поджимает губы, потом кивает. — Окей. Это справедливо.

Я взъерошиваю волосы, потом снова их приглаживаю. — Как мы вообще заговорили об этом… Точно. Асвальд. Блядь. Я правда не хочу об этом сейчас говорить.

— Нам необязательно…

Но я упрямо перебиваю его.

— После смерти отца у меня совсем снесло крышу. Я не мог поехать на похороны, не мог… ничего не мог какое-то время. Но потом я наконец осознал своей тупой башкой, что вся моя жизнь будет такой, если я не сделаю что-нибудь. Что я так и буду взлетать и падать, буду  _больным_ , а я так устал, что это первое, о чём думают люди, когда думают обо мне. Меня так бесило быть… таким. Только таким. Словно всё остальное не имело значения.

— Если люди только так тебя воспринимали, то они мудаки.

— Возможно, но я и сам был таким. Так что я впервые добровольно лёг в больницу, и стал принимать литий, и не отказывался от терапии, пока наконец не нашёл человека, который по моим ощущениям мог мне помочь, и я просто… Я делал всё, чтобы мне стало лучше. И это… очень-очень сильно злило Асвальда. — Я начинаю качать головой. — Я не хочу об этом говорить…

Исак делает шаг вперёд. — Тогда перестань. — Он пожимает плечами. — Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы перестать.

— Но предполагается, что я должен об этом говорить, — раздражённо продолжаю я. — Не так ли? Предполагается, что я должен быть в состоянии рассказать эту историю. Если я буду держать это в себе, что, если оно… нагноится? Что если это станет грёбаной открытой раной, с которой я проживу всю жизнь, потому что не могу рассказать об этом? Вот как я это чувствую.

К моему удивлению Исак коротко улыбается. — Эвен… лишь потому, что тебе не хочется рассказать всю историю сейчас, не значит, что ты никогда больше об этом не заговоришь. Ты ведь… никуда не уезжаешь. И я тоже. И если ты не расскажешь мне, то расскажешь кому-то ещё. Всё нормально. Никаких проблем. Перестань говорить о нагноившихся ранах. Это странно.

Я разражаюсь смехом. На мгновение мне кажется, что я заплачу, но не из-за того, что мне грустно. Из-за того, что я испытываю облегчение.

Исак кивает в сторону лестницы. — Ну что, готов к атаке?

Я закусываю губу, потом с улыбкой киваю. Снова беру его под руку.

.

Старик обнимает старуху****. Они хрупкие и прекрасные. Снег покрывает их изгибы. Они всегда были одними из моих любимчиков. У него лысая голова и длинная борода, он бережно баюкает её. Она смотрит на него, и её сердце полно любви.

Я отпускаю Исака и направляюсь к ним. Стряхиваю с них снег. От этого у меня замерзают руки. Хотя они всегда холодные. Плохая циркуляция.

Когда я отхожу, я смотрю на Исака. Он изучает скульптуру, приоткрыв рот. В его глазах грусть. Не знаю, может, я сделал что-то не так. — Что не так? — спрашиваю я.

Он моргает, переводя на меня задумчивый взгляд. Потом он закрывает рот и пожимает плечами.

Но я не принимаю такой ответ. Я жду, подняв брови.

Исак неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, потом дёргает подбородком, показывая на скульптуру. — Я раньше думал, что мы будем такими.

Что ж. Возьмите кол и загоните его мне прямо в сердце.

У меня окоченели руки. Я стряхиваю с них снег, ударив по пальто, потом закусываю щёку изнутри.

— Прости, что я кричал, — говорю я.

Исак морщится. — Когда?

Нервно играя пальцами, я говорю:  
— Когда мы в последний раз были вдвоём в темноте.

Его глаза проясняются, и он отводит взгляд. — Всё нормально, — говорит он мгновение спустя.

— Нет. Ты же знаешь, что я не… люблю кричать. Если ты не злишься, это хорошо, но, если бы ты мог сказать, что прощаешь меня вместо того, чтобы говорить, что это неважно… я был бы тебе признателен.

Исак трёт уголок глаза, потом говорит:  
— Если ты обдумаешь возможность того, чтобы простить меня за ерунду, которую я наговорил? — Я замираю с открытым ртом, и Исак пожимает плечами. — Я сказал «обдумаешь». Только это.

— Это я могу, — киваю я.

— Ну, я всегда тебя прощаю через две секунды после того, как ты что-то делаешь, так что…

На улице холодно, и я в одном из своих любимых мест, и…

И, и, и.

Я сцепляю руки и говорю:  
— Может, нам стоит снова попробовать начать тот разговор?

Он с сомнением морщится. — Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

После некоторых раздумий я отвечаю:  
— Я никогда не захочу, но мне кажется, нам стоит.

Исак не соглашается сразу. Учитывая, что случилось в прошлый раз, я его не виню. Потом он выдыхает морозный воздух и говорит: — Окей.

Он направляется к лестнице. Наклонившись, смахивает снег со ступеньки. Взглянув на меня, он делает ещё один шаг и расчищает место рядом. Усаживаясь, он смотрит на меня. Глубоко вдохнув, я кладу руку ему на плечо и, удерживая равновесие, осторожно сажусь рядом. Я расправляю под собой пальто и чуть отодвигаюсь в сторону, чтобы между нами было небольшое пространство.

А потом есть лишь Исак и я, пытающиеся понять, что делать дальше.

— Я… я действительно тебя бросил, — начинаю я.

Исак фыркает. — Я, блядь, тебя убил.

—  _Нет_.

— Да. У тебя остановилось сердце, ты умер…

— Исак. Я это сделал. Я выпил таблетки. Я принял решение.

— Я тебя заставил.

— Ты меня не заставлял ничего делать. Это сделал я. Я пытался убить себя. Я сделал это, потому что был болен, и всё пошло наперекосяк, и… да, я злился… я всегда буду злиться… Но я всегда буду больше злиться на себя, чем на тебя.

— Ты просто исчез, — говорит Исак, и он кажется ошеломлённым даже сейчас. — После всего… я думал, что ты исчезнешь, я говорил себе, что это не ты, но… Я не знаю, каково это было для тебя… просто исчезнуть… когда вокруг пустота… — Он трёт колени ладонями. — Я умолял твоих родителей, чтобы они позволили поговорить с тобой. Я пробовал связаться с тобой через твоего двоюродного брата. Все наши друзья, брат Саны и его друзья, все, о ком я только мог подумать. Они либо ничего не знали, либо отказывались передавать тебе любые сообщения и… блядь.

— Что?

— Я хочу кое-что сказать, но это дурной вкус.

— Ну, теперь ты просто обязан.

Исак сглатывает. — Потерять тебя… это практически меня убило. — Он кривит лицо. — Ты был… самым важным. Ты же это знаешь, да? Ты был… тем, вокруг кого вращался мой мир.

— Нет. Это мой мир вращался вокруг тебя.

— Ты снова делаешь это… думаешь, что любил меня сильнее. — Он с болью смотрит на меня. — Я любил тебя так же сильно, как ты любил меня. Ясно? Я облажался. Сильно. Но я любил тебя так же сильно, как ты любил меня.

Мои пальцы сжимаются вокруг шрама. — Наверное, от этого только хуже.

— Да. Наверное.

Я не хочу знать. Я хочу знать. — Парень. С которым я тебя видел. — Исак роняет голову на грудь, закрыв глаза. — Ты с ним трахался?

Ответа приходится ждать несколько секунд. — Нет.

Я внимательно изучаю его, потом говорю: — Это раз.

Исак смотрит вверх на лестницу. Его лицо изменилось с тех пор, как мы были моложе. Я вижу проблеск мужчины, которым он будет через десять-двадцать лет. — Я пошёл с ним в туалет, потому что был пьян и глуп. Она забрался ко мне в трусы, но как только это произошло… я очень быстро протрезвел. Понял, что совершаю ошибку. Вообще-то меня стошнило. Прямо при нём. Я испытывал к себе такое отвращение, что меня вырвало. И я подумал, что если я вернусь домой, если я извинюсь, если я стану лучше… если я буду сильнее стараться, если я буду хорошим бойфрендом… — У Исака срывается голос, и он не может говорить какое-то мгновение. Я вижу, как прошлое отражается в его глазах. — Потом я пришёл домой, и скорая как раз отъезжала… ты был синий. Я видел тебя всего секунду, и твой рот был синий. Я это сделал. Я сделал это с тобой.

Глубокий вдох.

— Мы оба совершили ошибки, — говорю я. — Я никому не позволял себе помочь. Хотя мне следовало. Если бы я это сделал… но я не такой. А ты… ты действительно разбил мне сердце. Ты был… всем для меня. И ты заставил меня почувствовать… словно всё, чего я боялся, правда. Я решил тогда, что нет смысла продолжать, если тебя больше нет. Мы не подходили друг другу. Вот и всё.

— Я в это не верю.

— Это правда.

— Мы были счастливы, — говорит Исак, и я вздыхаю. —  _Были_. Мы были счастливы больше, чем не были. Я никогда больше не переживал такого счастья.

— Это потому, что ты был подростком, и впервые влюбился. В этом нет ничего… особенного. Просто людям так кажется.

Он прищуривается, глядя на меня. — Ты в это не веришь.

— Существует огромная разница между мной на литии и без него. Тот я, что не принимает лекарства, притворяется, что в мире существует безусловная любовь. А этот я… я не притворяюсь. Любовь всегда условна. И у неё всегда есть срок годности.

— Это неправда.

— Правда. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я обобщал, окей. Но я себя знаю. С кем бы я ни был, ничего не получится. У нас с тобой были хорошие времена, но они бы не продлились долго. Независимо ни от чего. Не знаю, лучше тебе от этого или хуже, но такова правда. Нам всегда было суждено расстаться. Мне кажется, я тебе это говорил с самого начала.

— И с самого начала я тебе говорил, что ты не знаешь, что ждёт нас в будущем…

— Но теперь это не будущее. Это прошлое. Сейчас-то легко говорить. И у меня теперь достаточно опыта, чтобы знать, что у меня может быть, а чего нет. Я был наивным, когда мы были вместе. Я думал, что если я буду изо всех сил стараться в свои хорошие моменты, то смогу этим компенсировать плохие. Но этого не произошло. И не должно было. Никто не должен был терпеть то, с чем пришлось столкнуться тебе.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты извинялся передо мной….

— Это не значит, что часть меня не будет всегда… немного тебя ненавидеть. Я доверился тебе. Полностью. Безоговорочно. Я отдал тебе свои тело и душу, а твоего терпения хватило на три месяца, это всё, что ты был готов мне дать. Я бы отдал тебе всю жизнь. Я это знаю. Если бы я оставался таким же наивным? Да. Я бы отдал тебе всю жизнь. — Я пожимаю плечами. — Но сложилось иначе. Не знаю, есть ли какой-то смысл говорить об этом. То есть я понимаю, что это основа терапии, но тем не менее. Не знаю, что хорошего это нам даст. Может, ты сможешь понять, что я думаю, и тогда сможешь меня простить? Или я смогу простить тебя? Если это вообще возможно.

Пока я говорю, Исак молча жуёт губу. Когда я замолкаю, он спрашивает: — Можно мне тоже сказать?

— Да. Ну, ты же знаешь, что я калека. Я ведь не могу сбежать.

Он нервно заправляет выбившиеся из-под шапки волосы. — Это  _было_ особенным, — говорит Исак.

— Исак…

— Ты сказал, что я могу говорить.

Я делаю вдох и поднимаю руки.

— Это было не только из-за того… что мы были младше и что это был первый раз. Дело не в этом. Окей, может, частично, но не полностью. Это было особенным. Все это говорили, и я тоже знал об этом. Я знал, что за это стоит бороться, и я боролся. А потом я забыл, и я даже не знаю почему. Я просто так разозлился и не знал, что делать. Никогда прежде такого не было. Я слушал, что говорили твои родители, я верил, что со временем всё наладится, но, когда ничего не менялось, я почувствовал, что есть только два варианта. Всё станет лучше, потому что так происходило всегда, или всё останется, как есть. Я всегда старался быть с тобой рядом, идти тебе навстречу, но в тот раз не сделал этого. Когда возникла ситуация, отличавшаяся от всего, что было раньше… — Исак прижимает пальцы к глазам. — Я просто сдался, Эвен. Я, блядь, просто сдался и подвёл тебя.

— Нет, всё было не…

— Перестань. Пожалуйста, перестань. Ладно? — Он отнимает руки от лица и смотрит на меня. — Ты всегда был таким. Всегда… вёл себя, словно постоянно во всём виноват. Иногда ты и правда был виноват, иногда — мы оба, иногда — только я, но не всегда только ты. Я дал тебе слово, которое не сдержал. Я перестал относиться к вещам «минута за минутой», зациклился на позиции вечности, и я тебя подвёл. Я облажался. Я это сделал.  _Я_  это сделал. Не ты. Я оказался недостаточно хорошим бойфрендом. Ты всегда вёл себя так, будто недостоин меня, но я всегда чувствовал, словно  _я_  недостоин  _тебя_.

Я фыркаю, чувствуя неловкость, но Исак продолжает настаивать. — То, что было у нас, было особенным, потому что  _ты_ особенный. Ясно? Таких, как ты, больше нет. Мне никогда не повезёт так снова. Конечно, печально это осознавать, когда тебе всего 24, но так и есть. Я обычный, понимаешь? Я это знаю. Я это принимаю. Но ты не обычный. И никогда не будешь обычным. Ты исключительный. И я позволил тебя уйти, и никогда себя не прощу.

Мы оба молчим какое-то мгновение. Я прочищаю горло, чувствуя, как ночной воздух холодит горящие щёки.

— Итак, — тихо говорит Исак.

— Я даже не знаю, что на это сказать, — произношу я. — И такое со мной впервые.

— Слушай… возможно, умнее было бы не говорить тебе этого, чтобы мне не пришлось чувствовать себя странно каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, хотя я всё равно буду так себя чувствовать, так что… И мне не нравится от тебя что-то скрывать. То, что у нас было… это что-то для меня значило. Это было для меня самым важным. И когда ты… когда ты ведёшь себя так, будто это значило для тебя больше, или что ты сильнее чувствовал, чем я, или ещё что-то… меня это злит, понимаешь? Лишь потому, что это было четыре года назад, не значит, что это неважно. Это всегда будет важно, ты всегда будешь для меня важен.

Я пытаюсь придумать, что сказать. Наконец я бормочу: — Прости… что не был хорошим бойфрендом.

Исак вздыхает. Но потом говорит: — Прости, что и я не был хорошим бойфрендом.

— Мы были совсем молодыми.

— Да. Но это всё равно важно.

Я сцепляю пальцы и раскрываю ладони. Я смотрю, как пальцы переплетаются у основания.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спрашиваю я.

Исак едва заметно вздрагивает. Он начинает говорить, потом замолкает. Я наблюдаю за тем, как он пытается подобрать слова. — Я не знаю, — осторожно говорит он. — Я понимаю, это… странно, и трудно, но я не хочу… Если ты здесь, я не хочу  _не_  видеть тебя.

— Ты прав, это странно и трудно.

— Тебе не нравилось, когда мы перекидывались смсками?

— Нравилось, — признаю я. — Но я просто… Я сейчас действительно стараюсь держаться, но всё станет сложнее в ближайшие пару месяцев, и я просто не знаю, какие установить рамки.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря о ближайших месяцах?

— Литий, — напоминаю я.

— Точно, — выдыхает Исак, и я слышу в его голосе тревогу.

Желая расставить точки над и, я заявляю: — Это произойдёт независимо от того, кто и что об этом думает. Жизнь была слишком странной последний год. Если я смогу для начала снова чувствовать себя собой, это риск, на который я готов пойти. — Исак не отвечает, но я вижу, что он хочет возразить. — Ты больше не мой парень. Твоё мнение по этому вопросу не считается. Тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться.

— Конечно же, я буду об этом беспокоиться, — бормочет он.

— Да. Полагаю, я не могу этому помешать. Но это моя жизнь. Я хочу её проживать, не чувствуя себя живым лишь наполовину.

— Это твой выбор.

— Да.

— Так… кто мы теперь друг для друга?

Я фыркаю от смеха. — Ты мой бывший. Я твой бывший. Кем ещё мы можем быть?

— Может, друзьями?

Я на секунду закрываю глаза, выдыхая. — Мы никогда не будем друзьями. Это просто невозможно. Мы никогда не были друзьями.

— Были. В самом начале.

— Нет, — отвечаю я. — Не были. Что бы ты там себе ни говорил.

Исак водит ногой по снегу. — Я не знаю по поводу рамок, но… я скучал по тебе. Я очень сильно скучал по тебе, даже когда был в бешенстве. Просто я… я не хочу притворяться, что я не рад, что ты снова здесь. Я не хочу притворяться, что ты не живёшь в паре километров от меня.

— Задача не сталкиваться с тобой оказалась более сложной, чем я думал. — Я смотрю на него и повторяю свой вопрос. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Исак опять теряет дар речи, но потом качает головой. — Я… — Его плечи поникают. — Я хочу иногда с тобой видеться. И не потому, что мы случайно столкнулись друг с другом.

— Исак…мы никогда не сможем быть друзьями.

— Но вы остались друзьями с Соней.

— Теперь она считает иначе.

— Слушай, если ты не хочешь меня видеть… если мой вид тебя раздражает, ты просто скажи. Я отстану. Но если… если бы ты захотел иногда встречаться… как дружелюбно настроенные бывшие или назови, как хочешь, если ты вообще хочешь это как-то называть… я бы…

Он выглядит одновременно полным надежды и готовым к отказу, и я по-прежнему не понимаю. Я и себя не понимаю. Но я тоже не хочу притворяться, что он не существует. Хотя нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы продолжать общаться, не давая этому определение. Это не может закончиться ничем хорошим.

И, возможно, если бы это случилось несколько месяцев назад, когда мой мозг был более упорядочен, у меня бы хватило здравого смысла сказать, что это плохая идея, что мы должны оставить друг друга в покое. Что прошлое — это прошлое, что раны, которые мы нанесли, слишком глубокие, и нам нужно отпустить друг друга несмотря на то, что мы теперь снова живём в одном городе.

Но мой мозг — странная субстанция, которую я никогда до конца не познаю.

— Мы можем иногда встречаться, — говорю я ровным голосом.

— Правда?

Я киваю. — Я не против.

— Окей. Круто. — Внезапно Исак морщится. — Так что, мы действительно в чём-то разобрались?

Я со смехом пожимаю плечами. — Кто же знает. По крайней мере мы высказались.

— Да. — Он улыбается, и эта осторожная улыбка слишком тёплая для декабря. — Так и есть.

Куда я иду? Куда мы идём?

Полагаю, поживём-увидим.

**Примечания:**

* Танцующая женщина - <https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/yana_gay/64770648/343698/343698_900.jpg>   
** Мужчина с детьми <https://fountravel.ru/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/vigeland-park-oslo-norway-1.jpg>  
*** Фонтан <http://album.foto.ru/photos/pr0/231891/3494085.jpg>   
**** Старые мужчина и женщина <https://www.reckonings.net/photos/sabbath_touch/vigeland_old_man_and_old_woman.jpg> 


	45. Забота / беспокойство

_Трудно довериться любви, когда ты постоянно балансируешь на грани между заботой и беспокойством._  
  
_Впрочем, эти два понятия существуют в разных частях спектра. А этот спектр непосредственно связан с другим, на противоположных сторонах которого расположились интерес и безразличие._  
  
_Мне сложно сконцентрироваться. Я по-прежнему чувствую усталость, но иногда мысли начинают крутиться в голове слишком быстро._  
  
_Так о чём это я. Беспокойство не может существовать без заботы. И я думаю, что, если человек по-настоящему заботится о ком-то, он не может не испытывать беспокойство, пусть и в различной степени._  
  
_Забота — это множество разных вещей. Это и симпатия к кому-то, это и любовь к кому-то, это и симпатия или любовь к **чему-то**. Это ощущение счастья, которое испытываешь, когда думаешь о них/этом, это внутренний трепет, осознание, что мир вокруг становится лучше, потому что они/это существуют, это желание, чтобы это чувство расцветало, чтобы никогда не заканчивалось._  
  
_Беспокойство естественно. В разумных пределах это здоро́во. Если вас заботит какая-то вещь, вам хочется, чтобы она была в безопасности. Вы хотите знать, что эта вещь продолжит существовать. Беспокойство — это знак привязанности. Это позитивное явление._  
  
_Но когда беспокойство начинает разрастаться, всё портится._  
  
_Возможно, это вина самого объекта. Может, и нет, и источник делает из мухи слона. Но стоит этой двери открыться, её невероятно сложно закрыть._  
  
_Беспокойство нарастает само по себе. Оно может захлестнуть объект. Оно может захлестнуть источник. Оно может превратить заботу в неприязнь. Оно может изменить отношения, жизненный путь, самовосприятие._  
  
_Я не подпускаю людей ближе, чем необходимо, потому что знаю, чем заканчивается эта история. Забота превращается в губительное беспокойство. Я перестаю быть собой, я лишь вещь, за которую люди вынуждены переживать._  
  
_Предпочитаю быть собой, а не объектом беспокойства._


	46. Chapter 46

Я, блядь, совершенно измотан.  
  
Всё, чего мне хочется — снова забраться в кровать и натянуть одеяло на голову. Но у меня назначен сеанс с Ирене примерно через полчаса — наше последнее общение перед тем, как она уедет на рождественские каникулы, и мне нужно пройти через это.  
  
Дело не в том, что я не спал. Я проспал восемь часов. Только вот я стою сейчас перед зеркалом в ванной, и у меня под глазами тёмные круги, а на лице тот измождённый, затравленный взгляд, который появляется всегда, когда всё идёт не так. На самом деле всё не идёт не так, просто я постоянно ощущаю эту треклятую усталость.  
  
Я чешу бровь и беру свои таблетки. Я вынимаю одну и захлопываю крышку ладонью.  
  
У меня болит нога. Я проснулся всего несколько минут назад, но у меня ощущение, будто уже прошёл целый день, и он меня победил. Я чувствую себя старым. И это нелепо. Мне 26. Через два месяца мне будет 27. Я не должен так себя чувствовать.  
  
Я подношу таблетку к свету. Она круглая, с бороздкой посередине. Эта малышка удерживала меня от резких взлётов и падений весь последний год. Она также мешала мне чувствовать себя отдохнувшим. Она причиняла боль.  
  
Я бросаю таблетку в раковину и включаю воду, смывая её в слив. Это скорее символический жест. У меня есть ещё одна баночка, последняя, и если бы я захотел, то мог бы взять таблетку оттуда.  
  
Но я не буду. Пошёл этот литий.  
  
Я открываю шкафчик с лекарствами, чтобы мне не пришлось смотреть на себя в зеркало, и иду принимать душ.  
  
.  
  
— Как спалось?  
  
— Нормально, — отвечаю я.  
  
Я сижу за кухонным столом, одетый, потому что чувствую, что у меня лучше получается притворяться, когда на мне есть одежда. Когда мы с Ирене закончим, я снова смогу натянуть на себя пижаму и проскользнуть обратно в кровать, как угорь.  
  
Это не депрессия. Это просто  _усталость_.  
  
Она хорошо выглядит. Красивый свитер, ожерелье из бирюзы. Очень собранная. Мне интересно, каково это — быть ею. Профессионалом, у которого всё в жизни настолько упорядочено, что ей не остаётся ничего другого, как помогать людям-катастрофам.  
  
Я пытаюсь представить себя на её месте. Сидящим в костюме за столом и слушающим, как другие люди изливают мне свои печали. Я фыркаю.  
  
— Что смешного?  
  
Я машу рукой. — Представил себя взрослым.  
  
— Но ты и  _есть_  взрослый.  
  
— Я имел в виду, духовно, не только физически.  
  
— Существует масса способов быть взрослым.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я имею в виду. Быть стабильным. Нормальным. Ответственным. — Я пожимаю плечами. — Всё то, чем я никогда не буду.  
  
Ирене быстро прищуривается. — Ты сам за себя отвечаешь.  
  
— Да, и у меня это всегда просто  _великолепно_  выходит.  
  
Помолчав, Ирене спрашивает: — У тебя плохой день?  
  
— Мой день только начался.  
  
— Это ничего не значит. Не каждый может проснуться утром и восторгаться жизнью. Мой муж знает, что мне нужно три чашки кофе, прежде чем ему будет позволено со мной разговаривать. Так что. Плохой день?  
  
— Самый обычный день.  
  
— Это всё равно не ответ.  
  
Я вздыхаю. По правде говоря, я с нетерпением жду перерыва в общении с ней.  
  
— Ты выглядишь раздражённым.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Дело во мне? Ты не хочешь сегодня разговаривать?  
  
— Дело не в том, хочу я разговаривать или нет. Дело в том, чтобы работать над чем-то. Ты не можешь работать, когда хочешь. Это должно происходить несмотря ни на что. И взрослые просто… затыкаются и работают. Или, как в моём случае, они разговаривают.  
  
— Ты много думаешь о взрослой жизни?  
  
— Я не знаю. В основном я… думал об историях. Но взрослая жизнь такая скучная, так что нам, наверное, стоит поговорить об этом.  
  
Я вижу, что она задумалась. Тридцать семь минут. Мне просто нужно продержаться тридцать семь минут.  
  
— Ты думаешь, ты когда-нибудь повзрослеешь? В рамках своего представления о взрослой жизни?  
  
— Боже, нет.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Я сумасшедший.  
  
— Эвен…  
  
Я медленно выдыхаю и опускаю руку, чтобы потереть голень. Она пульсирует тупой болью, и я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, что ты будешь делать через десять лет?  
  
Один из моих самых нелюбимых вопросов всех времён. Речь необязательно должна идти о десяти годах. Это может быть пять лет. Может быть двадцать. Может быть любая расплывчатая перспектива. Но когда кто-нибудь спрашивает меня о будущем, мне просто хочется уйти в себя и забаррикадироваться от окружающего мира.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Ну, подумай…  
  
— Я не знаю, что я буду делать через десять лет.  
  
Ирене упрямая. — И всё же подумай об этом. Вот прямо сейчас. Как ты думаешь, если рассуждать логически, какой будет твоя жизнь через десять лет?  
  
Ладно, до этого была не депрессия. Зато теперь…  
  
— Она будет во многом такой, как сейчас, — отвечаю я.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Ну, она будет такой же, — я вожу рукой вокруг себя. — Я буду жить один, у меня будет пособие по инвалидности, у меня по-прежнему будут пики взлётов и падений, я буду холостяком, я буду таким же, как сейчас. Вот так будет выглядеть моя жизнь.  
  
Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем Ирене говорит: — Ты раньше не так отвечал на этот вопрос.  
  
— Вероятно, раньше мои ответы были неискренними и притворно оптимистичными. — Я захожу слишком далеко. Если я продолжу в том же духе, она захочет, чтобы я выходил с ней на связь ежедневно. — Прости, ты права, я не очень хорошо спал. И у меня нога болит. Всё нормально, просто я устал и раздражён.  
  
— Ты часто об этом думаешь? Что ничего не изменится?  
  
— Ты проигнорировала то, что я только что сказал, и мне это не нравится. Когда я говорю, я делаю это не для того, чтобы меня игнорировали.  
  
Ирене сжимает губы и быстро опускает голову. Это она научила меня этим словам. — Это правда. Я прошу прощения, что не отреагировала на то, что ты сказал.  
  
— Извинения приняты, — говорю я. Мне неловко. Я сказал это потому, что я раздражён, а не потому, что хотел заставить Ирене чувствовать себя плохо.  
  
— Я понимаю, что это, вероятно, просто плохой день. Но иногда, когда у нас тяжёлый день, мы не сдерживаем себя так сильно, как в хорошие дни. Так что… ты часто об этом думаешь? О том, что твоя жизнь ничем не будет отличаться от теперешней?  
  
— Нет, — честно отвечаю я. — Я не думаю о своём будущем.  
  
— Мы говорили об этом раньше.  
  
— А мы не могли бы не говорить об этом?  
  
— Если ты действительно этого хочешь. Но, Эвен, когда ты совсем откажешься от лития, у тебя больше не будет этого барьера между тобой и миром. И тогда тебе придётся сталкиваться с различными ситуациями и как-то справляться с ними, даже если они будут сложными.  
  
— Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня сейчас хочешь. Ты спросила, что я думаю о будущем, и я сказал, что не знаю, и это правда, и ты сказала, чтобы я рассуждал логически, что я и сделал, а теперь… Ты словно заставляешь меня чувствовать себя виноватым, и я не знаю за что. В чём конкретно я на этот раз облажался?  
  
— Эвен, нет никакой необходимости уходить в оборону…  
  
—  _Всегда_  есть необходимость уходить в оборону.  
  
Ирене замолкает. Блядь, приехали.  
  
— Я  _устал_ , — настаиваю я. — Это всё литий. Мне нужно с него слезть…  
  
— Это не решение для всего…  
  
— Да, — огрызаюсь я, — я в курсе.  
  
У меня ощущение, словно по позвоночнику ползут жучки. Будто если я останусь здесь ещё хотя бы на секунду, это послужит для них приглашением полностью завладеть мной. Ирене продолжает говорить, но, если я продолжу оставаться здесь, мне кажется, я взорвусь.  
  
— Думаю, я пойду, — говорю я.  
  
Ирене сидит с открытым ртом, застигнутая врасплох. Она смотрит в сторону, скорее всего на часы. — Мы только начали…  
  
— Не думаю, что сегодня у нас получится что-то путное. Я очень устал.  
  
— Мы можем перенести время…  
  
— Нет. Увидимся в январе, как и договорились. Так что… — Я натягиваю улыбку. — Счастливого Рождества.  
  
Ирене качает головой. — Эвен, пожалуйста, не уходи только потому, что разговор идёт не по тому сценарию, как тебе бы хотелось.  
  
— Нет сценария, по которому мне бы хотелось, чтобы шёл этот разговор. Я правда очень устал, и у меня болит нога. Мне нужно снова лечь. Ещё раз счастливого Рождества, увидимся через пару недель.  
  
— Ты свяжешься со мной завтра? Просто чтобы я знала, что всё нормально?  
  
— Я завтра буду очень занят, так что я бы не рассчитывал на это. — Я протягиваю руку к ноутбуку. — Спасибо за всё в этом году. Береги себя.  
  
— Эвен…  
  
— Береги себя, — повторяю я, касаясь пальцами клавиатуры.  
  
Ирене наконец вздыхает. — Береги себя. Счастливого…  
  
У меня дрожит палец, совсем немного, и я случайно кликаю мышкой. Я отключаюсь, прерывая её на полуслове.  
  
Упс. Вот  _этого_  я делать не собирался. Мне придётся за это заплатить. Вероятно, в ближайшие несколько дней меня будут ждать сообщения с вопросом, как у меня дела.  
  
Плевать. Мне будет лучше. Сейчас мне просто нужно немного поспать.


	47. Chapter 47

— Как ты думаешь, что мне стоит делать со своей жизнью? — спрашиваю я маму.

Она замирает с поднесённой ко рту чашкой с латте, потом отставляет её. — То есть мы закончили с той частью этой встречи, которая обычно отводится разговору ни о чём, — говорит она, проводя рукой между нами.

Я ёрзаю на стуле. Опираюсь на окно, стараясь вытянуть ногу. Она болит последние несколько дней. Не то чтобы это было новостью, но всё шло так хорошо… Вздохнув, я сгибаю ногу в колене.

Мама наклоняет голову, пытаясь заглянуть под стол. — Что там происходит?

— Всё непросто.

— Ты делал что-то необычное?

— Нет. Думаю, это последнее «пошёл на хуй» от лития. — Прежде чем она начинает слишком волноваться, я говорю: — Я приму аспирин, когда приду домой. Или вздремну. Это мне поможет.

Она поджимает губы, и я вижу, что ей хочется надавить на меня. Но она этого не делает. — Так ты спросил, что тебе стоит делать со своей жизнью?

— Ага. Есть предложения?

— Ну… множество. Но это твоя жизнь.

— И я это ценю, но… я хочу узнать, что ты думаешь.

Мама скрещивает руки на столе. — Ты никогда не был тем, кто думает наперёд.

— Это, должно быть, тебя пугает.

— Тебе почти 27. У меня было время, чтобы привыкнуть. К тому же мне нравится твоя спонтанность. Она не даёт жизни быть скучной. Но! Если тебя что-то беспокоит, мы можем об этом поговорить. Мы всегда можем поговорить. Конечно, не обо всём, но практически…

— Я… хм… Я вышел из себя, когда вчера разговаривал с Ирене.

— Ох. Я была готова поклясться, что она тебе нравится больше, чем я.

Я снисходительно смотрю на неё. — Я тебя умоляю. Нет, она… пыталась заставить меня сказать, что я собираюсь делать через десять лет, и я был честным. Не знаю. Я не думаю об этом. Но я достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, что должен.

— Тебе необязательно делать это сейчас. Твоя тётя… Она до сорока лет работала бухгалтером, потому что мой отец считал, что именно этим ей следует заниматься. А потом она снова пошла учиться и стала кондитером, и теперь у неё свой магазинчик, и она по-настоящему счастлива. А мы получаем эти красивые торты на Рождество. Так что нет никакого дедлайна.

— Я… мне иногда неловко. Будто я постоянно трачу время других людей.

— Это не так.

— Просто… я чувствую… Предполагается, что у меня есть весь этот потенциал. И из этого никогда и ничего не выйдет.

Мама делает глубокий вдох. Думаю, она наконец понимает, что я хочу, чтобы этот разговор был серьёзным. Что я не собираюсь от него отмахиваться, как делаю обычно. — Ну да, начало у тебя вышло негладким. Бесспорно. Но… ты никогда не переставал делать то, что любишь. У тебя были успехи. Просто они не были большими. Но, милый, так обычно и бывает у большинства людей. Ты думал, что рождён для великих свершений. И, возможно, так и есть. А может, ты добьёшься небольших побед, как и все остальные. Но отсутствие оглушительного успеха не делает тебя неудачником. Это делает тебя нормальным.

— Брр! — вздрагиваю я.

— Ну да, но ты сам спросил. Я не хотела этого говорить, но ты настаивал, что хочешь услышать.

— Я думал… Я думал, что у меня будет один большой проект. А не всегда дюжина. И не всегда маленьких. Я думал, что со временем появится что-то большое и понятное, и я смогу успокоиться, работая над этим. По крайней мере на какое-то время. Думаю, поэтому я позволил себе так долго цепляться за этот фильм.

— Эй. Он по-прежнему в стадии разработки. Всё ещё может развалиться.

— Не говори так. Они хорошие люди.

— Но они причинили тебе боль.

Я поднимаю трость. — Зато я получил это. Так что не всё так плохо.

Мама задумчиво барабанит ногтями по столу. — Так что… ты этого хочешь? Один большой успех? Чтобы люди узнали твоё имя? Поняли, какой ты потрясающий?

— Я не тщеславен.

— Нет, ты просто уверен в себе, когда речь заходит о твоём таланте. И так и должно быть. То есть да, я твоя мама, очевидно, что я необъективна, но мне очень нравится, что ты делаешь так много разных вещей. Я всегда любила твои истории, и твои песни, и твои фильмы. Ты никогда не позволял реальности утопить твои амбиции. По крайней мере до недавнего времени. На это тяжело смотреть, дорогой. Мне не нравится видеть, как гаснет твой свет.

— Что если я никогда ничего не сделаю? Что если до самой смерти я так и останусь только собой?

— Только ты — это уже совершенно невероятно, Эвен Бэк Насхайм. Мне ли не знать, я ведь столько времени за тобой наблюдаю. — Мама покачивает головой из стороны в сторону. — Но… если тебя это беспокоит… Над чем ты сейчас работаешь?

— Над разными вещами.

— Ты говорил, что пишешь.

— Да. Ничего такого, чего мир не видел раньше, просто пересказываю старые истории любви.

— Сколько у тебя уже есть?

— На данный момент? Три.

— Какие?

— Орфей и Эвридика, Меджнун и Лейли и Император Ай-ди и Дун Сянь*.

— Я знаю только первую пару.

— Ну это же я. Угадай, какой у всех них конец.

— Кровавый?

— Ну, разумеется.

— Возможно, это хорошо.

— Прости?

— Литературный мир никогда не принимает счастье всерьёз. Обречённость и тоска получают награды, и люди чувствуют себя умнее, читая эти книги. — Мама прикусывает губу и говорит: — Продолжай. Продолжай писать эти истории, пока не наберётся восемь или десять. Сделай сборник. У нас есть деньги, мы найдём тебе литературного агента.

— Не шути так.

— Я и не шучу! Я серьёзно. Я уже говорила тебе раньше, что мы это сделаем.

— Да, но… — Я смотрю на неё, надеясь, что она знает, почему из этого ничего не выйдет. Но, кажется, она не понимает. — Но я просто облажаюсь. Как и всегда.

У мамы на лице появляется выражение, которое меня беспокоит. Так выглядит человек, который знает, как вести переговоры, как получить именно то, чего хочет. Так выглядит человек, который соврёт своему сыну и его бывшему, чтобы снова заманить их в один дом.

— Тогда мы с тобой заключим сделку.

— Какого рода сделку? — с невероятным подозрением спрашиваю я.

— Я установлю тебе дедлайн. До конца… июня. Я знаю, как быстро ты пишешь, так что, вероятно, у тебя получится закончить раньше, но я не хочу тебя торопить, если у тебя вдруг начнётcя чёрная полоса. — Она вынимает из сумки блокнот и авторучку. Это у неё я научился, что всегда нужно иметь при себе ручку и бумагу. — Я не говорю, что они должны быть идеальны, — говорит она, начиная писать. — Для этого существует редактор. Но к концу июня ты отдашь мне достаточное количество историй для сборника, а я заплачу агенту. Я прослежу, чтобы дальше всё шло, как нужно. И если я не смогу найти кого-то, кто за это возьмётся… тогда я оплачу аренду твоей квартиры на год вперёд.

— Ставки становятся очень высокими.

— Ты же видел, как я играю в покер, Эвен. Ты знаешь, что я играю, чтобы победить.

— Что произойдёт, если я  _не_  предоставлю тебе достаточно историй? — с беспокойством спрашиваю я.

— Ты снова будешь принимать литий, — отвечает мама. — Как минимум в течение двенадцати месяцев.

У меня падает челюсть. Она просто смотрит на меня, всем своим видом бросая мне вызов.

— Это… мне это не подходит, — слабо говорю я.

Мама пожимает плечами, бросив ручку на блокнот. — Я предлагаю тебе варианты. Ты хочешь проект, ты хочешь причину не бросать его? Вот она. Что-то только твоё… а не так, чтобы кто-то выбирал те части, что нравятся им. Это будет твой проект. Курировать который будет единственный человек, который, как ты знаешь, всегда хочет тебе только лучшего. Если ты не сможешь его закончить? Тогда мы оба будем знать, что ты недостаточно стабилен, чтобы отказываться от медикаментов. Я смогу не переживать в течение года, а у тебя будет время, чтобы собраться с силами. Но если ты его закончишь, что ж, чудесно! Я возьму всё в свои руки, дорогой. — Она снова берёт ручку и подносит её к листу. — Как ты думаешь, от кого ты унаследовал склонность к театральным жестам?

— Это… Я совсем не хочу снова начинать принимать литий.

— Не рассказывай мне, чего ты не хочешь делать. Докажи мне, чего ты  _действительно_ хочешь.

— Ты сумасшедшая.

— Высокие ставки, — говорит мама. — Большие награды. Не притворяйся. Я знаю, что ты не сможешь отказаться.

— Ты опасная женщина, — говорю я, глядя на неё.

— Так и есть. — Она снова начинает писать. — Давай всё запишем. Потом ты это подпишешь, и я вставлю эту чёртову хрень в рамку. Ты хочешь знать, в каком направлении двигаться? Давай отправим тебя куда-нибудь.

Я внимательно смотрю на неё. Потом говорю: — Я тебя люблю.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает мама, не поднимая глаз. Она яростно записывает условия нашего соглашения. Вот что отличает мою мать от всех остальных.

Она всегда видит грань между заботой и беспокойством.

**Примечания:**

* <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D0%BD_%D0%A1%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%8C>


	48. Моя правда, твоя правда

 

_Это самый скользкий момент. То, как мы воспринимаем прошлое. И порой наши воспоминания не безошибочны._

_Например, «Расёмон»*? Множество людей видели массу подражаний этому сюжету, но не знаю, многие ли в курсе, с чего именно всё началось. Вот в чём заключается идея фильма (Акира Куросава, 1950):_

_Человек погиб, а его жену изнасиловали. Все причастные к этому рассказывают свою версию произошедшего в суде. Одни и те же события проигрываются снова и снова, но с точки зрения человека, дающего показания. Даже умерший муж выступает свидетелем с помощью медиума. У каждого из них разный взгляд на случившееся, потому что правда и память субъективны. В конечном итоге невозможно точно выяснить, кто прав – правда находится где-то посередине всех этих историй._

_Я тщательно обдумываю свои воспоминания, и я вполне определённо воспринимаю окружающий мир, но я осознаю, что люди вокруг меня имеют очень отличный взгляд на вещи. Это пугает. Серьёзно пугает, если задуматься об этом. Ведь это значит, что правды не существует._

_Даже если вы снимаете что-то, это всё равно можно срежиссировать. Люди играют иначе, когда на них направлены взгляды зрителей. Семейные фильмы могут рассказывать историю о счастливом семействе, но они не показывают вам, как, когда камера выключалась, люди начинали плакать, и нервно закуривали сигареты, и обменивались резкими словами. Люди видят своё изображение на экране, и, так как это не укладывается в их воспоминания, они отказываются верить, что это правда._

_Мои воспоминания – это истории. Но мои воспоминания субъективны. Значит ли это, что все мои истории – ложь?_

_Возможно._

 

 

 

* «Расёмон» - фильм японского режиссёра Акиры Куросавы

 

<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%91%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD_(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC>)


	49. Chapter 49

Я одёргиваю подол свитера, потом снова подтягиваю рукава до локтей. Этот свитер один из моих любимых, светло-голубой, делающий мои глаза необыкновенными.  
  
Понятия не имею, что я делаю, но, думаю, мы уже установили, что такова история моей жизни.  
  
Свет горит у входной двери и на кухне. Я не стал включать лампу над кроватью. Квартира убрана. По-настоящему убрана, а не просто кучи вещей распиханы по углам.  
  
Я слышу звук шагов, раздающихся с лестничной площадки, и чувствую, как от нервов сжимается желудок. Потусоваться. Вот что мы договорились сделать.  
  
Раздаётся стук в дверь, и я замираю на месте. Я всего в нескольких шагах от неё, но внезапно я не могу заставить себя двигаться.  
  
Просто открой дверь. Скажи привет. Всё нормально.  
  
Кивнув, я делаю несколько шагов и открываю дверь. — Привет.  
  
Исак улыбается. — Привет.  
  
Я отступаю назад и впускаю его. Глубокий вдох.  
  
Он стоит на коврике, пока я закрываю дверь, и оглядывается по сторонам. Надеюсь, я неплохо скрываю свою нервозность. Я мало кого приглашаю к себе домой. У меня довольно скромная и опрятная квартира. Я украсил стены несколькими любимыми постерами, а остальные лежат в шкафу в ожидании своей очереди. Все вещи на своих местах.  
  
Исак, наверное, смотрит по сторонам и думает, что это совсем на меня не похоже.  
  
Он прислал мне сообщение днём и спросил, не хочу ли я встретиться, когда он закончит работать. У меня не было планов, и… было приятно снова с ним переписываться. По правде говоря, мне хотелось его увидеть. Так что я сказал, что он может прийти.  
  
— Итак, — говорю я, и Исак поднимает на меня глаза. Я никогда не перестану наслаждаться тем, что я выше его, хотя и не уверен почему. — У тебя были какие-то конкретные планы или…?  
  
— Хм… да нет, — робко признаётся он.  
  
— Хочешь пойти куда-нибудь? Или… — Я обвожу рукой квартиру. — Мы могли бы заказать еду, посмотреть фильм.  
  
— Какой фильм? — с подозрением спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Хороший, — говорю я, закатывая глаза. — Потому что его выберу я, а не ты.  
  
— То есть всё будет вот так, да?  
  
— Я знаю твои вкусы, так что да, именно так всё и будет.  
  
Я направляюсь к новому телевизору, но тут Исак говорит: — Хм…  
  
Я останавливаюсь и вопросительно поднимаю брови.  
  
Он машет рукой в сторону входной двери. — Вообще-то… я думал, может, мы могли бы пойти на ярмарку.  
  
— Серьёзно? — удивлённо говорю я.  
  
Обычно он упирался руками и ногами каждый раз, когда я тащил его на рождественскую ярмарку. Когда мы оказывались на месте, он вёл себя нормально, и я знаю, что ему там даже нравилось, но это была игра, в которую мы играли каждый раз.  
  
— Да. Я ещё ничего не купил маме на Рождество, и я даже не знаю, что подарить. У тебя всегда было с этим лучше, чем у меня. Я знаю, что ты уже ходил со своей мамой, но…  
  
— Нет, да… Давай пойдём. — Я подхожу к столу и беру ключи. — Ты же знаешь, меня не нужно просить дважды, когда речь о рождественской ярмарке.  
  
— Да, я не забыл. Но никаких бургеров с лосятиной.  
  
Я как вкопанный останавливаюсь у двери и огорчённо смотрю на него. — Тогда в чём же смысл?!  
  
Исак широко улыбается и открывает дверь.  
  
.  
  
Исак покупает нам бургеры с лосятиной, и мы бродим с ним по ярмарке.  
  
Там так красиво. Белые киоски, освещённые гирляндами огней. Достаточно снега для праздничной атмосферы, но не слишком много, чтобы причинять неудобства. Счастливые люди, дети, бегающие вокруг и показывающие пальцем на что-то интересное, парочки, держащиеся за руки. Огни освещают лица людей. Я не вижу среди них ни одного несчастного. Хочу, чтобы так и оставалось.  
  
Рождественская ярмарка с детства была одним из моих самых любимых развлечений. Когда я был маленьким, мы всегда ходили туда на следующий день после открытия. Традиция. Каждый из нас находил новое украшение на ёлку. Мы продолжали это делать, пока отец не съехал из дома, после чего я несколько лет не появлялся там. Но когда мы сошлись с Исаком, я снова стал приходить сюда. За последние восемь лет я пропустил всего два раза, по объективным причинам.  
  
Здесь всегда так спокойно, даже когда многолюдно. Нет, «спокойно» — неверное слово. Умиротворение. Вот что чувствуешь там.  
  
— Тебе так легко угодить.  
  
Я смотрю на него сверху вниз, проглатывая кусок бургера. — Конечно, легко. Блин… — Мой бургер начинает разваливаться. Я протягиваю трость Исаку. — Подержи.  
  
Он так и делает, и я запихиваю остатки бургера в рот. Он начинает смеяться. Вытерев руки, я забираю трость обратно и пытаюсь разжевать куски мяса во рту.  
  
— В один прекрасный день ты подавишься, — предупреждает Исак, аккуратно откусывая маленький кусочек.  
  
Я мычу, выражая несогласие, как вдруг что-то привлекает моё внимание. Я слегка подталкиваю Исака, и он следует за моим взглядом. Я показываю на один из киосков. Он непонимающе пожимает плечами. Закатывая глаза, я прикрываю рот рукой.  
  
— Что? Может, начнёшь использовать слова?  
  
Наконец проглотив еду, я говорю: — Я вижу рукавицы, которые могут понравиться твоей маме. Пойдём.  
  
Я подвожу его к киоску. Это шерстяные рукавицы, фиолетовые с оранжевым. Их можно расстегнуть, если захочется открыть пальцы. Я бы не стал такие носить — мои руки казались бы слишком длинными — но я уверен, что его матери понравилось бы.  
  
Взяв их в руки, я спрашиваю: — Ну, что скажешь?  
  
— Хм… да.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что они ей не понравятся…  
  
— Нет, понравятся. — Он подходит к прилавку, обращаясь к продавцу: — Сколько стоят?  
Минуту спустя мы отходим от киоска. Исак запихивает рукавицы в свою сумку, по-прежнему держа бургер в руке и умудряясь не запачкаться, как, несомненно, сделал бы я.  
  
Чувствуя себя неловко, я говорю: — Тебе не нужно было их покупать только потому, что я их выбрал.  
  
— Что? Нет! Нет, дело не в… Я знаю, что они ей понравятся. Просто я… Мне так сложно найти, что ей нравится… а ты… ты не видел её пять лет, и тебе хватило пяти минут, чтобы увидеть что-то, что принесёт ей радость.  
  
Опираясь на трость, я доверительно сообщаю ему: — Всем сумасшедшим людям нравится одно и то же.  
  
— Ты врёшь.  
  
— Ты увидишь её на Рождество?  
  
— Да, — говорит он, и я вижу, что он не в восторге от этого.  
  
— Ей становится хуже на праздники?  
  
— Только на рождественские. Ну, знаешь, день Конституции обычно лёгкая прогулка. — Помолчав немного, Исак продолжает: — Она снова забрасывает меня цитатами из библии. Я не уверен, какой именно она будет в Рождество.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Всё нормально. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Отец и Катрина пригласили её на обед, но она отказалась. В прошлом году всё было неплохо, пока с ней не случилась истерика из-за того, что в доме не было распятия. Знаешь, Катрина очень терпеливая. Она сообщила маме, что купила распятие, но мама и слышать ничего не хочет.  
  
— Приятно, что твоя мачеха настолько неравнодушна.  
  
— Да. Мне её жаль. По правде говоря, из них троих, думаю, она мне нравится больше, чем мои родители. Только никому не рассказывай.  
  
— Как не стыдно!  
  
— Да, я рыдаю по ночам в подушку. — Исак подбородком указывает в сторону одного из киосков, и мы движемся сквозь толпу. Тетради в кожаном переплёте. Он гладит пальцами ту, на обложке которой вытеснена гора.  
  
Кажется, это что-то, что больше заинтересовало бы меня, чем его. Я беру тетрадь и листаю её. Бумага плотная. Интересно, каково было бы на ней рисовать.  
  
Спустя мгновение Исак, кажется, решает, что уже всё посмотрел и улыбается женщине за прилавком, потом легонько толкает меня.  
  
— Итак? — спрашиваю я. — Что ещё нового произошло с тех пор, как я тебя видел в последний раз?  
  
— Ничего особенного. Работа. Праздники. В жизни мало что происходит.  
  
— Скука.  
  
— Ага. А у тебя?  
  
— Я заключил дьявольскую сделку с матерью, что напишу сборник коротких рассказов. Ставки высоки.  
  
— Я не могу понять, шутишь ты или нет.  
  
— Если я не сделаю это до конца июня, мне придётся в течение года снова принимать литий.  
  
— Охренеть! Ты серьёзно.  
  
— Да, — мрачно говорю я. — Так что мне лучше написать эти рассказы.  
  
— Так ты работаешь над чем-то? Или это твои обычные трагические истории любви?  
  
— Твоя критика не требуется.  
  
— Не все истории любви трагические…  
  
— Те, что люди помнят, трагические.  
  
— Это какая-то херня.  
  
— Назови мне счастливую пару, которую бы люди…  
  
— Беатриче и Бенедикт, — без заминки отвечает Исак. Увидев мои широко распахнутые глаза, он с некоторым самодовольством пожимает плечами. — Вот тебе, грёбаный шекспировский сноб. Ну, давай. Поспорь со мной.  
  
— Большинство людей не знают…  
  
— Боже, да ты ненавидишь ошибаться…  
  
— Если бы я подошёл к любому человеку и спросил: «Кого вы знаете, Ромео и Джульетту или Беатриче и Бенедикта?», как ты думаешь, какой ответ я бы скорее всего получил?  
  
— Это всё потому, что режиссёры любят дрочить на печальное порно.  
  
— Печальное порно? — смеюсь я.  
  
— Да. Ой, мы такие серьёзные, потому что все умрём. Будто бы счастье — это не то, чего людям следует пытаться достичь. Будто бы счастье — для деревенщин.  
  
— В каком смысле? — спрашиваю я, чувствуя, что заинтригован.  
  
Исак делает паузу, удивляясь, что я настолько заинтересован. Не знаю, почему он так реагирует, ведь это важный аргумент. — Ну, такое ощущение, что серьёзные сюжеты, в которых заинтересованы богатые люди, они всегда такие ужасные. Герои в конце умирают или просто очень несчастны. А есть истории, предназначенные для бедных — книги в мягкой обложке, блокбастеры — вот там счастливый конец. И даже не говори мне, что таким образом люди хотят успокоить бедных дураков. Это… это всё классовая ерунда, которая позволяет богатым чувствовать своё превосходство. О, посмотрите на нас, посмотрите, как мы вращаемся в пучине нашей грусти, счастье — лишь для простаков. И знаешь, да пошли все, я бы лично предпочёл быть счастливым, ясно?  
  
Я тихо смеюсь. — Полагаю, да, — говорю я.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь, что ты лучше других, когда смотришь свои серьёзные фильмы?  
  
— Нет. Я практически никогда не считаю себя лучше других. Я люблю фильмы за то, что они заставляют меня чувствовать. В них всё преувеличено. В них я чаще ощущаю себя собой, чем в обычной жизни. А ещё технические аспекты. Я люблю смотреть, как снимают фильмы, что отличает их друг от друга, что делает их великими. Мне нравятся блокбастеры, ты знаешь, что это так, но я хочу, чтобы они заставляли меня что-то чувствовать.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы фильмы давали мне возможность почувствовать себя счастливым, — решительно заявляет Исак. — Я хочу, чтобы герой победил. Я хочу, чтобы злодей проиграл. Я хочу, чтобы всё было хорошо. Вот такой я простак.  
  
— Ты  _не_  простак. — Я пожимаю плечами. — У тебя просто простецкие вкусы.  
  
— Я бы тебя толкнул, если бы не думал, что ты можешь что-нибудь сломать.  
  
— Я бы тебя ударил тростью.  
  
— Вот это совсем не нужно.  
  
.  
  
Какое-то время мы бродим по ярмарке. Иногда мы разговариваем, но большую часть времени просто молчим.  
  
Вечер довольно холодный, но я особо этого не чувствую. Отдельные снежинки сыпятся с затянутого тучами неба, но ничего серьёзного. Сейчас конец декабря, несколько дней до Рождества, и мир ощущается таким, каким и должен быть.  
  
Я имею в виду в Рождество. Думаю, что те из нас, кто отмечает Рождество, даже те, кто не религиозен — возможно, особенно они — проводят много времени, пытаясь вернуть ощущения, которые испытывали, когда были детьми. Радость подарков, сказки, обещание счастья, близость семьи, красота украшений. Атмосфера происходящего.  
  
Потом ты вырастаешь и видишь, насколько коммерциализированным всё может быть и какими дёрганными становятся взрослые с приближением праздников, и волшебство медленно, но верно исчезает. Однако… дело в том, что волшебство не так просто забыть. Оно живёт в твоей голове, пока детское восприятие и взрослая ностальгия не начинают создавать новые воспоминания. Воспоминания о счастье становятся идеалом. И, разумеется, его невозможно повторить.  
  
Однако время от времени на вас снисходит благодать. Думаю, я переживаю такие моменты чаще, чем остальные. Во мне есть что-то, что порой не даёт мне видеть отвратительную правду об окружающем мире. Полагаю, это шоры моего безумия. Когда я вижу что-то красивое, это становится для меня самым прекрасным, что я когда-либо видел в жизни. Когда я счастлив, это абсолютное счастье, не испытываемое мной раньше.  
  
Ну или так было раньше. До лекарств. И да, у каждой медали есть обратная сторона. Но я хочу вернуть это чувство. Я хочу видеть мир красивым. Я хочу чувствовать это, когда выхожу из дома.  
  
Так что да, здесь есть несколько плачущих детей, есть женщина, яростно пытающаяся сбить цену на чехлы на чайники, которые продаёт бедная старушка, но это не то, что я хочу вынести отсюда. Я вижу сияние огней, и улыбки, и запахи. Я чувствую то, что чувствовал в детстве, когда был здесь с теми, кого любил и кто любил меня. Чувствую себя так, как и до́лжно.  
  
Странно, что сейчас рядом оказался Исак. После всех этих лет… когда я злился, чувствовал вину. Ненавидел его. Скучал по нему. Пытался о нём не думать. Думал о нём слишком часто. Ещё один осколок прошлого, бывший воспоминанием, ничем больше.  
  
А теперь он здесь. Повзрослевший. Со взрослой работой, во взрослой одежде. С висящей на боку взрослой сумкой, в которой, как я знаю, есть бумага, потому что у человека всегда должна быть с собой бумага, если вдруг нужно что-то записать. Мы с ним, такие разные, так далеко ушедшие от того, кем были друг для друга раньше. И тем не менее мы здесь.  
  
Я стараюсь не смотреть слишком пристально, лишь время от времени кидаю на него взгляды, когда знаю, что он смотрит в сторону. Он был красивым мальчиком, да. Теперь он красивый мужчина. У него всё хорошо. Надеюсь, он счастлив. Надеюсь, он нашёл то, что искал. В конце концов все мы ищем что-то.  
  
Обрывки мелодии достигают моих ушей, и меня переполняет радость. Я дёргаю его за рукав, уже начиная двигаться. — Рождественские хоралы, — говорю я.  
  
Нам нужно это увидеть. Это традиция.  
  
Небольшая толпа собралась вокруг поющих — группы людей средних лет, держащих в руках песенники. Они красиво украшены, и очевидно, что их часто используют. Я думаю о хоре из своего детства. Я продержался там всего пару месяцев, потому что был слишком непослушным, но я люблю музыку. Я люблю петь и играть на гитаре. Просто не подхожу для групповых занятий, вот и всё. Но я ценю людей, которые могут это делать, которые собираются вместе, чтобы сливаться в песне с другими.  
  
И я люблю хоралы. Во мне нет и намёка на религиозность — если только я не во власти мании, и тогда никто не знает, во что я готов верить — но лучшие песни именно религиозные, и я не возражаю. Они такие красивые. И лучше, когда исполняются без музыки. Просто голоса, рассказывающие те же истории, что уже звучали на протяжение веков.  
  
Сейчас они поют одну из моих самых любимых — «Мы, три короля с Востока». Я упираюсь тростью в землю и смотрю на них. Моё сердце переполнено эмоциями. Это всегда невероятно приятное ощущение.  
  
Я беззвучно проговариваю слова, но не подпеваю. Это было бы грубо. Они репетировали, а я всегда пою на октаву ниже, чем они. Я могу помолчать. Я могу просто наслаждаться.  
  
Они допевают песню, и раздаются разрозненные аплодисменты. Я прижимаю трость к боку, чтобы освободить руки и тоже похлопать.  
  
Они шелестят своими песенниками, но не переворачивают страницы — так и знал! — а потом невысокая женщина с очаровательными морщинами от смеха, стоящая в центре, открывает рот, и мгновение спустя раздаётся «Святая ночь». Я улыбаюсь, пока она поёт первые несколько тактов сама, а потом к ней присоединяются другие голоса.  
  
Когда они поют «Пади же на колени», слова проникают в меня так сильно, что я чувствую мурашки, бегущие по коже. Идеально. Это всегда показатель, хорошо исполняется песня или нет. Что певец делает с этими словами.  
  
Рождество. Такое, каким и должно быть. Мир, спокойный, тихий, воздух, заполненный мелодией.  
  
Рождество в прошлом году не было особо хорошим. Это был один из разов, когда я не ходил на ярмарку. Отец только что умер, и я плохо со всем этим справлялся. Я не знал, смогу ли пережить это. У меня было несколько серьёзных разговоров с самим собой, когда я был практически уверен, что не смогу.  
  
И тем не менее вот он я. Обо мне можно говорить что угодно — что я чокнутый, странный, никогда не знающий, что будет дальше… Но я не могу не жить. И это хорошо. Очень хорошо.  
  
Я рад. Рад, что прожил ещё один год. Рад, что я здесь — именно в этом месте из всех возможных. Там, где всё началось. И кто бы мог подумать, что я окажусь здесь с  _Исаком_. С той ниточкой памяти, которая, по моему мнению, давно оборвалась. Я смотрю на него сверху вниз, чувствуя себя счастливым.  
  
Он плачет.  
  
Какое-то мгновение я просто смотрю на него, пока не осознаю, что происходит. Он смотрит на поющих, сердито моргая. Его зелёные глаза полны слёз, и ещё чуть-чуть и они выйдут из берегов. Он выглядит так, словно кто-то вонзил ему нож в сердце, и он только что это понял.  
  
Я касаюсь его руки, и он старается вытереть глаза, но из-за этого слёзы скатываются на щёки. Он не смотрит на меня, только вперёд, стараясь сдержаться. Но его лицо сморщено.  
  
Я не хочу, чтобы он плакал… Почему он плачет? Что случилось? Я глажу его по спине и с беспокойством смотрю, пытаясь понять, что вызвало такой неожиданный поворот.  
  
Бля, Эвен, неважно почему. Важно, что он плачет.  
  
Так что я обвиваю его руками. Я кладу ладонь ему на загривок, прижимая его голову к своему плечу, и обнимаю его. — Тссс, — шепчу я. — Тссс.  
  
Не знаю, правильно или нет поступаю, потому что теперь он начинает плакать по-настоящему. Только вот он обхватывает меня руками и зарывается лицом мне в плечо.  
  
Исак. Мой Исак.  
  
Нет. Не мой.  
  
Возможно, в каком-то смысле. В каком-то смысле он всегда будет моим. А я всегда буду его. Не знаю.  
  
Я не беспокоюсь об этом. Просто глажу его по волосам и обнимаю, пока небольшой хор продолжает петь.


	50. Chapter 50

Когда мы оба усаживаемся за стол, я говорю: — Итак?

Исак коротко смеётся и в миллионный раз повторяет: — Прости…

— Прекрати. — Я сижу боком, так что спиной упираюсь в стену и при необходимости могу вытянуть ноги. Ещё не поздно. Наверное, и девяти нет. Но я не буду доставать телефон, чтобы проверить. Это было бы грубо.

Мы вернулись ко мне домой. Он не сказал, что заставило его расплакаться, а я не спрашивал. Он продолжал извиняться, но я ничего и слышать не хотел. Слёзы — это неплохо. Иногда людям это просто необходимо.

Честно говоря, я попросил его подняться, потому что беспокоюсь. Да, ничего страшного, если ему нужно было поплакать, но мне не нравится видеть, как кто-то плачет так сильно, как он, а потом просто отпускать их в ночь. Он пытался отказаться, говорил, что ему пора домой, но я видел, что ему не хочется спорить слишком сильно.

В общем, он сидит у меня на кухне. Просто сидит у меня дома, потирает руки и выглядит слегка напряжённо.

— Чем бы ты хотел заняться? — Я подпираю голову рукой, положив локоть на спинку стула. — Можем что-нибудь посмотреть, я позволю тебе выбрать.

— Бля, должно быть, я ужасно выгляжу.

Вообще-то нет. У него красные глаза, и он кажется немного расстроенным, но уязвимость всегда странно шла Исаку. Как и вообще всё, вот же мерзавец. Когда я плачу, то выгляжу, как больной тифом.

— Нет, лишь слегка жалким.

— Отвали, — смеётся Исак. Он откашливается, опустив глаза. Нервно играет пальцами.

— Я могу включить музыку. Прошло какое-то время с тех пор, как кто-то мог проследить, чтобы ты получал правильное музыкальное образование.

— Я прекрасно справляюсь,  _спасибо_.

— До знакомства со мной ты постоянно слушал NWA.

— И что в этом плохого?

— Ничего. Кроме того, что это самая типичная вещь, которую только можно придумать для белого подростка из семьи, принадлежащей к среднему классу.

— Смешно это слушать, учитывая, что говорит об этом точно такой же белый подросток из семьи среднего класса.

Я смотрю на него с открытым ртом, потом подмигиваю. — Справедливо. — Мой iPod лежит на тумбочке у кровати. Я раздумываю, какую музыку можно было бы включить для него.   
— Есть множество музыкантов, с творчеством которых я мог бы тебя познакомить. И так как ты мой гость, тебе бы пришлось их слушать.

Я начинаю подниматься, когда Исак говорит: — Хм… — Я снова опускаюсь на стул. У Исака порозовели щёки, он снова откашливается. — Ты по-прежнему играешь на гитаре?

Подняв брови, я перевожу взгляд туда, где стоят мои гитары — те же самые акустическая и электрогитара, которые были у меня с тех пор, как я начал играть. — Да. Хм… — Я не уверен, что он имеет в виду то, что мне кажется. — Хочешь, чтобы я сыграл что-нибудь?

Исак кивает, закусив нижнюю губу. — Да. Если это не проблема?

Я  _обожаю_  играть на гитаре. Я уже давно не играл для кого-то кроме себя, и это было обусловлено не моим нежеланием, а обстоятельствами. — Нет, конечно.

Я поднимаюсь на ноги и прохожу по комнате. В моих шагах есть лишь небольшая заминка, и я вроде как горжусь собой из-за того, что не хромаю. Делаю это реже и реже.

У меня не возникает вопроса, какую выбрать. Сейчас вечер, и один из нас плакал, и мы в квартире вдвоём. Я беру акустическую шестиструнку и возвращаюсь к столу. Я двигаю стул и сажусь. Пристроив гитару на колене, я скольжу левой рукой по грифу, и мои пальцы принимают нужное положение. Потом я ударяю большим пальцем по струнам.

Расстроена. Совсем немного.

Пока я колдую с настройками, Исак спрашивает: — Ты часто играл в Швеции?

— В основном для друзей. Если мы все собирались вместе, я просто начинал играть. Как фон.

— Ты когда-нибудь выступал на сцене?

— Я? Нет. Думаю, я и так много внимания привлекаю, спасибо. Ну, то есть меня несколько раз затаскивали в караоке, но только после большого количества выпивки. — Покачав головой, я продолжаю: — Мне никогда не нравилась идея выставлять себя напоказ.

Когда я считаю, что все струны натянуты как нужно, я машинально начинаю играть мелодию, которую использую всегда, чтобы проверить настройку гитары, и, разумеется, это его песня. Я этого не осознаю, пока уже не играю её. Это всё мышечная память виновата. После двух тактов я останавливаюсь, надеясь, что выражение моего лица ничего не выдало.

Я беру паузу, потом начинаю играть «My Sweet Lord» Джорджа Харрисона*. У неё привязчивый мотив, и если вслушаться в слова, то она действительно о Боге. Или богах. О поиске чего-то значимого. Чего-то совершенного и исключительного.

Я насвистываю в том месте, где обычно следует партия электрогитары. У меня получается хороший, уверенный свист.

Когда мне было десять лет, я вбил себе в голову, что хочу играть на гитаре. Мама отнеслась к этому настороженно — у меня уже и так было множество хобби, к которым я относился со странной страстью. Но отец тогда сразу пошёл и купил мне эту гитару. Он играл на бас-гитаре в старшей школе и университете. Они заплатили за мои занятия, но я их ненавидел. Мне всегда плохо давалось организованное обучение. Я хочу заниматься чем-то в своём ритме, неважно, будет ли он медленным, как улитка, или быстрым, как молния. Так что уроки прекратились, и я стал заниматься сам по старым учебникам и по обучающим видео на YouTube.

Иногда мы с отцом играли вместе. У меня его руки.

— Принимаю заявки, — говорю я.

— Хм, я не знаю, что попросить.

— Ну, у Ice Cube не очень много акустических работ.

— Мне вроде как… нравится Bon Iver.

— Серьёзно? — спрашиваю я, удивлённо глядя на него. — Исак кивает, и у него снова розовеют щёки. Я задумываюсь на мгновение, потом перехожу к «Skinny Love»**, потому что все её знают. — Я могу играть эту песню, но совсем не могу её петь.

— Ну да, его голос совсем не такой, как у тебя.

— Твой, мне кажется, больше подойдёт. — Исак издаёт звук, выражающий презрение, и я улыбаюсь.

Никто из нас ничего не говорит какое-то время, и я играю ещё несколько известных мне песен Bon Iver, потом перехожу к «Jag Lagde Me Så Sildig»***, которая была одной из первых выученных мной композиций. У отца был диск с норвежской фолк-музыкой, который я в детстве слушал перед сном.

— Что-то знакомое, — задумчиво говорит Исак.

— Я, наверное, играл тебе её раньше. Ну или ты помнишь, как Tupac её использовал.

— Не будь задницей.

— Ты меня ранишь такими словами.

Я играю «Svarterabben»****, чтобы его рассмешить, и он смеётся, особенно когда я добавляю громкости на каждое раскатистое «Р». Мне приятно видеть, как он смеётся. И уж точно мне не нравится видеть, как он плачет.

Я думаю, что это из-за меня. Я не уверен почему, но у меня такое чувство. Что-то в окружающей обстановке и во мне заставило его рассыпаться на части. Мне не нравится знать, что внутри него есть что-то настолько хрупкое, что он может сломаться, и что я тому виной.

Закончив песню, я говорю:  
— Ладно, хватит этого. Что дальше?

— А что ты играл в самом начале?

— О чём ты?

Он кивает на гитару. — Когда ты её настраивал.

Я делаю паузу, потом играю несколько тактов в до минор. — Это?

Исак кивает, откидываясь назад с бутылкой пива в руках. — Да.

По его лицу я вижу, что он точно знает, что это за музыка. Он всегда был ужасным вруном. Что ж, если он хочет её послушать, он может её послушать. Я играю его песню с самого начала, заканчивая и начиная снова, так же, как я слушаю её на своём iPod в те редкие ночи, когда не могу спать.

Глядя на свои пальцы, зажимающие струны на грифе, я говорю: — Это твоя песня. — Я смотрю на него краем глаза. Он кусает нижнюю губу. Мне не нужно думать о том, что я делаю, мелодия течёт естественно. — Ну… то есть технически это «Мальчик, который не умел задерживать дыхание под водой». Но, полагаю, это ты, в определённой степени.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «в определённой степени»?

— Ну… Я так тебя называл, и был фильм, который я сделал для тебя, когда мы были вместе, а потом был фильм, который я снял несколько лет назад. И, полагаю, ты его видел, потому что очевидно, что ты знаешь эту песню.

Он откашливается. Покрутив бутылку в руках, Исак говорит: — Ты удалил видео, которое сделал для меня. Иногда… — Он хмурится и не заканчивает предложение. — Сана… это она сказала мне о, хм, мультике.

— О мультике. Это был не «Гарфилд».

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — раздражённо восклицает Исак. — Я видел, что ты получил за него награду?

— Я получил две, — отвечаю я, не из гордости, просто констатируя факт. — Что вообще-то странно. И несколько лишает мотивации.

— Получение награды лишает мотивации?

— Нет. Лишает мотивации тот факт, что самая моя успешная работа была создана, когда у меня была мания. Три месяца подряд. Это не была работа вменяемого человека. Я рисовал, пока у меня не начинало сводить руку, пока не распухало запястье. И когда это происходило, я продолжал работать над ним на компьютере другой рукой. Кажется, для меня невозможно заниматься творчеством, когда я стабилен. Если бы я был другим человеком, я бы больше об этом беспокоился. Принял бы это как знак невезения и занялся бы чем-то другим. Но я не такой человек.

Я прекращаю перебирать струны. Что-то звучит немного фальшиво.

— Он был очень классным. — Я поднимаю голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Исак прижимает пиво к груди и поясняет: — Хм… мультик. — Он коротко улыбается.

Моё сердце делает странный кульбит, но я усмехаюсь. — Мультик, — бормочу я, переходя к следующей композиции — к той, что написал для девушки, чьё имя не помню, зато помню её глаза цвета сирени.

.

Не знаю, как долго играю, и мы в основном молчим. В какой-то момент Исак нарушает тишину.

— Я устраиваю новогоднюю вечеринку.

Я киваю. — Да, ты говорил.

— Не хочешь прийти?

Вопрос заставляет меня остановиться. Я смотрю на него. Он упрямо смотрит на меня в ответ.

Хм… не уверен, как ответить. — Это… это вечеринка, где соберутся все знакомые, да? Все твои друзья?

Исак кивает. — Да. Ты придёшь?

— Я… не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Ну, очень жаль, потому что тебе придётся прийти.

— Почему мне придётся это сделать?

— Ну, во-первых, потому что я так сказал.

— Серьёзно? — усмехаюсь я.

— Да, а во-вторых, потому люди очень хотят тебя увидеть.

— Я  _очень_  сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Они были и твоими друзьями. Они по тебе скучали.

Чувствуя неловкость, я пожимаю плечами и вожу большим пальцем по струнам. Я с толпой людей, знавших меня подростком тысячу лет назад. Я изо всех сил стараюсь жить настоящим, и мне трудно приходится даже от присутствия одного человека, который знал меня раньше. С чего бы мне добровольно оказываться в комнате с людьми, которые могут захотеть, чтобы я расплатился по старым счетам?

— Мне правда очень хочется, чтобы ты пришёл.

И это не должно ничего значить. Он призрак. Он воспоминание. Ну или должен им быть.  
И тем не менее его слова кажутся более значимыми, чем должны.

— Окей, — тихо говорю я.

Спустя мгновение Исак опускает голову, пряча робкую улыбку. — Круто, — бормочет он.

И я волнуюсь. Я сильно волнуюсь. Так что я играю на гитаре и пытаюсь не обращать внимание на то, что чувствую сейчас.

**Примечания:**

* My Sweet Lord - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qJTJNfzvr8>   
** Skinny Love - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrMmr1oMPGA>   
*** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCcdGIatM1o>   
**** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dt9W_7Saho0>


	51. Козлиная песнь

_Трагедия всегда находится в шаге от абсурда. Существует очень тонкая грань, разделяющая драму и мелодраму, и всё это очень субъективно. Да и вообще суть трагедии заключается в том, чтобы подвести зрителей к катарсису. Подумайте об этом — наблюдать за тем, как другие проходят через ад, чтобы в конце почувствовать себя хорошо._  
_Мы могли бы порассуждать о происхождении злорадства в отношении страданий других людей, но, может, в другой раз._  
  
_Итак, трагедия и абсурд. Посмотрите на этимологию. Слово «трагедия» буквально означает «козлиная песнь» (или «виноградная песнь», но мне больше подходит первое значение). Серьёзно, задумайтесь об этом. Вы думаете о трагедии и, наверное, представляете себе искривлённые театральные маски, или Отелло, убивающего Дездемону, или события, происходящие в каждодневной жизни, типа схода лавин и умирающих детей, и вы используете это слово, на самом деле говоря: «Это настоящая козлиная песнь». Возможно, не существует такого понятия как трагедия, лишь трагикомедия._  
  
_Гипотетически происхождение слова может быть связано с тем, что призом в соревновании постановок были козлы. Или, возможно, дело в том, что хор в оригинальных греческих трагедиях состоял из сатиров. Но козлы точно присутствовали так или иначе (или виноград, но опять же, мы это игнорируем)._  
  
_Мне всегда нравилось переплетение трагедии и абсурда. Каждая трагическая история любви обычно чрезмерна и невероятна, и именно это я и люблю в них, потому что невероятное кажется мне более правдивым, чем всё остальное. Мир гораздо более странный, чем мы считаем._  
  
_И никогда не существовало трагедии, в которой не было бы смешных моментов. Посмотрите на Аль Пачино в конце «Крёстного отца — 3». Этот фильм сильно недооценён, и я буду заявлять об этом, пока меня не закопают в могилу. В конце, когда убивают его дочь, он сходит с ума, и это невероятно душераздирающий момент, потому что герой так далеко ушёл от прошедших лет, когда говорил: «Мне насрать, просто заплатите мне». Но когда он рыдает на ступеньках, на мгновение от горя у него перекашиваются глаза. Это смешно. Правда. И на миг это отвлекает вас от трагедии, заставляет о ней забыть._  
  
_Возможно, именно это делает трагедию такой ужасной. Потому что вы на мгновение вспоминаете, как смешна жизнь. Пара глаз, смотрящих в разные стороны, кто-то, начинающий громко петь над горой трупов, сопли, текущие из носа, когда вы плачете так сильно, что кажется, что сейчас умрёте. Это напоминание о хорошем. А потом со всех сторон наваливается плохое и сокрушает вас._  
  
_Впрочем, что я вообще знаю? Я ведь узнал, что это называется козлиной песнью лишь благодаря Википедии, а они там пишут правду так же часто, как и я._


	52. Chapter 52

Когда я вижу Магнуса и Вильде в конце улицы, то едва не разворачиваюсь и не бросаюсь бежать в обратную сторону. Руки зудят от желания отбросить трость, разорвать оковы этого тела и свалить на хрен.  
  
Потом я вспоминаю, что Исак пятнадцать минут назад прислал сообщение с вопросом, приду ли я, и я написал, что уже практически на месте, да и забеги на длинные дистанции больше не входят в мой репертуар.  
  
Так что вместо того, чтобы уйти, я замираю на углу, наблюдая за Магнусом и Вильде. Кажется, они спорят о чём-то. Но это не сердитый спор. Скорее небольшое разногласие. Или он пытается уговорить её на что-то. На лице Вильде застыло выражение раненого котёнка, узнаваемое даже после всех этих лет, а Магнус как обычно лавирует между поддразниванием, упрямством и совершенной рассеянностью. Классический Магнус.  
  
Они изменились. Его кожа заметно очистилась, но на щеках остались маленькие шрамы. Волосы короче. Вильде выглядит старше. Она выглядит усталой. Боже, я бы тоже устал, если бы у меня было трое детей и четвёртый на подходе. Конечно, она по-прежнему симпатичная — Вильде всегда будет симпатичной — просто выглядит иначе.  
  
У Магнуса в руках упаковка с пивом. Блин! Исак сказал, что ничего не надо приносить, я и не принёс. Мне стоило захватить бутылку вина или что-то ещё. Я не подумал об этом. Просто принёс себя, а это не так уж много.  
  
Он берёт её за руки, и она, нахмурившись, пытается отнять их, но Магнус мягко раскачивает их из стороны в сторону. Что бы он ей ни говорил, кажется, это работает. Она смотрит на него исподлобья, и на её лице расплывается довольная улыбка.  
  
Видите, когда Вильде так улыбается, она становится красавицей.  
  
Я слышу незнакомые голоса за спиной, и мне нужно идти дальше, потому что я, наверное, выгляжу, как псих — высокий мужчина, в одиночестве стоящий на углу, цепляющийся за край здания и глазеющий на пару. Вообще-то это и правда делает меня похожим на психа.  
  
Ладно, надо просто это сделать.  
  
Я иду по дороге дальше, надеясь, что они закончат свой спор и войдут в подъезд передо мной, чтобы я мог появиться сам по себе. Разумеется, мне не везёт. Теперь Вильде смеётся, Магнус широко улыбается, и не похоже, что они собираются куда-то идти. Они стоят прямо у входа в здание, так что мне никак не удастся проскользнуть мимо них.  
  
Мне почти 27. Я прожил по крайней мере на десять лет дольше, чем ожидало большинство людей. Я могу пережить пару часов общения с моими личными призраками.  
  
Когда я приближаюсь к ним, Вильде скользит по мне взглядом, и сначала на её лице не отражается никакой реакции. Я улыбаюсь, зная, что для этих людей я, должно быть, тоже своего рода привидение.  
  
Широко распахнув глаза, она говорит:  
— Эвен?  
  
Получается смесь вопроса и восклицания. Это справедливо. Я иногда тоже не уверен, что существую.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Глаза Магнуса тоже расширяются, и он говорит: — Офигеть! — Я наконец дохожу до них, и, если я сжимаю трость до побелевших костяшек, это останется моим секретом, потому что на моих руках перчатки. Они оба пялятся на меня. Никто ничего не делает какое-то мгновение, и я просто улыбаюсь, будто я совершенно спокоен, и всё это ожидаемо. — Исак сказал, что ты придёшь… Но, честно говоря, я ему не поверил.  
  
— Да, Исак вечно всё выдумывает, — с невозмутимым видом говорю я.  
  
Магнус срывается с места и внезапно оказывается совсем рядом, раскрыв объятья. — Привееет…  
  
Он едва успевает обхватить меня руками, когда Вильде вскрикивает: — Магнус, осторожнее!  
  
Я похлопываю его по боку правой рукой. Магнус удивлённо вздрагивает от возгласа Вильде и спрашивает: — Что такое?  
  
Вильде переводит взгляд с меня на мою трость. Её губы нерешительно дрожат, а потом она говорит с некоторой беспомощностью: — У него травма.  
  
Магнус быстро отступает назад, и я говорю: — Я в порядке. — Я кручу трость, потом киваю на свою ногу. — Просто чувствую себя немного неуверенно, когда хожу. Это скорее из-за того, что скользко, а не потому, что она мне действительно нужна.  
  
— Ясно, — говорит Магнус. — Ты попал в автокатастрофу, да? — Я киваю, поджав губы. — Боже. Ты никогда не берёшь паузу, не так ли?  
  
Я смеюсь, слегка качнув головой. — Должно быть, я что-то сделал в прошлой жизни, что разрушило мою карму. — Я смотрю на Вильде, не зная, захочет она меня обнять или нет. Магнус всегда вёл себя, как дружелюбный пёс, щедро проявляя расположение и балансируя на грани неведения и мудрости.  
  
Вильде колеблется какое-то мгновение, потом делает шаг вперёд, немного приподняв руки. — Так приятно тебя видеть, — говорит она, и искренность в её голосе заставляет что-то дрогнуть внутри меня.  
  
Я наклоняюсь вниз, чтобы потрепать её по спине. — И мне приятно видеть вас. — Я быстро отпускаю её. Она всегда была более хрупкой, чем большинство из нас, и я не хочу, чтобы она чувствовала себя неловко. Выпрямившись, я поднимаю брови. — Я слышал, мне стоит вас поздравить с вашей маленькой армией детей.  
  
Они оба закатывают глаза и со вздохом смотрят друг на друга. Это заставляет меня широко улыбнуться. — Да, — уныло тянет Магнус. — Они потрясающие.  
  
— Так и есть, — настаивает Вильде.  
  
— Ну да,  _так и есть_ , — он поднимает на меня глаза. — Просто их очень много.  
  
— Но это последний, — говорит Вильде, глядя на свой живот. Она произносит это так, будто отправляет мольбу во вселенную, словно они не могут контролировать появление этих детей.  
  
— Я рад, что у вас есть дети, — говорю я. — Если бы больше таких людей, как вы, заводили детей, мир был бы гораздо более приятным местом. — Они улыбаются и смотрят друг на друга. Я откашливаюсь и киваю на дверь. — Нам стоит…?  
  
Магнус оглядывается на меня через плечо. — Да… ты готов к этому?  
  
— Ох, ну это же просто люди, — вру я.  
  
.  
  
Когда мы подходим к двери, у меня возникает ужасное предчувствие, что Магнус сделает какое-то большое объявление. Мы войдём в квартиру, и он завопит: «Всем привет, смотрите, кого я нашёл». И тогда я сгорю от стыда и умру на месте. Ну или у меня наконец проявятся сверхъестественные силы, и я стану невидимкой.  
  
Когда дверь открывается, я стою за ними, потому что мне показалось грубым идти впереди беременной женщины. Дверь нам открывает Эскиль, словно и не прошло семи лет с тех пор, когда они с Исаком жили вместе.  
  
У него раскраснелись щёки, и он уже немного пьян, хотя на часах всего девять вечера.  
— Привет! — говорит он, и я чувствую облегчение. Его неловкость нейтрализует энтузиазм Магнуса. Он жестом приглашает нас войти, осторожно двигая рукой, в которой держит пиво. — Проходите, проходите! — Он наклоняется вниз и громко обращается к животу Вильде: — Привет, малыш!  
  
— Смотрю, ты рано начал? — спрашивает Магнус, хлопая его по плечу и разуваясь.  
  
Эскиль выпрямляется и обиженно спрашивает:  
— Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
— Потому что ты, кажется, уже напился.  
  
Тут Эскиль замечает меня и улыбается. — Эвен! Привет, привет, привет! — Он проходит мимо Вильде, задевая её так, что она чуть не спотыкается. Магнус мгновенно поддерживает её за локоть, пока я принимаю объятья Эскиля. Слава богу у меня есть трость. Она даёт мне возможность лишь похлопывать людей по спине одной рукой. Но скоро мне придётся от неё отказаться, ведь она не нужна мне внутри.  
  
Вильде обиженно смотрит на Эскиля, а Магнус поднимает брови в безмолвном вопросе: « _Ты в порядке? Мы можем идти?_ ». Я слегка киваю, и он уводит Вильде вглубь квартиры.  
  
Эскиль немного отступает назад и улыбается мне. — Так приятно снова тебя видеть!  
  
— Взаимно, — отвечаю я, снимая ботинки. Я осматриваюсь по сторонам.  
  
Здесь красиво. То есть, учитывая то, как выглядело последнее место, где Исак жил один, это настоящее чудо. Мебель и шторы выдержаны в тёмно-серых и синих тонах, идеально сочетающихся друг с другом. Он бы великолепно выглядел в этих цветах. У него есть заполненный книгами книжный шкаф и большой телевизор, и вокруг чистота, и квартира выглядит как подходящее место для взрослого. Полагаю, всё правильно. Он гораздо более взрослый, чем я.  
  
А ещё здесь много людей. Я вижу, как они узнают меня, их взгляды приковываются ко мне на мгновение, но я не смотрю на них. Я вижу всё это боковым зрением, концентрируясь на Эскиле, а не на толпе, которая знает, кто я, и кем я был, и кем я буду всегда.  
  
— С Новым годом! — говорю я.  
  
— С Новым годом! — отзывается он. Я снимаю пальто и пытаюсь найти место, куда его повесить. Эскиль протягивает руку. — Вся одежда отправляется на кровать Исака.  
  
Мне кажется странным видеть комнату Исака. Я замечаю крючок в коридоре, на котором пока висит только свитер, и быстро вешаю на него пальто, прислоняя трость к стене. — Вот. Лучше так.  
  
Он игриво касается моей груди. — Какой ты красавчик.  
  
Возможно, ради этого случая я купил новую рубашку. Светло-серую. И я надел запонки, которые купил сдуру пару лет назад на деньги для аренды. Думаю, что выгляжу нормально. Боже, я надеюсь, что выгляжу нормально, учитывая, как много времени я суетился перед зеркалом.  
  
— Спасибо. Ты всегда отлично выглядишь.  
  
— Ты лжец, но ты красавчик, а это помогает смириться с тем, что ты лжец. — Он поворачивается и кричит: — Исак! — Снова смотрит на меня. — Ты раньше был у Исака дома? — Я качаю головой, и он берёт меня под локоть и ведёт внутрь квартиры.  
  
Я чувствую на себе взгляды. Я помню, какова на вкус паранойя, но сейчас дело не в ней. Это просто факты.  
  
— Где же он? — бормочет Эскиль. — Кто-нибудь видел Исака?  
  
— Всё нормально, — возражаю я. — Я могу пока выпить, побродить…  
  
— Эвен!  
  
Я пытаюсь подготовиться к ещё одной встрече с прошлым… Ох, но против этой я не возражаю. Ко мне направляется Юсеф. Я облегчённо улыбаюсь. — Привет!  
  
Его объятья отличаются от предыдущих. Магнус всегда кидается к вам, радостно размахивая руками. Эскиль пытается впечататься в ваше тело. Юсеф всегда твёрд и знает, что такое границы. Мы обнимаемся и отпускаем друг друга в один и тот же момент.  
  
Он улыбается мне, и я вспоминаю, почему был слегка влюблён в него, когда мы были детьми. — Я не знал, что ты придёшь.  
  
— Не слушай его, — раздаётся ровный голос позади него. Юсеф отходит в сторону, и я вижу Сану, которая смотрит на меня, улыбаясь и подняв бровь. — Он несколько дней об этом говорил.  
  
— Привет, — радостно говорю я, и я не знаю, каков этикет в данной ситуации. Я никогда раньше не обнимал Сану. Когда я проводил время с её братом и его друзьями, было ясно, что для меня недопустимо обнимать женщин, являющихся частью их жизней. Я не хочу, чтобы она чувствовала себя неловко.  
  
Только вот она сама делает шаг вперёд и поднимает руки. — Привет.  
  
Я наклоняюсь и, глядя на Юсефа, спрашиваю: — Можно?  
  
Он с улыбкой пожимаем плечами. — Не смотри на меня. Эта женщина решает за себя.  
  
Я осторожно обнимаю Сану — её руки сжимают меня гораздо крепче — потом отпускаю её. Она во всём чёрном. Не могу даже описать, насколько я счастлив от этого. Некоторые вещи меняются, а некоторые не изменятся никогда.  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — говорит Юсеф.  
  
— Как и вы, — отвечаю я. Я провожу рукой между ними. — Так вы…?  
  
Юсеф смеётся. — Ты не слышал об этом? — говорит он, в то время как Сана восклицает: — Кто я, по-твоему? Думаешь, я буду жить во грехе с этим дураком?  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, потом снова начинают говорить одновременно, потом замолкают. Юсеф кивает ей. — Продолжай. Я лучше помолчу.  
  
Она цокает языком, потом качает головой. — Три года назад, — говорит она. — Он был красивой невестой.  
  
Он закатывает глаза, и я хлопаю Юсефа по руке. — Молодец. — Потом обращаюсь к Сане: — И ты тоже молодец. Как… как всё прошло?  
  
Они оба вздыхают, обмениваясь взглядами. — Моя мать не могла разговаривать со мной без слёз примерно год, — отвечает Сана.  
  
— Они до сих пор смотрят на меня так, будто я что-то украл, — добавляет Юсеф.  
  
— Ты и украл. Я виню тебя за всё.  
  
— Конечно, винишь.  
  
В один и тот же момент мы все понимаем, что Эскиль по-прежнему стоит рядом, явно несчастный из-за того, что о нём забыли. Но, прежде чем мы можем сказать что-то типа «прости, мы забыли, что ты здесь», он лучезарно улыбается и говорит: — Я вас оставлю, чтобы вы могли поболтать. — Он проходит мимо Юсефа и снова кричит: — Исак! Исак, где ты?  
  
Мы переглядываемся, потом Юсеф кивает на меня. — Итак? Как твои дела?  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечаю я, и, думаю, в основном это правда. — Приятно вернуться домой.  
  
Я вижу вопросы на их лицах, которые им хочется задать, но Юсеф никогда не был тем, кто давит на других, а Сана знает, когда можно это делать, а когда не стоит.  
  
— Я так счастлив вас видеть, — со всей искренностью говорю я.  
  
— Мы счастливы видеть  _тебя_ , — отвечает Сана, а Юсеф кладёт руку мне на плечо, легко сжимая.  
  
— Теперь, когда ты уже обустроился, — говорит он, — ты просто обязан прийти к нам в гости. Я приготовлю тажин с курицей.  
  
— Ты так и не научилась готовить? — спрашиваю я Сану.  
  
Она обиженно морщится. — С чего бы? У меня для этого есть он.  
  
Я ухмыляюсь и вдруг вижу Исака у двери, ведущей на кухню. Он с некоторой тревогой смотрит по сторонам, словно надеется найти что-то, но успокаивается, увидев меня.  
  
Ох.  
  
Я откашливаюсь, опуская глаза, а когда снова поднимаю голову, замечаю, как Юсеф и Сана многозначительно переглядываются. « _Нет_ », — хочу сказать я, — « _всё не так. Всё не может быть так_ ».  
  
Исак присоединяется к нам, небрежно бросая: — Привет.  
  
— Привет, — эхом отзываюсь я. Воцаряется тишина, которую я не могу не нарушить. — Ты не думал, что я приду, не так ли?  
  
— Я ничего такого не говорил, — протестует он, поднимая руки.  
  
— По-прежнему ужасный врун, правда?  
  
— У него такое честное лицо, — говорит Юсеф, взлохмачивая волосы Исака с игривостью, которая удивляет меня. Этот жест сам по себе говорит мне о том, что они стали гораздо более близкими друзьями, чем были до моего отъезда.  
  
— Ну у него же должно быть хоть что-то, — бормочет Сана.  
  
Исак раздражённо вздыхает. — Ты  _всё ещё_  обижаешься?  
  
— Я не  _обижаюсь_.  
  
— На что она обижается? — шепчу я Юсефу, намеренно избегая сердитого взгляда Саны.  
  
— Мы добились огромного прогресса в одном из наших проектов, — с некоторым самодовольством говорит Исак, — а её проект…  
  
— С моим проектом всё прекрасно. У меня  _блестящий_  проект. Мой проект будет спасать жизни, — возражает Сана.  
  
— Не ступай по земле горделиво, — говорю я, — ведь ты не пробуришь землю и не достигнешь гор высотой!  
  
Она поражённо открывает рот, а Юсеф со смехом закрывает лицо рукой. — О, старик, я совсем забыл.  
  
— Прости, — говорю я Сане. — Так что за блестящий проект?  
  
Она складывает руки на груди и выглядит раздражённой, но я думаю, что смутил её, и от этого мне неловко. Я чувствую себя мудаком, потому что кто я вообще такой, чтобы цитировать Коран, разговаривая с мусульманкой? — Наша компания работает над новым препаратом от астмы. Дела идут очень хорошо.  
  
— Так и есть, — говорит Исак.  
  
—  _Так и есть_ , — настаивает Сана.  
  
— Я только что с тобой согласился!  
  
— Я слышу по твоему тону, что ты так не думаешь.  
  
— О господи, — стонет Исак. — Тебя не победить.  
  
Он отлично выглядит. По правде говоря, я не думаю, что был хоть раз с момента моего возвращения, когда бы он выглядел не отлично, но я просто… Видимо, сегодня я подмечаю больше деталей.  
  
— Ты никогда меня не победишь, — кивает Сана. — Смирись со своей судьбой.  
  
Юсеф бросает на меня взгляд, пробуждающий воспоминания, которые накрывают меня волной. Он словно говорит: « _Эти двое ведут себя нелепо, и они всегда будут такими, но они наши, и это хорошо, не так ли?_ »  
  
Я делаю шаг в сторону. — Думаю, мне пора напиться. Поболтаем позже, ладно?  
  
Моё внезапное желание уйти удивляет их, но Юсеф говорит:  
— Да, конечно. Даже не сомневайся, потому что ты придёшь к нам на обед.  
  
Я в шутку отдаю ему честь и направляюсь туда, где, по моему мнению, должна располагаться кухня.  
  
Она не очень большая, но тоже очень ухоженная. На столе стоят бутылки, а рядом пакет, наполовину заполненный использованной тарой. Полагаю, что большинство гостей уже переросли привычку неумеренного потребления алкоголя, присущую нам в подростковом возрасте. Но сейчас Новый год. По правде говоря, теперь это уже не время для нового шанса, а скорее повод напиться в сопли.  
  
Я беру бутылку светлого пива неизвестного мне производителя и ищу открывашку. Я мог бы открыть пиво о край стола, как делаю это дома, но это квартира Исака, и я не хочу ничего повредить.  
  
Квартира Исака. Исак теперь взрослый, и у него такой период в жизни, когда он может позволить себе жить самостоятельно, и он сознательно делает этот выбор. Почему от этой мысли у меня немного кружится голова?  
  
Время начать пить. Но не слишком много. Достаточно, чтобы сгладить некоторые углы, но не так много, чтобы делать выбор, о котором я потом буду жалеть.  
  
— На стенке холодильника. — Исак стоит, опираясь на дверной косяк, сложив руки на груди и коротко улыбаясь.  
  
Я поворачиваю голову, и так и есть. К стенке холодильника прикреплена открывашка.   
— Ага.  
  
Я срываю пробку и делаю глоток.  
  
— Я рад, что ты пришёл, — говорит Исак, шаркая ногой по полу.  
  
— О, не говори так. У меня ещё не было шанса по-настоящему опозориться перед всеми.  
  
— Знаешь…ты слишком строг к себе.  
  
Я открываю рот, потом морщусь. — Я хотел сказать, что это лучше, чем кто-то другой будет строг по отношению ко мне, но потом прикинул, как это прозвучит.  
  
Он смеётся и отходит от двери. Взяв бутылку со стола, он подходит к холодильнику, и я отхожу в сторону. Он срывает пробку, потом поворачивается ко мне. — С Новым годом, — говорит он, поднимая бутылку.  
  
Почему у меня такое чувство, будто я должен покраснеть? Но я отмахиваюсь от этого и звякаю своей бутылкой о его. — С Новым годом.  
  
Мы делаем по глотку своих напитков, стоя не так далеко друг от друга. Я думаю о других канунах нового года, которые мы провели вместе. Это хорошие воспоминания. О них не больно думать, но сейчас мысли об этом заставляют меня чувствовать ещё большую неловкость.  
  
Надо как-то с этим справиться. Так что я обхватываю себя рукой и говорю:  
— Как же так случилось, что  _ты_  устраиваешь новогоднюю вечеринку?  
  
— Потому что я такой крутой, — без колебания отвечает Исак, и я фыркаю от смеха. — Что? Что в этом смешного?  
  
— Ты… да. Ты очень крутой.  
  
— Почему кто-то может решить, что я не крутой?  
  
— Я… не знаю? — Он поднимает брови, словно бросая мне вызов, и я пожимаю плечами. — Может, потому что ты исследователь, у которого в гардеробе очень много свитеров.  
  
— Наука — это круто, — возражает Исак.  
  
— Наука — это очень круто.  
  
— А свитера восхитительны! Посмотри вот на этот. И скажи мне, что он не крутой.  
  
На нём серый кардиган, чёрная футболка и джинсы. Одежда сидит на нём как влитая. Волосы достаточно длинные, чтобы виться на концах.  
  
Я закусываю нижнюю губу, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Он тоже очень крутой.  
  
— Так что совершенно очевидно, что я самый крутой человек, поэтому, где же ещё проводить вечеринку, если не у меня.  
  
Я изучаю его лицо какое-то мгновение, потом спрашиваю:  
— С квартирой Эскиля что-то случилось?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Исак. — Труба лопнула, и там настоящий потоп.  
  
Я начинаю хохотать, а Исак широко улыбается. Он поворачивается, опираясь на столешницу рядом со мной.  
  
Когда мне удаётся унять смех, я откашливаюсь и спрашиваю:  
— Ты и рисовый пудинг приготовил?  
  
— О да, — отвечает Исак. — Всё сделал сам. — Он смотрит на меня, и уголок его губ ползёт вверх. — Что, моё честное лицо снова меня выдаёт?  
  
— О да, — отвечаю я. — Всё дело в этом.  
  
Мы стоим, опираясь на столешницу, и пьём пиво, и ни о чём особо не говорим. Я доволен и напуган.  
  
.  
  
Один и тот же разговор повторяется снова и снова, и это утомляет.  
  
Да, я жил в Швеции четыре года. Да, приятно вернуться домой. Авария была уже давно, и я в порядке. Ничем особо не занимаюсь, просто пишу. Моя мама чувствует себя хорошо, мой отец умер. Мне тоже приятно тебя видеть.  
  
Я делаю это снова и снова, и это должно быть невыносимо, но каждый раз, когда я начинаю раздражаться, появляется Исак и переводит разговор с меня на того, кто задаёт вопросы. Он кивает в течение минуты или двух, а потом говорит мне: «Прости, но мне нужно показать Эвену…» и отводит меня в сторону, показывая телевизор, или свои игры, или свои книги. Никогда ничего важного, ничего такого, что бы ему действительно хотелось показать мне. Просто отвлечь меня на мгновение, чтобы я мог передохнуть.  
  
В этом столько  _доброты_.  
  
.  
  
— Прошу прощения.  
  
Я поднимаю голову и одновременно испытываю облегчение и недоумение. Этот мужчина старше, чем большинство гостей, с сединой, начинающей пробиваться в его тёмно-каштановых волосах. Он очень привлекательный. Возможно, из саамов.  
  
— Привет, — говорю я.  
  
Он улыбается и кивает на маленькую фигурку, к которой я прикасаюсь. Она стоит на подоконнике и словно смотрит на улицу. Это худой лось, и я не уверен, из чего именно он сделан. Это явно не та вещь, которую я ожидал увидеть у Исака, видимо, поэтому она меня привлекла.  
  
— Я не мог не заметить, что тебя это заинтересовало.  
  
— А ты автор? — поддразниваю его я.  
  
— Вообще-то мой дядя.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
Мужчина кивает и встаёт так, что заслоняет меня от остальных гостей. Я мгновенно узнаю этот жест. Это что-то, что, не задумываясь, сделал бы я сам. Я прячу улыбку.  
  
— Это подарок Исаку на прошлое Рождество. Ему всегда очень нравилась моя коллекция.  
  
— И где ты хранишь свою коллекцию? — невинно спрашиваю я.  
  
Он широко улыбается, и я улыбаюсь в ответ. Мы понимаем друг друга. Я практически уверен, что знаю, кто он.  
  
— Вы с Исаком вместе работаете, верно?  
  
— Ох. Моя репутация меня опережает?  
  
Я уклончиво пожимаю плечами. — Меня не интересуют репутации. Чаще всего они неверные, а оказываются правдой лишь тогда, когда тебе это совсем не нужно.  
  
Его рот немного сжимается, как будто он проводит языком по нижней губе изнутри. — А кто ты? — спрашивает он. Я в восторге от тембра его голоса. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему Исак наплевал на такие вещи, как «коллега» и «руководитель», если слышал этот голос.  
  
— Я Эвен. А ты?  
  
— Самуэль. Откуда ты знаешь Исака?  
  
Но я вижу, что Исак здесь не главное. Самуэль спрашивает, чтобы продолжить разговор, чтобы узнать что-то обо мне. Давно уже никто не пытался соблазнить меня, обычно всё происходит наоборот.  
  
— Я один из длинного списка его бывших, — отвечаю я.  
  
Самуэль искоса смотрит на меня. — У Исака не так много бывших.  
  
— Ну тогда я тот, который псих.  
  
— Вот как, — его взгляд проясняется.  
  
Я смеюсь. — Да, вот так. — Я отпиваю ещё пива и легко провожу пальцем по спине лося. Это не дерево. Это что-то гораздо более хрупкое. — Твой дядя их продаёт?  
  
— Да. — После секундного замешательства его голос возвращается к своему обычному тембру. Он немного меняет положение, по-прежнему закрывая меня от остальных гостей. — Вообще-то он профессиональный художник. У него своя галерея. А этим он в основном занимается в свободное время.  
  
— Хм. Хорошее хобби. Это проволока и папье-маше, да?  
  
Самуэль изумлённо смеётся. — Как ты догадался?  
  
— Потому что я когда-то делал нечто подобное.  
  
— Это проволока и папье-маше, сверху покрытые смолой. В результате фигурки получаются чертовски твёрдыми. — У тебя хороший вкус.  
  
Я оборачиваюсь к нему. — Как и у тебя.  
  
Я не собираюсь ничего делать. Мне просто льстит его внимание. Каким бы социально неадаптированным я порой ни был, я понимаю, что оказаться в постели с последним мужчиной Исака, невероятно плохая идея. Поэтому я просто буду флиртовать и наслаждаться вниманием, не беспокоясь о призраках хотя бы какое-то время.  
  
— Привет, — раздаётся обеспокоенный голос, и мы оба оборачиваемся. Исак смотрит на нас с плохо скрываемой тревогой. Мне хочется рассмеяться, но это было бы мерзко. Став взрослым, я понял, что меня не волнует, если мои бывшие будут общаться друг с другом. В конце концов им, наверное, следовало бы создать группу поддержки. Но я понимаю, когда другие люди относятся к этому иначе.  
  
— Эвен восхищался фигуркой, которую я тебе подарил, — говорит Самуэль. — А я хвалил его за хороший вкус.  
  
— Он бесстыдно со мной флиртовал, — возражаю я, и Самуэль обнажает зубы в улыбке.  
  
— Понятно, — говорит Исак, и кажется, что он на грани приступа паники.  
  
Я решаю сжалиться над ним. — Но я просто подыгрывал ему. Разве у тебя нет бойфренда?  
  
Самуэль поднимает свой напиток. — Снова свободен.  
  
— Так ты думал, что останешься здесь на ночь, не так ли? — поддразниваю я.  
  
— Можно подумать, ты не рассчитывал на то же.  
  
Я краснею от его слов. — О нет. — Я смотрю на Исака, который, кажется, готов умереть. — Слишком давно и слишком странно.  
  
Теперь мне нужно сбежать. Я вижу Юсефа и Сану, разговаривающих о чём-то. Пойду побеспокою их. — Мне нужно пойти поприставать к другим людям. Приятно наконец встретиться лично, — говорю я.  
  
— Взаимно, — едва ли не мурлычет Самуэль. Я прохожу мимо Исака, который густо краснеет. Не могу сказать, что виню его.  
  
.  
  
Я пью своё третье и последнее пиво, сидя с Юсефом и Саной, когда дверь открывается дверь и в квартиру заходит Юнас. — Я пришёл! — кричит он.  
  
Вся старая команда поднимает свои напитки, они напились уже настолько, что их приветствия напоминают рёв, что заставляет меня засмеяться. Махди вскарабкивается на диван, чтобы поздороваться с Юнасом и чуть не падает. Исак помогает ему подняться, поддерживая за локоть, и все они обнимаются с вновь прибывшим другом.  
  
Из всех старых друзей Исака, по крайней мере парней, я всегда считал Юнаса самым умным. Он видел суть вещей. Он был тем, кто в любой ситуации скорее всего сделает то, что правильно. Я уважал его, но мы никогда не были близки. У нас с ним не те характеры, которым легко уживаться в настоящей дружбе.  
  
— Где он был? — спрашивает Юсеф.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду вообще или почему он опоздал? — отвечает Сана.  
  
— Наверное, и то, и то.  
  
— Понятия не имею, почему он опоздал. Но он по-прежнему живёт в Дании.  
  
— Точно, они же вместе с Исаком туда уехали.  
  
К ним присоединяется Магнус, и я смотрю на группу старых друзей, отмечая изменения. Все повзрослели, все изменились, кто-то менее, кто-то более заметно. Но я счастлив видеть их такими. Не могу представить, чтобы я смог вот так просто снова сойтись со своими старыми друзьями и не нервничать при этом. Приятно знать, что есть люди, которым не нужно всегда соревноваться со своим прошлым. Для них прошлое — это то, что привело их к тому, что есть у них сейчас, это то, что не причиняет боль.  
  
Юнас осматривается вокруг, и когда видит меня, то его взгляд замирает. Я смотрю на него, замечая, как его глаза внимательно изучают меня. Все здесь, кажется, были счастливы меня видеть, и для меня это было облегчением. Я не возражал против того, чтобы отвечать на одни и те же вопросы, потому что подсознательно ждал, что столкнусь с большим количеством людей, мысленно вопрошающих: «А  _ты_  что здесь делаешь?». Но я этого так и не почувствовал. До сего момента.  
  
Потеряв уверенность в себе, я слегка приподнимаю бутылку в знак приветствия, потом снова концентрируюсь на Юсефе и Сане.  
  
Сана всё замечает. — Не обращай на него внимания, — говорит она. — Кого волнует мнение человека, у которого бакенбардов больше, чем плоти и крови?  
  
Я смеюсь, и я люблю её.  
  
.  
  
Примерно в четверть двенадцатого я вижу, как Исак отделяется от всех и отходит к стене. Он водит большим пальцем под язычком своей банки с пивом и делает глубокий вдох.  
  
Мне это знакомо. Как и в старые времена, находясь посреди толпы, он иногда совершенно отгораживался от всех. Дело не в том, что он необщительный — это не так — но иногда ему была необходима подобная передышка.  
  
Я колеблюсь. Возможно, он просто хочет побыть один. Раньше, когда он становился таким, я обнимал его, и он зарывался лицом мне в грудь, пока потребность быть одному не проходила. Но я больше не его парень. Я не обязан ничего делать.  
  
Но я выпил три пива, и это тот максимум, который я могу себе позволить, так что здравый смысл — это не то, что я сейчас могу контролировать. Поэтому я подхожу к нему, опираюсь на стену рядом и легко пихаю его локтем.  
  
Он поднимает на меня глаза и улыбается. Он выглядит уставшим и немного удивлённым, но его улыбка полна искренности. Он счастлив меня видеть. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что он счастлив меня видеть.  
  
Перекрикивая музыку, которая с течением времени становится всё громче, я говорю:  
— Ты хозяин вечеринки. Тебе нельзя быть одному.  
  
Ему приходится поднять голову и повысить голос, чтобы я мог его услышать. — Я хозяин вечеринки. Я устанавливаю правила.  
  
Я качаю головой. — Это не так работает.  
  
— Нет. Именно так. Ты хорошо проводишь время?  
  
Я задумываюсь на мгновение, потом киваю. — Да. Всё гораздо лучше, чем я думал.  
  
— Видишь?  
  
— Вижу что? Почему это звучит так, будто ты хочешь сказать: «Я же тебе говорил»? Ты мне ничего не говорил.  
  
— Мне не нужно было говорить это словами. Я сказал это глазами.  
  
— Я думаю, ты слегка напился.  
  
— Вполне возможно.  
  
Чтобы продолжить разговор, я говорю:  
— Итак… Самуэль.  
  
Исак стонет и начинает тереть внутренний уголок глаза. — Да… Я… Я пригласил его вчера. Я узнал, что у него нет никаких планов на Новый год, и я просто спросил. Я не особо задумывался.  
  
— Разумеется, нет.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Это значит, что я думаю, ты предполагал, что переспишь с ним сегодня.  
  
— Неправда! — рассерженно восклицает Исак.  
  
Я киваю, самодовольно улыбаясь. — Ага, я тебе верю.  
  
— Точно нет. Это было… нет. Всё решено. И всё кончено. И между нами говоря… — Он замолкает, всасывая нижнюю губу в рот.  
  
— Между нами говоря что? — Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы нам было немного проще разговаривать. — Думаю, ты практически обосрался, когда увидел, что мы с ним болтаем.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, потом признаёт: — Практически. — Я хихикаю, а Исак качает головой. — Это было похоже на ночной кошмар. Когда тебе снится, что ты снова в школе, только абсолютно голый. Мне следовало догадаться, чтобы вы столкнётесь друг с другом. Вот такой я везунчик.  
  
— Я понимаю, почему ты на него запал. Он горячий.  
  
— Не надо. Просто… — Он вздрагивает. — Не надо.  
  
— Почему? Ведь это правда.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что он с тобой флиртовал. То есть могу, конечно, он флиртовал… — Он показывает на меня рукой, потом замолкает.  
  
Я поднимаю бровь. Исак сглатывает, и его щёки розовеют. — Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «конечно»? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Я имею в виду… Конечно, он флиртовал. Он со всеми флиртует.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, правда.  
  
— То есть ты не имел в виду, что, конечно, он флиртовал со  _мной_?  
  
— Нет! — решительно говорит Исак. Спустя мгновение он поднимает руки, сутуля плечи. — Перестань на меня смотреть.  
  
Я фыркаю, складывая руки на груди. Делаю секундную паузу, потом говорю:  
— Спасибо, что пригласил меня. Я рад, что пришёл.  
  
— Я тоже рад, что ты пришёл.  
  
Тупая боль вдруг пронзает ногу, внезапная, неприятная. Поморщившись, я напрягаю мышцы, на мгновение отрывая ступню от пола.  
  
— Как нога?  
  
— Нормально, — отвечаю я. — Я просто отвык долго стоять. Я в порядке.  
  
— Иди сядь…  
  
— Я сказал, я в порядке.  
  
— А я сказал, чтобы ты сел. Ну же, вон свободное место на диване…  
  
— Продолжай давить на меня, и я тебе на зло пойду танцевать.  
  
— Делая что-то мне на зло, ты навредишь себе.  
  
— Вот теперь это настоящий вызов, — говорю я, изгибая бровь.  
  
— Эвен, — стонет Исак.  
  
Не так много людей танцует. Человек десять или около того. Они просто прыгают под музыку, и, честно говоря, мысль о том, чтобы подвергнуть ногу такому испытанию, несколько пугает. Я точно буду чувствовать последствия завтра. — А почему нет? — говорю я скорее себе, чем ему.  
  
— Потому что тебе будет больно, — повторяет Исак, и он, как всегда, голос разума.  
  
Но теперь я уже принял решение. — Пока, — говорю я, отлипая от стены.  
  
Я слышу, как он раздражённо произносит моё имя, но я уже ухожу. Я присоединяюсь к небольшой группе людей, и я танцую.  
  
Играет старая песня Prodigy. Я не знаю, кто выбирал музыку для вечеринки, но совершенно уверен, что не Исак. Я просмотрел его плейлисты, там сплошной хип-хоп и белые парни с гитарами. Мне нравится микс, выбранный сегодня диджеем. Старые песни, новые песни, песни, под которые можно двигаться.  
  
Я танцую. Я танцую так, как не танцевал уже очень давно. Я танцую так, словно мне не пришлось пережить несколько месяцев физиотерапии, словно я никогда в ужасе не смотрел на лестничный пролёт с мокрыми ступенями. Я танцую так, словно моё тело — это просто моё тело, что-то, что позволяет мне выразить себя, а не список всех моих шрамов.  
  
Я не танцую с кем-то, я сам по себе. Так лучше. Танцуй со всеми или ни с кем. Во мне достаточно алкоголя, чтобы не волноваться о том, как я выгляжу. Это, конечно, не та уверенность, что была во мне, когда я был моложе, но сомневаюсь, что когда-то смогу снова её вернуть.  
  
Я чувствую руку на своём боку и оборачиваюсь. Исак пожимает плечами и, перекрикивая музыку, говорит:  
— Мне нужно за тобой присматривать.  
  
Я изгибаюсь, чтобы повернуться к нему, смотрю на этого шикарного призрака. — Слабак.  
  
Он снова пожимает плечами и начинает танцевать.  
  
И я танцую с ним.


	53. Chapter 53

За неделю до двадцатого дня рождения Исака мы пошли в клуб, который уже не существует. Мы нечасто выбирались в гей-бары — мне они нравились, но Исак по-прежнему испытывал там дискомфорт.  
  
— Все сюда приходят, чтобы подцепить кого-то, — пожаловался он. — Мне не нравится, как они смотрят на меня.  
  
Я обнял его за шею и поцеловал в висок. — Не могу их за это винить.  
  
— Мне не нравится, как они смотрят на  _тебя_ , — сказал Исак со злобой, которую я замечал в нём, лишь когда она примешивалась к ревности. Я посмеялся над ним и потащил на танцпол.  
  
Вот почему мне хотелось туда. Я любил танцевать. Ты мог полностью отдаться эмоциям на танцполе, делать то, что чувствуешь, и никто бы не посмотрел на тебя с осуждением. Им было плевать, размахиваешь ли ты руками, покрыт ли потом, подпеваешь ли играющей песне. В этом месте ты мог проявлять свою сексуальность, мог касаться руками другого человека, двигаться с ним. Ты мог показать всему миру, что чувствуешь.  
  
Я хотел быть в подобном месте с Исаком.  
  
Он всегда поначалу был замкнутым на танцполе, немного смущался, в отличие от того, как вёл себя, когда мы были дома одни, и я врубал музыку, и мы дурачились вместе. Но на людях мне приходилось влить в него несколько шотов, прежде чем он чувствовал, что готов участвовать в представлении.  
  
Когда он начал целовать меня на глазах всех этих незнакомых людей, я почувствовал удовлетворение и радость. Мои руки сжимали его ягодицы, язык ласкал его рот, а его пальцы запутались в моих волосах.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — простонал он.  
  
— Это моя реплика, — сказал я ему на ухо, потом потёрся пахом о его бёдра.  
  
Исак покачал головой. — Ты…  _Ты_  красивый. Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Я так сильно любил его в тот момент. Я прижался щекой к его лицу. — Я тебя люблю. Я буду любить тебя до конца жизни. И когда вселенная снова начнёт существовать, я смогу полюбить тебя во второй раз. Или это будет сотый раз, когда я влюблюсь в тебя. Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?  
  
Он улыбнулся мне под мигающими огнями. — Я думал, что подобные вещи тебя пугают.  
  
— Не тогда, когда я с тобой, — сказал я. — Мой Исак. Мой. Мне никогда не страшно, когда я с тобой.  
  
Это было ложью, но он знал, что я имею в виду, и он обвил руками мою талию и поцеловал шею под подбородком, рядом с кадыком.  
  
— Почему мы не делаем этого чаще? — спросил он, и я засмеялся.  
  
.  
  
Я танцую с ним сейчас, и между нами нет той близости, что существовала, когда мы были моложе, когда мы были вместе, но сходство в том, что остальной мир исчезает.  
  
Есть только я и он, и больше никого. Никого больше в этой комнате. Единственное лицо — его, единственные глаза — его, эти зелёные глаза, которые не отрываются от моих, что бы ни случилось. Этот его странный рот и хищные зубы с щербинками, сверкающие на свету, когда он улыбается.  
  
Исак. Исак, Исак, Исак.


	54. Chapter 54

Лишь когда время приближается к полуночи, мы замечаем, что не одни в комнате. Люди начинают громко кричать об обратном отсчёте, и мне приходится поднять голову, словно пробуждаясь ото сна.  
  
Я смотрю на Исака, раскрасневшегося и кажущегося счастливым. Мы оба коротко смеёмся. Я несколько раз дергаю ворот рубашки. Я немного вспотел.  
  
Он что-то говорит, но чей-то крик заглушает его слова, и я качаю головой. Исак подходит ближе, настолько близко, что практически касается меня, и поднимает голову вверх. — Ты уже готов сдаться?  
  
Сдаться? Моё сердце пропускает удар.  
  
Моя нога! Вот о чём он говорит. Я снова с улыбкой качаю головой. — Ни за что. Я могу делать это всю ночь.  
  
Исак смотрит мне прямо в глаза, и он так близко. Когда он вот так улыбается, он снова выглядит на семнадцать.  
  
— Но! — признаю я. — Мне нужно выпить.  
  
— Да, — говорит Исак, отступая на шаг и надувая щёки. — Здесь стало жарко.  
  
— Принести тебе ещё пива? — спрашиваю я.  
  
Он чешет затылок, потом говорит: — Воды?  
  
Я киваю. — Конечно. Сейчас вернусь.  
  
Исак сжимает губы, отходя в сторону, чтобы я мог пройти на кухню.  
  
Моя нога совсем не болит. Думаю, я на седьмом небе.  
  
.  
  
Я ищу стаканы. Настоящие стаканы. На столе стоят пластиковые, но мне не нравится их использовать, если есть альтернатива. Слишком много мусора.  
  
Я вдруг замечаю, что улыбаюсь. Я отлично провожу время. Я думал, что этот вечер станет полной катастрофой, а вышло наоборот. Я уже давно не ходил на вечеринки. Я уже давно не позволял себе быть в большой компании и что-то отмечать.  
  
Конец того, что, следует признать, было не очень хорошим годом, и начало… ну, возможно, чего-то хорошего.  
  
Я киваю, открывая шкафчик, в котором стоят стаканы. Я фыркаю. На них нарисован знак Бэтмена.  
  
В дверях происходит какое-то движение. Я поднимаю глаза. На кухню заходит Юнас, засунув руки в карманы. Одного взгляда на его лицо достаточно, чтобы понять, что он хочет что-то сказать, но я так переполнен приятными эмоциями, что чувствую лишь лёгкий укол беспокойства.  
  
— Привет, Юнас, — говорю я, вынимая два стакана.  
  
— Привет. — Он откашливается, потом продолжает. — Слушай… Нам обоим это будет неприятно, так что я просто скажу. Потому что я должен, не потому что я хочу.  
  
Вот теперь я слышу громкий сигнал тревоги. Я опускаю руки от шкафчика и оборачиваюсь к нему.  
  
Юнас сглатывает, потом говорит:  
— Я даже не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, что делаешь, но все вокруг видят, и этого не будет! Я не знаю, обманываете ли вы с Исаком сами себя, потому что он продолжает настаивать, что вы просто друзья, но он по-прежнему тебя любит, а это значит, что тебе нужно убраться отсюда и держаться от него подальше. Ты хороший парень, Эвен, и я надеюсь, что у тебя всё нормально в жизни, но тебе, блядь, нужно держаться подальше от Исака. Такое ощущение, что он теряет разум, когда оказывается рядом с тобой. Или когда дело касается тебя. Но я видел, что было с ним в последний раз, когда всё случилось, и ты не сделаешь это снова с моим другом. Это понятно?  
  
У меня горит лицо. Я неотрывно смотрю на Юнаса.  
  
Он отвечает на мой взгляд, потом кривится. — Ты чуть не уничтожил моего лучшего друга. Ты не можешь вернуться. Просто не можешь. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Я понимаю.  
  
Я опускаю глаза. Чувствую, как дрожат губы. Не знаю, как это прекратить.  
  
Точно. Мне нужно идти.  
  
Я поднимаю руки и на автомате закрываю дверцы шкафчика. Потом опускаю голову и прохожу мимо него. Он больше ничего не говорит, а я так и не произнёс ни слова.  
  
Я ни на кого не смотрю. Вокруг гремит музыка, и люди увлечённо обсуждают обратный отсчёт до полуночи. Он уже начинается, так что никто меня не замечает. Я запихиваю ноги в ботинки, хватаю пальто и трость.  
  
Я выскальзываю в дверь. Никто не пытается меня остановить.  
  
Да и с чего бы им это делать?  
  
.  
  
Я грёбаный идиот.  
  
Я такой глупый, я такой  _глупый_. Почему я решил, что могу пойти на эту вечеринку? Все просто были вежливыми. Юнас сказал то, о чём на самом деле думал каждый из них. Все эти люди с их улыбками и их вопросами, притворявшиеся, что это нормально, что я там. Но это не так.  
  
Я для них не Эвен Бэк Насхайм. Я для них — бывший Исака, тот ненормальный, который разбил его сердце и пытался убить себя, то плохое воспоминание, которое мучило Исака так долго и так сильно. Это его они любят, а я тот, кто причинил ему боль. Мне там не рады.  
  
Мне не рады в том доме, в компании тех людей. Мне не рады в этом городе. Это его город. Мне не следовало сюда возвращаться.  
  
Что я делаю? Что я делаю?  
  
Я быстро иду по улице, сжимая трость, и моё лицо искажено, я чувствую. Я так сильно стиснул зубы, что у меня сводит челюсть. Нужно убраться отсюда. Прочь, прочь, прочь.  
Мне здесь не рады. Я — никто. Я — ничто.  _Я_  — призрак.  _Я_  — безумец, который пишет слова на стенах. Я — не человек, я — диагноз, дурной сон, ошибка, которую совершили слишком многие.  
  
Мне нужно убраться прочь. Мне нужно уехать. Я не знаю куда, и я не знаю как, но мне здесь не место, и внутри всё опускается, потому что, возможно, мне нигде нет места. Нигде. Сто миллионов разных вселенных, а я по-прежнему одинок в своей голове.  
  
Это слишком. Это слишком для меня.  
  
Голос внутри меня спрашивает, как я мог ожидать чего-то другого. Я не герой истории, если только это не история в назидание кому-то. Такова моя роль. Я то, на что указывают люди, чтобы знать, чего делать не надо. Я не главный герой. Я ничто. Эти вещи произносит голос Асвальда, но на самом деле это мой голос, и я это знаю, я это знаю.  
  
Истории повторяются, но только о людях, которые важны. Я не важен. Ни для кого. Даже для себя.  
  
Я зацикливаюсь. Я это понимаю. Ирене сказала бы мне…  
  
Да пошла она. Это лишь ложные надежды, и я не поверю в них.  
  
Новый год. Меня сейчас стошнит.  
  
Я игнорирую голос, выкрикивающий моё имя, пока могу. Он словно нож, и каждый раз, когда он произносит моё имя, кажется, что лезвие врезается между рёбрами. Я не хочу оборачиваться. Я не хочу этого.  
  
Я не хочу этого, и никто не хочет меня. Это правда. Хватит обманывать себя. Он просто сказал то, о чём все думали. Я знаю, что это так.  
  
Но звук моего имени всё громче, и мне не убежать от него. Не так. Глупое, предающее меня тело, как и весь я… весь я, глупый, глупый я…  
  
Я останавливаюсь и оборачиваюсь, когда Исак наконец догоняет меня. Я не знаю, как далеко мы от его квартиры. В трёх кварталах? В четырёх? Он пытается отдышаться, его куртка расстёгнута, шарф в руке.  
  
Он поднимает на меня полные боли глаза, но я избегаю его взгляда. Я не хочу об этом думать. Я не хочу думать о том, что сказал Юнас.  
  
— Ты ушёл.  
  
— Мне пришлось.  
  
— Что он тебе сказал?  
  
Я качаю головой. — Я не знаю, о чём ты…  
  
— Что он тебе сказал? — настаивает Исак.  
  
Я не отвечаю. Юнас прав. Исак не любит смотреть правде в глаза. Он, вероятно, не знает, что делает сейчас или почему он здесь. Он делает это, потому что…  
  
Не буду об этом думать. Нет, не буду, не буду…  
  
— Эвен…  
  
Он делает шаг ко мне, и я говорю:  
— Возвращайся на вечеринку.  
  
— Да пошла эта вечеринка. Мне плевать на вечеринку…  
  
— У тебя нет причин быть здесь. Возвращайся обратно.  
  
— Мне плевать, что он тебе сказал. У него нет права говорить тебе что-то о… Я хотел, чтобы ты пришёл. Я хочу, чтобы ты был там. Тебе не нужно уходить, просто потому что…  
  
— Я пойду…  
  
Исак хватает меня, когда я пытаюсь развернуться. Я морщусь, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы не вырвать руку из его цепкой хватки.  
  
— Не уходи, — говорит он, и в его голосе слышится что-то похожее на отчаяние. — Не уходи так.  
  
— Отпусти меня, — терпеливо говорю я.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Я поднимаю на него глаза. — Почему? — я словно бросаю вызов. — Почему так важно, чтобы я был на какой-то грёбаной вечеринке?  
  
— Мне плевать на вечеринку, — повторяет Исак.  
  
— А на что тебе не плевать? Ты хоть знаешь…  
  
Я успеваю лишь резко втянуть в себя воздух, а потом Исак целует меня. Мне хочется упасть на спину, сдаваясь, но каким-то образом я продолжаю стоять на ногах. Одной рукой он сжимает отворот моего пальто, а другую руку с шарфом закидывает мне на плечо, щекоча шею. Его тонкие губы прижимаются к моим.  
  
Я отвечаю на поцелуй. Это происходит на автомате, это так же просто, как дышать. Если Исак целует меня, я целую его в ответ. Так было всегда. Его холодный нос прижимается к моей коже, а его рот восхитителен, и я помню, каково было целовать его. Думаю, я заставил себя забыть.  
  
Я помню, что наш первый поцелуй был со вкусом хлорки.  
  
Я отталкиваю его от себя.  
  
— Нет! — в бешенстве восклицаю я. — Исак пытается говорить, но я так зол, что трясу головой так сильно, что она начинает болеть. — Я не буду этого делать! Понимаешь? Я, блядь, не буду делать это снова!  
  
— Эвен…  
  
— Мы попробовали когда-то, и ничего не вышло, и я не буду делать это снова! Я не допущу, чтобы моё сердце остановилось, потому что… — Я отступаю на несколько шагов, потому что мне нужно пространство, мне нужно, чтобы между нами был целый континент. — Это трагедия, — взрываюсь я, сердито показывая на нас. — А моя жизнь… моя жизнь —  _не_ трагедия! Я отказываюсь, чтобы это было моей жизнью. Мы с тобой однажды уже делали это, и всё обернулось трагедий, а я — не назидательная история, я не такой, я никогда больше не буду таким. Я не трагедия!  
  
Исак смотрит на меня, широко раскрыв глаза. Он произносит моё имя, но это неважно. Я поворачиваюсь и шагаю прочь.  
  
Потом я перехожу на бег. Впервые с того дня, как машина врезалась в дерево, я бегу так быстро, как могу, пока мне на становится больно, но это нестрашно, потому что ничто не может причинить мне большую боль, чем та, что я уже чувствую.


	55. Списки

_«Вестсайдская история», «Касабланка», «Любовное настроение», «Рассекая волны», «Горбатая гора», «Гарольд и Мод», «Сид и Нэнси», «Любовники с Нового моста», «Шербурские зонтики», «Любовь», «Распятые любовники», «Бонни и Клайд», «Доктор Живаго», «Вожделение», миллион различных экранизаций «Ромео и Джульетты», «Одинокий мужчина», «Герой», «Загородная прогулка», «Загадочная история Бенджамина Баттона», «Грозовой перевал», «Мулен Руж!», «Близость», «Красные башмачки», «Искупление», «Унесённые ветром», «Покидая Лас-Вегас», «Пустоши», «Головокружение», «Дети райка», «Жюль и Джим», «История Адели Г.», «Жизнь Адель», «Влюбись в меня, если осмелишься», «Дом летающих кинжалов», «Остаток дня», «Она», «Валентинка», «Не отпускай меня», «Выбор Софи», «Я твоя», «Крадущийся тигр, затаившийся дракон», «Невинность», «Monsterthursday», «Я – Дина», «Сердце воина», «Немного времени», «Страстные демоны», «Мой личный штат Айдахо», «Горькие слёзы Петры фон Кант»._


	56. Chapter 56

Я стараюсь не думать об этом. У меня не получается.  
  
Я дурак. Я должен был заметить, что происходит. Лицо Исака мало что скрывает, и я понимал, чего он хочет. Я сказал себе, что не вижу этого, потому что не хотел видеть. Я не хотел признавать тот факт, что двигаюсь навстречу новой катастрофе.  
  
Было очень просто притворяться, что всё в порядке. Будто он и я можем быть друзьями. Вернуться к старым привычкам, потому что эти привычки были приятными, но забыть при этом, что они не существуют в вакууме. Они оживают в определённых ситуациях, но нам с Исаком тогда было просто вместе, потому что мы были _вместе_ , мы были  _влюблены_. Мы с ним никогда не были друзьями. Даже в самом начале. Я хотел его с первой секунды, когда заметил, как он пялится на меня в школе.  
  
И да, я хочу его сейчас, потому что я глупый и разбитый. Мой мозг сломан, деформирован в тех местах, которые должны удерживать меня от принятия неправильных решений. Вопрос не в том, что я хочу его. Исак желанный. Он красивый, и умный, и забавный, и несовершенный в том, что всегда привлекало меня. Любой, у кого есть глаза и бьющееся сердце, хотел бы его.  
  
Проблема во мне. Проблема всегда была во мне.  
  
Он не понимает, что я собой представляю. Никогда не понимал. Я думал, он понимает, но я ошибался. Как и все остальные, он видит лишь внешний блеск. Я думал, он знал, что скрывается под ним, уродливые части, постыдные части меня, но, когда он увидел их, он испытал отвращение. Он не смог с этим справиться. И да, я всегда буду на него за это злиться, но я не могу его винить. Большую часть времени я и сам не могу с этим справляться, а это моё разбитое тело, мой сломанный мозг.  
  
Он забыл. Говорят, что вы не можете помнить боль. Я всегда считал, что это охуенно тупое изречение. Я помню разные типы боли: от невозможности поднять голову из-за душевного расстройства до ощущения кости, разрывающей кожу на огромной скорости. Я это помню. Мой мозг всю жизнь прекрасно запоминает разные вещи, и это дар, но я также помню и всякое дерьмо. Я в этом отличаюсь от других. Я отличаюсь от Исака, который забыл.  
  
Он забыл, каково это — когда твой парень сумасшедший. Он забыл, что тот человек был  _мной_ , что я всегда буду таким. Сумасшествие — не то, от чего меня можно вылечить. Сумасшествие — то, что я ненавижу, и то, что я принимаю, по очереди в зависимости от дня, а иногда одновременно. Сумасшествие — это честно, и я ненавижу его, но в то же время это я, это одна из важных моих особенностей.  
  
Он видит лишь внешнюю оболочку, и я знаю, что она может быть привлекательной. Я чертовски надеюсь на это, потому что на создание этого фасада уходит много сил. Он удерживает людей от того, чтобы заглядывать глубже, потому что им не нравится то, что они видят там, и они уходят. Лучше быть поверхностным и удержать их. Это лучше, чем быть одиноким настолько, чтобы испытывать от этого боль.  
  
Но это палка о двух концах, разумеется. Потому что тогда люди думают, что таков настоящий я, и они хотят этого, хотят быть частью этого. Они хотят проникнуть глубже.  
Я пустил его глубже, и ничего не вышло. Получилось, как в любой другой важной истории любви. Кто-то умер, и этим кем-то был я.  
  
Я не хочу снова умирать. Большинство людей делают это однажды. Я думаю, что два раза — мой предел.  
  
Исак — не моё будущее. Он — не моё настоящее. Он был моим прошлым, но невозможно вернуться назад. Люди думают, что могут. Они хотят попробовать снова, что-то исправить. Но всё повторяется. Жизнь — она не о начале. На самом деле. Она о конце. Люди этого не понимают. Им слишком страшно об этом думать. Мы все воем на темноту, но в результате выходит, что именно темнота — наше настоящее. Мы плывём, нелепые маленькие человечки, и что бы мы ни делали, мы не сможем избежать конца.  
  
Всё повторяется. Такова жизнь. И если ты умён, если ты осторожен, ты видишь это и не позволяешь старым привычками возрождаться. Не уверен, насколько я умён, и уж точно я никогда не был осторожным, но мне нужно прекратить это сейчас, до того, как я полностью откажусь от лекарств и не смогу контролировать себя. Возможно, я не знаю, куда иду, но я знаю, где я был, и не собираюсь двигаться назад.  
  
Я хочу, чтобы моя жизнь была полна сюрпризов. Я хочу не знать, что готовит мне каждый день.  
  
Я точно знаю, какой будет жизнь с Исаком. Я уже пробовал это раньше. Мы не подходим друг другу. Я никому не подхожу. Максимум, что я могу — это заботиться о себе, и надеяться на лучшее, и научиться жить с мыслью, что никто и никогда не узнает всего меня.  
  
Да, это одиноко. Да, это страшно. Я — тот, кто любит людей, и я чувствую, что во мне много нерастраченной любви. Но это невозможно. Настоящая любовь не может существовать без правды, но люди не могут знать правду обо мне.  
  
Вот так вот. Это моя жизнь. Я буду один.  
  
Это больно. Не буду врать. Это охуенно больно.  
  
.  
  
Когда звонит телефон, у меня появляется ужасное чувство, что это может быть Исак. Но нет, этого не будет. Единственные звонки за последние несколько дней были от моей матери или от кого-то из друзей за пределами страны, поздравляющих меня с Новым годом.  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, я беру телефон и смотрю на экран. Ладно. Это терпимо.  
  
Приложив трубку к уху, я мурлычу: — Метте.  
  
— Мне нравится, когда ты счастлив меня слышать.  
  
— Почему я не должен быть счастлив тебя слышать?  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Извинения были принесены и приняты.  
  
— Ну… В таком случае…  
  
— Да? — с подозрением говорю я.  
  
— Фруде и Грете скучают по тебе. Они спрашивали о тебе на днях, и я подумала, что, может, ты захочешь прийти и посмотреть на пробы.  
  
Скорчив гримасу, я усаживаюсь на столешницу. — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
  
— Эвен, было много переделок. В сценарии много изменений, и, мне кажется, они бы тебе понравились. Там гораздо меньше тебя и больше вымысла. Придуманного. Вообще-то Грете… — Метте вздыхает достаточно драматично, чтобы я на мгновение убрал телефон от уха. — Она забрала его у меня. Сама написала весь черновой вариант. Фруде сказал, что в моём чего-то не хватало и… вот. Я не буду слишком много ныть по этому поводу. То есть я хочу, но не уверена, что ты готов мне сильно сочувствовать.  
  
— Не готов.  
  
— На данный момент, Эвен, эта история — словно твоё эхо. Так было всегда, но теперь… Ладно. Если ты не хочешь смотреть пробы, может, выберемся выпить?  
  
Я обхватываю себя рукой. Глаза останавливаются на трости, стоящей у двери.  
  
— Пробы точно нет, — говорю я. — Но выпить звучит неплохо.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Метте, и, кажется, она удивлена. Двигаться вперёд. Я буду двигаться вперёд, не назад. — Как насчёт пятницы? Я заеду за тобой около семи?  
  
— Я могу прийти туда, где…  
  
— Да, но я могла бы за тобой заехать.  
  
— Ладно. Договорились.  
  
— Эвен?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я в порядке, — без заминки отвечаю я.


	57. Chapter 57

_«Принц никогда не встречал более красивой женщины. Она была роскошна, и каждый изгиб её тела окутывали шелка, а каждый палец украшали кольца. Когда она удостаивала вас взглядом, это походило на молнию, разрезающую небеса, или на первые аккорды «Hard Day’s Night». Она была умна и сладострастна, и её улыбка дарила столько обещаний, что ни один разумный человек не поверил бы, что их можно выполнить. Но когда она улыбалась, Салим ничего не мог с собой поделать и верил этим обещаниям»_.  
  
 _«Куртизанка никогда не встречала более красивого мужчины. Он был молод, а взгляд его был чистым и честным. Он выглядел как человек, который пишет стихи, и вкладывает в каждое слово душу, и верит в силу письма. То, как он смотрел на неё, заставляло её смеяться — он был поражён, и к подобной реакции она привыкла, но также в его глазах читалось искреннее обожание. Это было для неё непривычно. Когда она смотрела на него, Анаркали думала, что принц готов ради неё на всё.  
Она ещё не знала тогда, что и сама будет готова на всё. И что именно это приведёт её к краху»._  
  
Я верчу ручку между пальцами.  
  
Это плохо.  
  
Бросив ручку на стол, я зарываюсь пальцами в волосы и тяжело вздыхаю. Да, конечно, мама сказала, что написанное мной не обязательно должно быть великолепно, но у меня есть собственные стандарты. А это и рядом не стояло. Это прозаично, а хуже всего то, что это  _скучно_. Я бы не стал такое читать.  
  
Я не копаю слишком глубоко. Мне хочется взять нож и вонзить его прямо в сердце истории, поворочать им там какое-то время, пока не появится довольно большая дыра. После этого я хочу наполнить её кислотой и продолжить наносить удары. Вот к какому уровню я стремлюсь.  
  
Поэтому я избегаю этого. Ради собственного психического благополучия.  
  
Разве творцы не должны погружаться в свою боль ради вдохновения? Я делал это раньше. Бог свидетель, что это так. Но если я сделаю это сейчас, я буду словно прыгать на лезвии бритвы. Меня не слишком беспокоит, что я могу перейти черту, разрезая себя пополам.  
  
Вместо этого я цепляюсь за банальности, которые люди слышали уже миллион раз. Я хочу дать людям такие версии историй, которые они не видели раньше. Я знаю, что это невозможно. Ничто не ново под луной и всё такое.  
  
Я принимаю это. Я принимаю тот факт, что люди слышали эти истории бесконечное количество раз. Это сознательный выбор.  
  
Так?  
  
Я опускаю руки и бьюсь головой об стол.  
  
Метте будет здесь минут через тридцать, чтобы забрать меня. Я готов, просто подумал, что попробую написать что-нибудь перед уходом. Даже если я не хочу, я стараюсь выплёскивать слова на бумагу, чтобы источник не засох. Большую часть времени я ненавижу себя за это. Я ненавижу слова, которые вижу, а потому ненавижу себя. Потому что это я на листе бумаги. Я даже не знаю, что говорю, и не знаю почему. То ли потому что я устал, или сошёл с ума, или у меня болит сердце, или что-то совершенно иное.  
  
Сегодняшний день не был слишком продуктивным. Я валялся на диване и смотрел фильмы.  _«Лиля навсегда», «Могила светлячков»_ , потому что мне и так уже плохо. Теперь я готов свалить из дома. Иногда я так делаю — смотрю фильмы, которые точно вгонят меня в депрессию, чтобы испытывать большую благодарность, оказавшись потом в компании людей.  
  
Пойти выпить. С друзьями. А они мне друзья?  
  
У меня вообще есть друзья? Серьёзно?  
  
О боже, Эвен, мы что, опять будем наступать на те же грабли? Давай не будем. Просто не будем.  
  
Мне нужно общаться с большим количеством людей здесь. Если я собираюсь остаться.  
  
Зачем мне оставаться? Незачем. Мне стоит вернуться в Швецию. У меня есть друзья в Швеции.  
  
А есть ли?  
  
Если я хочу начать всё сначала, это должно быть место, с которым не связано моё прошлое. Я могу начать с чистого листа. Никто не будет меня знать. Жизнь с нуля.  
  
Однако есть ещё и реальность. И реальность такова, что мне нужно быть рядом с людьми, которым я небезразличен, чтобы я не оказался один, когда заболею. А я заболею. Это неизбежно. Я сделал это неизбежным.  
  
Что я делаю?  
  
Срабатывает домофон, и я никогда ещё не испытывал такого облегчения. Я вскакиваю из-за стола, и это ужасная идея. Я немного подворачиваю ногу в процессе и чувствую резкую боль. Да твою же мать, что за день… Что за неделя!  
  
Я, хромая, дохожу до двери и нажимаю на кнопку. — Слава богу ты здесь. Поднимайся, мне нужна минутка, и мы можем идти.  
  
Я отправляюсь в ванную. Глотаю таблетку Тайленола. Ничего более сильного, потому что я не хочу смешивать лекарства и алкоголь, который буду пить вечером. А я  _буду_  пить.  
  
Метте стучит в дверь, и я уже хочу крикнуть ей, чтобы она заходила, но понимаю, что это глупо, ведь замок закрыт. — Секунду, — кричу я. — Я вытираю руки полотенцем, а потом о штаны, пока иду по коридору. Одной рукой я открываю замок, другой — снимаю пальто. — Давай свалим отсюда. Эта неделя — просто какой-то совершенный кош…  
  
Я открываю дверь, и это не Метте. Это Исак.  
  
Конечно же.  
  
Я стою и чувствую, как отголоски злости начинают шевелиться внутри. Он поднимает на меня глаза и говорит: — Привет.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — ровно спрашиваю я.  
  
— Мне нужно было…  
  
— Тебе не следовало приходить.  
  
Он с шипением выдыхает, потом протягивает мне что-то. — Вот, возьми.  
  
Это лист бумаги, сложенный вчетверо. Я ничего не делаю, просто смотрю на него. — Что это?  
  
Исак практически впихивает его мне в руку, и у меня нет выбора, как только взять его, иначе он упадёт на пол. Когда лист бумаги оказывается у меня в руках, Исак отступает назад, поджав губы.  
  
— Что это? — повторяю я свой вопрос.  
  
— Сам посмотри, — Исак упрямо кивает.  
  
Я не хочу. Но я понимаю, что он не уйдёт, пока я этого не сделаю. Так что я разворачиваю его и смотрю, что там написано.  
  
Это его почерк, и лист исписан сверху донизу. Кажется, он сначала писал на разлинованных строчках, а когда дошёл до конца листа, вернулся назад и стал заполнять пробелы. Это имена. Весь лист переполнен именами, выведенными его почерком.  
  
 _Гертруда Стайн и Алиса Б. Токлас. Одиссей и Пенелопа. Джен Эйр и Рочестер. Мари и Пьер Кюри. Джонни Кэш и Джун Картер. Пол Ньюман и Джоан Вудворд. Хнумхотеп и Нианххнум. Кришна и Радха. Бенджамин Бриттен и Питер Пирс._  
  
Список всё продолжается и продолжается. — Что это? — спрашиваю я, пожав плечами.  
  
Взгляд Исака становится тяжёлым, а то, как он стискивает зубы, должно обратить меня в бегство, но я в своём собственном доме. Он тычет пальцем в лист. — Это люди, которые были  _счастливы_.  
  
Он явно не выглядит довольным. Он на взводе, руки сжаты в кулаки.  
  
— Всё время, пока я тебя знаю, ты постоянно говорил, что история любви не может быть настоящей, если не кончается трагедией, и это, блядь, самая тупая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал. История любви хороша, если люди любят друг друга. Вот так вот просто, и тебе нужно перестать вести себя как ребёнок.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Счастье не бывает идеальным. Люди умирают. Все умирают, Эвен, это то, что происходит с каждым, но это не значит, что мы не можем быть счастливы, пока не умрём. Ты всегда думаешь, что знаешь, что произойдёт… — Я хочу открыть рот, чтобы возразить, но Исак перебивает меня. — Так и  _есть_ , ты всегда так делал. Ты предполагаешь, что случится самое плохое, потому что самое плохое уже случалось с тобой много раз, но это не всегда происходит.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Как бы ты ни закончил сейчас это предложение, я всё равно разозлюсь, Эвен. Моя жизнь… моя жизнь не всегда была счастливой, так что я знаю, когда я счастлив, и я никогда, никогда в жизни не был счастливее, чем когда мы были вместе. И мы всё это просрали. Мы оба. Я больше, чем ты, я это знаю, мне очень жаль, но тот факт, что мы невероятно облажались, когда были детьми, не значит, что нам не стоит попытаться снова. Я хочу попытаться снова. Я не собираюсь бояться говорить, чего я хочу. Невозможно, чтобы ты был здесь, где я могу тебя видеть, где я могу к тебе прикасаться, где ты прямо передо мной, и я бы не говорил о том, чего хочу. Я никогда не переставал хотеть второй шанс с тобой, и, если ты думаешь, что я его не заслуживаю — это одно. Но если ты собираешься сказать, что не хочешь попробовать снова, потому что знаешь, что впереди, что всё плохо закончится, то иди на хуй. Потому что ты ошибаешься. Это необязательно должно стать трагедией. Люди могут становиться лучше. Всё может быть лучше. Если ты не хочешь принять меня обратно? Ладно. Это  _отстой_ , но мне придётся с этим жить. Но если единственное, что тебя удерживает от того, чтобы мы снова попробовали прожить лучшее, что случалось с нами, — это страх, что тебе будет больно, то ты идиот. Мы сами создаём будущее. Мы не обречены на повторение. Не обречены.  
  
Я жду, пока он закончит, сжимая список в руках. Я скольжу взглядом по именам.  
  
— Это… наивно, — говорю я.  
  
Исак снова раздражённо вздыхает и начинает отворачиваться. Потом останавливается.   
— Скажи, что не хочешь принять меня обратно. Скажи, что не хочешь попробовать снова, потому что ненавидишь меня. Или потому, что не чувствуешь ко мне того же, что я к тебе.  
  
— Исак… прошло много времени…  
  
— Я не об этом спрашиваю.  
  
— Прошло много времени, — повторяю я. — Я — не то, что ты хочешь.  
  
Исак впивается зубами в нижнюю губу. Потом резко пожимает плечами. — Подумай об этом. — Он делает шаг назад, и я хочу сказать, чтобы он не возвращался. Мне стоит сказать, чтобы он забыл мой телефон. Вместо это я смотрю, как он идёт к лестнице. Когда он доходит до неё, он оборачивается ко мне. — Эти люди из списка… Возможно, у них не было счастливого конца, как в одном из твоих фильмов, но их всех кое-что объединяет. Они не были трусами.  
  
Он бежит вниз по лестнице прочь от меня.


	58. Chapter 58

— Прости, что? — я поднимаю голову и недоумённо моргаю.  
  
Остальные смеются. Не со зла, я уверен, но их смех задевает какую-то чувствительную часть меня. Что-то во мне повреждено, и я не хочу, чтобы люди смеялись.  
  
Фруде весело смотрит на остальных. — Просто проверяю, ты ещё с нами или нет.  
  
— Ага. — Я откидываюсь на спинку стула, улыбаясь. Просто продолжать улыбаться. Я всегда так делаю. — Всё ещё с вами. Просто долгая неделя выдалась.  
  
— Чем ты занимался? — спрашивает Грете, делая глоток пива.  
  
— Это не связано с работой. Просто дела.  
  
— Какого рода?  
  
— Скучные дела. — Я беру пиво. В ресторане не слишком шумно. Мы хорошо слышим друг друга, а сверху раздаётся музыка Яна Гарбарека. Всё очень по-взрослому. — Расскажи мне ещё про фильм.  
  
— Пробы были… — Фруде замолкает, кивая головой.  
  
— Парнишка, — говорит Грете.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Метте.  
  
— Парнишка? — я перевожу взгляд с одной на другую.  
  
Метте пожимает плечами, а Фруде говорит: — Был один парень, который всех поразил своими пробами.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Так и есть, — говорит Грете, и это значит, что он был великолепен.  
  
— На роль Андерса или…?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Он прочитал свой отрывок, и мы поговорили, и когда он ушёл… — Метте приподнимает плечи. — Это было очевидно.  
  
— Чем он так отличался от остальных? — с любопытством спрашиваю я.  
  
Метте задумывается, потом начинает говорить. — Он думал об этом. О герое и истории. Без наглости, ну, знаешь, как это порой бывает с парнями, когда они приходят на прослушивание. Несколько дней назад мы разослали сцену с пометками, и другие парни… В основном все были хороши. Был один, который начал очень глубоко копать, буквально зациклился на этом, но я не могу его винить. Сколько, блядь, в этой стране снимается фильмов с темнокожим главным героем? А потом пришёл этот парнишка, ему 19 — и он выглядит на свой возраст — но он очень сдержанный. Я сначала этого не заметила, пока он не начал читать. А он просто…  _стал_  героем. Невероятно очаровательный, такой… настоящий. А потом у него были вопросы по поводу сцены. Почему она была так написана. И у него были свои замечания. Я подумала, что это очень дерзко, но после того, что он показал нам, я не собиралась спорить.  
  
— И что он говорил?  
  
— Ему просто было интересно, что движет этим героем.  
  
— Но он верно подметил, — вмешивается Грете. — Про то предложение. Что это звучит неестественно.  
  
— Чёртов парнишка, — говорит Фруде, но беззлобно.  
  
Мне любопытно. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мне нравятся эти люди. Я хочу, чтобы их проект стал успешным, и если какой-то парень поможет в этом, то всё к лучшему. Я хочу знать, что у них всё получается, пусть я больше и не работаю с ними.  
  
Грете легко пинает меня под столом. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
  
— Пробы?  
  
— Нет, выступление моего приёмного сына в кабаре. Да, пробы.  
  
— Ну, я бы не возражал и против выступления в кабаре.  
  
Грете достаёт телефон, и, пока Фруде и Метте обсуждают места для съёмок, что-то ищет в нём. Я чувствую некоторую нервозность. Этот мальчик будет играть версию меня. Версию моей жизни с жёлтыми занавесками.  
  
— Вот, — она передаёт мне телефон.  
  
Он симпатичный. Ну, для девятнадцатилетнего. Стройный, одетый в чёрный джемпер и джинсовую куртку. Мне интересно, добавили ли они это в описание героя, которое разослали претендентам на роль, или это просто совпадение. Стрижка очень короткая, высокие скулы. Он сидит за столом, перед ним листы с текстом.  
  
Мне не стоит смотреть. Сегодняшний день и так уже достаточно странный. Но разве я когда-то удерживал себя от того, чтобы сделать то, чего не стоит?  
  
Я нажимаю на воспроизведение.  
  
Я слышу голос Грете. — Начинай, когда будешь готов.  
  
Молодой человек берёт паузу. Потом он собирает листы сценария и встаёт. Он огибает стол, таща за собой стул, усаживается на него верхом. Делает это беззаботно, будучи уверенным в своём теле так, как только подростки это могут. Его лицо меняется. Глаза загораются, улыбка трогает губы. Будто он знает какую-то неизвестную вам шутку или собирается вам её рассказать.  
  
Бля… Это как смотреть на себя десятилетней давности.  
  
— Андерс, — говорит Грете с ровными интонациями человека, который никогда не был актёром, — тебе нужно отнестись к этому серьёзно.  
  
Он беспечно улыбается. — С чего мне это делать? — И он  _правда_  Андерс. Он влез в кожу своего героя, это очевидно.  
  
— Ты вломился в чужой дом.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И?  
  
— И что?  
  
— И это неправильно.  
  
— Но никто не пострадал…  
  
— Ты не можешь так думать. Люди, которые там жили, были бы в ужасе, узнав, что кто-то проник в их дом.  
  
На его лице появляется намёк на колебание. Но он исчезает практически мгновенно. Парнишка хорош. — Никто не пострадал, — настаивает он. — Успокойся. Не надо так переживать.  
  
— Лучше так, чем как ты. Ты вообще ни о чём не переживаешь.  
  
Он изумлённо моргает, глядя на Грете за кадром. — Серьёзно? Ты так думаешь? Что я ни о чём не переживаю?  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
Мальчик улыбается, криво, горько. — Да… — Он с шумом выдыхает воздух через нос. — Я переживаю из-за всего. Я переживаю о том, что важно.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Например о том, что останусь в больнице до конца своей грёбаной жизни. Как тебе? Я не переживаю, если кто-то открыл мою заднюю дверь, потому что я пожалел денег на нормальный замок. Я переживаю о своих родителях. Я переживаю, что моя идиотка сестра получает по мозгам за то, что носит никаб. Я переживаю о том, что стану настолько безумным, что у меня не будет и минутной передышки. Но я не переживаю из-за незнакомцев.  
  
— Ты слишком драматизируешь. Ты просто пытаешься меня разозлить.  
  
— Нет. Я просто говорю правду.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Конечно, да. Ты просто забыла, как выглядит правда… — В этом месте он замолкает, сжимая листы с текстом в руках и хмурясь.  
  
— Ты готов продолжать? — спрашивает Грете.  
  
— Да, просто… — Он поднимает голову, и теперь он кажется совершенно другим человеком, чем мгновение назад. — Разве не странно, что здесь говорится об этом? Я просмотрел весь сценарий и… кажется, что этому предложению здесь не место.  
  
Повисает удивлённая пауза, потом Фруде спрашивает: — В каком смысле?  
  
— Ну… для меня… Андерс, кажется, никогда не хвастается, когда он стабилен, так? Это случается с ним, только когда он на пике. Но это происходит с ним гораздо позже в истории. Так что мне просто кажется это немного странным. — Он опускает голову. — Простите, я не хотел… Я просто продолжу читать…  
  
— Нет, — говорит Фруде. — Как ты думаешь, что бы он сказал здесь?  
  
— Я?  
  
— Да, ты.  
  
Мальчишка шире раскрывает глаза, потом жуёт нижнюю губу. Уже через мгновение он снова принимает знакомую позу, но его тон уже не такой вызывающий.  
  
— Конечно, да. Я говорю тебе правду, ту, какой я вижу её сейчас.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Грете, и, если ей неприятна эта импровизация, она никак этого не показывает.  
  
— Правда субъективна. Все это знают. Или же они пытаются тебе что-то продать. — Он озорно улыбается. — Но каждый раз правда разная. — Он делает паузу, внезапно погрустнев. — Как например… мне не стоило проникать в чужой дом. Я не хотел тебя напугать. Просто это казалось хорошей идеей, а теперь мне херово, потому что ты на меня злишься.  
  
— Я… мне бы просто хотелось, чтобы ты думал, прежде чем делаешь что-то.  
  
Андерс смотрит практически в камеру и говорит: — Да, но разве это был бы я, если бы делал так?  
  
В этом вопросе слышится отчаяние и немного страха.  
  
Кто я, если не человек, который рискует? Кем я буду, если я тот человек, который всегда говорит нет?  
  
Мой палец останавливает видео ещё до того, как я решаю это сделать.  
  
Когда Грете спрашивает, что я думаю, я нахожу в себе силу поднять голову и слабо промямлить, что всё довольно хорошо. Я отдаю ей телефон. Я никак не показываю, что внезапно совсем не уверен, кто же я.  
  
Или, что ещё хуже, кем я хочу быть на самом деле.  
  
.  
  
Грете выходит на улицу покурить, и я иду с ней, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Внутри слишком душно. Хотя проблема не в ресторане, я это знаю. Проблема во мне. Я чувствую себя пойманным в ловушку.  
  
Она прикуривает сигарету, предлагает мне одну, но я качаю головой. Я уже довольно давно не курил. Если закурю сейчас, у меня всё поплывёт перед глазами.  
  
Я пытаюсь найти звёзды, но безуспешно. Сегодня пасмурно, и свет фонарей отражается от облаков.  
  
— Что на тебя нашло?  
  
Я смотрю на Грете. Она ковыряет носком ботинка землю, опустив руку с сигаретой. По выражению её лица понятно, что мне нет смысла притворяться.  
  
— Просто немного не в себе.  
  
— Из-за видео или чего-то ещё?  
  
— И то, и то.  
  
— Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
  
Да и нет.  
  
Я обдумываю её предложение, потом задаю вопрос:  
  
— У тебя когда-нибудь была любовь всей жизни? Ну, то есть… твоя любимая женщина… ты смотришь на неё и знаешь, что она особенная, что у тебя никогда не будет никого лучше?  
  
Грете качает головой. — Нет. Я люблю её. Я хочу прожить с ней до конца жизни. Но я взрослый человек. Я знаю, что на самом деле не существует такого понятия, как «любовь всей жизни». А если бы и существовало, ты бы не понял этого, пока не умер, имея на руках всю информацию, но и тогда бы не осознал. Потому что был бы мёртв.  
  
— Именно. Я это знаю. Но у меня была любовь всей жизни.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да. Мы были вместе три года, потом расстались, потому что… потому что я был болен. Если бы у меня не было биполярки, мы, наверное, уже были бы женаты и завели детей. Но этого не случилось, потому что мы расстались, и это одна из самых ужасных вещей, случившихся со мной. Хуже только смерть отца. И существует вероятность, что я так говорю лишь потому, что так полагается. Но этот парень… Исак. Он хочет попробовать снова.  
  
Грете щурит глаза, поднося сигарету ко рту. — А ты?  
  
— А я, блядь, не знаю, — беспомощно отвечаю я.  
  
— Отношения закончились не без причины, не так ли? Отношения не заканчиваются просто из-за чего-то одного.  
  
— Но наши закончились. Мы были счастливы. Мы были так счастливы, а потом я сильно заболел, и он больше не мог с этим справляться, и я… Мы оба слишком остро отреагировали. Мы оба в один и тот же день. А спустя несколько дней я уехал в Швецию. — Я тру рукой лоб. — Отказывался говорить с ним. Отказывался признать, что тоже несу за это ответственность.  
  
— Должна тебе сказать, что я не фанатка возвращаться к вещам, которые закончились. Из этого никогда не выходит ничего хорошего.  
  
— Я  _знаю_. Именно это я ему и сказал. Всё закончилось плохо не просто так, и даже мысль о том, чтобы начать что-то снова… это безумие. Это нелогично.  
  
Она выдыхает дым в сторону. — Я чувствую, что сейчас последует " _но_ ".  
  
Я пожимаю плечами, покачивая трость. — Но… я знаю, что он любовь всей моей жизни.  
  
Грете тихо смеётся. — Эвен, это звучит так по-детски.  
  
— Я это знаю. Знаю. Просто я… всегда кидаюсь в крайности, разве нет? Мне было так плохо последний год на литии, потому что он всё усредняет, а я не такой. А теперь у меня перед глазами маячит нечто небезопасное и сложное, и это похоже на тест.  
  
— Какой тест?  
  
— Тест на то, что я собой представляю.  
  
Грете роняет голову на плечо. — Боже, я так рада, что никогда больше не буду молодой. Эвен, вот тебе мой бесплатный совет — не делай этого. Ты хороший парень. — Она хлопает меня по руке. — Ты отличный парень. Если бы в тебе было больше уверенности, не вызванной химическим дисбалансом, ты бы, наверное, покорил весь мир. Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем вернуться назад и постараться исправить свои ошибки. Но.  
  
Я поднимаю на неё глаза, потом спрашиваю:  
  
— Но что?  
  
— Но я смотрю на тебя и уже знаю, что ты собираешься сделать. Как и ты. — Она делает глубокую затяжку, скуривая за раз примерно сантиметр сигареты, потом наклоняется вниз и тушит её о подошву ботинка. Убрав остаток сигареты в пачку, Грете кивает в сторону ресторана. — Пойдём обратно?  
  
Мне нужно несколько секунд, чтобы принять решение, потом я качаю головой.  
  
Она кивает, словно я совершенно её не удивил. — Ну, не пропадай. — Она направляется к двери и кидает через плечо: — Если решишь, что готов к чему-то новому, я знаю шикарного гендерквира — профессора скандинавской литературы, который изменит твою жизнь.  
  
Грете заходит внутрь, оставляя меня дрожать на тротуаре.  
  
Что я делаю?  
  
Я не знаю. Кажется, мой мозг окутан туманом, отличным от того, чему я был рад раньше. Кажется, будто я корабль, плывущий в тумане по морю, полному рифов.  
  
Мои пальцы сжимаются вокруг рукоятки трости. Я медленно поворачиваюсь и иду прочь. Засовываю руку в карман. Вынимаю телефон.  
  
Когда я дохожу до угла, мне приходится остановиться. Палец зависает над экраном, собираясь нажать на «Позвонить».  
  
Я закрываю глаза и нажимаю на экран. Я подношу телефон к уху, сильно зажмуриваясь.  
Раздаётся три гудка, прежде чем трубку снимают, а потом следует несколько секунд, прежде чем я слышу нерешительное «алло».  
  
— Можно я приду к тебе? — спрашиваю я.


	59. Вещи, который я делал, не особо понимая почему

 

_Целый месяц красил ногти розовым лаком. Игнорировал своего психотерапевта. Стоял у дверей квартиры моего отца каждую ночь в течение недели и отказывался заходить внутрь, когда меня звали. Обманывал людей, которые были мне важны._

_Сел в машину._

_Возвращался назад каждый раз, когда кто-то причинял мне боль. Выучил наизусть Коран. Игнорировал людей, которым был дорог. Поступил в университет. Проебал всё написанное за год._

_Защищал творческих личностей, которые были недостойными людьми. Слушал Illmatic днями напролёт. Бежал, пока у меня не отказывали лёгкие. Пытался покончить с собой. Решил, что будет лучше отказаться от приёма лекарств. Вломился во столько мест, что и не сосчитать._

_Трахался с людьми, которые мне особо не нравились. Трахался с людьми, которые мне действительно нравились, но так и не перезванивал им после._

_Потратил три месяца, создавая мультфильм о моём бывшем. Всё время стригся так же, как в детстве. Врал._

_Читал ужастики, хотя после этого мне снились кошмары. Смотрел фильмы, хотя знал, что они заставят меня рыдать. Не давал стирать свою джинсовую куртку._

_Убежал из дома, когда мне было 13. Был арестован девять раз. Отдал часы своего деда бездомному, который спросил, нет ли у меня мелочи. Забил несколько дюжин гвоздей в пол квартиры._

_Влюблялся с первого взгляда, больше чем однажды. Поддавался страсти больше раз, чем можно сосчитать. Переставал любить с такой мстительностью, что моя ярость пугала меня._

_Слишком часто поддавался порывам. Никогда не мог сесть и принять правильное решение без помощи оплаченного профессионала, держащего меня при этом за руку._

_Принимал ЛСД, хотя и знал, что от этого меня ёбнет круче, чем большинство других людей. Постоянно напивался, хотя знал, что это лишь усугубит моё заболевание._

_Отказывался говорить людям, что у меня биполярка. Не мог даже произнести это слово в течение трёх месяцев после постановки диагноза. Ушёл из больницы босиком по снегу. Соблазнил медсестру, чтобы избежать приёма лекарств._

_Украл мамину кредитку, чтобы на 2000 крон купить фильмы, выпущенные Criterion Collection*. Разрезал собственную кредитную карту. Был уволен или сам уходил с каждой работы, которая у меня когда-либо была._

_Бежал, когда мне нужно было остаться. Оставался, когда мне нужно было бежать. Сказал отцу, что ненавижу его. Недостаточно говорил матери, как сильно люблю её._

_Я сел в машину._

_Почему я сел в машину?_

 

**Примечания:**

 

* Criterion Collection – <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criterion_Collection>


	60. Chapter 60

Я знаю, что мне нужно постучать в дверь. Я уже звонил снизу, так что он знает, что я в здании. Я не могу продолжать стоять на лестничной площадке и нервно проводить рукой по волосам. Мои волосы всегда в порядке. Это не то, о чём мне нужно переживать.  
  
Чего мне нужно охуенно бояться, так это того, что я совершаю ошибку. Это ошибка. Я это знаю.  
  
Так почему я её делаю?  
  
Потому что я хочу. Это недостаточно хорошая причина, но другой у меня нет.  
  
Я не тот человек, который боится совершать ошибки. Как минимум из ошибок получаются хорошие истории.  
  
Я качаю головой от такого нелепого оправдания и подхожу к двери. Сердце не столько колотится, сколько трепещет у меня в груди. Я стучу, потом проглатываю всю накопившуюся во рту слюну.  
  
Я не слышу шагов, но уже через мгновение дверь открывается, что говорит мне о том, что Исак ждал меня с той стороны. Упрямство на его лице исчезло, сменилось смесью тревоги и надежды.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, и я всегда любил, как выглядит его рот, когда он произносит это слово.  
  
— Привет, — эхом отзываюсь я.  
  
Исак шире открывает дверь, но не отпускает её. Я делаю несколько шагов, оказываясь внутри, и поёживаюсь, когда он закрывает дверь. Что бы я ни собирался сделать, я теперь здесь. И, очевидно, делаю это.  
  
Я оглядываюсь назад, потом прислоняю трость к стене. Сделав это, я поворачиваюсь к Исаку, и как жаль, что я не знаю, что сказать.  
  
— Я не знаю, почему я здесь, — признаюсь я.  
  
Он закусывает нижнюю губу, потом тихо говорит:  
— Нет, знаешь.  
  
Да. Полагаю, что знаю. Я нервно киваю.  
  
Боже, Эвен… ты уже здесь, просто сделай это.  
  
Я тянусь к нему, кладу обе руки на его лицо. Он расслабляется, стоит мне только прикоснуться к нему, и я испытываю невероятный шок. Дело не в том, что я не получаю от этого удовольствия, просто человек не должен иметь такой власти над кем-то другим. Исак не сводит с меня своих красивых зелёных глаз, а я не ощущаю, что возвращаюсь назад. Я чувствую, что нахожусь здесь и сейчас с тем мужчиной, каким он стал.  
  
Я наклоняю голову вниз и целую его.  
  
Я никогда никого не хотел сильнее. Вот почему я здесь. Я не могу этого отрицать. Никогда не хотел, никогда даже не пытался. Он всегда был всем, чего я желал. Думать, что я могу оказаться в одном с ним городе и не попасть в ловушку этого урагана — сумасшествие.  
  
Его ладони ложатся мне на локти, и я чувствую, что ему приходится приподняться, чтобы удобнее касаться моего рта. Он и так ниже меня, а сейчас он босиком, в то время как я в ботинках. Бесценно. Никто из нас не кидается в омут с головой. Думаю, мы оба слишком напуганы, чтобы торопиться.  
  
Я провожу большими пальцами по завиткам волос на его висках. Он осторожно касается языком моих губ. Мы так близко, но практически не касаемся друг друга. У меня холодная кожа, но она быстро согревается.  
  
Я слишком много чувствую. Я отрываю его от себя, наклоняюсь, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.   
— Это плохая идея, — снова повторяю я. — Ты понимаешь?  
  
Исак коротко улыбается, потом говорит: — Нет.  
  
Я хочу встряхнуть его, хочу спросить, как он может не знать, но он кажется таким уверенным в себе, а я в себе совсем не уверен. Так что мне приходится поверить в него. Мне приходится верить в кого-то или во что-то, иначе я развалюсь на части. А он здесь, он в моих руках. Он настоящий. После стольких лет я снова касаюсь его руками, и он смотрит на меня так, словно я чего-то стою. Как я должен убедить его, что это не так?  
  
Исак опускает глаза, потом начинает расстёгивать моё пальто. — Сними это, — тихо говорит он.  
  
Я позволяю ему расстегнуть пуговицы, и когда выбираюсь из рукавов, он берёт пальто, чтобы повесить на вешалку. Я упираюсь рукой в стену, чтобы удержать равновесие, пока разуваюсь. Не хочу, чтобы ему пришлось слишком тянуться ко мне. Потом дёргаю подол рубашки.  
  
Исак переводит на меня взгляд и коротко улыбается. Он подходит, берёт меня за руку и переплетает наши пальцы.  
  
— Тебе не нужно выглядеть таким испуганным.  
  
— Вообще-то нужно.  
  
Он кивает. — Справедливо. Не хочешь пойти присесть? Мы можем поговорить или… — Я издаю странный звук, и Исак поднимает бровь. — Никаких разговоров?  
  
— Я не хочу разговаривать.  
  
Он проводит свободной рукой по моему рукаву, мнёт пальцами ткань. — Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
  
Чтобы кто-нибудь сказал мне, что делать.  
  
Эвен, ты здесь. Чего ты хочешь прямо сейчас?  
  
Я скольжу пальцами по его подбородку, глажу его тонкую нижнюю губу. — Я хочу… — Чего я хочу. Чего я хочу сейчас. Не потом. Не четыре года назад. Не завтра. Чего я хочу прямо сейчас. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне. Потому что ты такой красивый. — Я качаю головой. — Почему ты такой охуенно красивый?  
  
Щёки Исака немного краснеют, но я вижу, что ему приятно. Он дёргает меня за руку, тянет к дивану. Когда мы оказываемся там, я не уверен, что будет дальше. Между нами слишком много осторожности, чтобы просто накинуться друг на друга.  
  
Вместо этого он тянет меня за руку и разворачивает. Усаживает меня на диван, а потом давит на плечо, пока я не откидываюсь на спину. Я коротко смеюсь. Всё это ужасно неловко, но я чувствую, что страх немного отступает.  
  
Я не понимаю, что происходит, когда он встаёт на колени рядом с диваном. Я думал, он будет здесь со мной. Вместо этого Исак садится на пол и притягивает колени к груди. Он снова берёт меня за руку и прижимает её к своему лицу. Он наклоняет голову, утыкаясь лбом в мою ладонь и трётся о неё.  
  
Я облегчённо выдыхаю. Это мне знакомо. Это… по этому я  _скучал_.  
  
Я сгибаю пальцы, скользя по его коже, и Исак с шумом выдыхает, словно сбрасывает с себя тяжкий груз.  
  
Это было неизбежно?  
  
Думаю, да.  
  
Он поднимает голову и кладёт руку мне на живот. Он просто прикасается ко мне, не больше и не меньше, и, конечно, это ложь, потому что с ним всегда будет больше, пусть и выглядит как меньше для большинства людей. Он помнит. Он помнит, что я люблю, когда ко мне просто прикасаются. Он помнит, как я всегда жаждал ощущения пальцев на своём теле.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Исак двигается, чтобы быть ближе к моей голове. Он приподнимается, нависая надо мной. Обвивая рукой мою шею, он целует меня. Я начинаю чувствовать электрические разряды по всему телу. Мне никогда не нужно было долгих прелюдий, но эти осторожные ласки всегда сводили меня с ума. Я касаюсь пальцами лёгкой щетины на его лице, раскрывая губы ему навстречу.  
  
Исак. Как я оказался здесь… это загадка. Всё не должно быть так. Как трудно отделаться от этого чувства. И тем не менее… я  _здесь_.  
  
Я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы, сжимаю их чуть сильнее, и Исак кивает. Никто из нас не торопится. Это было бы неправильно. Мы это знаем. Я испытываю облегчение, понимая, что он тоже так думает.  
  
Исак целует меня в щёку, выгибается, чтобы провести кончиком носа по моему лицу. — Я скучал по тебе, — шепчет он.  
  
У меня щемит сердце, и я признаюсь:  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Скажи это.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе.  
  
— Я счастлив, что ты здесь. — Он немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на меня. — Ты счастлив, что ты здесь?  
  
Я не уверен. Я возбуждён, и я чувствую больше, чем привык. Это значит «да»? Что-то кажется далёким. Что-то — слишком близким. — Я половину времени не знаю, что чувствую, — честно говорю я. — Но я знаю, что мне с тобой хорошо. — Я смотрю на его лицо. — Этого достаточно?  
  
Исак думает над этим какой-то миг, потом говорит: — В данный момент да.  
  
Потом он целует меня по-настоящему, и я не могу сдержать стон. Я цепляюсь за его кудряшки, удерживая рядом с собой. Я чувствую, как он сжимает мою рубашку и легонько кусает меня. Я понимаю, что он по-прежнему сильнее меня, но он с готовностью отзывается на мои прикосновения. Я могу овладеть им любым способом, каким захочу, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.  
  
Но это не то, чего я хочу.  
  
Каким-то образом он понимает. Он знает. Я чувствую, как его рука скользит ниже, и он шепчет: — Можно? — И я киваю, не отпуская его.  
  
Он расстёгивает мои брюки, и да, возможно, это ошибка, но это мой  _выбор_  — совершить её.


	61. Chapter 61

Я не могу точно сказать, как долго стою в ванной, держа руки под водой, прежде чем понимаю, что делаю.  
  
Я не уверен, что сделал. Но я точно знаю, что это была ошибка. Не думаю, что я способен сделать что-то правильно.  
  
Я убираю руки из-под крана и выключаю воду. Я тщательно помылся, а потом задумался, пока споласкивал руки в последний раз. Стряхивая воду с пальцев, я вытираю руки полотенцем, потом смотрю на себя в зеркало.  
  
Это одно из больших зеркал, которые показывают слишком много правды. У меня выпирают ключицы, а глаза кажутся усталыми. Откинув волосы со лба, я провожу рукой по груди. Мне нужно больше есть.  
  
Прекрати тянуть время.  
  
Я открываю дверь, выглядывая в спальню. Мгновение спустя я улыбаюсь.  
  
— Где моя одежда? — спрашиваю я.  
  
Исак сидит на кровати, натянув простыню до пояса. Он старается изобразить невинность, но у него это никогда не получалось. Моя рубашка, носки, нижнее бельё — всё, что он стащил с меня по пути к кровати и отбросил в сторону, исчезло с пола.  
  
— Одежда? — переспрашивает Исак.  
  
— Да. Те вещи, что были на мне до того, как я оказался здесь.  
  
— Ах… эти. Я их спрятал, чтобы ты не сбежал. — Он откидывает простыню, подняв бровь.  
  
Я тихо выдыхаю и ковыляю к кровати. У меня болит нога, но не только она. Все болезненные ощущения сливаются воедино. — Параноик, — говорю я, ложась рядом с ним.  
  
— Реалист, — говорит Исак, закрывая меня одеялом и сползая вниз.  
  
Мы лежим на боку лицом друг к другу. Это одновременно знакомо и нет. На его лице теперь появились тонкие морщинки вокруг рта, появляющиеся не только когда он улыбается или говорит. У него есть родинки, которых я не помню. И тем не менее это то, что мы делали каждую ночь, когда были вместе.  
  
Засунув руку под подушку, я снова спрашиваю:  
— Где моя одежда?  
  
— Обещай, что не сбежишь.  
  
— Исак.  
  
— Она под кроватью. Не убегай.  
  
— Я не могу бегать. Я калека.  
  
— Ты очень быстро бежал под новый год.  
  
— И не мог ходить на следующий день. Если бы я собирался слинять, я бы превратился в дым и просочился в щель под дверью.  
  
— Останься, — тихо говорит Исак.  
  
— Я же здесь.  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.  
  
— Посмотри на меня. Я сейчас здесь.  
  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Я хочу сказать… это было классно. Не пойми меня неправильно. Но я скучал… Я скучаю по твоему члену и по тому, как ты выглядишь, когда кончаешь, и я, блядь, тебя ударю, если ты сбежишь, так и не кончив в меня. Я скучал по  _этому_. Но больше всего я скучал по-другому. Я хочу поговорить. Я хочу… Блин, я хочу тебя, Эвен. Я всегда хотел тебя, как никогда и ничего не хотел в жизни. Поэтому не уходи.  
  
Я выдыхаю, потом кладу ладонь ему на щёку. — Я здесь. Ты хотел, чтобы я был здесь, и вот я здесь. Мы можем просто… помолчать пару минут? Мне нужно подумать.  
  
— Ты можешь думать и рассказывать мне, о чём думаешь.  
  
— Дай мне подумать.  
  
Исак мрачнеет, и я чувствую, как бьётся жилка у него на виске. Но потом он улыбается мне. — Я так счастлив, что ты здесь.  
  
— Твой список был красивым жестом.  
  
— Я пытался представить, что бы сделал ты.  
  
— Это привлекло моё внимание.  
  
— Всё, что мне нужно делать — бросаться в тебя сравнениями из фильмов, так?  
  
— Хм, нет. У этого лица тоже есть своя магия.  
  
— Но я серьёзно. Люди могут быть счастливы. И даже если не всегда, они всё равно могут…  
  
— Исак, — раздражённо говорю я. — Уже поздно, и один очень горячий блондин недавно закинул мою больную ногу себе на плечо. Давай не будем сейчас говорить. Дай мне просто посмотреть на тебя. — Исак закусывает губу и хмурится. — Что?  
  
— Мне  _очень_  нужно в туалет, — признаётся он мгновение спустя.  
  
Я со смехом убираю руку. — Так иди.  
  
— Если я это сделаю, ты уйдёшь.  
  
— Не уйду.  
  
— Я думаю, что уйдёшь. Я думаю, что, если выпущу тебя из виду и из своих рук, ты сбежишь, как только представится шанс. Я этого не хочу. Я хочу… я хочу, чтобы ты хотел остаться.  
  
Я прикасаюсь к его губам. — Я действительно хочу остаться.  
  
Исак изучает моё лицо. Он по-прежнему очень молод. Иногда мне сложно помнить об этом из-за всего, что мы пережили. Но ему всего 24, моему Исаку. Ему ещё так многому предстоит научиться.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?  
  
Кивая, я глажу пальцем уголок его рта. — Серьёзно.  
  
Исак колеблется, потом я вижу, как он принимает решение поверить мне. Он быстро целует меня. — Сейчас вернусь, — говорит он, выбираясь из кровати. — У меня появляется возможность посмотреть на его шикарное обнажённое тело сзади, и мне хочется провести пальцами по теням, отбрасываемым его мышцами.  
  
Дойдя до двери, Исак оборачивается и смотрит на меня. — Не уходи, — повторяет он снова.  
  
Я так и не знаю, почему я сел в машину. Даже спустя столько времени.  
  
— Где ещё я буду счастливее? — спрашиваю я.  
  
Он улыбается, потом закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Как только раздаётся щелчок замка, я собираю свою одежду и ухожу.


	62. Катастрофы

_Эту историю я не рассказываю._


	63. Chapter 63

В тот вечер не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Я был дома, лежал, свесив ноги с подлокотника дивана. Крутил в руке пульт от телевизора. Я уже пять минут смотрел серию «Сумеречной зоны» — потому что вы не можете придумать такие вещи — и пытался понять, хочу ли продолжать смотреть. Я уже видел эту серию раньше, и мне понравилось. Про парня, который идёт в лес и становится песней. Только вот я не знал, в настроении ли я для этого.

За окном было темно и дул ветер. В этот вечер вторника у меня не было причин быть где-то ещё. Никаких дел до четверга. А вот в четверг я должен был встретиться с Ирене, а потом у меня было назначено собеседование.

Работа на ресепшен. Поставить туда меня, чокнутого… Но я принимал литий уже полгода и никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько стабильным. Если когда и нужно было попробовать, что такое настоящая работа, так именно в тот момент. Моя мама была в радостном возбуждении. Она ничего не говорила, но я видел, что она испытывает облегчение, что я по крайней мере старался.

Когда зазвонил телефон, я практически был готов не отвечать на звонок. Я просто посмотрел на него, не видя, кто звонит. После 11 вечера. Я обычно не корю людей, звонящих мне в любое время суток — это было бы слишком лицемерно. Но я понимал, что такой поздний звонок во вторник точно принесёт мне неприятности.

Поэтому я просто смотрел на телефон какое-то мгновение.

На третьем звонке я взял его, чтобы посмотреть, кто звонит. После чего замер.

Асвальд не разговаривал со мной несколько месяцев. Он разозлился, что я начал принимать лекарства, что изо всех сил пытался найти достойного психотерапевта. Ему казалось, что я его предал. Я не злился на него за это. Я понимал. У него была мания, а я всегда был параноиком во время мании — Боже, мы с ним вместе были параноиками — и иногда ты просто не можешь разумно рассуждать. Я решил, что рано или поздно он передумает. Я звонил ему несколько раз, и каждый раз он либо игнорировал мои звонки, либо отвечал, чтобы успеть сообщить мне, что я грёбаный предатель, прежде чем повесить трубку.

И вот теперь он звонил мне. Во вторник в 11 часов вечера.

У меня возникло нехорошее предчувствие. Что-то говорило мне не отвечать. Говорило, что, что бы ни ждало меня там, из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего.

Только вот у меня было мало опыта в том, чтобы доверять себе. Я так долго жил, подчиняясь порывам, что понял, что не всегда могу доверять тому, что говорит мне мозг. Вот мой друг, с которым я хотел поговорить, и он звонит мне. Почему я не должен отвечать?  
Так что я ответил.

— Алло?

Я слышал, что он не в помещении. Ветер гудел в телефоне. — Ты где? Ты дома?

— Да, а что? Хочешь прийти?

— Я сейчас зайду за тобой.

— Что? Зачем?

— Потому что я хочу тебя увидеть. Разве парню нельзя прийти и увидеть своего друга?

Дурное предчувствие не исчезало. Я сел, выключил звук телевизора. — Конечно, можешь. У меня есть пиво, ты можешь подняться…

— Нет, мы пойдём куда-нибудь.

— Уже поздно.

— Ой, да не будь ты тряпкой. Давай же. Я буду у твоего дома минут через пять.

— Асвальд…

Но он уже повесил трубку.

Ладно. Он явно был на взводе. Хотя не казался неразумным, просто упёртым. Это нормально. Я был упрямым и точно знал, каково это — переживать маниакальный эпизод. Я решил, что у него сейчас, вероятно, гипомания.

Вздохнув, я поднялся. Надел кроссовки, завязал шнурки и потрусил по лестнице на первый этаж. Я жил на пятом, а лифт был сломан уже неделю. Я не подумал взять куртку или телефон, потому что решил, что просто уговорю его подняться ко мне. У меня было пиво и чипсы. Асвальда обычно можно было соблазнить этим.

Когда я вышел на улицу, не прошло и двадцати секунд, как его машина с визгом остановилась у тротуара. Я поразился тому, как резко он затормозил. Он не заглушил мотор и остался в машине.

« _Не садись в машину_ », — прошептал голос в моей голове. « _Он захочет этого. Но не садись_ ».

— Чего ты там стоишь? — крикнул Асвальд, открыв окно.

Я попытался не обращать на это внимание. Засунув руки в карманы, я подошёл к машине. Наклонился в сторону, улыбаясь ему. — Как дела, приятель?

Он жестом показал мне сесть в машину. — Давай.

— Нет, пойдём ко мне. Уже поздно, и у меня есть алкоголь…

— Я не хочу идти к тебе. Я хочу рулить.

Ему было хуже, чем я ожидал. Он смотрел на меня, не мигая. Мне это не нравилось. Я сел на корточки рядом с дверью. — Как долго ты…

— Да блядь, не задавай мне те же вопросы, что и все остальные. Не будь задницей. Садись в машину.

— Да брось, Асвальд, ты же в курсе, что я знаю, как это бывает…

— Ты сядешь в машину или нет?

— Куда ты хочешь ехать?

— Я просто хочу покататься.

— Ты выглядишь напряжённым.

— Что это значит?

— Это значит, что ты выглядишь напряжённым. Если ты хочешь куда-то поехать или потусоваться, я готов, но я бы чувствовал себя…

— Чувствовал бы что?

_В большей безопасности._  — … лучше, если бы ты позволил мне сесть за руль.

Асвальд закатил глаза и собрался отъехать от тротуара. — Ладно, плевать.

Я положил руку на машину. — Нет, эй… Я хочу побыть с тобой. Я так давно тебя не видел. Просто пойдём, выпьем пива…

— Ты поедешь или нет? — рявкнул Асвальд. Он ссутулился, и даже в темноте я видел, как его трясёт.

Я знал, что он готов уехать. В любую секунду. Если бы он это сделал, я бы не знал, что с ним случится. Он не должен быть один. Я был его другом. Я не собирался бросать его, как сделали все остальные. Я помогу ему. Как другие помогли мне.

— Да, поеду, — сказал я и сел в машину.

.

Когда мы сорвались с места, я понял, что совершил ошибку.

Машина накренилась, и нас развернуло. Я вцепился одной рукой в переднюю панель, а второй упёрся в крышу. Сердце тревожно забилось, и я подумал: « _Вот дерьмо_ ».

Когда машина выровнялась, я схватился за свой ремень безопасности. Когда я услышал щелчок замка, я в последний раз в тот день испытал облегчение.

Я посмотрел на Асвальда, опираясь рукой на дверь. Он был не пристёгнут. — Тебе нужно пристегнуться.

— Тебе нужно пристегнуться, — передразнил меня он.

— Я не шучу. Слушай, сбавь скорость…

Но он лишь сильнее нажал на газ.

Я жил в северном районе города, и он вёз нас ещё дальше на север. Дороги не были сильно забиты, но это был грёбаный Стокгольм, и вокруг по-прежнему были люди.

— Как твои дела?

Я поражённо посмотрел на него. — Серьёзно?

— Чем ты занимался, с кем ты был, где ты был? — По крайней мере он смотрел на дорогу, а не на меня.

_Выберись из машины._

— Ты не мог бы ехать помедленнее, пожалуйста? — спросил я, как мог спокойно.

Он прибавил скорость.

— Ты меня пугаешь.

Асвальд засмеялся. — Я тебя пугаю? С чего мне тебя пугать?

— Потому что ты едешь слишком быстро и… — Мы промчались на красный свет, и слава богу, что на перекрёстке больше никого не оказалось. — Ого! Твою мать, тебе нужно…

— Мне нужно что, а? Мистер Выскочка? Мистер Я-лучше-других?

— Чувак… это небезопасно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты остановил машину.

— Остановил машину, ах ты грёбаный трус. Хочешь сбежать, как все остальные. Просто оставить меня в прошлом. Конечно. Я ведь тебе говорил, не так ли? Я тебе говорил, что ты, блядь, так со мной поступишь.

Мы едва не подрезали фургон, пытаясь втиснуться на дорогу, и я ахнул. Я никогда не чувствовал подобного раньше. Это было опасно. Я делал безрассудные вещи до этого, но я хотел их или не понимал, что был в опасности. Впервые в жизни я чётко понимал, что мне что-то угрожает.

— Ты перестал со мной разговаривать, — сказал я.

— Ты меня подвёл!

— Я должен был позаботиться о себе…

— Да, потому что что-то не так, да? Потому что с нами что-то не так, со мной что-то не так! Скажи это! Трус. Скажи, что со мной что-то не так!

— Сейчас с тобой что-то не так, потому что ты можешь кого-нибудь убить…

Зашипев, он яростно покачал головой. — Я знал, что ты мне не доверяешь…

— Асвальд… Асвальд, как я могу тебе доверять, если… — Он резко свернул за угол, и я закрыл глаза. — О господи. О господи, о господи, о господи.

— О чём ты вообще? Что не так? Мы просто катаемся, разве нет? Два хороших  _друга_  просто отправились прокатиться.

— Останови машину, — сказал я, открыв глаза. — Я уставился на переднюю панель вместо дороги. Я не мог заставить себя посмотреть в окно и увидеть, что может нам грозить. Мир вокруг мчался быстрее, чем грохотало сердце в моей груди, и это казалось невозможным.

— Раз уж ты сел в машину, то и останешься…

— Хочешь на меня злиться, ради бога, хочешь причинить мне боль, ради бога, но ты можешь навредить кому-то ещё…

— Ты думаешь, я хочу причинить тебе боль? — Асвальд практически кричал. Кажется, он был на грани истерики. Мы оба были. — Ты так обо мне думаешь? Что я хочу причинить тебе боль? Я, твой лучший друг?

— Мой лучший друг не пытался бы напугать меня до усрачки! Останови машину!

Машина неслась по трассе Е4* в направлении парка Хага**. С каждой секундой я испытывал всё больший ужас. Если в парке были люди… Если они просто гуляли или выпивали в парке, если они вдруг окажутся рядом с дорогой….

— Пожалуйста, — сказал я, стараясь отдышаться. — Пожалуйста, сбавь скорость.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты едешь слишком быстро!

— Слишком быстро? Мы уже ездили так быстро раньше!

— Но не так!

— В чём разница? Почему теперь всё по-другому?!

— Потому что ты ведёшь себя как грёбаный псих! — взвыл я.

— Псих? — заорал Асвальд. — Я псих?!

Я сорвался. Это была не забава, это была не мания, не что-то рациональное. Это было то, что я отвергал целиком и полностью. Мы должны были разбиться, а я не хотел умирать. Я  _не хотел умирать._

— Останови машину…

— Я тебе покажу психа, ты самодовольный грёбаный…

Он со всей силы крутанул руль вправо, и мы сорвались с дороги на траву. Я закричал, хватаясь за что-то внутри машины, пока мы неслись к деревьям, которые в тусклом свете казались расплывчатым пятном.

Асвальд что-то кричал, но я не мог разобрать слова. Я не знаю, какими были его последние слова мне, потому что я был в таком ужасе, что ничего не слышал. Всё, что я чувствовал — страх и отчаянное желание жить. Пожалуйста, пусть всё не закончится здесь, пусть не закончится, пусть не закончится, пусть не закончится…

Мы промчались сквозь ряд невысоких деревьев. А потом врезались в большой ствол, и машину искорёжило от удара.

.

Мне не нужно говорить, что я чувствовал, когда часть двигателя впилась в переднее сиденье и мою ногу, заставив кость прорвать кожу. Я и так достаточно об этом думаю. Мне не нужно рассказывать эту часть истории.

Мне не нужно говорить о том, что я видел, как Асвальд вылетел через лобовое стекло, как ракета.

Мне не нужно говорить о том, как я кричал.

Мне не нужно говорить о том, как мне удалось открыть дверь и выпутаться из ремня безопасности, или о том, как пришлось ещё сильнее повредить ногу, чтобы выбраться из машины.

Мне не нужно говорить о том, как я полз, чтобы в темноте найти своего друга. Мне не нужно говорить о том, как он выглядел, когда я обнаружил его.

Всё, что я знаю — что, когда я всё же нашёл его, я плакал так сильно, что мои слёзы превращались в золото.

**Примечания:**

*Трасса Е4 -

<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%95%D0%B2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%88%D1%80%D1%83%D1%82_E04>

  
** Парк Хага - <https://chronograph.livejournal.com/309167.html>


	64. Chapter 64

Я в одиночестве сижу на снегу. Сегодня холодная ночь.

Могло быть и лучше. Ну, знаете, если бы я не разрушал всё, к чему прикасаюсь.

Вы, наверное, думаете, что у меня совсем нет силы воли. Я знал, что это плохая идея — идти к Исаку, но всё равно пошёл. Он попросил, и я сказал да. Сначала я сказал нет, и мне следовало держаться этого, но я слаб. Он всегда будет моей слабостью. Я говорю да, когда нужно говорить нет. Я всегда так поступаю.

Я сижу рядом со скульптурой под названием «Мужчина и женщина с ребёнком между ними»*. Трость лежит рядом. Вообще-то на улице охуенно холодно и слишком поздно для большинства разумных людей. Как хорошо, что я не из их числа.

Я слушаю тишину и отдалённый шум города. Думаю, в какой-то момент кто-то скажет, что я не должен быть здесь и что мне нужно уйти. Это ничего. Я знаю, что мне скоро нужно будет пойти домой. Просто я как всегда веду себя странно и сентиментально.

Мать, отец, ребёнок. Совершенно понятно, что я оказался именно здесь. Часть меня всерьёз думала о том, чтобы отправиться к матери и спросить, не могу ли я переночевать в своей старой комнате. Правда, кровать была бы не моя. Они от неё избавились. Купили новую для гостей.

Вместо этого я оказываюсь здесь. В том месте, куда мы приходили вместе.   
Фотографировались. Веселились. Вели себя как обычная семья.

До того.

До меня. Того меня, в которого я превратился. Не многообещающего ребёнка, которого они растили больше десяти лет. Сломанного мальчика. Вот, что они получили взамен.

Я знаю, что драматизирую. Что это боль перемен. Когда становишься менее стабильным, менее уверенным. Но я этого хотел. Я это выбрал.

Как я мог это выбрать?

Лучше сгореть, чем угаснуть. Ну вот, теперь я цитирую известную предсмертную записку**. Прекрасно.

Мне следовало бы знать. Разве нет? Мне следовало бы знать, кто я, и чего хочу, и куда иду.  
Через полтора месяца мне исполнится 27. Мне нужно знать эти вещи. Я не могу продолжать причинять боль себе и другим, сдаваясь на милость своим спонтанным решениям. Мне нужно понять, почему я делаю то, что делаю.

Я не могу сваливать всё на биполярку. Это я. Это просто я.

Мне нужно в этом разобраться. Но как?

.

Я не удивлён, когда вижу его. Я наблюдаю, как он идёт по мосту к фонтану. Он смотрит по сторонам, но не видит меня. Он не спешит, просто терпеливо идёт вперёд. Подняв голову, засунув руки в карманы.

Я дожидаюсь, когда он оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы услышать меня, потом поднимаю руку и зову его. — Исак!

Он замечает меня, потом опускает глаза и направляется ко мне.

Я морщусь, растираю руками голени. Я сейчас немного нервничаю, но это не так плохо в сравнении со всем, что я чувствовал в последнее время.

Поднявшись по ступеням, Исак останавливается. Он в своём пальто, шарфе и шапке, выглядит, как всегда, мило. Я правда обожаю его. Всегда буду. Я просто не знаю, что это значит.

Исак вздыхает, потом делает ещё несколько шагов. Оказавшись прямо передо мной, он какое-то мгновение стоит, кусая губы. Я просто смотрю на него. Я не знаю, что произойдёт дальше. Я не знаю сюжет этой истории.

— Видимо, я полагал, что ты захочешь всё несколько усложнить.

— Почему? — тихо спрашиваю я.

— Ты ушёл.

— Мне нужно было подумать.

— Я попросил тебя остаться.

— А я ушёл. Мне жаль.

— Правда?

Я киваю, потом опускаю глаза на свои руки. Я сцепляю пальцы и сжимаю их.

Исак стоит передо мной ещё немного, потом усаживается рядом.

Спустя несколько секунд он начинает говорить. — Мы всегда всё делали не в том порядке. Знаешь, это ты так на меня влияешь. Я думаю о том, что сделаю, когда окажусь с тобой, а ты такой…  _ты_ , что я просто забываю.

— Прости.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты извинялся. Нет никого, похожего на тебя. Ты бы не нравился мне так сильно, если бы ты не был уникален. Но иногда я забываю о правильном порядке. Нам нужно было поговорить, а мы не поговорили. Я был так счастлив, что ты оказался в моём доме, что я сделал то, что ты хотел. Вместо того, что нам следовало сделать. А именно — поговорить.

Я окидываю взглядом заснеженный парк. — Полагаю, ты хочешь поговорить сейчас.

— Да. Не хочешь рассказать, о чём ты думаешь?

— Я думаю… Я боюсь, что моя жизнь — это катастрофа.

— В каком смысле? — спрашивает Исак, плотнее заматывая шарф.

Я пожимаю плечами. Мне по-прежнему легче смотреть под ноги, чем на него. — Когда я был младше, я думал, что жизнь похожа на фильм, и ты можешь быть режиссёром собственной жизни. Но чем старше я становился, тем больше понимал, что всё так, как ты сказал. Бесконечное количество возможностей. Я это ненавижу. Я всегда это ненавидел. Гораздо проще думать, что всё происходящее — как в сценарии, потому что я посмотрел так много фильмов, что должен быть в состоянии угадать, что произойдёт дальше. Однако в реальной жизни… У меня нет ощущения, что я контролирую свою жизнь. И уж точно я не являюсь её режиссёром. Просто что-то случается, и я делаю то, что говорят мне другие, даже не задумываясь, а хочу ли я этого на самом деле.

— Эвен, я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, чего…

— Я не только о тебе говорю. Я говорю обо всём. Я так сильно боюсь потерять людей, что говорю да, хотя должен говорить нет. — Я смотрю на свою ногу. Я даже не знаю, восстановится ли она когда-нибудь полностью. — Я сел в машину.

— В какую машину? Ты… про аварию?

— Я знал, что не нужно этого делать. Голос в моей голове говорил этого не делать. Что это ошибка. Но он был моим другом, и я любил его, и я не хотел, чтобы он на меня злился. Поэтому я сел в машину. Возможно, если бы я не сделал этого… Возможно, я мог бы уговорить его выйти из машины. Возможно, он был бы сейчас жив.

— Эвен…

— Я знаю, что нельзя так думать. Всё кончено. Но все отношения, которые у меня были… Я разрушал их, потому что никогда не задумывался всерьёз. Последнее, что я сказал своему отцу — эти слова просто возникли в моей голове. Я не обдумал их, просто произнёс. Метте… этот грёбаный фильм… Мне вообще не стоило соглашаться в нём участвовать, но каждый раз, когда она хочет привлечь меня к работе, я соглашаюсь, хотя у меня ощущение, что кто-то запускает руку в мои внутренности и тянет их наружу. И ты. Я знаю, что я должен делать. Я  _знаю_. Я слышу этот голос в голове, который говорит мне, что делать, как правильно поступить, но мне так трудно сказать тебе нет, так трудно  _думать_.

Исак даёт мне закончить, прежде чем говорить самому. — Чего ты боишься больше? Что я причиню боль тебе или что ты причинишь боль мне?

— И того, и другого.

— Подумай над ответом. Потом попробуй снова.

Я хмурюсь. И задумываюсь.

— Я не знаю, — признаюсь я. — Я всегда так боялся ранить тебя. Никогда не чувствовал, что заслуживаю тебя. Эта фигня… Эта фигня, которая сломана в моей голове, она никогда не исчезнет. А это значит, что скорее я причиню боль тебе. Хотя мысль о том, что ты бросишь меня… снова… я не могу даже представить, как отреагирую на это.

— Ты знаешь, мне тоже страшно.

— Я знаю.

— Но я тебе доверяю.

— Почему? Как? Я сам себе не доверяю.

— Потому что… так уж устроены люди. Есть вещи в нас, которых мы не знаем. Я думаю, что во мне есть вещи, которые ты знаешь лучше, чем я. А в тебе есть вещи, которые я знаю лучше, чем ты. Иногда именно так мы узнаём себя. Через то, какими видят нас другие.

— Ты не знаешь… какой я на самом деле…

— Нет. Потому что мы потеряли четыре года. Так что я знаю, каким ты был, и совсем немного знаю, какой ты сейчас. И… — Исак пожимает плечами и качает головой. — Эвен, мне нужно узнать остальное. Просто необходимо. Я хочу узнать, кто ты.

— Даже я не знаю, кто я.

— Ты слишком себя недооцениваешь.

— Я не знаю, в каком направлении двигаюсь, — с отчаянием говорю я. — Ты это понимаешь? У тебя своя жизнь — хорошая, упорядоченная жизнь, в которой всё так удачно складывается. И я знаю, ты думаешь, что хочешь этого, но через пару месяцев у меня будет мания или депрессия, и весь этот хаос, от которого тебе удалось избавиться, снова вернётся в твою жизнь.

— У тебя необязательно будет мания. Или депрессия.

— Обязательно. Такова цена.

— За что?

— За то, чтобы гореть так же ярко, как раньше. Я не… Мне не нравится тот человек, которым я являюсь, Исак. Одного этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы ты не хотел быть со мной. Я катастрофа. Я всегда был таким, в той или иной степени. Это игра, в которую мы уже играли. Я не хочу делать это снова.

— Мне нравится человек, которым ты являешься сейчас.

— Я не…

— И мне нравится, каким ты был. Потому что все эти люди — ты, долбанный ты придурок. На литии, без лития… Ты по-прежнему Эвен Бэк Насхайм. Вот что важно. А не то, что в твоей крови больше или меньше химических веществ, чем необходимо. Я здесь, чтобы быть с  _тобой_.

Мне хочется сунуть руки в снег. Я хочу пережить какой-то серьёзный шок, который позволит мне обрести ясность. — Я даже не знаю, чего ты хочешь. Серьёзно. Было легко снова оказаться с тобой в кровати, потому что это всегда было просто. Но чего ты хочешь?

Исак смотрит на небо, потом уверенно отвечает: — Второй шанс. — Он переводит взгляд на меня. — Я не прошу тебя о «жили долго и счастливо», я не прошу тебя о совершенстве… Но ты не единственный, кто изменился. Я раньше ко всему относился с позиции «посмотрим, что будет дальше». Будто мы не контролируем свою судьбу. Я не знаю, можем мы это делать или нет, но я знаю, что буду биться до последней сломанной кости в теле, если это будет означать, что я буду счастлив. А быть счастливым для меня значит быть рядом с тобой. Видеть твоё лицо, слышать твой голос… заставлять тебя  _смеяться_. Ничто не заставляло меня чувствовать себя так много лет, и мне не всегда нужен порядок. Ты это понимаешь, правда? Я не хочу хаоса, но я не боюсь перемен. Я не боюсь рисковать, если речь идёт о тебе. Боже, с того момента как я встретил тебя в университете, я не мог поверить в свою удачу. Ты был там, словно герой истории. Истории, частью которой мне посчастливилось быть. Я не знаю, получится ли у нас что-то, если мы попробуем снова. Не могу сказать, что уверен в этом. Но я могу пообещать, что буду сражаться за тебя так сильно, как никто никогда не делал прежде. Я буду бороться, чтобы у нас всё получилось. Потому что я этого хочу.

— Ты не можешь знать, как это будет…

— Нет. Но я хочу узнать. А ты нет?

— Люди не могут оглядываться назад. Они не могут изменить прошлое.

— Я и не пытаюсь. Я хочу того тебя, что сейчас рядом со мной. — Исак качает головой. — Конечно, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты большую часть времени снова был сверху — не то чтобы сегодня не было круто — но, если бы мы могли вернуться к этому, я был бы рад.

Я фыркаю, глядя на снег.

Я сжимаю пальцами голени, ныряя в боль. — Мы были влюблены. Я не знаю, люблю ли я тебя сейчас. Если это то, чего ты хочешь, я не знаю, смогу ли я тебе это дать.

— Я прошу второй шанс, а не твою руку и сердце. Мне кажется, нам ещё рано говорить о любви.

— Но ты меня любишь?

Мы смотрим друг на друга. Исак коротко улыбается. — Я всегда буду тебя любить.

Я закрываю глаза.

Я открываю их, когда он берёт меня за руку. Он делает это осторожно, сжимает её своими ладонями и мягко растирает, пытаясь вернуть мне немного тепла. — Что если мы начнём с обеда и просмотра фильма? Как обычно делают люди.

— Звучит скучно.

— У тебя есть другое предложение?

— Да. Беги от меня скорее.

— Эвен…

— Что если всё снова пойдёт не так? Ты знаешь, сколько хорошего осталось хорошим в моей жизни, Исак? Ничего. Всё рушится. Ты… ты понимаешь, о чём на самом деле меня просишь?

Он смотрит мне в глаза и кивает. — Я прошу тебя поверить мне.

— И как мне это сделать?

— Позволить мне доказать тебе. День за днём. Минута за минутой, если потребуется.

— А если… если я действительно сойду с ума. Если всё станет слишком, как я пойму…

Исак с шумом выдыхает. — Мы не можем знать будущего. Жизнь не так устроена. Но я не буду на тебя давить. Я не скажу, что не хочу этого. Эвен, я так сильно хочу тебя, что мне кажется, что у меня на шее висит знак, каждую секунду сообщающий об этом всем вокруг. Но если ты хочешь это обдумать… тогда думай. Никаких широких жестов с моей стороны. Никаких ультиматумов, никаких обещаний. Просто подумай об этом. Подумай, чего ты хочешь. И я приму твой выбор.

Я колеблюсь. — Ты серьёзно?

— Да, — говорит Исак, и я знаю, что он говорит правду.

Так что я думаю об этом.

**Примечания:**

* Мужчина и женщина с ребёнком между ними - <http://test.vigeland.museum.no/images/vigeland-park/monolith2/6-16.jpg>   
** Слова из предсмертной записки Курта Кобейна


	65. Как закончить историю

_У меня хорошо выходят концовки. Я знаю, где обрезать сцену, какой должна быть последняя реплика. Я знаю, как нанести этот последний удар, чтобы история затронула вас, напоминая о себе и после финала._  
  
_Я не знаю, чем всё закончится на этот раз. Если бы я был умным, я бы закончил всё сейчас, в этот момент, когда существует несколько вариантов развития событий, когда непонятно, чем всё обернётся. Закончил бы на оптимистичной ноте._  
  
_Но это не выдумка, а реальность. И я не знаю, как закончится эта история._


	66. Январь

Мы ходим обедать, и сидим на диване друг у друга дома, и заставляем друг друга смотреть фильмы. Мне приходится вытерпеть примерно миллион фильмов о Трансформерах. А я заставляю Исака посмотреть всю фильмографию Ани Брайен*, даже короткометражки. Он пытается отомстить мне, каждый раз засыпая во время просмотра, но я всегда бужу его.

Я держу его за руку, а он целует меня, но мы не занимаемся сексом. Никто из нас не заговаривает об этом. Кажется, мы с ним на одной волне по этому поводу. Мы говорим практически обо всём. Если мне страшно, если у меня есть вопросы, я пообещал, что буду говорить ему об этом, и я так и делаю. Иногда мы говорим часами, и один из нас или мы оба раздражаемся, но у нас есть правило, что, если мы уходим в бешенстве, то на следующее утро всё равно должны созвониться.

Когда моя мать узнаёт о нас, я ожидаю, что она будет счастлива. Ведь именно она заставила нас с Исаком встретиться после нашей крупной ссоры. Только вот она не рада.   
Она относится к этому настороженно, спрашивает меня, действительно ли я этого хочу. Хочу делать это сейчас, когда я полностью перестал принимать литий.

— Но ты же сошлась с отцом снова, — говорю я, удивлённый подобными двойными стандартами. — Ты была счастлива.

— Это другое, милый, и ты об этом знаешь.

И её слова снова закручивают спираль моих сомнений, и Исаку нужно три дня, чтобы отговорить меня от этого.

**Примечания:**

* Аня Брайен - <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B5%D0%BD,_%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%8F>


	67. Февраль

Я пробую кусочек тажина с курицей и закатываю глаза от удовольствия. — Боже мой.

Юсеф самодовольно улыбается Сане. — Видишь? Ты просто не ценишь, потому что я слишком тебя избаловал.

— Да, ты самый прекрасный муж в мире, — сухо отвечает она. — Давай я паду пред тобой ниц.

Я наконец оказался у них дома, сижу за обеденным столом. Исак справа от меня, Сана — слева, Юсеф — напротив. Я смотрю поверх головы Юсефа на фотографии на стене. Они  _путешествовали_. Их снимки на какой-то покрытой травой равнине, на Великой стене, на фоне огромного водопада, больше, чем все, что есть у нас в Норвегии. На каждом из них они выглядят счастливыми.

Это первый раз, когда мы с Исаком обедаем с другой парой. Весь прошлый месяц мы помалкивали. Это казалось правильным. Ну или я просто параноик, который думает, что все его друзья возненавидят меня. Он говорит мне не предполагать худшее, говорит, что я слишком драматизирую, но я не хочу повторять те же ошибки, что и в прошлый раз.

Лишь когда он начал раздражаться и спрашивать, собираюсь ли я хранить наши отношения в секрете до конца жизни, я сдался. После того как Юсеф несколько недель пытался уговорить меня прийти к ним, мне позвонила Сана, а ей невозможно отказать.

— Э-э-э… — Я обхватил себя рукой и опёрся о холодильник. — Можно я приведу Исака?

— Да, думаю, мы давно с ним не виделись.

— Я имею в виду… в качестве моего парня.

Последовала трёхсекундная пауза, но Сана быстро пришла в себя. — Конечно. Скажи ему, что если он хочет пить, то он сам по себе. В этом доме нет алкоголя.

Исак показывает вилкой на курицу на тарелке и говорит:  
— Разве мы не ели это в Марокко?

Я пожимаю плечами. — Это было  _очень давно_.

— Хм. Но я помню. — Он обращается к Юсефу. — Но у тебя вкуснее. Естественно.

Юсеф смотрит на него, потом фыркает. — Ты никогда не умел врать.

Всплеснув руками, Исак говорит: — Что? Ну что такого в моём лице, что всё время меня выдаёт?

— Всё, — без заминки отвечает Сана.

Я киваю, сохраняя бесстрастный вид. — Серьёзно, всё.

Он пинает меня под столом, и я не знаю… Наверное, именно тогда я понимаю, что по-прежнему люблю его.

.

После гостей я прошу его подняться ко мне, и, думаю, мой тон ясно говорит о том, что я имею в виду. Исак быстро косится на меня, продолжая смотреть на дорогу. — Мне снова придётся смотреть Мурнау? *

— Нет, — отвечаю я.

Он с трудом сдерживает улыбку. — Тогда я с радостью.

Когда он оказывается в моей квартире, и мы вешаем верхнюю одежду на вешалки, мы замираем, неуверенно глядя друг на друга. Потом Исак закрывает руками лицо и театрально вздыхает.

— Почему раньше это было так просто? — спрашивает он.

Я смеюсь, делая шаг к нему. — Иди сюда, — говорю я.

Но он не успевает этого сделать, потому что стоит ему опустить руки, как я уже целую его. Он счастливо мычит, обнимая за талию. Я обожаю зарываться руками в его волосы, гладить пальцами его скулы, пока наши губы сминают друг друга, а я ныряю языком в его рот.

Мы, спотыкаясь, движемся к кровати, смеясь друг над другом. Его переполняет желание, и я чувствую то же, и мы выдёргиваем рубашки из брюк, и расстёгиваем пуговицы, и мы всё ещё в основном одеты, когда он толкает меня на кровать.

— Эй, — говорю я, — осторожней!

Он накрывает меня свои телом и поднимает голову, обеспокоенно хмурясь. — Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет, — я качаю головой.

— Если сделал, то ты должен мне сказать.

Я скольжу руками по его спине, подцепляю пальцами брюки и трусы и тяну их вниз, и Исак закрывает глаза. — Я сильнее, чем кажется.

— Хм, мне ли не знать, — говорит он, едва ли не кусая мои губы, и я переворачиваю его на спину.

.

Я превратился в дрожащую и потную бесформенную массу, и я так счастлив, что не могу думать. Поэтому я ничего не говорю. Спустя какое-то время Исак, лежащий на животе, издаёт странный звук — смесь из стона, урчания и хныканья.

Я с тихим смехом смотрю на него. — Ты в порядке?

Он поднимает голову, и его волосы растрёпаны, а несколько прядей прилипли к левой стороне лба. Прищурившись, он хрипло спрашивает: — И как мне удалось не распускать руки целый  _месяц_?

— Ты уважал моё желание не торопиться?

— Ну, теперь с этим покончено, — отвечает он, переворачиваясь на влажных простынях, а потом подползая ко мне и роняя голову мне на грудь. — Вот.

Я смеюсь и запускаю руку в его волосы, пропускаю пряди сквозь пальцы. — Ты такой глупый.

— Меня только что трахал настоящий бог секса. Я отвечаю, как могу. — Он подпирает голову рукой, тыча локтем мне в рёбра, и я шиплю. Кажется, его это не волнует, потому что он устраивается поудобнее, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть мне в глаза. — Спасибо.

— За что? За секс?

Он кивает. — Да. За секс.

— Пожалуйста?

— Но не только за это.

— О, ладно.

— Прошлый раз был хорош, но ты всё время казался таким  _грустным_. То есть я просто смотрел на тебя и понимал, что стоит нам кончить, как ты сбежишь. — Он упирается острым подбородком на свои руки, и я касаюсь маленькой ямочки на его лице. — А в этот раз ты не выглядел грустным.

— А каким?

— Богом секса. — Я смеюсь, а Исак сдувает волосы с моего лба. Я кривлюсь. Никто не любит, когда ему дуют в лицо. — Ты выглядел вовлечённым. Выглядел, будто ты был там со мной.

Простыня становится неприятно холодной под нашими телами, и я хочу принять душ. Я хочу принять душ с ним. — Так и есть.

— Да. Я знаю. Мне это нравится.

Я глажу его по плечу. — Ты всё ещё переживаешь? — спрашиваю я с любопытством. — Что ты проснёшься, а меня не будет рядом.

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Ты будешь идиотом, если так поступишь, — говорит Исак. — Мы же в  _твоём_  грёбаном доме.

Я начинаю его щекотать, и он вскрикивает, пытаясь отбиться, и в результате мы скатываемся с кровати, запутавшись в простынях. У меня на бедре синяк, который не сходит полторы недели, но сейчас я смеюсь до тех пор, пока не начинает болеть живот.

**Примечания:**

* Фридрих Вильгельм Мурнау -

<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%83,_%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%85_%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC>


	68. Март

Я засиживаюсь допоздна. Мне тяжело засыпать.  
  
Трудно засыпать, когда в голове так много  _идей_.  
  
Все очень внимательно за мной следят. Стоило мне сказать, что вместо того, чтобы чувствовать постоянную усталость, мне стало трудно засыпать, будто раздался звук сирены. Команда защитников Эвена, собраться!  
  
Я рисую. Я рисую, пока руку не начинает сводить. Я провожу три дня, работая над комиксом об обречённом любовном треугольнике между Микки и Минни Маус и Неми*, пока Исак не напоминает, что мне нужно работать над сборником рассказов, и я забрасываю комикс и строчу очень странную историю о строившем замки баварском короле, чьего имени я не знаю и даже не попробовал искать.  
  
Я хочу узнать мнение Исака об истории, его правдивое мнение, и на его лице отражается целая гамма чувств, пока мне наконец не удаётся заставить его сказать: — Я вообще-то… не особо её понял?  
  
— Ох, бля… — бормочу я и хочу вышвырнуть листы в окно.  
  
Исак преграждает мне путь, поднимая руки. — Может, оставишь их, пока не успокоишься.  
  
Я так и делаю, потому что пообещал Ирене, что не буду ничего уничтожать или принимать серьёзных решений, пока нахожусь во власти гипомании. Потому что, по её профессиональному и моему любительскому, но проверенному временем и опытом мнению, у меня именно гипомания.  
  
Гипомания восхитительна. Правда. Я не чувствовал себя лучше долгие годы, при этом я по-прежнему в себе, но не трачу время на то, чтобы ненавидеть себя, потому что охуенно тупо тратить на это время.  
  
Гипомания означает больше часов в сутках. Гипомания — это не бояться ходить по снегу. Оставлять трость дома в те дни, когда она мне не нужна. Целовать моего парня в щёку до тех пор, пока он не начнёт смеяться, а потом повалить его на землю. Подпевать, даже если я не знаю слов, и едва не проколоть нос, и каждый день писать тысячи слов. Это счастье, пойманное в ладони, и я знаю, что оно не продлится долго, но я намереваюсь жить им столько, сколько смогу.  
  
Я принял правильное решение.  
  
Насчёт всего. Насчёт лития, и возвращения домой, и Исака, и о том, чтобы не быть к себе таким строгим. У меня получилось неплохо, и сейчас всё неплохо, и, возможно, ничто не длится вечно, но я буду наслаждаться тем, что есть.  
  
Гипомания отметает прочь все сомнения.

 

**Примечания:**

* Неми - <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B8_(%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%81>)


	69. Апрель

Я срываюсь.  
  
Я понимаю, что происходит. Просто не хочу верить, что это оно. У меня всё было неплохо большую часть месяца. У меня всё было хорошо последние полтора месяца. Так почему?   
Почему всегда всё должно быть так?  
  
Потому что это неизбежно. Потому что это я.  
  
Я проснулся десять минут назад и так и не встал с кровати. Мне страшно. Я в ужасе. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы заставить меня двигаться. И я лежу на боку, уставившись на прикроватную тумбочку. На ней стоит лампа и лежит мой телефон. Фотография, на которой моя мама, Исак и я во время обеда несколько недель назад. Я не понимаю, как мы могли выглядеть такими счастливыми.  
  
Я думал, что заболел. Всю прошлую неделю. Ну то есть по-настоящему заболел, а не сошёл с ума. Я чувствовал усталость и был немного вялым, но всё ещё мог вставать. Я мог что-то делать. Я выходил на улицу. Мы с Исаком на днях ходили в кино. Я был в состоянии это делать.  
  
Теперь же я не могу двигаться.  
  
Мне страшно.  
  
У меня нет причин вставать с кровати. У меня нет работы. У меня нет реальных обязательств, как у обычных людей. Я не думаю, что я обычный человек. Я диагноз, обёрнутый в кожу. Никого не волнует, встану ли я с этой кровати.  
  
Но это не так. Мама будет беспокоиться. Исак будет беспокоиться.  
  
Он бросит меня. Если узнает, что я так себя чувствую. Если узнает, что я не могу встать с кровати.  
  
Он ушёл до того, как я проснулся. Он остался у меня вчера. У него есть ключи. Я не могу от него спрятаться. Если я не позвоню или не напишу ему, он поймёт, что что-то не так. Он откроет дверь, увидит меня таким, бросит ключ и больше никогда не вернётся. Вот что ему следует сделать. Вот что он сделает, если узнает.  
  
Я потеряю его  _снова_ , потому что я сумасшедший.  
  
Я мог бы встать. Это несложно. Нужно просто свесить ноги с кровати. Нужно сесть. Нужно упереться ступнями в пол и подняться. Это доступные вещи. Я должен быть в состоянии их делать.  
  
Только вот в кровати безопасно. Она не задаёт мне вопросов. Она ничего от меня не ждёт. Я могу лежать здесь тихонечко и думать, и мне не нужно врать. Я могу не высовываться. Я могу отдыхать.  
  
Но это не отдых. Это депрессия. И мне не станет лучше, если я продолжу лежать. Станет хуже. Один день обернётся двумя, потом неделей, потом месяцем, и в результате мой грёбаный парень засунет свой язык в чужой рот, потому что я не стою того, чтобы меня ждать.  
  
Я закрываю глаза. Веки тяжёлые. Кажется, будто ко всему телу прицепили дополнительный груз. Кровать — это океан, и я утону, опущусь на самое дно. Человек, который мог дышать под водой. Зачем ему это? Никто больше так не может, а под водой темно и холодно, и очень-очень одиноко.  
  
Я  _должен_  встать.  
  
Да нет, я ничего не должен. Всем плевать.  
  
Маме не плевать.  
  
Она уже проходила через подобное раньше. Она всё равно будет со мной, когда это закончится.  
  
Исак.  
  
Исак уйдёт. Он наконец увидит, что совершил ошибку. Он так упрямо хотел заполучить меня обратно, но видел лишь внешний блеск. Тот фасад, что я воздвигаю, чтобы люди не ненавидели меня. Чтобы они не подумали, что я зря занимаю чьё-то место. Что на самом деле я вот это — взрослый мужчина, неспособный встать с кровати.  
  
У нас было три хороших месяца. У нас было три года, а сейчас три месяца, и теперь я снова сам по себе. Это лишь вопрос времени. Я знал, что это лишь вопрос времени. Я знал, что не смогу удержать его. Он такой прекрасный, а я нет.  
  
Я не хочу быть этим. Только вот я именно такой. Я это выбрал. Я сам решил быть сумасшедшим. С чего ему этого хотеть? У него уже есть сумасшедшая мать, и он работает с психами. Свихнувшийся парень — это уже слишком для него. Я это знаю.  
  
Он сказал мне, что останется. Когда это случится. Не если, а когда. Он сказал мне, что останется.  
  
Он не остался в прошлый раз.  
  
Но он тогда был ребёнком.  
  
Он и  _сейчас_  ребёнок, ему 24, многое ли могло измениться за четыре года. Он ушёл тогда, он уйдёт и сейчас.  
  
Я чувствую, как дышу. Я очень остро это осознаю. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Эта кровать — ловушка.  
  
Только вот она кажется безопасной. И в то же время нет. Я знаю и не знаю.  
  
Я не хочу быть таким. Я, блядь,  _не_  хочу быть таким.  
  
Я отказываюсь. Я, Эвен Бэк Насхайм, отказываюсь.  
  
На это уходит больше сил, чем следовало, и нормальный человек никогда этого не поймёт.  
Я отдираю руку от груди и медленно скольжу пальцами по матрасу. Останавливаюсь несколько раз и ненавижу себя. Я ненавижу себя за слабость, за то, что я такой маленький и незначительный и в то же время являюсь разрушительной силой в жизнях тех, кому не повезло любить меня.  
  
Потом я протягиваю руку и хватаю телефон.  
  
Я держу его прямо перед лицом. Сердце бьётся слишком сильно. Мне это не нравится. Я нажимаю пальцем на экран и открываю адресную книгу. Я мало кому звоню, в основном пишу смс. Я прокручиваю список контактов, пока не нахожу Исака.  
  
Если я не сделаю этого сейчас, то уже никогда не наберусь смелости снова…  
  
Я касаюсь его имени и подношу телефон к уху.  
  
Не знаю, что сделаю, если он не ответит. Если он не ответит — это знак. Знак, что мне не стоит полагаться на него, что есть только я, я и кровать, и больше ничего…  
  
— Алло?  
  
Звук его голоса разрывает что-то внутри меня. Хватает и дёргает. Не знаю, смогу ли справиться с этим. Меня сокрушает волна любви, и стыда, и тоски, и благодарности.  
  
Мне приходится сглотнуть несколько раз, прежде чем я могу произнести хоть слово, а Исак уже опережает меня: — Ты в порядке?  
  
Я слышу настороженность в его голосе. Готов поспорить, он уже знает, что случилось. Я не хочу делать это с ним…  
  
Говори. Он тебя любит, так что говори.  
  
— Мне нужна помощь, — бормочу я.  
  
Проходит несколько секунд, потом он тихо спрашивает: — Плохо себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Это… мягко сказано.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Исак, и я слышу, что он уже начинает планировать. Хорошо. Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то взял всё в свои руки. — Хорошо… Эвен, у меня через час встреча, но я попробую сдвинуть время. Но в любом случае я буду у тебя к двум часам. Ты можешь встать?  
  
— Не знаю, — говорю я, и мой голос срывается.  
  
— Ничего, — успокаивает меня Исак. — Ты можешь попробовать сейчас ради меня? Можешь попробовать сесть ради меня?  
  
Я опускаю руку, утыкаясь локтем в матрас. Пожалуйста. Это так просто. Я знаю. Я должен сделать это ради него. Я хочу быть достойным его, я не хочу быть ношей, которую он тащит на себе.  
  
Я спускаю ноги с кровати, потом медленно выпрямляюсь. Я упираюсь плечом в стену и закрываю глаза.  
  
— Я сижу, — шепчу я.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Исак. — Ты мой смельчак.  
  
Я начинаю плакать.  
  
Он приходит на полчаса раньше, чем обещал, и я сижу на полу в ванной, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и проговаривая названия из фильмографий японских режиссёров — я уже дошёл до Масаки Кобаяси. Вид Исака заставляет меня разрыдаться так сильно, что я оказываюсь на грани истерики и настаиваю, что он меня бросит.  
  
А потом я каким-то образом лежу у него на коленях, распластавшись на полу, и он качает меня, обнимая изо всех сил и без конца повторяя: — Я тебя не брошу. Я тебя не брошу. Я тебя не брошу.  
  
Не знаю, верю ли я ему. Но он здесь.


	70. Май

Мы готовим ужин, когда у меня звонит телефон. Я вынимаю его из кармана, открывая холодильник в поисках уксусной заправки, и недовольно мычу.  
  
Исак, стоящий у плиты, поднимает на меня глаза. — Кто это?  
  
— Метте.  
  
Он пожимает плечами, помешивая томатный соус. — Забей на неё.  
  
Я даю ему подзатыльник, заставляя Исака зашипеть. — Ты такой необщительный. — Я отвечаю на звонок, опираясь на столешницу, чтобы смотреть на Исака, пока разговариваю.   
— Привет, Метте.  
  
— Привет. — Её голос звучит хрипло, и она практически сразу начинает всхлипывать.  
  
Я поднимаю брови. — Всё в порядке?  
  
Исак смотрит на меня и угрожающе шепчет: — Мы садимся ужинать через пять минут.  
  
Кивая, я продолжаю слушать: — Фильма не будет.  
  
Ох. Я вздрагиваю, потом говорю: — Что?  
  
— Фильма не будет. Финансирование просто… Я думала, что у нас всё в порядке, а потом внезапно выясняется, что нет, и… я думаю, что всё. Я думаю, что его не будет.  
  
— Фильма не будет, — говорю я больше для Исака, чем чтобы удостовериться, что правильно понял. Он откидывает голову назад, потом изображает, будто втыкает себе нож в сердце, и закатывает глаза.  
  
Я закусываю уголок рта, стараясь не улыбаться. Я вполуха слушаю всхлипы Метте, пока она рассказывает историю о каком-то литовском финансисте и творческих разногласиях, потом протягиваю руку и играю с завитками волос на загривке Исака. Он слабо улыбается.  
Когда срабатывает таймер на плите, я говорю: — Метте, мне так жаль. Мне надо идти. На самом деле я сейчас не дома.  
  
— Ох, — говорит Метте, и кажется, она немного обижена. Но я не могу излечивать раны, и иногда полезно испытать боль. К тому же я голоден, а ещё я не всегда хороший человек.  
  
— Да, конечно, просто я… Подумала, что ты должен знать.  
  
Зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, я беру кастрюлю со спагетти и несу её к дуршлагу в раковине. — Будут и другие проекты. Я понимаю, что это отстой, но ты великолепна, и я не сомневаюсь, что всё будет просто прекрасно.  
  
— Ну да. Потом поговорим.  
  
— Ага. Потом поговорим. Береги себя. — Я убираю телефон от уха, нажимая на отбой.  
  
Исак стоит у стола, положив руку на бедро. — Ну и насколько большое облегчение ты сейчас испытываешь?  
  
— Не уверен, что могу описать это словами. Вся эта херня изначально была проклята. — Я стряхиваю излишки воды и снова наполняю кастрюлю. — Но я получил ценный урок. В следующий раз, когда кто-то захочет использовать мою историю, я скажу нет. Она моя, и только я могу её рассказывать.  
  
Он корчит рожицу и говорит: — Фильм не был проклят.  
  
Я изгибаю бровь. — Я ведь рассказывал тебе о том, как впервые встретил Фруде, да?  
  
Исак скользит рукой по моей спине. — Если бы этого проекта не было, я бы не увидел тебя в университете. Выглядящего так… словно актёр из фильма.  
  
Я коротко усмехаюсь. — Ты тоже неплохо выглядел.  
  
— Да, но ты, освещённый солнцем, стоящий прямо перед ангелом, величественно опираясь на трость. — Он зарывается рукой в мои волосы и тянется за поцелуем. Я охотно отвечаю, потому что я был бы дураком, если бы отказался.  
  
Я тихо смеюсь, когда выясняется, что он не хочет останавливаться. — Ужин.  
  
— Да пошёл он. Ты горячий.  
  
С этим языком сложно спорить. Но у меня ушло много времени, чтобы правильно приготовить томатный соус. — Но еда остынет.  
  
Исак отстраняется, и я испытываю на себе всю силу его зелёных глаз. — Мы можем поесть или я могу отсосать тебе прямо сейчас.  
  
Я делаю паузу, потом говорю:  
— А потом люди удивляются, почему это я такой худой.


	71. Июнь

Когда я просыпаюсь, то сразу вспоминаю, какой сегодня день, и испытываю радостное возбуждение от того, чтобы он наступил. У меня есть планы для Исака, потому что я пропустил четыре дня рождения, и мне многое нужно наверстать…  
  
Его нет.  
  
Какого хрена. Я сажусь, оглядываясь по сторонам. Я в его постели, и ещё рано. Исак не просыпается рано. Мне чуть ли не воздушная сирена нужна, чтобы разбудить его по утрам.  
  
— Исак? — зову я, зевая. — Я откидываю волосы со лба, прищуриваясь смотрю на дверной проём. Там горит свет. Должно быть, он на кухне. Сколько времени? Я поставил будильник на семь утра, потому что хотел, чтобы день скорее начался, но я, должно быть, проснулся раньше…  
  
Мой телефон исчез.  
  
Это очень странно. А! Он решил поиграть.  
  
— Исак, — зову я, сбрасывая с себя одеяло. Я потягиваюсь, выходя из спальни. — Что ты делаешь? Это _твой_  день рождения, это я должен…  
  
На кухне его нет. Но на столе лежит мой телефон, а под ним записка.  
  
Меня на мгновение охватывает беспокойство, и я пытаюсь вспомнить, есть ли что-то предосудительное в моём телефоне. Вообще я не могу себе представить, чтобы Исак копался в нём. Не думаю, что там есть что-то, достойное изучения.  
  
Нахмурившись, я подхожу к столу и касаюсь записки кончиками пальцев. На листке бумаги написано: «Посмотри меня».  
  
Я беру телефон и усаживаюсь за стол. Когда я снимаю блокировку с экрана, то сразу попадаю на видео. На нём Исак, сидящий в гостиной.  
  
Вот дурачок. Я не знаю, что он придумал. Но я нажимаю на воспроизведение.  
  
.  
  
— Привет, Эвен. Э-э-э… Я тебя знаю, так что уверен, что ты запланировал для меня много разных вещей, но… так как это мой день рождения, я думаю, мы должны сделать то, что я хочу. А я хочу кое-что тебе сказать. У меня с этим не очень хорошо. Это ты у нас великолепно владеешь словом, но я хочу рассказать тебе о своих мыслях. Так, ладно.  
  
В общем… предыдущие пять месяцев были превосходными. Если бы меня спросили в прошлом году, что я собираюсь делать, я бы и подумать о таком не мог. Я знаю, что и ты тоже. На случай если я недостаточно повторял это, скажу ещё раз, я так рад, что ты вернулся. Не только в город. То есть я уверен, что город тоже тебя любит, но не так сильно, как я. Никто и никогда не будет тебя любить, как я.  
  
Ты… самое важное, что случалось со мной в жизни. И, пожалуйста, не пугайся, я не собираюсь сейчас делать тебе предложение. Ну, то есть… у тебя всегда такое лицо, когда люди спрашивают, думаем ли мы о женитьбе, что кажется, ты готов сбежать за Северное море, так что не переживай. Речь не об этом. Ну… то есть когда-нибудь да, если ты избавишься от выражения ужаса на своём лице, но не прямо сейчас. Так что, пожалуйста, не волнуйся.  
  
Так… о чём я там говорил?  
  
Точно. Хм… у меня тут заметки. Видишь? Я составил список. Я не хочу что-нибудь забыть сказать.  
  
Ты всегда был для меня самым важным в жизни. Типа… у меня хорошая жизнь? Ну да, хорошая, и всё то время, что мы не были вместе, всё шло неплохо. У меня есть друзья, семья, работа, учёба — всё хорошо. Но моя жизнь никогда не была больше, чем просто хорошей. Это как когда ты говоришь о том, как чувствуешь себя на литии и без него. Моя жизнь была стабильно нейтральной, и это вполне нормально, и именно так живёт большинство людей, но в то же время возникает ощущение несвободы. Вот так выглядит моя жизнь, когда ты не со мной. А когда я с тобой… вещи становятся более настоящими. Они более… яркие. Может быть, это не слишком здорово — понимать, что ты не можешь быть совершенно счастлив без другого человека, но для меня это так. Я чувствую себя целым, когда я с тобой.  
  
И это потому, что ты особенный. Это так. Ты особенный, хотя большую часть времени даже не видишь этого. Это сводит меня с ума. Все замечают, какой ты потрясающий, все кроме тебя, и я буду продолжать напоминать тебе об этом, пока ты мне не поверишь. Я буду повторять это, даже если ты никогда мне не поверишь. Я до сих пор не верю, что ты выбрал меня. Потому что я обычный. Единственное необычное во мне — это ты, и я думаю, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть обычным? Но стоит тебе оказаться рядом с кем-то невероятным, уже невозможно вернуться назад.  
  
И, понимаешь… Ты не просто выбрал меня однажды, ты выбрал меня  _снова_ , и это так храбро. Я восхищаюсь тобой. Я восхищаюсь, что ты можешь быть таким смелым, хотя, возможно, тебе не следовало бы. Блин, я бы никогда не дал себе второго шанса. Но ты дал, и я надеюсь, что буду каждый день доказывать тебе, что стою твоего доверия.  
  
Я просто хотел сказать тебе, что… что надеюсь, что никогда не буду для тебя самым важным в жизни. Я хочу сказать, я счастлив, что ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Но у тебя столько всего, чем можно заняться и кем попробовать стать, а ты… Мне иногда кажется, что твои сердце и мозг переполнены тем, что ты можешь дать другим. Я хочу, чтобы ты… пробовал, и был смелым, и старался изо всех сил. Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь, и я обожаю смотреть, когда ты творишь.  
  
Я говорю всё это на камеру, чтобы ты не перебивал меня. Ты не позволяешь мне говорить приятные вещи, правдивые вещи о тебе без ссор. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что я понимаю, что ты дал мне, и я знаю, что не могу пообещать тебе вечность или совершенство, потому что подобных вещей не существует. Но я постараюсь тебе дать всё, что у меня есть, потому что… ты этого достоин. Ты всегда был этого достоин.  
  
В общем… На самом деле я хотел сказать, что ты лучший подарок, который я мог получить на день рождения. Или в любой другой день. И да, я знаю, что я покраснел, так что заткнись, я в курсе, что это слишком сентиментально, но мне плевать. Меня не волнует, что я становлюсь сентиментальным, когда речь заходит о тебе. Я чувствую себя более смелым, зная, что я твой.  
  
И так будет всегда. Даже если наши отношения не продлятся долго, если ты одумаешься и сбежишь, я всегда буду твоим. Потому что как же иначе?  
  
Чтобы доказать это… бля. Поверить не могу, что собираюсь тебе это показать. Окей, в общем… Вот эти тетради… это мои ежедневники за последние четыре года. Давай я просто открою любую страницу… Так, видишь? Вот следующий… здесь тоже. И… в этом. И в этом снова.  
  
Каждый день, Эвен. Каждый день в течение последних пяти лет я писал 21:21 внизу каждой страницы. Даже когда мы не были вместе. Не знаю, решишь ли ты, что это грустно, романтично или жалко — возможно, всё вместе — но это то, что я делал всегда.  
  
Боже. Не могу поверить, что показываю тебе это. Наверное, я сошёл с ума. Но есть вещи похуже, чем сумасшествие.  
  
Так, ладно, я закончу на этом и пойду куплю себе кофе, и, надеюсь, ты не слишком расстроишься, что я ушёл раньше. Я как бы знал, что, записав для тебя это видео, не смогу смотреть тебе в глаза пару часов. Что бы ты ни запланировал на сегодня, я уверен, мне это понравится. Говорить «я люблю тебя» после всего этого кажется несколько излишним, но… я люблю тебя. Так сильно.  
  
Ладно, пока!  
  
.  
  
Я прищуриваюсь, глядя на небо. Сегодня тепло, и если бы я меньше уважал себя, то надел бы шорты, но даже у меня есть рамки, за которые я не выхожу. Не то чтобы я был модником, но эти худые ноги не увидят солнца, если только я не уговорю своего парня пойти поплавать.  
  
Время движется к вечеру, солнце высоко в небе, и люди спешат куда-то, возможно, возвращаются домой после работы. Среди них есть дети, и мне любопытно, что будет с ними дальше, как они распорядятся своими жизнями. Их возможности безграничны. Я смотрю на них и снова начинаю свою игру в истории.  
  
Я отправил Исаку сообщение со словами: «Ты знаешь, где меня найти». Многое меняется, выходит на новый уровень. Но что-то остаётся неизменным.  
  
Я слегка трясу ногой. Ей немного не хватает гибкости, но она уже какое-то время совсем не болит. Пафосная трость стоит в шкафу у меня дома. Пылится. Я подумывал повесить её на стену, но решил, что не нужно увековечивать память о моей травме.  
  
Некоторые вещи нужно отпустить.  
  
Мне интересно, если я подниму сейчас голову, увижу ли я его. Я повернусь и увижу, как он пересекает площадь, как в кино. Это было бы идеально.  
  
Я поднимаю голову. Я не вижу его.  
  
Я смеюсь над собой, потом смотрю на ангела. Мне правда стоит узнать, какова его история. Мне кажется, что спустя столько лет время для этого пришло.  
  
Каждые тридцать секунд я оглядываюсь через плечо в ожидании, когда в идеальном освещении увижу любовь своей жизни. На это уходит какое-то время.  
  
Но вот наконец я оглядываюсь, словно и не ждал его, и он там, пересекает площадь с сумкой на плече, держа в руках свитер. Исак замечает меня, и любовь отражается на его лице. Он останавливается на мгновение, словно хочет полюбоваться мной.  
  
И я улыбаюсь, будто этот момент просто случился. Как будто счастье — это не то, над чем нужно работать, за что нужно сражаться, что нужно творить самим.


	72. Ничто не закончится, пока ты не умрёшь

_Прошлой ночью Исак спросил, знаю ли я историю о Фрейе и Оде. Удивившись, я спросил: – А ты знаешь?_  
  
_Он пихнул меня в грудь, но остался лежать на месте. Мы тесно прижимались друг к другу под одеялом, и я гладил его по волосам. Я не был уверен, почему он заговорил о Фрейе и Оде, поэтому спросил об этом._  
  
_Исак ничего не отвечал какое-то время. — Я волнуюсь, — сказал он наконец._  
  
_Я прикоснулся к его подбородку. — Никто не собирается плакать слезами из золота._  
  
_— Возможно, я буду._  
  
_— Тссс._  
  
_— Фрейя пережила Рагнарёк, — сказал Исак и поёжился._  
  
_— Но это же хорошо._  
  
_— Что же в этом хорошего?_  
  
_— Потому что история не заканчивается._  
  
_— Ты и твои чёртовы истории._  
  
_Я немного подвинулся, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть ему в глаза. — Вот что я думаю. Истории не заканчиваются, пока люди, бывшие их героями, не умирают. По-настоящему._  
  
_— Почему мы говорим о таких мрачных вещах? — с сомнением спрашивает Исак._  
  
_— Да нет, послушай. История на самом деле не история, если у неё нет начала, середины и конца. В противном случае это просто дрочка. Литературное упражнение. Но история любви не заканчивается, пока её герои живы. Даже если один из них умрёт, история продолжается, потому что второй человек живёт в ней, переживает её в своей голове. Так что она не заканчивается. Она продолжает жить, пусть только как воспоминание. В этом суть историй о любви. По-настоящему хорошие никогда не заканчиваются._  
  
_— А как же твои любовные трагедии?_  
  
_— Трагедия не меняет того факта, что это всё равно истории о любви. Любовь всегда существует, всегда происходит. Множество вселенных любви. — Он улыбнулся, и я поцеловал его в лоб._  
  
_— Значит ли это, что повседневная жизнь — просто дрочка? — спросил он._  
  
_— Полагаю, что так, — сказал я, и он засмеялся. Он спросил, взволнован ли я, потому что на следующий день должен отдать матери рукопись, и я ответил, что да._  
  
_Я могу приукрашивать их сколько угодно, но я устал от трагедий. Я жил и дышал трагедиями слишком долго, вольно или невольно. Мне давно пора отпустить эту одержимость. Не уверен, что будет дальше. Впрочем, я редко в чём-то уверен._  
  
_Довольно странно существовать в этом мире, одновременно плывя по течению и осознанно двигаясь вперёд. Не знаю, как мне удалось справиться со столькими крайностями. У меня не всегда был выбор, но в то же время было много возможностей. Я не всегда принимал верные решения, и сомневаюсь, что когда-то буду._  
  
_Я не знаю, что будет дальше. Это не очень хороший конец, я понимаю._  
  
_Но я устал и от концов тоже. Также я не думаю, что это начало. Я считаю, это середина. Я думаю, что просто живу. И, возможно, это не слишком хорошая история, но боже, я готов жить._  
  
_И я живу._


End file.
